Living La Vida Cobra
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Sigue a Spencer Wright en su extravagante vida como un famoso director de peliculas de horror...y el esposo del famoso Billy Joe Cobra. Eso, y tambien tiene que ser niñero de una pequeña diva malcriada que resulta ser su hijastra.
1. Living La Vida Cobra

**Anto aquí con otra historia de "Dude, That's My Ghost!".**

**Esta tiene EctoFeature, bueno...creo(¿Alguien seria tan amable de decirme como se llama la pareja de Older!Billy y Older!Spencer?)**

**Tal vez explique varias cosas al final del capítulo, pero por ahora...sólo disfruten la historia.**

* * *

Ariana Joan Cobra, de 10 años, suspiro mientras se paraba en medio de la acera de la casa de los Henderson.

Había estado estudiando con Skye, la hija del representante de su padre. Su padre, Billy Joe Cobra, había prometido venirla a buscar.

'Diez minutos.'Se recordó agriamente.

Estaba ya acostumbrada a las mentiras de Billy Joe.

Un camaro azul oscuro se detuvo de un frenazo en frente de la casa.

Skye, quien había estado a su lado mientras esperaba, le dijo:

"Te veo mañana en clases, Ari."

Y con eso, la hija de Thomas Henderson entró en su casa.

Ariana lanzo una mirada fulminante al auto, del cual se podía escuchar música tecno por el exceso de volumen, y camino hacia el.

La puerta del auto se abrió, y un joven de 27 años salió.

Plegó el asiento, y espero a que la niña se montara en el puesto de atrás.

Ariana miro al joven detalladamente.

Cabello marrón rojizo(más marrón que rojizo), ojos color café y una piel bronceada eran los rasgos más sobresalientes de Spencer Wright.

La chica no tenía interés en Wright, jamás le agrado el muchacho. Y ahora que era su padrastro, lo detestaba más.

"¿Podrías caminar un poco más rápido, por favor?"Wright dijo, cortésmente.

Ariana no respondió, pero lo obedeció.

Corrió hacia el auto, tiró su bolso en el asiento de atrás y sentó al lado del bolso.

Wright desplegó el asiento, y se sentó.

Billy subió el volumen de la música, y apretó las manos sobre el volante.

El cantante espero que su esposo cerrara la puerta, y disparó el auto hacia las calles de Beverly Heights.

Derrapaba, aumentaba la velocidad e incluso iba zigzagueando el auto, mientras bailaba las canciones de su teléfono(el cual iba conectado al auto).

Spencer bailaba con el cantante, y tarareaba las canciones.

Llegaron a un semáforo, donde Billy tuvo que frenar de repente.

Los dos hombres del puesto de adelante estaban bien porque llevaban el cinturón de seguridad, pero Ariana(quien también lo estaba usando) se dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

Billy estaba muy ocupado para darse cuenta, pero Spence sintió el golpe.

"¿Estás bien?"Preguntó, amablemente.

Lo único que escucho fue un sollozo.

El cantante bajo el volumen de la música.

"¿Cariño, estas bien?"Billy preguntó, preocupado.

La música iba muy fuerte, pero él pudo escuchar los llantos de Cobra Junior.

La chica intentó hablar, pero no podía decir nada.

"Dios mío, Billy. El golpe le sacó el aire de los pulmones."Spencer ahogó un grito."Ari, intenta respirar. Cobra, da la vuelta. Vamos al hospital."

"No puedo dar vuelta en U."El cantante dijo."Pero si giro a la derecha, hay un hospital más cercano. Me quede ahí cuando me caí del escenario, y me di un fuerte golpe."

Wright se mordió el labio, no quería soltar un comentario sarcástico y molestar a su esposo.

* * *

Spencer tomó un trago de su café con crema batida.

Justo como le gustaba.

Billy salió del cuarto, y se sentó en la banca que estaba al lado del cuarto de hospital.

"Ari-Jo está en oxígeno. El doctor dice que estará bien para mañana."Dijo, y agarro el café de su marido.

Tomó un sorbo, y sonrió presumidamente.

"No pareces preocupado por tu hija."Spencer le lanzó una mirada seria.

"No la quiero asustar."Billy miro hacia el piso, y dejo que unas lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas."Spence, admitelo. No soy material para ser un padre, y Jade tenía que dejarme cuidando de nuestra hija porque sus padres no aprobaban que ella tuviera a la niña en la casa. Desde que Ariana nació, no fui el mejor ejemplo a seguir para ella. Soy un desastre."

"Billy...Baruch."Spencer le levantó la cara, y lo hizo mirar a sus ojos.

Los ojos azul-verdosos del cantante miraron con una expresión de tristeza a los ojos café del cineasta.

"Tu no eres un desastre."Spencer continuo.

Billy intentó decir algo, pero Spencer lo calló con un beso.

El cantante se derritió en la muestra de afecto, y soltó un pequeño gemido de placer.

"Spence, chico malo. Estamos en un hospital."Billy bromeó/susurro en los labios del cineasta, y se separó del beso.

Spencer se sonrojó, ligeramente.

"Cállate, Cobra."Golpeo a su marido suavemente en el brazo, y tomó su café de vuelta.

Por lo mucho que amara a Baruch, no iba a dejar que este idiota le quitara su café.

* * *

Spencer preparo dos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní suave para Billy y Ari-Jo.

El cantante entró en la cocina, y vio a Spence.

Se acercó, silenciosamente, y le dio una nalgada al cineasta.

"Eso fue por el beso en el hospital."Dijo, sonrojado.

El cineasta encogió los hombros.

"¿Vas a desayunar o vas a buscar a tu clon primero?"Spencer preguntó.

"Voy a buscar a Ari."Billy respondió."Gracias a Dios, mi mamá se quedo con Ari mientras que tu y yo teníamos un tiempo a solas."

Ahora era el turno de Wright de sonrojarse.

* * *

Ariana se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose mareada.

Escucho una voz melodiosa cantando "We Own The Night" de The Wanted.

La joven miro hacia la puerta, y vio a su padre.

"Te encanta hacer una gran entrada, BJC."Ariana dijo, con una ligera sonrisa.

El cantante rió un poco.  
"Me conoces tan bien, AJ."Respondió, y camino hacia la niña."Spence esta preocupado por ti."

Ariana miro al piso, y susurro:  
"¿Y qué?"

"Hey, dale una oportunidad al chico. Después de todo, es tu padrastro."Billy dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

La joven, ahora parada en frente de su padre, trataba de mantenerse en pie.

"Una oportunidad."Dijo, pensativa."Una sola oportunidad...así que si Wright arruina su único chance, se devuelve derechito a Miami. ¿Me captas, Cohen?"

El cantante asintió, y luego camino hacia su madre.

Le toco el hombro, suavemente.  
"Mamá, despierta."Billy susurro en el oído de su madre.

Brianna se despertó, sobresaltada.  
"¿Qué pasa?"Preguntó, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Ya te puedes devolver al penthouse."Billy ayudo a la mujer a levantarse, ya que lucía muy cansada.

* * *

Ariana mordió su sándwich de mantequilla de maní, y miro a Spencer.  
"No me agradas. Pero Papá me dijo que socializara contigo."La joven espetó.

Spencer levantó la mirada del libreto que estaba escribiendo.  
"Cuéntame de ti."El cineasta dijo, y fijó la mirada a su libreto de nuevo."Aunque ya sepa todo sobre ti porque te he cuidado toda tu vida."

"¿Porqué no nos cuentas sobre ti?"Billy entró en la cocina, y se quedo mirando al cineasta con una sonrisa presumida.

"Eh...bueno. Soy Spencer Wright. Nací en Miami, Florida. Me gustan las películas de terror. Tengo 27 años, y soy un aspirante a cineasta."Spencer se encogió de hombros."Estoy casado con el famoso y talentoso cantante Billy Joe Cobra, quién tiene 27 años. Odio las malteadas de banana. Eso es todo."

"¿Nada más?"Ariana alzó una ceja.

Spencer vio a la niña detalladamente.

Tenía que admitir que Ariana era igualita a su esposo.

El mismo cabello negro, los ojos azul-verdosos, la piel ligeramente bronceada eran los rasgos que tenían más similitudes con Billy Joe. ¿Y la personalidad? Dios, Spencer no sabía que hacer cuando esos dos se peleaban.

"No."Wright respondió.

"Bueno, ustedes dos...traten de llevarse bien mientras yo me voy a trabajar."Billy dijo, y salio de la cocina."Un álbum nuevo no se hace solo."

El cineasta volteó la mirada, y vio directamente a los jeans del cantante.

Spencer sacó su teléfono, y escribió un rápido mensaje:  
"Dat ass, Cobra. -xoxo, Spence."

Sonrió maliciosamente, cuando escucho un grito del cantante:  
"¡Spence!"

El cineasta se dio la vuelta, y vio a la niña.  
"¿Me imagino que no quieres ir al colegio hoy?"Preguntó.

"¿Te parece que quiero salir de mi zona segura de fans alocadas por salir con BJC?"Ariana respondió, con sarcasmo.

* * *

Billy tomó un largo respiro, y empezó a cantar en el estudio.

Usualmente, él usaba el estudio de grabación de su casa y enviaba él mismo las canciones a la disquera. Pero, un iluso llamado Jonah Tyler Taylor quería grabar una canción con él.

Al ver a JTT se dio cuenta de que este no era el adolescente obsesionado por él que conoció cuando era un juez en "Este Pais Hace Cosas"...ahora era un hombre de 33 años con una extraña obsesión por el cantante.

"No puedo creerlo."Jonah se decía, mientras observaba al cantante."¡Voy a cantar con el famoso Billy Joe Cobra!"

El cantante tenía que admitir que su ego crecía más cuando Jonah hablaba.

Jonah abrazo al cantante, e hizo que este sin querer moviera uno de los botones de la máquina de controles.

La máquina hizo un sonido extraño, y humo empezó a salir de la máquina.  
"Oh, oh."Jonah susurro, apenado."¿Qué hice?"

"¡Hiciste que se recalentara!"Billy le grito al mayor, y luego empezó a entrar en pánico."¿Sabes qué esa cosa va a explotar?"

Tomó a Jonah del brazo, y lo sacó del estudio.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, y se escucho un sonido fuerte que provenía del estudio.

* * *

"¿Estas herido?"Spencer abrazo al cantante, y le dio un beso en la frente."¿Estas bien? ¿Qué demonios pasó, Cobra?"

"Nada malo, Spence."Billy aseguro, mientras lo sacaban en una camilla."La máquina de mezclas estaba dañada, y se incendió porque se recalentó."

"Eso no explica porque tu pierna está rota."Spencer alzó una ceja, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su marido.

"Jonah, en plan de héroe, me salto encima para cubrirme de la explosión que nunca paso."Billy puso los ojos en blanco."Y me rompió la pierna en el proceso."

"¡Ya dije que lo lamentaba mucho, BJC!"Jonah dijo, desde la otra camilla.

"No te acerques a mi...amigo."Spencer le dijo fríamente a Jonah."O te juro que vamos a tener un problema más grande que el ego de Billy Joe Cobra."

"¡Hey, me gusta esa frase!"Billy sonrió un poco.

Ariana miro a su padre, y susurro en su oído:  
"No vuelvas a asustarnos así."

El cantante noto que Ariana había hecho la oración en plural.  
"¿Te agrada?"Preguntó.

Ariana asintió.

* * *

"Timber" de Pitbull sonaba, mientras Spencer conducía hacia el hospital.

Usualmente, el cineasta solo ponía música de BJC cuando conducía solo pero Ariana insistió en conectar su iPhone al reproductor de música del auto.

Y como Spencer se lo había imaginado, el gusto musical de la chica era igual al de su padre.

La canción cambió de repente, en medio del rap de Pitbull, a "Bromazing".

"¿Hey Spence?"Ariana habló, y le bajó el volumen a la música."Gracias...por lo de anoche. Si me hubieras ignorado, ya estuviera muerta en el piso de Cam(refiriéndose al camaro de Billy)."

"Niña, si supieras lo mucho que me importas. Obviamente, nadie te quiere más que Baruch...pero tu entiendes lo que digo."El cineasta respondió."Desde que te conocí a ti y a Baruch, mi vida cambió. Solía tener problemas de inseguridad, y Baruch me cambio. Me dijo: _'¿Qué hay de malo con ser diferente? Si todos fuéramos iguales, la vida no sería divertida. Mírame a mi, soy narcisista y lo admito...y la gente aún así me ama. Se tu mismo, Spence. Se único. Se el cineasta del que me enamore.'_"

"Y el día en que naciste, ese día estaba tan preocupado porque tus padres estaban peleando mucho. Cuando Billy te sostuvo en sus brazos, y vi algo en su cara. Era amor. Puro amor de padre e hija. Luego, él te puso sobre mis brazos. Yo...simplemente sonreí al ver tus pequeños ojitos. Sabía que algún día sería tu tío favorito."Spencer continuo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Él no era como BJC, quien era muy sentimental. Wright simplemente no lloraba por ese tipo de cosas...pero el hecho de que su esposo casi pudo haber muerto en un incendio y de que su hijastra estaba tratando de ser amable con él...lo hizo romperse a llorar.

Tantos sentimientos en tan solo 1 día y medio.

* * *

"¿Spence?"Billy acaricio el cabello del cineasta, mientras estaban acostados sobre su cama viendo una película.

"¿Si, Baruch?"Spencer miro a su esposo en la cara.

"Violame."El cantante sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Q-qué?"El cineasta lucía confundido.

"Tu eres como el sol de California."Billy canto, dulcemente, en el oído de su chico.

El cantante deslizo sus manos en el pantalón de Spencer.

"B-Baruch."Spencer trago saliva, nervioso."N-No. Ariana esta abajo."

El cineasta luego sacó las manos de su esposo fuera de su pantalón.

"Spence, por favor."Billy mordió la oreja del chico, suavemente.

"Sólo déjate llevar..."Murmuro el cantante subiendo ambas manos debajo de su franela, acariciando el abdomen del mayor.

Spencer suspiro.

"No estoy de humor."El cineasta dijo, y le dio la espalda a su marido.

Billy sólo ignoró a su chico, y empezó a acariciar la espalda de Spencer de una manera que le daba escalofríos al cineasta.

"Déjame tranquilo, Cobra."Spencer se volteó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

El cantante se montó encima de Spencer, y empezó a acariciar y darle besos al cineasta.

"Pero...esta es mi forma de decirte que te amo."Billy susurro en los labios de Spencer, y lo metió en un beso apasionado.

La puerta se abrió.

"¿Papá, has visto mis audífon...?"Ariana entró, y se quedo bocabierta

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"¡H-Hola amor!"Billy sonrió nerviosamente.

"¡Mi inocencia!"La niña grito, y salió corriendo del cuarto.

* * *

"Aquí tienes, princesa."Spencer colocó el plato de pizza sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?"Ariana se cruzó de brazos, pero ojeo la pizza.

"Bueno."Billy tomó un trago de vodka, y hablo."Cuando dos pajaritos se quieren mucho..."

"Ya vi esa clase la semana pasada."La niña interrumpió a su padre, de manera abrupta."Se que son gays..."

"Brosexuales."Billy la corrigió.

"Bisexuales."Spencer hablo al mismo tiempo que su marido.

"Como sea."Ariana continuó su discurso."Se que son brosexuales, y están casados. Pero deberían estar conscientes de que hay una niña en esta casa."

"Yo se lo dije a tu padre, y él jamás me escucha porque soy 'la mujer de la relación'."Spencer respondió.

"¿Les dijo algo?"Billy se levantó, y puso las manos sobre la mesa.

El cantante lucía amenazador.

"Yo soy el dueño de esta maldita casa, y aquí se hace lo que yo diga."Dijo, bruscamente.

Ariana se levantó, e imito la pose de su padre.

"En tus sueños, Cobra."La joven chasqueo los dedos, y se sentó a comer.

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.  
A pesar de que eran padre e hija, Billy y Ariana parecían más hermanos.

"Después se pelean. Por favor, terminen de cenar."El cineasta lanzó una mirada fulminante a los Cobra.

"Meh."Ariana dijo, y tomó un trago de su vaso de agua.

* * *

Spencer se tiro sobre la cama, y gruño en su almohada.

"¿Qué te pasa, Spence?"Su esposo se sentó en el borde de la cama.

El cineasta ignoro a Billy, y empezó a llorar.

"¿Quieres un bebé? ¿Por eso estas estresado?"Billy preguntó, preocupado.

Spencer levantó la cara de la almohada, y miro fríamente al cantante.  
"No."Le tiró una almohada a su marido.

"Genial, porque no quiero que Ariana se sienta excluida de la familia."Billy respondió."¿Porqué estas estresado?"

"Ser uno de los mejores directores de la industria no es fácil, y tú sabes eso mejor que nadie. Eres el mejor de la industria musical. La nueva película me esta sacando de quicio, y el productor ni tiene ganas de ayudarme con el millón de problemas que están pasando en el set. Tu y Ariana también me están sacando de quicio con sus peleas constantes."Spencer suspiro.

"¿Sabes que el sexo es bueno para quitar el estrés?"El cantante dijo, mientras se peinaba el cabello con sus dedos.

"¿Qué no aprendiste nada de lo que pasó hace un rato?"Spencer alzó una ceja.

Billy se encogió de hombros.

"Me voy a dormir, Cohen."Spencer se arropó con su sábana, y apago la luz.

"Hey, hey, hey."Billy encendió la lampara de su mesa de noche."Si hay un problema en esta casa, se resuelve en una reunión del equipo Cobra. Tu deberías saber eso mejor que nadie, Wright. Tu impusiste esa regla."

"Uh jum...si. Apaga la luz, BJ(BeeJay)."Spencer se tapó la cabeza con su sábana roja.

Billy apago la luz, y se fue a dormir.  
Se intentó asegurar que el siguiente día iba a ser mejor.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Trabaje mucho en esto porque es la primera historia yaoi que he escrito(porque EctoFeature es la primera pareja yaoi que me gusta).**

**Ahora explicare unas cosas:**

**-Si, puse a JTT de 33 años. Porque la verdad quería que BJC fuera menor que él y Spencer.**

**-La razón por la que BJC y Spencer están saliendo es...está en otro fin que estoy escribiendo.**

**-Para los que leyeron "The Beginning", muchas de las cosas que pasan en esa historia se entrelazan haciendo a Billy la araña de la telaraña. Por ejemplo, Hoover en la clase de Zumba empieza a tenerle rencor a Billy por robarle su "hora especial" y termina trabajando para Madame X. No se porque explico esto aquí, pero hey...tiempo para explicar es tiempo para explicar.**

**-En este capítulo iba a haber lemon. Es más una amiga intentó hacer la parte lemon, ya que yo apesto haciendo eso, y no la pudo terminar porque no estaba inspirada. Corte el texto y deje el "déjate llevar" que ella escribió. Así que sí alguien es bueno con el lemon, bienvenido a hacer esa parte en la historia(obviamente les doy el credito por hacer esa parte).**

**-Ariana es de mi historia Cobra Junior, que estoy escribiendo en inglés para no olvidar como hacer fics en ingles.**

**-No quiero dar spoilers...pero Billy y Spence tal vez vayan a tener otro bebé. Aún no se sí estoy segura de darles a otro ser humano a esos dos. **

**Reviews siempre son aceptados.**


	2. La Reunión del Equipo Cobra

**Hey! Anto aquí con otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra.**

**En este capítulo, aprendemos que es una "reunión del equipo Cobra" y quienes forman parte de dicho equipo.**

**Al final explicare unas cosas de nuevo, pero ahora sólo lean y disfruten este capítulo. **

* * *

¿Cómo te sentirías si el director del colegio te llamara a su oficina a hablar? Pues lo único que Ariana(quien será ahora llamada AJ)Cobra sentía en este momento era su corazón latiendo muy fuerte.

"¿Sabes porque estas aquí, Ariana?"El director del colegio, Henry Lovett, preguntó mientras se acariciaba la barba gris que estaba en su barbilla.

"No, pero se que este colegio tiene muchas maneras de mejorar sus clases."La niña se cruzó de brazos, y hablo con seriedad."Y no aprovechan las oportunidades."

El director soltó una risa.  
"Tú, señorita, estas aquí hablando de como mejorar las clases cuando yo te llame porque tú, irónicamente, no las estas copiando."Dijo, entre risas.

Ariana bajo la mirada.

"Llame a Spencer."Lovett se tornó serio."Y parece que acaba de llegar,"

Ariana volteó la mirada hacia la puerta, y vio la silueta de Wright por la ventana.

"Me va a matar."Susurro, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Spencer Wright entró casualmente en la oficina, y tomó el asiento al lado de Ariana.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora, AJ?"El cineasta lucía molesto.

"No esta copiando en clases."Lovett respondió por la chica.

"¿La van a suspender?"Spencer preguntó, mientras se colocaba la mano en la frente.

"No, pero quiero incluirla en un proyecto especial. Hay un concurso de literatura...y necesitamos a un cursante de quinto grado..."Lovett decía, y AJ lo interrumpió.

"No tengo buena ortografía."La niña dijo, de manera abrupta.

"Ha, pero tu padre irradia creatividad."Spencer respondió, en un tono burlón.

"Cállate, Wright."AJ se levantó, y salió de la oficina.

"Tiene una personalidad muy altanera."Lovett se cruzó de brazos.

"Si...eso lo sacó de Billy Joe."Spencer suspiro.

* * *

La ida a la mansión Cobra fue tranquila.

AJ no había sido suspendida, pero Spencer se la llevo a casa porque tenía que hablar con ella.

"¿Porqué no estas haciendo nada en clase?"El cineasta preguntó, rompiendo el silencio entre él y su hijastra."¿Es un chico?"

AJ asintió.

"¿Te gusta?"Spencer detuvo el auto en frente del Wi-Fri.

"Dije que el problema era un chico, no que me gustaba."Ariana se cruzó de brazos."¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Tu padre quiere comida del Wi-Fri."Spencer desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad."¿Quieres algo?"

"Nachos."AJ respondió."¿Sabes? Tú cocinas muy bien."

"Eso es porque antes de conocer a tu padre, yo solía trabajar en varios restaurantes para pagar mi apartamento."Spencer se encogió de hombros."Trabaje en el Wi-Fri por 3 meses, y Buck me despidió porque yo trabajaba hasta que me desmayara."

Spencer abrió la puerta del auto.  
"Ya vengo. No salgas del auto."Dijo, y salió del auto.

Luego cerro la puerta.

Ariana espero a que el cineasta entrara en el Wi-Fri, y suspiro.  
"_I looked in my rear view mirror and  
It seemed to make a lot more sense  
Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah.  
I'm ready to make that turn  
Before we both crash and burn  
Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us, baby_

_You know how to drive in rain  
And you decided not to make a change  
Stuck in the same old lane  
Going the wrong way home._"Cantó, y dejo que unas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

"Deja el pasado, AJ. Piensa en el futuro."Se repitió varias veces."Spencer es bueno, él no te va a lastimar. Nadie te va a lastimar. Deja de preocuparte."

* * *

Billy se colocó una gran capa de bloqueador solar sobre su piel.  
Era el día perfecto para salir a la piscina a relajarse.

Se colocó sus lentes de sol tipo aviador, y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza.  
"Maldición. ¿Porqué soy tan guapo?"Se dijo, mientras observaba su cuerpazo playero.

"¡Guadalupe!"Grito el cantante, y una sirvienta salió corriendo a ver que quería su jefe.

Guadalupe Ramírez era una de las sirvientas más eficientes de la mansión, y la favorita de Billy ya que la mujer preparaba comida mexicana deliciosa y unos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní que hacían que la boca del cantante se derritiera. "Lupe", como AJ y Billy le decían a veces, tenía la tendencia de decirle a Billy "Señor Cobra" y los otros dos "el chico raro" y "la diva malcriada".

"¿Si, Señor Cobra?"La mujer preguntó.

"¿Soy demasiado guapo?"Billy tenía una mirada seria en la cara.

"Mucho."Guadalupe respondió.

"Tráeme una limonada."Billy se tapó la cara dramáticamente."Ser demasiado sexy me esta cansando."

Con eso, Guadalupe se retiró a la cocina. Justo cuando Spencer entraba en el cuarto Tiki y se dirigió al área de la piscina.

"¡Billy Joe!"El mayor intentó llamar la atención de su esposo.  
Se detuvo en frente del cantante, al cual se le borró la sonrisa presumida.

"Me tapas el sol."El cantante dijo, de manera brusca.

"Tenemos que hablar."Spencer le tiró la bolsa de comida del Wi-Fri, y tomo asiento en la silla playera vacía al lado de Billy.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Ahora sí quieres a un bebé?"Billy se quitó los lentes y miro al cineasta perplejo.

"No."Spencer puso los ojos en blanco."AJ se metió en problemas hoy en el colegio. Nada grave, sólo no esta copiando clases."

"¡Esa niña se las va a ver con Cobra en este instante!"Billy abrió la bolsa del Wi-Fri, y se metió un puñado de papas fritas en la boca.

"BJ, por favor no la castigues o la regañes."Spencer dijo, intentando calmar al menor."Un chico es lo que esta causando este problema."

"¿Mi princesa está enamorada?"Billy abrió los ojos como platos."¿De quién? De seguro es el hijo de mi estilista Richard O'Malley, Reed."

"No esta enamorada. Un chico la molesta."Spencer se recostó de la silla playera.

"Más temas que resolver en la reunión del equipo Cobra."Billy se puso la mano en la frente, y suspiro.

* * *

La reunión del equipo Cobra comenzó como todas las anteriores, a medianoche.

Snacks, refrescos, pizza, una carpeta con los temas a discutir y unas películas estaban puestos sobre una mesa de café en la sala de estar.

"Bienvenidos a la reunión del equipo Cobra."Billy entró en la sala, usando su pijama y una gorra de camionero que decía 'Cobra Crew' al frente y atrás decía 'Cobra. The Leader'."Rockabilly reportandose para la misión de hoy."

"Deja el acto, Baruch."Shanila Baguiati se rió un poco."Me imagino que no es nada serio lo que tenemos que discutir hoy."

Su hermano, Rajeev, asintió.

Billy tomó la carpeta, y leyó el primer tema en voz alta:  
"Shanila acaba de terminar sus estudios de medicina."

"Si."Shanila se sonrojó un poco.

"¡Yeehaw!"Billy soltó un grito vaquero."Ya tenemos doctora en el equipo."

"Rajeev y Lolo van a tener a su tercer hijo."El cantante leyó el segundo tema en voz alta, y trago saliva.

"Raji esta emocionado por ser hermano mayor."Lolo Calorie se encogió de hombros.

Raji Baguiati, de 11 años, levantó la mirada de su libro sobre la India.  
"Jamás dije que estaba emocionado. Dije que la idea sonaba bonita."El chico era una copia exacta de su padre, pero tenía los ojos de su madre.

Billy se aclaró la garganta.  
"¿Proseguimos?"Preguntó.

El equipo Cobra asintió.

"Tercer tema. Spencer esta estresado."Billy continuo hablando."Esto sí que hay que discutirlo."

"Dinos, Spencer."Shanila tomó un puñado de palomitas de maíz y se las metió a la boca."Queremos ayudarte lo mucho que podamos."

"La nueva película es un desastre completo. El productor no esta haciendo nada para ayudarme, y Billy y su clon malvado están peleando constantemente."Spencer tomó un sorbo de refresco, y añadió: "Ah, y mi hijastra queridísima se metió en problemas."

"Hey, no te pases al próximo tema."Billy tomó un silbato que tenía en el bolsillo, y lo soplo.

"Habla con el productor."Shanila dijo."Y dile a estos dos que dejen de pelearse. Problema resuelto."

"Nila, tiene razón."Rajeev entró en la conversación.

"Ahora, el tema que estaba esperando. Ariana Joan Cobra se metió en problemas en la escuela."Billy lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hija."Explicate, corazón."

"No me metí en problemas. Sólo no estoy copiando clases porque el hermano de Lolo esta enamorado de mi y no para de molestarme."Ariana respondió.

"¿Le gustas a Howard?"Lolo intentó aguantarse la risa, pero no pudo.

AJ asintió.

"Siguiente tema."Billy sonrió maliciosamente."¿Saben quiénes cumplen año el próximo mes?"

"¡AJ y Spence!"Rajeev levantó la mano.

Billy asintió.

"El hecho de que nuestros cumpleaños sean en el mismo mes, es mera coincidencia."AJ le dijo a Spencer.

"¿Yo el 5 de octubre y tú el 7?"Spencer respondió."¡Brujería!"

AJ rió un poco.

"Bueno, como les decía, para el cumpleaños de Spence...decidí que iríamos a Universal Studios para ir al Hollywood Horror Nights."Billy continuó."Y luego iremos a Disneyland para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi princesa."

AJ y Spencer se levantaron y chocaron los cinco, gritando un "¡oh yeah!".

"¿Siguiente tema...? Yo no escribí eso."Billy dijo, mientras miraba el último tema en la carpeta.

Estaba escrito en marcador morado, y con una letra parecida a la de cierta niña que no vamos a decir su nombre.

"Esto sí lo escribes."Billy puso los ojos en blanco."AJ, tu madre no te abandono. Ella solo tuvo que mudarse de vuelta a Texas y seguir trabajando en sus novelas de horror allá."

"¿Porqué jamás me ha visitado?"Ariana alzó una ceja.

"La verdad no se. Siempre dice que esta ocupada."Billy se encogió de hombros."Y hasta aquí se habla de este tema, Ariana Joan."

Ariana se cruzó de brazos, y suspiro.

* * *

Billy escondio su cara en el hombro de Spencer, mientras el equipo Cobra veía una película de horror.

"Amigo cálmate, sólo es un muñeco diabólico."Spencer mordió un trozo de pizza de queso y maíz."Es más, todo eso lo vas a ver en Hollywood Horror Nights."

"¿En serio?"Billy trago saliva."¿A eso se refería el hombre del comercial del evento con 'vive tus películas de horror favoritas'?"

Spencer asintió.  
"Estoy demasiado emocionado de pasar por la parte de The Walking Dead, y ser atacado por los zombies."Una ligera sonrisa creció en los labios del cineasta.

"Imagínate que se den cuenta de que están atacando al famoso director de cine Spencer Wright."Rajeev añadió.

"¿Estamos viendo una película o dándole cumplidos a Spence?"Lolo preguntó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Ya todos sabemos la respuesta de Billy."Shanila comentó, haciendo que el cantante se tornara rojo.

"¿Porqué AJ y Raji están viendo este festival de sangre?"Billy preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Esto no me da miedo."Raji se encogió de hombros."Y Ari se durmió."

El teléfono de Spencer sonó, interrumpiendo la película.

"Pausa la película, Nila."Spencer se levantó, y se fue a la cocina.

Shanila pausó la película, justo cuando el muñeco le estaba clavando un cuchillo a la protagonista en el ojo.

Billy abrió los ojos como platos, y se tapó la cara con una sábana azul.

Después de unos largos 20 minutos, Spencer salió de la cocina.

El cineasta miraba a su teléfono, embobado.

"¿Qué paso?"Lolo preguntó, curiosa.

"Disney me llamo. Quieren que haga una película sobre la mansión embrujada que está en el parque de EuroDisney."Spencer respondió.

Apenas escucho la palabra "mansión embrujada", Ariana se levanto de un salto.

"Adoro esa atracción con toda mi vida."La niña dijo."Bueno, sólo he ido a la versión de Disneyland pero leí que la de París era más oscura. No es de extrañar que contrataran al director de horror más famoso del momento."

"Dios, Spence. Te amare con toda mi alma si aceptas ese trabajo."Ariana continuo hablando.

"Tendría que irme a París por un mes para inspeccionar la atracción y aprenderme la historia de Phantom Manor."Spencer miro al piso.

"Hey, una oportunidad como esta nunca se vuelve a presentar dos veces."Billy entró en la conversación."Hazlo. Es más...¿cuándo te tienes que ir?"

"Diciembre."Spencer respondió.

"Genial, el equipo Cobra va pasar Navidad en París." Billy dijo, decidido.

* * *

Spencer tomó un trago de agua, mientras buscaba vídeos en MeTube sobre la atracción y al mismo tiempo buscaba información en su MacBook Air.

AJ cerró la laptop, y miro a Spencer con una mirada fría. Eran las 4 de la mañana, y el equipo Cobra seguía viendo películas en la sala. Wright fue el único que subió a investigar sobre su nuevo proyecto.

"¿Estas molesta? ¿Qué hice ahora?"Spencer preguntó.

"Nah, sólo te quería asustar." La niña sonrió."¿Si quieres te hago un resumen de la historia?"

Spencer asintió.

"Todo comienza con Henry Ravenswood. Un hombre que encontró oro en Big Thunder Mountain y fundo la compañía minera de Thunder Mesa, creando la ciudad de Thunder Mesa. Ravenswood se volvió millonario y empezó a construir una mansión victoriana en Boot Hill, mirando a Thunder Mesa, donde crió a su familia y tuvo una hija llamada Melanie."Ariana comenzó a hablar."Los indios comenzaron a advertirle a Ravenswood que Big Thunder Mountain era el hogar de Thunder Bird, un espíritu que poseía un tesoro. Acordando a la leyenda, la ira de Thunder Bird se convertiría en un poderoso terremoto. Henry no les creyó a los indios. El tiempo paso, y el oro se estaba acabando. Haciendo que los mineros se adentraran más en la montaña."

"Melanie se quiso casar con un conductor de tren que se la quería llevar lejos de Thunder Mesa. Pero su padre no aprobaba del plan, así que hizo todo para detener la boda. Pero un terremoto detuvo sus planes, matándolos a él y a su esposa Martha. Thunder Bird había sido despertado, y no se supo nada de la familia."Ariana continuo, y Spencer escuchaba atentamente."La historia cuenta que el día de la boda de Melanie, un fantasma asesino al novio colgándolo del techo del ático. En el salón de baile, los huéspedes se fueron uno tras otro cuando el novio jamás apareció. Dejando a Melanie sola con los sirvientes, mientras la pobre chica se decía 'Él vendrá. Algún día.' Melanie jamás se quitó su vestido de novia, o soltó su ramo de flores. Y se paseaba por su casa, cantando canciones melancólicas de amores perdidos. El fantasma se burlaba de la joven, y uno tras otro invito a sus amigos del inframundo para una fiesta eterna. La casa fue transformada por fuerzas malignas lentamente. Melanie jamás se rindió y esperó a que su novio volviera, ignorando a los fantasmas que bailaban y se divertían. Los sirvientes dejaron de limpiar la casa y renunciaron ya que la chica se había vuelto loca. El terremoto que había matado a sus padres dejo un hueco gigante en Thunder Mesa, y se tragó a la ciudad entera. Una ciudad fantasmal se creó en ese lugar y fue llamada 'Cañón Fantasmal'."

"¿Sabes? Creo que aceptare el trabajo."Spencer sonrió y metió a la niña en un abrazo."Sólo para que podamos pasar tiempo juntos en el set, y tu me cuentes más sobre esto."

"Acabas de hacer un trato, Wright."Ariana devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Spencer Wright era el tipo de persona que podía pasar horas recordando cosas del pasado.

El cineasta estaba sentado en el área de la piscina de la mansión Cobra.  
Eran casi las 5 de la mañana, y Wright no tenía nada de sueño así que prefirió sentarse afuera y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Spencer decidió tomar el tiempo a solas para recordar el pasado.

* * *

**_-Flashback...-_**

Spencer Wright, de 20 años, miro al piso por unos segundos y levantó la mirada para ver a Baruch Cohen, quien esperaba una respuesta del cineasta.

"¿Estas seguro de que te quieres casar conmigo?"Spencer preguntó.

Baruch, de 19 años, asintió.

Spencer no sabía que hacer, ya Billy y Baruch eran muy diferentes. Billy era el chico divertido todo el día, Baruch era el chico serio que sabía cuando era el tiempo de divertirse y cuando no. Baruch era callado, y Billy era demasiado sociable. Se había enamorado de Baruch, no de Billy Joe.

Ahora el cineasta sabía como se sentía el novio de Hannah Montana.

Baruch suspiro, y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos. Después de limpiar bien sus lentes con marco rojo, y el joven se colocó los lentes.

"Si me caso contigo...¿seguirás siendo Baruch Cohen o te convertirás en Billy Joe Cobra por completo?"Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

"Seré lo que tu quieras. Sólo cásate conmigo, Spence."Baruch susurro en el oído del cineasta, mientras se acercaba para un beso.

Spencer se alejó un poco. El cantante había usado su voz seductora, la voz de Billy.

"Promete que jamás cambiarás."El cineasta tenía una mirada seria en su cara.

"Lo prometo."Baruch se puso la mano en el corazón.

* * *

Baruch había decidido planear la boda con ayuda de Lolo y Shanila.

"¿Azul caribe o rojo?"Lolo levantó dos pañuelos."Si dices que los dos, te mato porque tu boda va a parecer fiesta de cumpleaños de niño pequeño obsesionado con los superhéroes."

"Azul."Baruch dijo, mientras cargaba a una Ariana de 3 años.

El cantante no había elegido azul porque era uno de sus colores favoritos, sino porque le pareció más lindo ese tono de azul.

"¿Spencer?"Lolo chasqueó los dedos en frente del cineasta."¿Wright?...¡¿SPENCER JAMES WRIGHT?!"

Spencer se quitó el auricular, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Lolo.  
"Llamada importante."Le dijo a la rubia, de manera brusca."Me acaban de colgar por el escándalo que formaste. Tengo que llamar de nuevo."

"¿Azul o rojo, señor nuevo director de Hollywood?"Lolo ignoró lo que su amigo había dicho.

"Rojo."Spencer se encogió de hombros.

"Billy eligió azul."Lolo se cruzó de brazos.

"Entonces hazle caso a él."Spencer empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la tienda de fiestas."Él ha planeado millones de fiestas y banquetes."

Y con eso, Spencer salió de la tienda.

"¿Y este quién demonios se cree?"Baruch le dio la pequeña a Shanila, y salió persiguiendo a Spencer.

Afuera, Spencer estaba recostado de la pared hablando por el auricular.

"Lamento mucho lo que acaba de pasar. Me voy a casar en 3 meses, y mi amiga estaba tratando de llamar mi atención para revisar unas cosas de la boda."Spencer le decía al famoso productor Patrick Ryans, quien le había ofrecido un trabajo como director de una película sobre una guerra durante el Apocalipsis Zombie.

"Si, si...lo que sea."Patrick respondió."¿Aceptas el trabajo, Sander Knight?"

"Spencer Wright."El cineasta corrigió."Y creo que sí. Tomare el trabajo."

"Asombroso. Te veo una semana para que discutamos los detalles de Zombie World War."Patrick colgó la llamada.

"¿Podemos hablar, futuro señor Cobra?"Spencer se volteó hacia donde la voz provenía y vio a Baruch detrás de él.

"¿Quién te crees, Wright?"Baruch continuo hablando."Estamos planeando nuestro día especial, y lo único en que piensas es en trabajar."

"¿Baruch, qué te pasa?"Spencer respondió, pronunciando el nombre su prometido mal a propósito.

"Primero que todo, se escribe Baruch...y se pronuncia Ba-rough."El cantante se cruzó de brazos."Segundo. ¿Podrías mostrar interés en nuestra boda?"

"Cálmate, novio-zilla."Spencer dijo."Tu me mentiste, me dijiste que iríamos a probar pasteles. No a comprar cosas para la fiesta."

"¿Noviozilla? Cruzaste la maldita línea, Wright."Baruch apretó los puños.

Spencer se encogió de hombros.

Baruch sacó la llaves de Cam de su bolsillo, y entró en la tienda a buscar a su hija.

Después de que el cantante se fue a la mansión Cobra con su pequeña, Lolo le dio una bofetada a Spencer.  
"No sabes lo molesto que estaba."La rubia le lanzó una mirada tan fría a Spencer que el cineasta sintió escalofríos."Espero que te disculpes con él, sino te juro que tú y yo vamos a tener un problema enorme, Wright."

* * *

Spencer entró en la mansión Cobra, nervioso.  
No sabía con que se iba a encontrar.

¿Tal vez Baruch ya le había hecho las maletas y se las había puesto en el ascensor?¿Tal vez se iba a encontrar con Billy tirado sobre la cama de su cuarto usando sólo ropa interior?

Este chico no era nada predecible, y Spencer Wright lo sabía muy bien.

El cineasta a veces se preguntaba si su chico sufría de una enfermedad de personalidades múltiples, pero luego se recordó que su novio había sufrido un trauma con una fan y por eso cuando salía con Spencer o con sus amigos...era Baruch Cohen, un chico normal.

"_Es mi verdadero nombre._"El cantante le había dicho una vez."_Pero me gusta ir más por Billy Joe Cobra. No se porque pero me gusta más mi nombre artístico._"

"_¿Mi personalidad?"_Billy le había dicho en otra ocasión."_Pues soy un chico divertido. Me encanta hacerle bromas a la gente, y que todo el mundo sepa que yo mando en la élite de la gente famosa. Pero sabes, hay veces en las que se cuando hay que ser serio y cuando no._"

Spencer tomó el ascensor al cuarto de Billy, y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando entró en el ascensor y estaba vacío.

Cuando el ascensor llego al cuarto, Spencer sintió un aroma extraño en la habitación.

Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y la única luz provenía de unas velas aromáticas. Habían pétalos de rosas en el piso.

Baruch estaba tirado sobre la cama, tomando champaña de la botella, y llorando.

Al escuchar el ascensor abrirse, el cantante levantó la mirada y vio a Spencer.

"¡Vete! ¡Ya hiciste mucho hoy!"Grito, y tomó otro trago de champaña."¡Anda a grabar tus malditas películas de horror, mientras yo me mato trabajando para que tengamos un día especial para los dos!"

"¿Preparaste esto para mi?"Spencer sólo preguntó.

"Si, pero tenías que arruinarlo todo con tu obsesión por el trabajo."Baruch respondió.

"Lo lamento mucho."Spencer se acercó, y se sentó al lado del menor."Pero...toda mi vida soñé con ser un director...y ahora que lo soy...ahora sólo quiero impresionarte."

"No tienes que hacerlo. Ya me impresionas con lo talentoso que eres."Baruch sintió las manos de su prometido acariciando su espalda.

"¿Quieres un masaje anti-estrés, Cohen? Luces cansado."Spencer dijo, con una voz seductora.

"Claro, pero no te desmayes por lo guapo que soy."Baruch respondió, con una sonrisa presumida.

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

Spencer sonrió ante el recuerdo.  
Ya estaba amaneciendo, y el cielo se reflejaba en el agua de la piscina.

"Será mejor que preparé café para el montón de gente que está en la sala."El cineasta se levantó de su silla playera, y se fue directo a la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina, Spencer se encontró con AJ, quien estaba leyendo un libro en la mesa.

"Hey."Spencer se apoyó del marco de la puerta."¿Qué lees, AJ?"

"Cincuenta Sombras de Grey."Ariana levantó la mirada del libro.

Spencer abrió los ojos como platos.  
"¡Qué!"El cineasta grito.

Ariana rió un poco.  
"Nah, estoy leyendo El Libro de Las Leyendas. Está basado en mi serie favorita de MeTube, Ever After High."La niña dijo.

"¿Cómo sabes el nombre del libro de Christian Grey?"Spencer preguntó.

"Papá lo tiene escondido debajo de su almohada."Ariana respondió.

"Tendré que hablar con Billy sobre su modo de esconder libros de adultos."Spencer se cruzó de brazos."Voy a preparar café. ¿Quieres?"

"Claro, Spence-dex."Ariana se encogió de hombros."¿Te ayudo?"

Wright asintió.

Ariana colocó un marca libros en la página que estaba leyendo, y se levantó.

Fue a uno de los estantes y sacó el frasco de café instantáneo.

"Tu padre...tu padre pareciera que quiere otro hijo."Spencer sacó el tema de la nada, mientras buscaba una olla para preparar el café.

"¿También lo notaste en la reunión del equipo Cobra?"AJ colocó el frasco de café a lado de la estufa."¿Cuando hablo del bebé del tío Rajeev?"

Spencer asintió.  
"¿Tú...quieres un hermano?"Preguntó, y colocó la olla sobre la estufa.

"La verdad no se."Ariana tomó una jarra de agua y la echo en la olla."Me agrada la idea y todo, pero no me quiero sentir excluida."

"Te entiendo."Spencer encendió la estufa."Cuando tu tía Jessica nació...todo el mundo se olvidó de mi. Pero tranquila, si tu padre y yo queremos otro hijo...lo vamos a consultar contigo primero. Tu opinión cuenta."

Spencer miro a AJ a la cara, con seriedad.

Ariana sonrió.  
"Gracias, papá...digo...Spence. Olvida que te dije así."La niña se sonrojó.

"Jamás."Spencer bromeó.

* * *

**Trabaje en esto desde que publique el otro capítulo, porque la verdad no se como trabaja mi mente. En un momento estoy escribiendo para "The Beginning", en el otro estoy escribiendo para esta historia.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-En el capitulo anterior escribí en la pequeña biografía que Spence nos da que él era un aspirante a cineasta, y en este capítulo es director. Fue un pequeño error, ya que cuando escribí la historia él no era director sino una persona normal que trabajaba en una oficina aburrida, pero cambie de parecer. Así que recapitulemos, Spence es un director y yo una indecisa.**

**-Estoy considerando la idea de darles otro ser humano a EctoFeature. Pero necesito un nombre para el pequeñin, así que las sugerencias son aceptadas.**

**-Spence tuvo una sesion de fotos para los carteles de Hollywood Horror Nights despues de la noticia que le dio Billy. Las fotos fueron sin camisa con sangre falsa derramandose sobre el cuerpo del cineasta, mientras hacia poses macabras con utileria de sus películas.**

**-Phantom Manor y su historia si existe. Es una atraccion de EuroDisney, y fue la primera en no seguir el diseño de The Haunted Mansion en Disneyland. La segunda siendo la de Hong Kong.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	3. Mi día con Spencer Wright

**¡Hey, aqui les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**_Billy: ¡Te robaste la frase de Spence!_**

***Empuja a Billy en un armario* Ignoren al señor Cobra, estuvo festejando hasta las 5 de la mañana y al parecer se excedió con el alcohol.**

**Aqui les traigo otro capítulo que acabo de terminar. En este capítulo, AJ conoce más sobre Spencer, y Billy...bueno...es Billy...y trata de llamar la atención de cierto cineasta mientras esta grabando.**

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, y pasaron hasta que llegó el 3 de octubre.

Spencer Wright se despertó a las 3 de la mañana escuchando música que provenía del estudio de grabación que estaba a varias puertas de su cuarto.

Spencer no pudo distinguir la voz que estaba cantando, pero era simplemente melodiosa.

El cineasta se levantó de su cama, y salió del cuarto.

Mientras más se acercaba las letras de la canción se entendían mejor.  
"_Call the paramedic  
Call-call the paramedic  
C-c-call the paramedic  
Cupid-cupid just shot me  
Like this right here_

_Call the paramedic  
Call-call the paramedic  
C-c-call the paramedic  
Cupid-cupid just shot me_

_It's the fifth of october  
And I can't get you outta my head  
I've spent a lot of time searching for the one I wanna be with.  
The cutest boy I have ever seen didn't look good,  
But was he aiming at me?  
I wonder if, I wonder if he knows,  
Yeah...oh._"Escucho la voz cantar.

Spencer abrió la puerta del estudio, justo cuando la canción cambiaba y otra voz empezó a cantar.

Esta voz Spencer la reconoció de inmediato, era Billy.

"_Whatever happened to the simple pleasures,  
It's hard to live when there's so much pressure,  
But I don't want to think about the ending,  
'Cause every moment is a new beginning._"Billy cantó.

La presencia del cineasta dejo al cantante e hija en silencio.

"Sorpresa. Te estábamos haciendo un mash-up, y acabas de arruinar todo nuestro trabajo."AJ rompió el silencio.

"Todo es culpa nuestra. Te dije que le bajáramos el volumen."Billy regaño a la niña.

Ariana puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Estabas cantando?"Spencer estaba sorprendido, él jamás había escuchado a AJ cantar.

"No."Ariana miro al piso, nerviosa.

"Cantas demasiado hermoso, AJ."Spencer dijo.

"Está en los genes Cobra."AJ sonrió presumidamente."100% talento, 100% de guapura, 100% estilo."

Spencer rió un poco.

* * *

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana del viernes 3 de octubre.  
Ese día, las clases habían sido canceladas sin razón alguna.

Spencer y Ariana estaban en la cocina, terminando su desayuno.

Usualmente, cuando ellos dos estaban solos...todo era un silencio incómodo. Pero ahora, estaban hablando sobre el trabajo de Spencer.

"Aún no puedo creer que mi padrastro vaya a grabar la película de Phantom Manor."Ariana lucía demasiado emocionada.

"¿Quieres ir a verme en acción mientras grabo una escena para mi nueva película?"Spencer preguntó de la nada.

"¿Zomb-each Party?"Ariana dijo, pensativa."Um...claro."

"Genial. Nos vamos en una hora."El cineasta se levantó.

"Vístete bien, Wright."AJ bostezo, y estiro los brazos."Pareces vagabundo."

* * *

El nuevo single "Mmm Yeah" de Billy Joe Cobra y Pitbull sonaba a todo volumen, mientras Spencer conducía a Venice Beach.

La canción era sobre un chico que veía una chica sexy en la calle y empezaba a decir "Mmm...yeah", pero había sido transformada en otro hit sobre lo sexy que era BJC.

"_When I saw myself,  
On the mirror  
I looked so fine  
I just had to speak_

_She asked my name,  
And I turned away  
Saying 'mmm...mmm...yeah...yeah'  
I'm so fine._"La voz del cantante se escucho cantar.

Spencer tarareo la canción, y freno cuando el letrero de Venice Beach apareció en frente de él.

Ariana inspecciono el atuendo del cineasta, y sonrió.

Camisa polo azul oscuro, shorts playeros blancos, vans negros, una fedora blanca y unos lentes de sol de aviador.

"Te ves súper hot, señor director famoso."AJ dijo.

"Por fin hablas, me tenías nervioso con ese silencio."Spencer bromeó."¿Porqué la gente me dice 'señor tal cosa' o 'señor famoso'? No lo entiendo."

"Porque eres parte de la élite, cariño. Eres parte de la realeza de Hollywood con tan sólo ser el esposo de BJC."Ariana respondió.

"Jamás me vuelvas a llamar cariño. Suenas como tu padre."Spencer se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

Ariana desabrocho su cinturón, y abrió la puerta.  
"Festival de sangre al estilo Wright."La niña se puso unos lentes de sol, y se acomodó la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta.

"Esta hirviendo aquí afuera. ¿Porqué usas chaqueta?"Spencer alzó una ceja.

"Es parte del estilo californiano. Cosa que tu no entiendes, Miami boy."AJ puso los ojos en blanco, pero Spencer no lo noto ya que Ariana tenía los lentes puestos.

Y con eso, el par se dirigió al set.

Un grupo de personas corrió hacia Wright, y empezaron a preguntarle cosas al cineasta.

"¿Señor Wright, negro o rojo para el personaje principal?"Una mujer preguntó, mientras levantaba dos camisas.

"Blanco."Spencer respondió.

"Jefe, Whitney no quiere salir del vestuario."Un hombre dijo."Dice que no va a salir usando ese traje horrible."

"Dile a esa maldita vagabunda que si no sale que se despida de su carrera porque voy a hacer que nadie la contrate en este universo."Spencer se cruzó de brazos, y hablo en un tono mandón.

"Entendido."El hombre asintió y salió corriendo.

Spencer se colocó un auricular, y tomó un megáfono.  
"¡Equipo! ¡A trabajar!"Grito a través del escándalo.

AJ se alejó un poco del grupo, y siguió caminando hacia el set lleno de personas practicando sus líneas.

Una chica salió del trailer de vestuario, insultando a todo el mundo que se le cruzara.

AJ se tropezó con la chica, quien le lanzó una mirada fría.

"¡Mira por donde demonios caminas, ilusa!"La chica grito, mientras se trataba de levantar."¡¿Es que la gente ahora es más estúpida?!"

Ariana apretó los puños, y estuvo a punto de golpear a la chica en la nariz cuando se acordó de lo que uno de los asistentes de Spencer había dicho.

"Whitney. ¿Verdad?"Ariana preguntó.

La chica asintió, y dijo:  
"¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es un set cerrado."

"Soy la hijastra de Spencer Wright."AJ se encogió de hombros."Mi nombre es AJ Cob...Cohen. ¿Sabes? no vas a llegar a ningún lado sí haces berrinches como esos."

"¿Lo crees?"Whitney parecía sorprendida.

Ariana asintió.  
"Mi padre solía ser así, aún lo es. Pero él es otro caso, tú puedes cambiar."La menor siguió su discurso.

"Um...tratare."Whitney respondió."...eh creo que te debo una disculpa por insultarte."

Ariana sonrió, genuinamente.  
"Disculpa aceptada."Dijo, mientras ayudaba a la mayor levantarse.

* * *

La grabación iba bien. Esta vez, Jonah no había tocado nada sin el permiso del gran Billy Joe Cobra.

Estaban usando el mismo estudio de grabación de Pace Records(el que se había incendiado), pero ya todo había sido reparado y repintado.

"Estas muy desconcentrado, sensei."Jonah dijo, mientras daba vueltas en una silla de oficina.

JTT había notado lo estresado e impaciente que Billy Joe había estado esa mañana.

Billy salió de sus pensamientos cuando Jonah hablo.  
"¿Dijiste algo?"Preguntó el menor.

"Que estas desconcentrado."Jonah respondió.

"Dice el que no esta ayudando en nada, y esta jugando en una silla."Billy gruño, en voz baja.

Luego volvió a pensar en Spencer, quien no lo había llamado para decirle "buenos días, Baruch" con esa vocecita seductora que tenía.

Spencer James Wright el ya proclamado director más sexy de películas de horror con ojos café y cabello color chocolate que hacían derretir a BJC con tan solo mirarlo.

Dios, Spence era más sexy cuando se molestaba.

¿Y los abdominales que tenía gracias a que hacia ejercicio todas las mañanas? Uff...que cuerpazo. Obviamente nadie tenía un cuerpo como el de BJC, pero Spence era una excepción para el cantante.

"Mmm...yeah...yeah."Billy tarareo, mientras pensaba en su marido.

"Tu novio es lindo."Jonah dijo, de la nada.

"Es mi esposo."Billy trago saliva, y miro el anillo en su dedo."Es la mejor cosa que paso en mi vida después de AJ."

"Yo tengo novio también. Se llama Tyson Simmons...¿sabes? El rapero."Jonah susurro.

Billy asintió.  
Su teléfono empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos hombres.

"Tengo que atender."Billy se levantó, y salió del estudio.

El cantante sacó su teléfono y atendió la llamada.  
"Hey broseph."Saludo.

"Brosefina, para ti."La voz de AJ Cobra se escucho por el auricular del iPhone 5S de Billy Joe.

"Hey princesa. ¿Dónde estas? Se escucha el viento en el fondo."Billy preguntó.

"En el set de Zombeach Party con Spencer."Ariana respondió.

"¡¿Qué?!"Billy grito."¿Quién le dijo a Wright que tú podías salir de la casa sin mi permiso?"

"Papá...um...¿papi?...Spence es mi padrastro. Creo que tiene el derecho de sacarme de la casa sin tu permiso, y pasearme por todo Los Ángeles."Ariana dijo.

Billy se derritió con tan sólo la mención de "papi". ¿Desde cuándo no lo llamaba así? Desde que salió de preescolar y empezó a ser problemática.

"Esta bien, cariño. Pero vuelvan antes de la cena."Billy se mordió el labio.

¿Estaba nervioso? Si, porque él jamás dejaba a su hija sola en una playa, no desde "el accidente".

Después de colgar, el cantante entró en el estudio.

Ahora si estaba más que desconcentrado.

* * *

Spencer entró su trailer para descansar un poco, habían estado grabando las escenas por más de 2 horas y todo iba bien. Whitney había dejado de hacer berrinches por cualquier cosa, y Austin por fin recordaba sus líneas.

El cineasta estaba mega exhausto, y lo único que quería era tomar una siesta antes de grabar la próxima escena.

Spencer vio a Ariana recostada en el mueble de la pequeña sala de estar del trailer y sonrió.

Otra persona cansada.

Wright le dio un beso en la frente a su hijastra, y se recostó al lado de ella.

Después de 20 minutos, el cineasta se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir y volvió a empezar a recordar cosas.  
Al parecer estaba haciendo eso mucho últimamente.

* * *

Spencer Wright, de 19 años, simplemente no cuidaba niños pequeños.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que el chico se había mudado a California apenas la secundaria "Beverly Beverly" le dio una beca para irse a estudiar en Beverly Heights. Porque siempre que sus padres salían, lo dejaban a cargo de la "oh-tan-perfecta" Jessica.

Jessica no se portaba mal, ni nada, sino que era muy mandona y le gustaba que todo fuera a su modo.

Pero ese no era el caso en este momento, lo que paso fue que Billy Joe tenía un concierto en Las Vegas, y le dejo a Ariana al cineasta.

¿Porqué no se la dejo a Lupe? Nadie sabe.

Lo último que Spencer escucho del cantante fue:  
"Si, Spence. Soy demasiado guapo en la vida y nadie lo puede negar."

Y lo único que Spencer había dicho para recibir esa extraña respuesta fue:  
"Me hubieras dicho más temprano que tenías un concierto."

Spencer levantó la mirada de lo que estaba cocinando, y volteó para ver a AJ, de 2 años, tranquilamente coloreando en un cuaderno.

"Hey princesita. ¿Qué dibujas?"El cineasta se alejó un momento de la estufa, y se acercó a la menor.

La niña no respondió. Spencer debió verlo venir ya que Ariana aún no sabía hablar.

"Dibujaste a Baelfire."Spencer sonrió, cuando vio el dibujo.

No era el típico garabato que un niño de esa edad haría, era más bien un dibujo que uno vería a alguien de primaria hacer.

Baelfire, el perro pastor alemán de Billy Joe, escucho que lo llamaban y se levantó.  
El perro luego se puso en dos patas y se apoyó de Spencer.

"Hey Bae."Spencer intentó no acariciar al perro."Uh...¿abajo?"

El perro simplemente metió su hocico dentro de la camisa del cineasta y empezó a lamerlo.

"Igualito a Billy."Wright rió un poco.

"Papá."Ariana señalo a la estufa.

Spencer ahogó un grito. ¿Lo había llamado...? No se lo podía creer. Él y Billy ni se habían casado, y ya AJ lo llamaba "papá".

"No, cariño. Yo soy el tío Spencer."El cineasta dijo.

"Papá."La pequeña repitió en un tono quejumbroso, y siguió señalando a la estufa.

Spencer se volteó, y vio toda la cena quemada.

"¿Qué te parece sí vamos al Wi-Fri?"Wright se mordió el labio, nerviosamente.

* * *

"Hola Shanila."Spencer dijo, cuando la puerta de la casa de los Baguiati se abrió.

Shanila Baguiati, de 18 años, miro al cineasta con una ceja alzada.

"Quemaste la cena."La chica se cruzó de brazos, y negó con la cabeza."Si, Spence. Puedes pasar. Le diré a mamá que ponga platos extras."

Spencer entró en la casa, le dio AJ a Shanila y se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el perchero. Regla número uno en la casa de los Baguiati, no usar chaquetas y/o gorras en la mesa.

"Iba a ir al Wi-Fri, pero no sabía que Buck lo cerro temprano hoy."Spencer le explico a su amiga."Te tengo que contar algo."

"Después de cenar, Wright."Shanila dijo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ariana con su mano libre."Dios, que ternurita."

Amaya Baguiati, la madre de Shanila y Rajeev, salió de la cocina.  
"¡Spencer, dulzura! Tiempo sin verte. ¿Dónde está el otro chico...em...Baruch?"Preguntó, mientras envolvía al joven en un abrazo.

Spencer era como un hijo para la señora Baguiati, ella simplemente adoraba al chico.

Después de que el chico había sido transferido de Miami, y no tenía donde quedarse. El director Ponzi lo envío a una casa que resulto ser la de los Baguiati. Amaya inmediatamente trató al muchacho como sí fuera otro de sus hijos.

"Baruch fue a visitar a unos familiares en Las Vegas."El cineasta mintió."Me dejo solo con AJ."  
A Spencer no le gustaba mentirle a la señora Baguiati, pero cuando hablaban de Baruch...tenía que hacerlo.

"Cariño, mira lo flaco que estas. Pareces desnutrido."Amaya lo tomó del brazo, y lo llevo hasta la mesa del comedor."Ven, ven, ven. Te esfuerzas mucho y te mereces tener algo en el estómago."

Amaya lo sentó en un asiento al lado de Rajeev, y salió a la cocina por un plato y cubiertos.

"Llego el hijo exitoso."Rajeev bromeó.

"Ah, cállate. Tu eres el hijo renegado. ¿No ibas a ser actor? Te puedo dar un empleo a ti...o a Lolo-kins."Spencer rió un poco.

Shanila entró en el comedor, y puso a AJ en las piernas del cineasta.  
"La hija de tu novio."Dijo, y tomó el asiento al lado del chico.

Amaya entró justo cuando Shanila término la oración.  
"¿Qué? ¿Spence y Baru se casan?"La mujer colocó el plato en la mesa.

"Señora Baguiati...Maya...yo y Baruch aún no estamos planeando casarnos. Baruch quiere terminar la universidad primero."Spencer respondió.

"Pero cariño, AJ necesita una figura responsable en su vida."Amaya se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y yo soy responsable?"Spencer dijo.

"Wright, tengo que admitirlo."Shanila hizo una pose idéntica a la de su madre."Si lo eres. Si estas trabajando en algo, te esfuerzas al máximo para terminar tu objetivo."

* * *

Después de cenar, Shanila y Spencer salieron a caminar por el vecindario.

"¿Qué me ibas a decir?"Shanila preguntó.

"AJ me dijo papá, y no se que hacer."Spencer respondió."Ni siquiera estoy casado con Baruch para que me diga así."

"Spence, Ariana tiene dos años."Shanila miro al cineasta con una mirada sería en su cara."Déjala vivir su pequeña fantasía en la cual tu eres su padre. Su héroe en armadura. Su modelo a seguir."

"¿Un director de películas de horror bisexual?"Spencer alzó una ceja."¿Estas segura de que quiere ser como yo?"

Shanila puso los ojos en blanco.  
"Tú solo síguele la corriente."Dijo, y se detuvo."Si te dice papá es porque ya tiene confianza contigo."

"Ya es muy tarde, deberías ir a la mansión."Shanila miro su reloj rosado que Baruch le había regalado.

* * *

Al llegar a casa de su novio, Spencer se dirigió directo al cuarto del cantante.

Como el cineasta lo había sospechado, Billy aún no había llegado.

Spencer se recostó en la cama, y puso a AJ al lado de él.  
"Buenas noches, Ariana."El cineasta apago la luz.

"Papi."Ariana se acurruco más cerca de Spencer.

* * *

Spencer sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Ellos solían ser unidos, pero...¿qué demonios había hecho Spencer para que AJ lo odiara? Ah, si. El accidente.

Todo fue culpa de Spencer ese día.

Spencer levantó su brazo y miro su muñeca, la cual tenía una cicatriz que ya casi ni se notaba.

Antes de que lleguen a una conclusión errónea, Spencer James Wright no se hacia daño a sí mismo. Esa cicatriz se la hizo en el día del accidente, del cual dicho cineasta no quiere hablar en este momento.

Ariana bostezo y estiro los brazos mientras se despertaba.  
"¿Ya es hora del almuerzo?"Le preguntó al cineasta, quien negó con la cabeza.

"¡Señor Wright...eh...Spencer, tenemos que grabar la próxima escena!"La voz de Mallory Harris se escucho por el intercomunicador del trailer.

Spencer se levantó y salió del trailer, AJ lo siguió.

"Spence...¿te importa si doy un paseo por la playa?"Ariana preguntó.

"No, para nada."El cineasta respondió, pero AJ noto el nerviosismo en su voz.

"No me voy a perder, papá."Ariana aseguró."Agh...olvida que te llame así."

"Te estas acostumbrando a ti misma a decirme papá."Spencer dijo, en un tono burlón."Luego sí quieres me dices papi."

* * *

Billy Joe Cobra había llegado a su mansión después de una larga sesión de grabación con JTT, y ahora tenía que hacer algo muy difícil.

Leer y responder a todas las cartas de sus fans.

"Maldita sea. ¿Porqué no hice esto cuando llegaron hace 3 meses?"El cantante se golpeó la frente con la mano."Ahora no tengo tiempo para mi...¿a quién estoy bromeando? Siempre tengo tiempo para mi."

Lo primero que hizo fue separar las cartas de los regalos, y luego empezar a leer las cartas.

"_Querido Billy Joe:_

_No se que decir, se me perdieron las palabras cuando vi tu hermosa sonrisa en mi póster autografiado.  
Ojalá respondas de vuelta._"Eso fue lo que decía una de las cartas.

Después de leer y responder más de 400 cartas, y abrir un montón de regalos, el cantante se tiró sobre su cama.

"Estoy exhausto."Billy inhaló aire por la nariz, y luego exhaló por la boca.

El cantante luego se dio cuenta de algo, y sacó su teléfono.

Llamo a un número, y espero a que esa persona específica atendiera.

"¡Bill, estoy en medio de una escena! ¿Para qué me llamas?"La voz de Spencer se escucho por el auricular.

"Dime lindura."Billy tenía una sonrisa presumida en los labios.

"Te juro que te voy a colgar."Spencer gruño.

"Di-me lindura."Billy insistió.

"Guapetón."Spencer dijo, entre dientes.

"Eso es un bonus para mi, cariño."Billy respondió, con su voz seductora."Tu también eres guapo...es más encontré tu viejo esmoquin...el de nuestra boda...el Armani...y quiero que te lo pongas esta noche para una cita con alguien especial."

"¿Y con quién se queda AJ?"Spencer preguntó."No la puedes dejar sola en casa."

"Spence, quiero una cita contigo antes de que cumplas 28."Billy se quejo."¿No la podemos dejar con Shanila...o Guadalupe?"

"No."Spencer respondió.

"Bien, que venga con nosotros."Billy gruño."Pero te juro que sí se pone a fastidiarnos, la voy a encerrar en Cam."

"No sería la primera vez."El cantante escucho a su marido decir.

Y con eso, Billy colgó.

* * *

Ariana se colocó un collar de oro con un pequeño dije de nota musical, y sonrió mientras se veía en el espejo.

Tenía puesto un vestido de lentejuelas doradas, y unas zapatillas de brillantina negra.

La niña luego tomó un cepillo, y peino su largo cabello negro.

Miro a un papel que tenía tirado en la peinadora, y negó con la cabeza.

AJ había sido invitada a una fiesta de Halloween el día anterior, pero estaba insegura de decirle a sus padres ya que la hija del maravilloso Billy Joe Cobra no era la persona más querida en su salón. La gente la juzgaba de "niñita de papi" sólo porque su padre era conocido como la estrella de más alto élite de todo el mundo y porque su otro padre era el más famoso director de películas de horror.

Las únicas personas que entendían su situación eran Skye Henderson(la hija del representante de Billy), Reed O'Malley(el hijo del estilista de Billy) y irónicamente el chico que más odiaba...Howard Calorie.

Spencer entró en la habitación de la menor, usando un traje negro con una corbata gris.  
"¿Estas lista?"Preguntó.

"Algo así."Ariana respondió, mientras tomaba una esfera roja y la abría por la mitad.

Rápidamente se colocó su EOS de sabor a "Fruta Veraniega" en los labios, y tomó una pequeña cartera negra.

"Te ves hermosa."El cineasta la tomó por los hombros, e hizo que se mirara en el espejo.

"Gracias."AJ se sonrojó un poco."Tu tampoco te ves mal."

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y Billy Joe entró.  
Tenía puesto un traje negro con detalles dorados, una corbata dorada y unos zapatos de vestir negros.  
"Y yo me veo de lo mejor."Camino hacia su marido e hija, y se vio en el espejo.

El cantante empezó a tararear la tonada de su propia canción, "Bromazing".

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué acaso no luzco como salido de una de esas revistas que hay en el cuarto de descanso del gym?"Billy vio la expresión de su marido en el espejo.

"No. Tu eres más sexy."Spencer se mordió el labio, y se sonrojó.

Billy sonrió presumidamente a su reflejo, como diciendo "¿vistes lo que dijo sobre nosotros? Que chico tan encantador."

"Hoy salimos en Mustie."Billy se acomodó la corbata.

"¿Mustie?"Spencer y Ariana lucían confundidos.

"Ah sí...Spence, te compre un carro. Un mustang último modelo."Billy dijo."Color cereza con asientos de cuero negro. Es una belleza."

"¿Porqué me compraste un carro? Cam y los demás son suficientes."Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

Billy Joe tenía una colección gigantesca de autos deportivos de diferentes colores y modelos, pero su favorito era su Camaro azul oscuro con asientos de cuero negro(que decían "BJC" en dorado), el cual había llamado "Cam" porque Camaro era muy largo. El cantante lavaba el auto como 5 veces en la semana, lo revisaba a diario y jamás dejaba que Spence lo usara sin su permiso y una semana de antelación.

El único auto que Spence podía usar era a "Hum", una Hummer amarilla.

"Hum ni siquiera esta dañado."Spencer continuo.

"Es que...tienes a mi carro hecho un desastre."Billy respondio."Todos tu guiones están tirados en el piso, hay utilería por lugares que no sabía que Hum tenía, y hay algo en una botella que parece baba de color rojo en el maletero del auto."

"Es sangre falsa. Jarabe de maple con colorante de comida rojo."Spencer le dijo a su marido.

"Te juro que sí eso se derrama en Hum...te asesino."Billy le lanzó una mirada fulminante al cineasta.

* * *

Spencer detuvo el mustang color cereza en frente del restaurante italiano Venice.

El cineasta sonrió al ver el letrero de Venice, y recordó cuando trabajo en ahí.

Billy desconecto su iPhone del auto, en medio de "We Can't Stop" de Miley Cyrus, y bostezó. Había sido un largo viaje de la mansión a el restaurante, unos largos viente minutos.

"¿Crees que aún tengan ese delicioso pastel de mantequilla de maní?"El cantante preguntó.

"Lo dudo, yo era el que lo preparaba."Spencer respondió.

"¿Trabajaste aquí?"AJ lucía sorprendida.

Wright asintió.  
"Tu padre solía venir aquí a simplemente verme trabajar."Le dijo a la niña.

"Él era mi mesero favorito."Billy se encogió de hombros.

"¿Así se conocieron?"AJ preguntó.

"Nah. Fue en el colegio."Billy respondió."Una fan loca que estudiaba conmigo hizo que me transfiriera de Malibu High a Beverly Beverly High. Tuve ir al colegio como Baruch Cohen, un chico normal. ¿Jamás te conté esta historia?"

Ariana negó con la cabeza.

"Algún día te la contare con más detalles."Billy le dijo a su hija.

* * *

"¡Spencer!"Luigi D'Vecci corrió hacia el cineasta."¡Mi muchacho!"

Luigi metió a Wright en un abrazo.  
"¿Cómo va en el negocio de las películas, rey del horror?"El italiano preguntó.

"Me va bien."Spencer respondió.

"Ah, veo que trajiste a Billy Joe. ¿Se casaron?"Luigi dijo, de una manera rápida.

"Luigi, claro que nos casamos. Tu estuviste ahí, con tu servicio de banquetes."Billy alzó una ceja.

"Wow, estoy tan olvidadizo como mi viejita de 50 años."Luigi respondió."Tengo que admitir que cuando Spence me llamo, me emocione mucho. Él siempre va a ser mi empleado favorito."

"Hey Lu. ¿Te importa sí pongo un poco de música?"Billy dijo, cambiando el tema de repente.

"Para nada. Ustedes son mis clientes favoritos."Luigi puso una mano en el corazón."Palabra de Luigi."

Billy camino hacia el equipo de sonido, y conecto su teléfono.

El cantante busco una canción, y la puso.

Inmediatamente, "Do It" de Pitbull empezó a sonar.

Spencer movió la cabeza a ritmo.

Aunque Venice era un restaurante elegante, cada vez que Billy Joe iba...se volvía un lugar fiestero.

Luigi le dio al grupo una mesa donde Billy pudiera controlar su teléfono y cambiar las canciones.

"¿Qué desean ordenar hoy?"Luigi preguntó.

"Lo de siempre."Billy respondió.

Luigi anotó "Lasaña a la Cobra" en su libreta.

"Yo igual."Spencer y Ariana dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y de tomar?"Luigi levantó la mirada de su libreta y miro a el grupo.

"Vodka."Billy dijo."Y Spence también."

"Y yo."AJ sonrió maliciosamente.

"No, tú vas a tomar una limonada porque la gente de tu edad no toma alcohol."Spencer lanzó una mirada fulminante a la niña."Y sí bebes alcohol en exceso terminas como tu padre."

"¿Exitoso?"AJ alzó una ceja.

"Loco."Spencer corrigió.

"Pero igual soy demasiado guapo en la vida."Billy le lanzó una sonrisa carismática a su marido.

"Luigi se va."El italiano dijo, mientras se alejaba de la escena.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el grupo empezó a hablar.

AJ trago saliva, y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus padres.  
"Me invitaron a una fiesta el 29 de octubre."Dijo, cuando los dos hombres se voltearon a verla.

"¿Y quieres ir?"Spencer preguntó.

El cineasta tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa fiesta.

"La verdad no se. No estoy segura."Ariana respondió.

"Ve."Billy dijo, mientras buscaba otra canción."Recuerda que un Cobra nunca rechaza una invitación para festejar."

"Esta bien...iré."La niña dijo, decidida.

* * *

"¿Estas segura de que quieres ir a esa fiesta?"Spencer se sentó en el borde de la cama de Ariana.

Ariana estaba recostada sobre su cama, leyendo un libro.  
"Si, un poquito nerviosa...pero si, estoy muy segura."La niña asintió."No te preocupes, Skye, Raji y Reed van."

Spencer inhaló y exhaló por la nariz, el cineasta estaba muy preocupado por su hijastra pero si AJ decía que estaba bien, él tenía que creerle ya que sabía que la niña no tenía razón para mentirle.

Ariana colocó el libro sobre su mesa de noche, y suspiro, cansada.  
"Que día."Dijo, mientras se tapaba los hombros con su sábana morada."Jamás pensé que tu trabajo fuera tan...agotador."

Spencer rió un poco.  
"Aún no has visto nada, AJ."El cineasta respondió.

Spencer se acercó un poco, y beso la frente de AJ.  
"Buenas noches."Le dijo.

"Igualmente."AJ respondió, mientras Spence se levantaba y apagaba la luz.

Y antes de que el cineasta saliera del cuarto, escucho a Ariana decir:  
"Hey...papá...eh...¿te quiero?"La niña parecía no estar segura con lo que acaba de decir.

"Yo igual."Spencer sonrió, y cerró la puerta.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Las canciones que use(en orden de aparición):**

**-Valentine de Madison Beer.**

**-Shake de Victoria Justice.**

**-Mmm Yeah de Austin Mahone y Pitbull.**

**-Do It de Pitbull.**

**Al parecer uso muchas canciones de Pitbull, pero disculpenme por intentar poner música actual en esta historia.**

**Tiempo de explicación(al parecer hare esto cuando tenga que explicar cosas sobre la historia):**

**-Si, Mallory Harris es quien creen que es.**

**-Con respecto a Spence viviendo con los Baguiati, Spence se mudó de Florida a los 14. Se mudó de la casa de los Baguiati a los 17 a un apartamento cerca del Wi-Fri, y luego a los 19 se fue a vivir con Baruch(pero igual se quedo con el apartamento y ahora lo usa para guardar utilería).**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews siempre son aceptados.**


	4. Cumpleaños de Spence & Ciber-Peleas

**¡Hey, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

** Bienvenidos al capítulo 4 de Living La Vida Cobra.**

**El señor Cobra nos va a dar un resumen sobre lo que pasa en este capítulo.**

**Spencer: ¿A mí...a mí me toca dar el resumen del próximo capítulo?**

***Anto asiente* claro, Wright. El siguiente capítulo es _TODO_ sobre ti.**

**Billy:**

**Hey Cobraheads y Spen-Zombies, en este capítulo es el cumpleaños de cierto cineasta y el equipo Cobra se va Hollywood Horror Nights.**

**Luego Spence, Shanila, Rajeeb y yo nos vamos de fiesta, y yo me enfermo y Spence me...¿amenaza? o algo así. El siguiente día, me meto en una ciber-pelea y AJ resuelve todo.**

* * *

La mañana del 5 de octubre llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Spencer Wright, de 28 años, se levantó de su cama.

Hoy sería un día muy extraño, ya que además de irse a Universal Studios a pasar su cumpleaños...su hermana Jessica había decidido ir a visitarlo.

Jess era la única de la familia Wright que sabía el secreto de Billy, y juro que jamás se lo diría a sus padres a menos que Spencer le dijera que lo hiciera. Honor de Wright.

Spencer olfateó el aire.

Olía a canela...y a café...y a...Dios, simplemente olía delicioso.

Miro a su mesa de noche, y noto una bandeja sobre ella.

Tenia una taza de café con crema batida espolvoreada de canela, y unos brownies al lado de una nota bien decorada.

Spencer tomó la nota y la leyó:

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano mayor!  
Gracias por siempre apoyarme con mis sueños de ser una de las mejores artistas de artes marciales.  
Te quiere, Jess._"

El cineasta sonrió, y puso la nota en el cajón de su mesa de noche. Tomó la taza de café, e inhalo el aroma antes de tomar un sorbo.

El otro lado del cuarto se ilumino de repente.

Spencer escucho un bostezo, y sintió la cama moverse.  
"Buenos días, cumpleañero."Billy le salto al cineasta y lo abrazo por la espalda.

"Buenos días."Spencer tomó otro trago de café.

"Te quiero consentir hoy, amor."Billy plantó un beso en la mejilla de Spence."Te voy a tratar como un rey. Tu me das órdenes, y yo las cumplo."

Spencer se sonrojó un poco. De nuevo, Bill lo atacaba con esa voz seductora que tanto le encantaba al cineasta.

"Baruch."Spencer miro al piso, nervioso."¿Podrías ser él...sólo por hoy?"

"Siempre soy él...sólo que más guapo y mejorado."Billy metió su mano dentro de la camisa de su marido y empezó a acariciar el abdomen de Spencer de arriba a abajo.

Spencer sintió un escalofrío. Billy tenía razón.  
Es más, el cineasta sintió los retenedores de Baruch tocar su piel cuando Billy lo beso.

"¿Porque aún los usas?"Spencer preguntó, de la nada."Ya te operaste la boca, ya no tienes que usarlos."

"Porque me recuerdan a cuando te conocí."Billy respondió.

Spencer sonrió.

* * *

Jessica Wright, de 25 años, sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente en una taza negra.  
"Ya te has tomado como dos tazas...¿en serio quieres más, Ari-Jo?"La mujer le preguntó a su sobrina.

AJ asintió.

"¿Crees que a Spence le guste mi desayuno especial?"Jess dijo, mientras le daba la taza a Ariana.

"Creo que sí."Ariana respondió.

Jessica miro la expresión de tristeza en la cara de AJ.  
"¿Algo anda mal?"Preguntó.

Ariana negó con la cabeza.  
"Sólo que...Spencer siempre me ha apoyado y ha cuidado de mí. Y yo...yo lo he tratado tan mal toda mi vida...no entiendo. ¿Porqué sigue siendo tan bueno conmigo?"AJ dijo, mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas con la manga de su camisa morada.

"Porque así es Spence. Él es bueno con todos, y jamás juzga a una persona por lo que esa persona parece que es."Jessica se sentó en una silla en la mesa, y se cruzó de brazos."Él siempre me apoyo cuando era pequeña y quería ser una artista de artes marciales. Tome la atención de todos, y Spence...quedo solo. Nadie iba a sus presentaciones, no tenía casi amigos, papá y mamá...me prestaban más atención. Pero cuando llegó la carta de Beverly Beverly High, Spencer tomó esa oportunidad para empezar de cero. Inmediatamente se hizo amigo de Shanila y Rajeev, conoció a tu padre, y se volvió famoso."

"Me siento muy mal porque jamás lo apoye con su sueño, y él siempre iba a mis competencias a apoyarme."Jessica continuo hablando."Él te quiere, AJ. Y mucho. No dejes que algo estúpido te aleje de las personas que te quieren y te apoyan."

"Jess."La voz de cierto cineasta se escucho."Fue una tonta pelea. Olvida el pasado, y camina hacia el futuro."

Jessica levantó la mirada, y vio a su hermano mayor recostado de la puerta abierta de la cocina. Billy estaba a su lado, jugando con su teléfono.

"Pero...te fuiste de casa...y sólo venias a casa para Navidad."Jessica aguanto las lágrimas."Mamá piensa que la odias por ser una mala madre, y papá cree que tú piensas que somos un desastre y por eso nunca nos dejas venir a visitarte."

"Jess, no es el momento de hablar de este tema."Spencer se cruzó de brazos."Y tú sabes muy bien porque ellos no pueden visitarme."

Jessica se levantó, y asintió.  
"Lo siento, AJ. Yo...no debía hablarte de este tema tan delicado."La mujer se levantó, y salió al jardín de la mansión para tomar aire fresco.

Cuando Jessica salió, AJ suspiro.  
"Eso fue...muy intenso."La niña dijo.

* * *

Spencer sonrió, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Hollywood Horror Nights lucía genial este año.

Spencer miro a un póster gigante que colgaba de un edificio.

Era una foto de él sin camisa mirando al piso, sangre falsa derramandose sobre todo su cuerpo y tenía un cuchillo entre sus manos. El cartel decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, Spencer Wright".

"Después del Photoshop, te ves más...aterrador."Jessica rió.

El grupo escucho un grito de terror, y luego se escucho por los altavoces del parque:

"Bienvenidos a Hollywood Horror Nights. Sólo les quería dar una importante notificación...hoy es el cumpleaños del famoso director de horror, Spencer James Wright. Spence, si me estas escuchando...te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y esperemos que este no sea el último."

Lolo se acercó al cineasta.  
"Hey. Feliz cumpleaños."La rubia dijo, mientras le daba un abrazo a Spencer. "Todo el equipo está aquí para festejar contigo."

Spencer miro al equipo Cobra, y asintió.

"Te lo mereces, Spence-dex."AJ entró en la conversación."Trabajas mucho, y un poco de horror te hará lucir como un niño en una dulcería."

"O como Billy en una tienda de licor."Shanila dijo, obteniendo una mirada fulminante del cantante.

"¿Que tiene la gente con llamarme alcohólico?"Billy preguntó, mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la capucha de su chaqueta."¿Cuándo nos vamos de este lugar oscuro y...?"

El cantante no pudo terminar la oración porque un hombre disfrazado de zombie le salto encima.

"¡Ah, maldita sea!"Billy grito."¡¿De dónde demonios salió esta cosa?! ¡Hey, detente!"

Billy empujo al zombie a un lado.  
"Arruinas el look de Cobra."El cantante dijo, de manera presumida.

El zombie simplemente gruño, y se intentó acercar a Billy Joe.

"¡Te dije que no!"Billy puso su mano en la cara del hombre, y lo empujo.

Spencer rió mientras su esposo se peleaba con el zombie.

Esta iba ser una noche muy especial.

* * *

Después de ir a Hollywood Horror Nights, el grupo(menos Lolo, Raji y AJ) se fue a un club.

Billy tenía otra sorpresa para el cineasta en ese club, una fiesta.

"Bill, tú sí sabes planear un cumpleaños."Shanila le dijo al cantante, mientras ella bailaba con un chico.

Era una "open-party", ya que el dueño no quería perder a sus clientes usuales.

Billy levantó la mirada de su daiquiri.  
"Ah, si."El famoso respondió.

Billy tenía que admitirlo, por lo mucho que la fiesta fuera un éxito...él no podía disfrutarla. No se sentía en un modo fiestero como siempre, se sentía mareado.

Spencer noto la expresión de malestar en la cara de su marido, y le quitó la copa.

"Vamos a casa."Spencer levantó la cara del cantante con su mano libre."Te quiero consentir."

"Pero es...tu cumpleaños...yo debería consentirte a ti."Billy se quejó.

"Pareciera que te fueras a desmayar y a vomitar al mismo tiempo, Bill."Spencer dijo.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que el cantante hizo fue correr al baño para vomitar el exceso de alcohol que había tomado esa noche.

"¿Te preparo un té?"Spencer se apoyó del marco de la puerta del baño.

"¡El té no va a quitarme este horrible sentimiento!"Billy grito."¡Maldita resaca Cobra!"

Spencer rió un poco. La resaca de Billy siempre comenzaba después de que el cantante dejaba de beber.

"Déjalo todo salir."Spencer acaricio la espalda de Billy Joe de arriba a abajo."¿Sabes? Esto te pasa por beber mucho alcohol. Tienes que hidratarte."

"Pudrete en el infierno, Wright."Billy gruño, entre dientes.

"Espero que no hayas fumado esta noche."Spencer dijo.

"Sigue esperando."Billy volteó a mirar al cineasta, y se tapó la cara.

_¿Porqué todo era más brillante cuando estaba borracho?_

"Dime que no fueron drogas, y que sólo fue un cigarrillo."Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

"No fueron drogas, y fueron tres cigarrillos."Billy se quitó la mano de la cara, y dejo que su vista se acostumbrará al brillo.

Spencer tomó la cara del cantante entre sus manos, y lo miro directamente en los ojos.  
"Deja esa basura, Baruch. Porque te aseguro que sí sigues así, te vas a enfermar."La seriedad en la voz de su marido dejo a Billy callado.

* * *

El siguiente día, Spencer se levantó temprano.  
Tenía que ir a su oficina esa mañana, y revisar unas cosas.

"¿Puedo ir contigo a trabajar?"Spencer escucho a AJ decir mientras se cepillaba los dientes."No quiero ir al colegio hoy."

"Cariño."Spencer sacó el cepillo de su boca."El colegio es importante."

"Por favor, ya Papi dijo que podía faltar porque se sentía mal y no me podía llevar."Ariana dijo.

"Maldito borracho."Spencer susurró.

"Lenguaje, Wright."AJ se cruzó de brazos, y miro al cineasta con seriedad."No estamos en tu preciado Miami."

"Por lo menos no le mentí a los padres de mi novio sobre mi casa."Spencer dijo, mientras tomaba un trago de agua y luego la escupía en el lavabo.

"¿Papá hizo eso?"AJ lucía sorprendida.

"_Señor y Señora Wright, yo no tengo hogar. Vivo en un refugio de gente pobre con mi mamá._"Spencer imito la voz de Billy."_Mi padre esta muerto, y el ex-novio de mi mamá nos robó todo nuestro dinero._"

"Mentir es malo."Spencer dijo, en su voz normal."Te mete en problemas."

"Pero...Papá solía hacerlo."AJ se apoyó de la pared del baño.

"Solía. Luego hizo pública la relación de Billy Joe Cobra y el famoso director Spencer Wright, y ya no tuvo que hacerlo."Spencer respondió."Mira, Billy y yo teníamos una linda relación secreta. Pero él quería que todos supieran sobre nosotros, y no tener que escondernos. Así que fue y público en Twitter: '_Me voy a casar con un chico extraordinario_' y me mencionó en el tweet."

"Les dije a mis padres que mi relación con Baruch había terminado, y que Billy era mi nuevo novio."Spencer continuo.

"¿Porqué Papá mentía sobre su identidad?"AJ preguntó.

"Tu padre estudiaba en Malibu High con una Cobrahead llamada Marissa Xavier."Spencer explico."La chica le preparaba dulces, le hacia la tarea...lo consentía. Luego tu padre conoció a tu madre, y Marissa se puso celosa. Lo que tu padre no sabía era que esta era una fan que debía ser encerrada en un manicomio. La chica amenazó con secuestrarlo y matar a tu abuela y a tu madre. El director del colegio la escucho y llamo a la policía. Tu abuela le puso una orden de restricción a Marissa, y cambió a tu padre a Beverly Beverly High. Luego Billy se enteró que Marissa lo había intentado drogar con los postres pero que no había funcionado."

Ariana trago saliva.  
"¿Crees que..esa mujer siga viva?"Dijo, asustada.

"Lo dudo."Spencer se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Ariana entró en la oficina de Spencer, y miro alrededor.  
"Wow."La niña toco un póster de una película, y vio el montón de premios que estaban en un estante.

"No deberías estar tan sorprendida, tu padre tiene más premios."Spencer rió.

"Ayer...fue genial. Tuve miedo, pero fue genial."Ariana sacó el tema de la nada, mientras tomaba asiento en un mueble de cuero negro y ponía las piernas sobre una mesa roja con patas de metal.

"Mañana es tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué crees que BJC preparo para ti?"Spencer se sentó al lado de la niña."Además de lo de Disneyland."

"Ni idea."AJ respondió."Espera. Te tengo un regalo."

La niña metió su mano en su mochila blanca con rayas azul turquesa, y sacó una cajita.  
"Eh...espero que te guste. Lo compre el día después de la reunión del equipo Cobra, cuando salí con Skye y su mamá de compras."AJ le entrego la caja."Después...eh...lo mande a personalizar."

Spencer abrió lentamente la cajita, y miro a un collar con placa de militar que decía "Spencer" de un lado y del otro tenía el logotipo del cineasta, un fantasma rojo.

"Me encanta."El cineasta dijo.

"¿En serio?"Ariana lucía sorprendida.

Spencer asintió.

* * *

Billy se despertó de un salto, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago.  
"¡Maldición, no otra vez!"El cantante grito, mientras presionaba su mano sobre su estómago y se retorcía del dolor."¡¿Dónde esta Spencer cuando uno lo necesita?!"

Tal vez se pregunten a que se refería Billy Joe con eso, y la respuesta es:  
Spencer no dejaba que el cantante manipulara medicinas él solo, ya que no quería que Billy se diera una sobredosis de calmantes.

"No me tengo que automedicar."Billy se repetía una y otra vez.

El cantante tomó su teléfono, el cual estaba sobre su mesa de noche e inmediatamente llamo a Shanila.

"Hey B. ¿Cómo te sientes? Spence me dijo que te sentías mal anoche."Shanila saludo.

"Peor."Billy susurro, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar."Estoy mareado y tengo punzantes dolores en mi estómago."

"Te excediste con el alcohol, Bill."Shanila dijo."Tienes que descansar e hidratarte. Intenta escribir una canción...o haz algo que te relaje."

"Fumar me relaja."Billy respondió."Pero decidí dejarlo."

"Buena decisión, Cobra. Ahora me tengo que ir."Shanila cortó la llamada.

Así que sin nada que hacer ese día, el cantante se dirigió a la sala de estar de su mansión a ver televisión.

"Aburrido, aburrido, no tiene nada que ver conmigo...¿porqué demonios Spencer bloqueó este canal?...¡ah, pero que lindura!"Billy decía mientras cambiaba los canales."¡Que cosita tan linda y adorable!"

Detuvo su búsqueda cuando encontró un documental sobre sí mismo.  
"Billy Joe Cobra siempre ha sido un icono internacional de...egocentrismo y mal gusto musical."La voz de Howard Weinerman se escucho decir en su programa de entrevistas."No tiene talento, y es un bueno para nada. Este muchacho simplemente triunfo por ser un cara bonita."

Pero resulta que Billy no estaba viendo un documental sobre sí mismo, sino el programa de entrevistas de Howard Weinerman.

Billy tiró el control a la televisión, pero el aparato cayo en el piso antes de golpear al televisor.

"¡Por lo menos yo no soy un maldito gordo que insulta a todo el mundo!"Billy grito.

El cantante empezó a temblar, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Billy simplemente no soportaba que lo insultaran de esa manera.

"Y el otro chico...Spencer Wright...¿acaso nuestro querido director no sabe que hay otros monstruos además de los zombies?"Howard continuo hablando."Toda esa familia 'extravagante' de Cobra esta llena de locos. Es más...escuche que AJ Cobra, la hija de Billy, tiene problemas de alimentación y por eso está más delgada que una persona anorexica."

Billy ahogó un grito.  
"Alguien tiene que aclarar esto."Dijo, mientras sacaba su teléfono.

El joven inmediatamente entró en su Twitter, y escribió:  
"_El programa de Howard Weinerman sembrando rumores falsos como siempre. Discúlpame, pero...¿quién tiene un millón de fans que están en desacuerdo contigo? Yo. Hazme un favor, Howard. Devuelvete a Norrisvile, porque aquí en California...estas bajo mis reglas._"

Una sonrisa malvada creció en sus labios apenas envio el tweet al mundo de la internet.

Y en ese momento, un infierno se desato en Twitter gracias al cantante.

Una respuesta de cierto reportero llego unos 5 minutos después:  
"_Creando caos, Cobra...como siempre. Hazle un favor al universo, y quédate callado cuando los adultos hablen._"

"Oh, la guerra comienza."Billy se levantó, y camino a la cocina por algo de comer mientras escribía otro tweet.

* * *

Spencer sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo, y sacó su teléfono.

El cineasta ahogó un grito, cuando vio las notificaciones de Twitter.  
"¿Qué no te cansas de causar problemas?"Spencer suspiro.

"¿Qué paso?"AJ preguntó.

"Tu padre se metió en una ciber-pelea con Howard Weinerman."Spencer respondió."Al parecer este tipo hablo mal de nosotros y Bill se molesto."

"¡¿Qué?!"AJ dijo.

La niña luego corrió hacia la MacBook de Spencer, y abrió Skype.  
"¿Tienes a Weinerman en Skype?"Ariana preguntó.

Spencer asintió.  
"Él me agrego."El cineasta dijo."Ni idea porque lo hizo, ni siquiera me habla."

"Perfecto."AJ sonrió maliciosamente."Es un truco. Te agregan para hacerte creer que son tus amigos, y luego te traicionan."

La niña luego invito al reportero a un videochat, y sentó en la silla de oficina de Spencer.  
"Hey Wright...¿quien eres tú?"La cara de Howard apareció en la pantalla."Ah...pero si es AJ Cobra..la señorita perfecta."

"Weinerman."AJ se cruzó de brazos."¿Qué dijiste de mi familia?"

"Nada sólo hable del maravilloso Billy Joe Cobra, y de lo mucho que las películas de  
Spencer Wright nos hablan de todos los monstruos."Howard dijo, sarcásticamente.

"Billy Joe Cobra tiene más talento en una pestaña que lo que toda tu familia tiene."AJ alzó una ceja, y sonrió presumidamente."Y las películas de Spencer James Wright son creadas para fans de zombies como él, y son geniales. Si no has visto una película de Spencer y no te ha gustado, eres un perdedor."

Y con eso, AJ cerró el videochat.

"Te puedo asegurar que lo dejaste sin palabras."Spencer dijo, mientras chocaba los cinco con AJ.

"El equipo Cobra se cuida entre sí."AJ le dio una sonrisa genuina a su padrastro."Si te metes con uno de nosotros, te atacamos todos."

* * *

Spencer reviso una y otra vez lo que tenía escrito en el guión de Phantom Manor.  
Todo era un maldito desastre. No tenía idea de que rayos había escrito ahí. Todo el maldito guión no tenia sentido.

Si le hubieran dicho que hiciera la nueva película de The Haunted Mansion, ya tuviera una idea con la novia asesina y el asesinato de 999 personas en 1847. Pero esto era Phantom Manor, y tenía que ser más refinado y elegante.

AJ levantó la mirada de uno de los borradores del guión, y miro a Spencer.  
"No tiene sentido."Le dijo."Deberías empezar con la narración del comienzo de la atracción y luego con la historia hasta que llegues a la parte de Melanie y ahí comienza todo."

"La ironía. Tu me estas dando muy consejos de como dirigir películas, y yo soy el director aquí."Spencer rió un poco.

"Hey, los genes de Cobra están empezando a actuar."Ariana sonrió."Y tú sabes muy bien que Papi solía ser juez de concursos de talentos. Así que sí buscas un crítico, llámalo a él."

"Ni loco. Tu padre me va a decir: '_Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. Esto es un maldito desastre. ¿Acaso la película te dirige a ti? Niño, ni idea de porque te contratan si no sabes escribir un maldito guión._' O me diría algo con más palabras indecentes."Spencer se cruzó de brazos, y se recostó de la silla de oficina.

AJ se recostó de su silla, y sacó su iPhone.  
"Detesto decirlo, pero me agradas, Spencer Wright."La niña dijo, mientras empezaba a jugar Flappybird.

Spencer sonrió.

* * *

***Empuja a Billy a un lado* Muevete, Cohen. Este es mi author note.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que no tiene sentido como el guión de Spencer.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Howard Weinerman es un personaje de la serie "Randy Cunningham: Ninja Total", la cual yo solo he visto los 3 minutos antes de que DTMG comienze. Por lo que he visto, Howard se comportaría así si fuera un adulto. Si cambie la actitud del personaje, me disculpo de antemano ya que, vuelvo a repetirlo, yo no veo esa serie pero el personaje entró mi subconsciente mientras imaginaba el capítulo.**

**-Hubo un error en el primer capítulo, Billy tiene 27. Estoy apunto de arreglar el error, porque esta historia tiene una lista de edades por la cual me guió para escribir cada capitulo.**

**-Este capítulo iba a tener un Billy borracho agresivo y fiestero, pero la escena en el baño de la mansión Cobra fue más intensa en mi opinion.**

**-SPOILERS. El próximo capítulo es "El Accidente".**

**-Si, Billy tiene problemas con el alcohol y las drogas. Pero como el mismo dijo, lo va a dejar. Y en futuros capítulos, Spence nos explicara el porque Billy comenzo a hacerlo.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados(ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo).**


	5. El Accidente

**Wow. Wow. Wow. Ya se lo que están pensando:**

**"¡Anto actualizo de un día para otro!"**

**Ya tenía este capítulo listo desde la mañana, y lo iba a publicar hace un rato pero el Wi-Fi se cayó y borro todo lo que había puesto en este capítulo. Así que tuve que escribir todo este author note de nuevo.**

**Spencer:**

**Uh...hey. Bienvenidos al capítulo de El Accidente, se supone que debo hacer un resumen pero no les quiero arruinar la trama. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Spencer Wright, de 23 años, caminaba por la playa de Malibu. AJ, de 6 años, caminaba al lado del cineasta, mientras jugaba con sus pulsera de dijes(regalo del maravilloso Billy Joe Cobra).

Spencer sabía muy bien que a las 1 de la mañana no se debía ir solo por esos lugares, pero AJ quería salir por aire fresco y Billy aún no había regresado de su concierto en Anaheim.

El cineasta tomó un sorbo de cerveza, y miro al mar.

El lugar lucía tan hermoso que Spencer hubiera tomado una foto para Instagram, si no fuera por el hecho de que su iPhone no tenía batería y se estaba cargando en la Mansión.

De repente, el cineasta fue tirado al piso.

"Spencer Wright."Una voz fría dijo."Que extraña coincidencia que ambos estemos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora."

Spencer levantó la cabeza, y volteó para ver una mujer.

La mujer tenía el pelo morado color uva, piel pálida y ojos...¿amarillos?  
Tenía puesto una camiseta negra con una foto del último álbum de Billy, unos shorts azul oscuro y unos tacones del mismo color.

Al lado de dicha mujer había un hombrecillo de pelo blanco.

"Levántate, vago."La mujer le ordenó a Spencer."Hoover, agarra a la niña."

El hombrecillo asintió, y tomó la mano de la pequeña.

"Papi. ¿Quienes son estas personas?"AJ preguntó.

"Vamos a buscar un poni mágico, princesa. Tu sólo tienes que quedarte callada y seguir mis órdenes."Hoover dijo.

Spencer se levantó, y la mujer inmediatamente le agarró el brazo al cineasta.

"¡A la camioneta, Hoover!"La mujer grito.

* * *

"¿A dónde me llevas?"Spencer preguntó, mientras la mujer tenía sentada a AJ en sus piernas y Hoover conducía.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Wright."La mujer dijo, y acaricio el cabello de Ariana."Yo solo quiero una sola cosa...a Billy Joe Cobra."

Alerta de Cobrahead. ¿Porqué rayos Spencer no lo noto cuando vio el atuendo de la mujer hace 20 minutos?

La mujer sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo, y sonrió maliciosamente.  
"Billy era mi hombre. Le di todo a ese perfecto espécimen. ¿Y quieres saber como me agradeció?"La mujer hablo."Saliendo con la maldita de Jade Black. Después de que me encarcelaron, Jade trajo a este...error...al mundo. Y luego...luego llegaste tú. Spencer Wright, tú sí arruinaste mi vida al casarte con Billy."

Tomó a Ariana del cuello, y acercó el cuchillo. Hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello de la niña, haciendo que el cineasta ahogara un grito.

Spencer se levantó de un salto, y estaba apunto de golpear a la mujer cuando ella le hizo un corte gigantesco en la muñeca al cineasta.

"Para que aprendas a quedarte quieto."La mujer le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

El cineasta colocó su mano sobre la cortada, intentando detener el sangrado.

El auto se detuvo.

"Bienvenido a mi casa, Wright."La mujer dijo."Por sí no me conocías, soy Marissa Xavier y aquí juegas bajo mis reglas."

* * *

Spencer escupió sangre en el piso.  
Esta mujer estaba más que loca. Lo tenía amarrado a una silla y lo había torturado sangrientamente. En este instante, Marissa lo había golpeado con un bate y se había ido.

El cineasta no tenía idea de lo que le estaría haciendo a AJ en ese momento, y eso lo frustraba.

Hoover entró en la habitación, y desamarro a Spencer.

"Gracias."Spencer dijo y estiro los brazos, estaba aliviado de que tal vez los dejarían irse.

Hoover negó con la cabeza, y apenas el cineasta puso los brazos sobre su regazo, el hombrecillo le puso unas esposas.

"Mi señora quiere hablar con usted."Hoover continuo, mientras desamarraba las piernas del cineasta.

Hoover luego colocó algo adentro del zapato de Spencer.

El hombrecillo luego guió al cineasta a jardín trasero de la mansión Xavier, donde Spencer noto que había una playa privada con un muelle.

"¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Marissa?"Spencer preguntó, cuando llego al muelle y noto que Marissa observaba un bote.

"Tú entras en ese bote y te estrellas contra una roca."La mujer dijo, visualizando su plan mientras hablaba."Yo me quedo con la niña, y se la devuelvo a Billy...salvando el día. O mejor, tú te llevas a la enana...te estrellas contra la roca...y yo consuelo a Billy."

"Mi señora. La orden de restricción."Hoover le recordó a Marissa.

Marissa puso los ojos en blanco.

La mujer luego empujo a Spencer en el bote, y tiró a AJ al lado del cineasta.

"Buen viaje, Wright."Marissa sacó un control de su bolsillo, y le dio a un botón.

El bote empezó a moverse, y Marissa rió maléficamente.

Spencer miro a AJ, quien estaba toda golpeada y ensangrentada...y posiblemente desmayada.  
"Todo va a estar bien, cariño."Spencer susurro.

El cineasta luego sintió algo en sus vans. Era metálico y de una forma extraña.  
Spencer abrió los ojos como platos. Era la llave de las esposas.

"Gracias Hoover."Spencer introdujo dos de sus dedos en su zapato, y sacó la llavecita.

* * *

Billy Joe Cobra, de 22 años, tiró las llaves de su mansión en la mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta.

"¡Spence!"Grito, tratando de avisarle a su marido que acababa de llegar.

Y cuando no hubo respuesta, Billy Joe entró en pánico.

"¡Spencer James!"Billy grito, desesperado.

El cantante sacó su teléfono y llamo al cineasta pero apenas escucho el ringtone del iPhone de Wright, Billy colgó.

"¡Maldita sea!"Billy Joe lanzó su teléfono al piso."¡¿Cómo no pude verlo venir?! El maldito secuestro a mi hija."

Cobra luego inhalo y exhalo por la nariz. ¿En serio creía que Spencer podía secuestrar a alguien? Su marido era la persona más pacífica que había conocido.

"¡Lupe!"Bill grito, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba en el piso.

La sirvienta salió de quien sabe donde y corrió hacia su jefe.  
"¿Si, señor Cobra?"Guadalupe preguntó.

Billy Joe se acomodó el cuello de su camiseta gris cuello en v.  
"Llama a la policía y reporta que Spencer y AJ están perdidos."El cantante dijo, mientras tomaba las llaves de su limusina.

"No, no. El señor Wright fue a visitar a la señora Cohen con la pequeña...pero no han vuelto aún."Guadalupe respondió.

"¡Porque están perdidos!"Billy grito, molesto.

Guadalupe, simplemente, asintió.  
"Ya llamo a la policía, señor Cobra."La sirvienta dijo.

El cantante recogió su teléfono del piso, y salió de la mansión.  
Rápidamente, Billy desbloqueo su iPhone y entró en su lista de contactos. Cobra luego busco un número específico y espero a que la persona contestara.

"Señor Cobra. ¿No me dijo hace una hora que me podía ir a casa a dormir? Son las 3 de la mañana."La voz del asistente de Billy, Robert 'Bobby' Wallace, se escucho por el auricular del teléfono.

Bobby, de 25 años, era un Cobrahead hasta la médula. Y apenas, Billy Joe lo contrato, el joven trabajaba hasta el cansancio para satisfacer a la estrella. Pero a Wallace también le gustaba su tiempo libre para practicar Krav Maga o para dormir, y en ese momento Bobby quería dormir.

"Spencer y AJ están perdidos."Billy dijo, mientras se mordía el pulgar."Llegue a casa y no estaban."

"Ya voy para allá, jefe."Bobby respondió."¿Llamo al equipo Cobra?"

"Si."Billy asintió aunque Wallace no podía verlo.

* * *

Spencer tomó el volante del bote, y se preguntó:  
"¿Cómo demonios se conduce esto?"

Pues no le preguntes a la narradora, ya que ella casi se estrella contra un manglar.

Wright apretó las manos del volante, y viró el bote hacia un faro cercano.

Ya el par estaba lo más lejos posible de la mansión Xavier, y Spencer no paraba de rezarle a todos los dioses que existían para que él y AJ estuvieran a salvo.

El cineasta detuvo el bote, apenas esté llegó al muelle.

Spencer miro alrededor.  
Lo único que había en esa playa desierta era el faro y una casa.

Wright tomó a AJ en sus brazos, y gimió al sentir un extraño dolor en el brazo.  
El cineasta luego salto afuera del bote y corrió hacia la casa.

Cuando estuvo en frente de dicha casa, Spencer toco la puerta repetidamente.

La puerta se abrió, y una mujer de cabello marrón salió de la casa.  
"¡Spencer!"La mujer lucía sorprendida.

"Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente."Wright dijo."Me acaban de secuestrar, y AJ está herida. Por favor no me dejes aquí afuera, Mallory."

Mallory asintió, y dejo que el cineasta entrara.

* * *

Mallory Harris, de 24 años, aplico una ligera cantidad de agua oxigenada en un trapo recién lavado.  
La mujer luego limpió con sumo cuidado una herida gigantesca que Spencer tenía en el pecho.

"¿Arde mucho?"Mallory preguntó, preocupada, cuando escucho al cineasta gemir.

"¡Agh...tú sólo...conti-...núa!"Wright se mordió el labio para suprimir el dolor.

"Deberías ir al hospital, Spencer."Mallory se cruzó de brazos."Estas muy herido, y un kit de primeros auxilios no te va a ayudar."

Spencer asintió, y se colocó su camiseta rápidamente.  
El cineasta luego se sintió un poco mareado, y se desmayó.

* * *

Wright despertó en un cuarto de hospital, y miro alrededor.  
Shanila estaba tirada sobre un sofá, durmiendo. Jessica estaba durmiendo sobre un sillón, con una revista de artes marciales en la cara. Pero...¿dónde estaba Baruch?

"Jess."El cineasta susurro."Jessica."

Jessica dijo un montón de palabras incoherentes, mientras se acurrucaba de una almohada.

La puerta se abrió, y Jane Wright entró.  
"Amor, ya despertaste."La mujer corrió hacia la cama y abrazo a su hijo."Que alivió saber que estas bien."

"¿Bill está aquí?"Spencer preguntó.

"Si, cariño."Jane asintió."Él esta cuidando de Ari. La señorita Harris dijo que cuando llegaste a su puerta, ambos estaban lastimados gravemente."

"Todo...todo fue mi culpa, mamá."Spencer empezó a llorar."Yo...yo tenía que ir a visitar a la señora Cobra porque estaba enferma. AJ se vino conmigo porque quería salir a tomar aire fresco, así que cuando salimos de casa de la mamá de Billy, nos fuimos a la playa de Malibu. Allí, una mujer llamada Marissa Xavier nos secuestró."

"Spencer."Jane acaricio el cabello de su hijo."No es tu culpa que eso sucediera. Fue todo obra del destino. Todo pasa por una razón."

"Tengo que ver a Billy, y explicarle todo."El cineasta intentó levantarse, pero su madre lo detuvo.

"Cariño, no lo molestes."Jane dijo."Esta demasiado estresado en este momento, y débil ya que tuvo que donarle sangre a Ariana."

Spencer trago saliva.  
"Por favor. Tengo que verlo."El cineasta respondió, mirando a su madre con sus ojos marrones.

La mujer no se pudo resistir.  
"Yo no te deje salir."Jane se tapó la cara."Y tampoco te dije que Ariana está en la habitación de la lado."

Spencer se levantó, y salió del cuarto.

* * *

Billy se recostó en el mueble en el cuarto de hospital de AJ. El cantante tenía sus audífonos puestos y estaba escuchando "Hero" de Enrique Iglesias.

Billy Joe cambió la canción a algo más alegre, "You Love Me, I Love Me More" de sí mismo, y empezó a cantar acapella.

La puerta se abrió, y cierto cineasta entró.

Billy volteó la mirada hacia la puerta.  
"No me hables, no me veas, no respires cerca mío."El cantante le dijo a su marido."Estoy que me divorcio de ti."

Spencer dijo algo pero Billy no lo escucho, ya que tenía los audífonos puestos.

"Alejateme de mi vista, Wright."Billy Joe se cruzó de brazos.

Spencer le quitó los audífonos al cantante, y imito la pose de su marido.  
"Me secuestro tu fan loca."El cineasta respondió.

"Dejaste que hiriera a mi hija."La voz de Billy sonaba fría y distante.

"Me la quitó de los brazos y me encerró en otro cuarto. Te juro que sí alguien la llegaba a lastimar..."Spencer no pudo terminar su oración porque el cantante lo interrumpió.

"¡Ya la lastimaron!"Billy Joe grito, mientras se levantaba de un salto."Pase toda la maldita madrugada despierto, llorando, porque mi hija casi muere y todo fue tu culpa. No sabes lo molesto que estoy contigo. Te amo, Spence...pero si tuviera que elegir entre tú y AJ. Elegiría a AJ, porque es mi hija y si te metes con Cobra Junior...Cobra King te saca los colmillos."

"Yo no me metí con nadie, Bill."Spencer se golpeó la frente, en desesperación."Me secuestraron y me estas echando la culpa de todo."

"¡NO FUISTE EL ÚNICO QUE FUE SECUESTRADO, WRIGHT!"Billy grito, molesto.

Ariana se despertó con el grito del cantante.  
Billy volteó la mirada hacia AJ.  
"Cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?"Billy Joe corrió hacia su hija, y la abrazo.

Ariana sólo se quedo viendo a Spencer, asustada.

* * *

El miedo de AJ hacia Wright eventualmente se convirtió en un odio hacia el cineasta.

Tal vez se pregunten:

¿Porque Cobra Junior tiene miedo de Spencer?

La respuesta...Marissa la torturo de una manera muy sangrienta mientras le gritaba "¡Todo esto fue culpa de Spencer!".

* * *

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Como Spencer dijo en el capítulo anterior, Billy y Marissa solían ir al colegio juntos hasta primer año(primero de secundaria). Marissa era una chica agradable que sólo quería complacer a su ídolo, pero cuando Billy empezó a salir con Jade Black, Xavier se tornó celosa y agresiva hacia la novia del cantante. Después de que Madame X fuera encarcelada en la correccional de menores por drogar a Billy Joe Cobra y amenazar con matar a la señora Cohen y Jade, Billy fue enviado a Beverly Beverly High(en segundo año/segundo de secundaria) bajo su verdadero nombre(el cual en esta historia las Cobraheads no sabían). Allí conocio a otro chico nuevo llamado Spencer Wright y a los amigos del muchacho, Rajeev y Shanila Baguiati.**

**-A los 16 años, Baruch Jonathan Cohen y Jadelynn Rose Black tuvieron a Ariana Joan Cohen el 7 de octubre. Fue un parto prematuro, y Billy se puso sobreprotectivo con "Cobra Junior".**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	6. Cumpleaños de AJ

**¡Hey, aqui les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**Estoy consciente de que estoy actualizando muy rápido, pero tenía este capítulo por la mitad desde hace unos días y lo termine hoy.**

**Así que espero que lo disfruten, porque ustedes son la razón por la que continúo esta historia.**

* * *

AJ, de 11 años, se levantó la mañana del 7 de octubre.

Spencer entró en el cuarto, y dijo:  
"Feliz cumpleaños. Ahora levántate y ve a bañarte, Billy trajo a Rich para que te peinara. Ponte algo bonito...nos vamos en una hora a Disneyland. Ya todo el equipo Cobra esta aquí."

"Son las 7 am...¡voy a tarde al colegio!"Ariana se levantó, sobresaltada, cuando vio el reloj.

"Hoy no vas, princesa. Es tu día especial."Spencer dijo.

"Ya he faltado como 2 veces."AJ bostezó.

"Ayer fue tu decisión faltar a clases."Spencer respondió."Ni idea porque quieres ir a clases hoy. Ni haces nada en clase."

"Dijiste 'clase' tres veces en la misma oración."Ariana rió.

* * *

Ariana Joan Cobra era impaciente, y eso Spencer lo sabía muy bien.

La niña estaba sentada en una silla en la sala de estar, gruñendo cada vez que Richard O'Malley acercaba la secadora de pelo a su cabeza.

Billy estaba tirado en el mueble, hablando con alguien por teléfono.  
El cantante luego se levantó, y se encerró en la cocina.

"¡Me importa un carajo lo que me quieras decir, Jade!"La voz de Billy se escucho en la sala."¡Tu me abandonaste! ¡No te hagas la sufrida aquí! ¡Yo fui el que tuvo pensamientos suicidas por casi 2 años! ¡Te amaba...y tu...tu...tu me dejaste porque tus padres no querían que nuestra hija estuviera relacionada contigo!"

"¡Pero ahora...ahora si quieres a tu hija, maldita!"Billy continuo.

Spencer se tapó la boca, y ahogó un grito.  
Billy y Jade siempre habían sido una pareja perfecta, pero cuando él y la novelista terminaron...todo fue un desastre.

Wright jamás supo que Billy había tenido pensamientos suicidas durante los dos primeros años de su relación con él, siempre era tan...carismático...tan seductor. El cantante no parecía triste para nada.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y el cantante entró en la sala de estar.  
"Bill...¿todo esta bien?"Richard preguntó.

Richard O'Malley, el estilista irlandés de Billy, era uno de los amigos más cercanos del cantante. Comenzó a trabajar con Billy cuando el cantante tenía 6 años, y O'Malley tenía 16.

"Jade quiere quitarme la custodia de AJ."Billy miro al piso, y dejo que unas lágrimas cayeran sobre sus vans."Dice que es por mi bien."

Spencer se acercó al cantante, y estaba apunto de abrazarlo cuando Billy se echó para atrás.

"Me...me iré a fumar."El cantante sacó su caja de cigarrillos, y se fue directo al área de la piscina.

* * *

AJ camino lentamente hacia su padre, quien estaba recostado sobre una silla playera.  
"¿Papi?"Ariana dijo, y toco el hombro del cantante para llamar su atención.

Billy se volteó.  
"¿Ya nos vamos, Ariana Joan?"La voz del cantante era fría y distante.

AJ asintió.  
La niña luego se lanzó encima del cantante, y lo abrazo mientras empezaba a llorar.  
"Quiero quedarme contigo."Le susurro en el oído a su padre."Eres mi ídolo."

Billy sonrió.  
"Yo también. Tu eres mi inspiración."Dijo, mientras besaba la frente de su hija.

"Cobra, me estas mintiendo. Tu eres tu inspiración."AJ bromeó.

* * *

Después de un largo viaje en auto, el equipo Cobra llego a Anaheim.

"Yo se adonde AJ quiere ir primero."Spencer dijo, mientras una sonrisa crecía en sus labios."The Haunted Mansion."

AJ lo golpeó en el brazo suavemente.  
"¿Hey recuerdan el zombie que estaba enamorado de Baruch anteayer?"La niña sacó el tema de la nada.

"Agh. Ni me lo recuerdes."Billy se tapó la cara dramáticamente."Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres tan guapo en la vida. Nadie puede resistirse a los encantos Cobra."

"Yo me resisto."Lolo y Shanila dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Billy les lanzó una mirada sexy a las dos chicas.

Shanila sólo se sonrojó, y Lolo empezó sonreír como maníaca.

"Nadie puede con Cobra."Billy se colocó las manos atrás del cuello.

"¡AMIGO, TU ERES EL QUE ESTAS CONDUCIENDO!"Rajeev grito.

"Nah, es el auto-piloto el que lo esta haciendo."Billy tomó el volante, y siguió conduciendo."Lo instalaron hace unos meses. Es como un GPS pero muuuucho más avanzado."  
"Tú y tus juguetes raros."Shanila dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

AJ le lanzó una mirada a Raji y a su hermana gemela Maya, y asintió.  
Los gemelos Baguiati-Calorie asintieron.  
¿Que se traía entre manos el mini equipo Cobra?

* * *

Ariana se colocó un collar(con un anillo), y miro a los lados. Se había alejado un poco del grupo, el cual estaba ocupado comprando los boletos para entrar, y fingía hablar por teléfono con Skye.

El collar era una cosa vieja que su papá le había regalado. Billy Joe lo usaba todo el tiempo cuando comenzó su carrera, y tenía un valor sentimental para el cantante ya que el anillo que colgaba de dicho collar era el anillo de bodas del señor Jonathan Cohen, quien había muerto una semana antes de que el talento de su hijo fuera descubierto. Billy se había olvidado del significado del collar cuando AJ cumplió 8 años y cierto cantante se olvidó comprarle un regalo. Para sorpresa de la niña, el collar la hacía ver al fantasma de su abuelo.  
"Nathan."AJ susurró."¿Abuelo? ¿Estas aquí?"

Jonathan Henry Cohen se apareció en frente de su nieta, y sonrió.  
"Feliz cumpleaños, AJ."El fantasma desordeno el cabello de Ariana.

"Detente, amigo-fantasma."AJ susurró."Papá no sabe que estoy hablando con el fantasma de mi abuelo muerto."

"Para ser un fantasma debes estar muerto, dulzura."Jonathan rió.

"La verdad no."AJ miro a Cohen, con un ceja alzada."Agh...sólo rellena mi ecto. Se me acabo hace unos días."

La menor sacó una botella pequeña de dulce líquido de su bolsillo y pretendió tirarlo a la basura.

Jonathan tomó la botella antes de que se cayera en la basura.

Regla número 12 de los fantasmas: Al tocar algo, como un lápiz, inmediatamente se torna invisible.

Raji y Maya se acercaron a AJ.  
"Hey J-Ghost."Raji saludo, mientras leía un folleto de Disneyland."¿Estas rellenando ecto? Porque Maya ya se terminó el de ella."

"¿Y qué van a hacer hoy aquí?"Jonathan abrió la botella e introdujo sus dedos adentro, dejando que su ectoplasma se deslizara adentro de la botella.

"Ecto", o ectoplasma, era como el sudor/saliva que los fantasmas secretaban. Su sabor era frambuesa azul, y eso lo hacía menos asqueroso de tragar.

Durante una pelea con Jonathan sobre quién sabe que, Jonathan le lanzó una bomba de ectoplasma a AJ. La bomba iba dirigida hacia el estómago de la niña, pero "Nathan" se tropezó con una lámpara y la lanzó hacia la boca de AJ, la cual al no saber que hacer trago el líquido gelatinoso y...¡boom!...fantasma de AJ Cobra.

"Es mi cumpleaños...duh. Venimos a celebrarlo."AJ dijo.

"¡Ari-Jo!"La voz de Billy interrumpió la conversación."¡Raj, Maya! Ya nos vamos."

* * *

Disneyland.  
Un lugar de sueños hechos realidad para todo el mundo que quería divertirse.  
Pero a las 10 AM, Disneyland estaba prácticamente vacío. Las únicas personas que estaban o eran famosos o eran personas que estaban viajando y querían ir a hacer recuerdos.

"Hey."Spencer codeó a AJ."Te tengo una sorpresa."

"Nada supera mi regalo, Wright."Junior dijo, mientras tomaba una cucharada de helado de chocolate con sirope de mantequilla de maní.

El equipo Cobra, seguido por Jonathan Cohen, paseó por Tomorrowland buscando una atracción a la cual todos coincidieran.

"¡Cállate!"Jonathan grito.

"¿Qué te pasa?"AJ susurró, cuando Spencer se volteó a hablar con Shanila.

"La narradora."Jonathan hizo un puchero.

AJ puso los ojos en blanco. De nuevo con lo de esa narradora.  
Jonathan tenía la tendencia de quejarse de que alguien los estaba siguiendo.  
Tal vez era otro fantasma que le daba pena mostrarse.

"Nathan, relajate."AJ respondió."Nadie nos esta siguiendo. Estas teniendo ataques de paranoia como Papá."

Ariana se mordió el labio tratando de no reírse. El tema de Jonathan y "esa narradora" le recordaba a cuando Madeline Hatter le hablaba a la narradora en El Libro de Las Leyendas.

"¿Para qué necesitabas más ecto? Pensé que lo ibas a dejar porque ya nadie atacaba Los Ángeles gracias a PinkSlam y a Los Gemelos Misteriosos: El Búho Nocturno y La Hada Nocturna."Jonathan se colocó los brazos detrás del cuello, y se recostó en el aire.

"Quiero hacer una presentación en el escenario, y no quiero que Spenalty Kick me regañe por violar la seguridad."Cobra Junior puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡BARUCH, CAMINA DERECHO!"Jonathan le grito a su hijo, creyendo que Billy lo podía oír."¡MALDITO FLOJO, YO NO TE CREE PARA QUE CAMINARAS COMO VAGABUNDO!"

AJ camino hacia su padre.  
"Papá. ¿El abuelo estaba loco?"La niña preguntó, obteniendo una mirada extraña del cantante.

"Tu abuelo...fue policía y luego bombero. Así que tenía la tendencia de gritarle a mi mamá y a mí órdenes."Billy respondió."¿Porqué surge esta pregunta de la nada?"

"Curiosidad."AJ se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quieres ver una foto de tu abuelo?"Billy preguntó.

AJ asintió. Siempre quiso ver una foto de su amigo-fantasma vivo.

El cantante sacó su billetera, y sacó una foto.

AJ miro la foto con curiosidad.

Eran Billy, de 6 años, y Jonathan, de probablemente unos 27 años. Jonathan tenía el cabello de un rubio arenoso, ojos azul-verdosos igualitos a los de Billy y la piel pálida.

"Eres igualito a tu madre, Baruch."Jonathan miro la foto por el hombro de Billy.

Billy sintió una brisa fría pasarle por el hombro.  
"¿Desde cuándo hace tanto frío en California?"El cantante dijo, extrañado.

"Calentamiento global."AJ se encogió de hombros, y dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

AJ se escondió en una casilla del uno de los muchos baños de Main Street, USA.  
La niña sacó la botella de ecto, y se colocó una pequeña gota de ecto en el dedo.

Si se pasaba de la dosis necesaria para volar hasta el escenario, duraría más de 20 minutos como un fantasma.

Gracias al hecho de que vivió sola casi toda su vida, AJ Cobra fue sola al baño sin que nadie la acompañara. Eso, y Jonathan era como su guardaespaldas personal y la había acompañado.

AJ lamió el ectoplasma de su dedo...y ¡TADA! insta-fantasma.

"¿Lista para irte en el autobús Cohen?"Su abuelo preguntó."Próxima parada...espera un momento. Aquí no hay escenarios como en Walt Disney World."

"Entonces a robar un auto de desfile."AJ sonrió maliciosamente.

Jonathan sonrió de vuelta.

"El desfile sound-sancional de Mickey empieza en 6. Así que...we are leaving pronto."Jonathan transformó su atuendo a un traje de capitán de avión.

Cohen luego tomó a la niña por los brazos, y volaron hacia donde guardaban los autos de desfile.

AJ aun no dominaba el vuelo fantasma muy bien, así que Johnny tenía que ayudarla a veces.

* * *

Después de enviarle un mensaje a Cobra y a Wright diciendo que los vería en el desfile, AJ traspaso la puerta del cobertizo e inmediatamente se convirtió en humana.

"Llegas tarde."Una mujer la tomó del brazo."¿A qué carro alegórico perteneces?"

"Eh..."Ariana lucía confundida.

"Hey...¿no eres la hija de Billy Joe Cobra?"La mujer preguntó, algo emocionada.

¡Alerta de Cobrahead!

AJ asintió.  
"Disculpe. No quería entrar sin permiso...pero siempre he querido estar en un escenario como mi padre."La niña miro al piso.

"¿Sabes qué? Entra en el carro alegórico de La Princesa y El Sapo."La mujer dijo."¿Tienes la pista de lo que quieres cantar?"

Cobra Junior asintió de nuevo.

"Mi nombre es Amanda Coleman, y te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño, princesa. Porque después de todo, Walt quería que los sueños de todos se hicieran realidad."La mujer sonrió.

* * *

"¿Dónde esta?"Billy apretó los puños, molesto."¿Cómo me puede mentir así? Yo soy demasiado guapo para que me mientan."

Jonathan sólo se rió del comportamiento de su hijo.  
"Egocéntrico."El padre de Cobra King se mordió el labio, intentando aguantar la risa.

Una tonada diferente empezó a sonar, tomando la atención de Wright.

"Billy, voltea."El cineasta tomó al cantante por la cabeza, y lo hizo voltear hacia un carro alegórico.

"¡Mal...!"Billy se mordió la lengua al ver a un niño observando la escena."Spencer malo."

El cantante luego le dio un par de palmadas a Spencer en la mejilla.  
"Amigos. ¿Cómo puedes trabajar con ellos en estos días?"Billy le dijo al niño, con una voz nerviosa.

"Mamá. Billy Joe Cobra me esta hablando."El niño jaló la camisa de su madre.

"Kevin, deja de mentir sobre ver celebridades en lugares que nunca vendrían."La mujer dijo, sin voltearse a ver a su hijo.

"_You know you want to jump on the Double Dutch Bus, so take a ride, we're waiting in the clutch._

_There's a Double Dutch Bus coming down the street.  
Movin' pretty fast, so kinda shuffle your feet.  
Get on the bus, and pay your fair.  
Tell the driver that you're going to a Double Dutch affair. (Follow Me)._"AJ cantó.

"Déjenme escucharlos aplaudir."Ariana movió la cabeza a ritmo, mientras bailaba.

Spencer sonrió. Su hijastra tenía la misma mirada que Billy Joe tenía cuando hacia un concierto, la mirada de puro amor intenso a la música.

Jonathan voló hacia AJ, y empezó a bailar con su nieta.

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir a ritmo con la canción.

"_Five, Four, Three, Two(Five, Four, Three, Two)  
Well I'll be done, here it comes  
Well I'll be done, here it comes  
The Double Dutch Bus is on the street  
The Double Dutch Bus is on the street  
You better get on the floor, move your feet (Get on the floor, move your feet).  
Ooh...Ooh...get on the Double Dutch Bus...Double Dutch Bus (Jump on it, on it)  
Ooh...Ooh...get on the Double Dutch Bus...Double Dutch Bus (Jump on it, on it)_"AJ siguió cantando, haciendo que todo el mundo se animara a bailar.

"Mi princesa."Billy se tapó la cara, para que Lolo y Shanila no lo vieran llorar."Canta tan bello como yo."

"Vamos Cobra, muestrales a todos de que estas hecha."Jonathan ánimo a la niña a seguir cantando.

"_Now I missed my bus, and I know that I'm late.  
I gotta do something that I know I'mma hate.  
I gotta walk to work, 15 blocks.  
Just start it, I already got a hole in my socks. (I'm in lead now)_"Ariana sacó un keytar, y empezó a tocar la canción.

"¡Solo de keytar!"Rajeev grito."¡Así se hace, Junior!"

Billy sacó su teléfono, y empezó a grabar un video con la cámara de Instagram.

"Algún día te veré en un escenario más grande en un tour mundial."Spencer susurró."Y te aseguro que estaré al lado de tu padre en primera fila, orgulloso de lo talentosa que eres."

* * *

Ariana ojeo su almuerzo, de diferentes ángulos.

El restaurante Blue Bayou de Disneyland era un lugar hermoso, y elegante que servía comida típica de Louisiana. Pero AJ Cobra simplemente no era el tipo de persona que comía algo sin saber que era, así que se fue por una opción más...¿normal?

"Recuérdame no dejarte ordenar sin leer lo que la descripción del menú dice."Jonathan se cruzó de brazos."Tenías que ordenar un sándwich frito con un acompañante de camarones...y eres alérgica a los camarones. "

AJ tomó un trago de su limonada Louisiana, intentando ignorar a su abuelo.  
"Papá, te tengo que decir algo...pero no formes un escándalo."Ariana dijo, tranquilamente.

"Habla, Demi Brovato."Billy tenía los brazos detrás del cuello, y tenía sus aviadores cubriéndole los ojos del sol brillante de California.

"Pedí algo que trae de acompañante camarones."AJ susurró, lo suficiente alto para que Billy Joe escuchara.

Al parecer nadie en la mesa había notado el cóctel de camarones que estaba sobre la mesa hasta que Cobra Junior lo menciono.

Billy se cayó de la silla, y se alejó lo más posible de la mesa.

"Miedoso."Spencer puso los ojos en blanco, y se levantó a hablar con el camarero.

El hombre, al principio lucía sorprendido porque estaba hablando con el famoso Spencer Wright, asintió e inmediatamente se llevo la copa.

"Iré a buscar a mi cuñado."Jessica se levantó, y camino hacia Billy.

"No sabes lo mucho que adoro a mi yerno."Jonathan voló sobre la cabeza de Spencer y le desordeno el cabello al cineasta.

"Déjate de pucheros, Cobra, ya el mesero se llevo los camarones."Jessica jaló la oreja de Billy, mientras lo arrastraba hasta la mesa.

"¡Mujer, no se cómo rayos tu hermano te soporta!"Billy se quejó.

"Porque Spence me quiere."Jessica respondió, en un tono burlón.

La joven Wright sentó al cantante en la mesa, y regreso a su puesto.

Billy se aclaró la garganta.  
"Ehem...no quería tener una reacción alérgica."El cantante dijo, con un tono de voz serio.

El equipo Cobra rompió en risas.  
"¡El macho de Billy Joe Cobra le tiene miedo a sus alergias!"Lolo rió, mientras golpeaba la mesa.

Billy puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Billy escondió su cara en el hombro de Spencer.  
¿En serio tenían que montarse en The Haunted Mansion?

El cantante sabía que era la atracción favorita de su hija y que obviamente Ariana la dejaría de última para poder montarse como más de 3 veces, pero...¿porque tenían que hacerlo después de haber comido?

Jonathan se sentó al lado de AJ y Jessica en el "carruaje negro con una forma ovalada"(el señor Cohen le puso ese lindo sobrenombre), y toco el hombro de Jessica.

"Muy graciosa, AJ."La mujer rió sarcásticamente.

"Te juro por los dioses griegos que yo no te hice nada."AJ se colocó la mano en el corazón.

Billy Joe levantó su cabeza, miro a la extraña decoración de la mansión, y sonrió.  
"Un paraíso para tí."Le dijo a su marido.

Spencer sonrió de vuelta.  
"Nah, mi paraíso sería volver a Hollywood Horror Nights."El cineasta respondió.

"¡Beso!"Jonathan grito desde su asiento en medio de AJ y Jessica.

Como si lo hubieran escuchado, Spencer se acercó lentamente al cantante y le dio un beso en los labios.

Jonathan voló hacia el carruaje de al frente, y observo la escena.

"Mejor me quedo aquí."El fantasma sacó unas palomitas de maíz ectoplasmicas y empezó a comerlas mientras veía a su hijo besando a su marido."Aquí se están calentando las cosas."

* * *

Billy Joe Cobra encendió la vela azul con forma de su cara, y sonrió.  
El cantante luego chasqueo los dedos, y Rajeev apago la luz de la sala de estar.

Estaban en la Mansión Cobra, y eran como las 9 de la noche.  
El equipo Cobra empezó a entonar "Feliz Cumpleaños", mientras Bill tocaba la guitarra.  
"Pide un deseo."Wright abrazo a su hijastra por los hombros, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ariana miro al pastel de chocolate y mantequilla de maní suave, y luego miro al equipo Cobra y a Jonathan.  
"Yo no tengo nada que pedir. Ya tengo todo lo que quiero."AJ respondió.

"Debe haber por lo menos algo que de verdad quieras, amor."Cobra King dejo de tocar la guitarra.

AJ negó con la cabeza, y después se le ocurrió algo.  
"Deseo quedarme aquí y no tener que mudarme a Texas con mi mamá."La menor susurró, y soplo la vela.

Spencer, quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que la niña dijo, trago saliva.

El cineasta juro asegurarse de que cumpliría el deseo de su hijastra. Le gustara su decisión a Jadelynn o no. Black tenía que entender que su ex-novio era un buen padre, y que AJ era la que tenía que decidir si se mudaba o no.

* * *

AJ tiró el envoltorio del regalo que Lolo le había comprado a un lado, y prosiguió a abrir el regalo de su padre.

"Te va a encantar. Yo y Spence fuimos de compras juntos...y ambos terminamos compitiendo por el mejor regalo."Billy Joe dijo, con una sonrisa presumida."Claro...el mío siempre es el mejor."

Ariana rompió la envoltura, y pegó un grito de emoción.  
"¡TE ADORO!"La niña le salto a Billy, y lo abrazo.

El cantante cayo al piso, riendo y le dijo a su hija:  
"Termina de abrirlo."

Ariana se levantó, y terminó de abrir su regalo, el cual era la muñeca de Madeline Hatter de Ever After High.

AJ coleccionaba juguetes, muñecas para ser más específicos, y a Billy y a Spencer les parecía más que normal. Si habían un montón de personas en el mundo coleccionando figuras de acción...¿qué tenía de malo que una niña coleccionara muñecas?

"Mi regalo es mejor."Wright colocó su regalo al lado de AJ, quien lo tomó y empezó a abrirlo lentamente.

Ariana ojeo la mirada nerviosa de Spencer, y rió.  
"¿Qué, Wright? ¿Tienes miedo perder la apuesta que tienes con Papá?"La niña dijo.

"Nah, él es el que esta asustado."Spencer se encogió de hombros.

Apenas AJ terminó de abrir el regalo, el grito que pegó la hija de Billy Joe Cobra fue épico.

"¡R-R-Raven Queen!"AJ salto sobre Wright, y lo abrazo fuertemente."¡TE ADORO...TE ADORO TANTO QUE NO SE PUEDE EXPLICAR!"

Raven Queen era el personaje favorito de AJ en Ever After High(el segundo siendo Madeline), y eso significaba que Spencer ganaba la apuesta que había hecho con Billy Joe.

Billy miro al piso, molesto.  
¿Qué si estaba celoso de la atención que recibía Spencer? Un poco. Pero después de todo, Cobra perdonaba y olvidaba.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Jonathan Henry Cohen es de mi historia The Beginning y es el padre de Billy. Mi imagen mental de el es Chris Evans(o tal vez lo conozcan como el actor que interpreta a Capitán America).**

**-La canción es "Double Dutch Bus" de Raven-Symoné, y elegí esa canción porque en mi imaginación Billy es mitad holandés por parte de Jonathan y mitad italiano por parte de su mamá...y obviamente mitad americano por parte de ambos.**

**-SPOILERS. Billy y Jade hacen las paces en futuros capítulos gracias a cierto cineasta.**

**-No tengo la más mínima idea de porque incluí a Jonathan, pero me pareció genial la idea de que AJ hablara con su abuelo y por eso la gente de su salon la clasifica como rara.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Posdata: Quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia, ya que de verdad me siento feliz de que les guste.**


	7. Recuerdos y ¿Paintball Extremo?

**¡Feliz día de San Bill-entin atrasado!**

**Mi regalo para ustedes es este capítulo. El siguiente estará listo para el miercoles/jueves-ish.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

"That High" de Pitbull sonaba por los speakers de Cam, mientras Billy Joe conducía a Beverly Beverly Middle School.

"¿Día, Jarvis?"Billy le preguntó al GPS.

"17 de octubre, señor Cobra."El GPS respondió."Hora 9 am en punto."

Billy resoplo.  
"Te tenías que meter en problemas a esta hora, AJ."El cantante pasó una mano por su cabello.

"No se porque te quejas. Spence es el que siempre va a las reuniones con Lovett."Jonathan dijo, desde su asiento de atrás."Y sí mal no recuerdo, tu siempre te metías en problemas en el colegio por ser tan...agresivo y egocéntrico."

"¿Porqué demonios hace tanto frío si el aire esta apagado?"Billy Joe lucía confundido.

"¡AGH, BARUCH! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!"Jonathan grito."¡POR ESO HACE FRÍO!"  
El padre del cantante no obtuvo respuesta de su hijo, quien sólo le subió a la calefacción.

* * *

"Sangre falsa."Lovett se colocó la mano en la frente."¡¿DE DÓNDE RAYOS SACASTE SANGRE FALSA, ARIANA JOAN COBRA?!"

El director se volteó hacia Cobra King.  
"¡TU HIJA CREO UNA ESCENA DE HORROR EN SU SALÓN Y ASUSTO A TODO EL MUNDO!"Henry grito.

Billy lo miro con una cara de "me vale un carajo", y se volteó a mirar a AJ, cansadamente.

"Mala niña."El cantante regaño, sin entusiasmo.

Lovett estaba apunto de explotar.  
Por esa maldita razón, el director jamás llamaba a Billy cuando AJ se metía en problemas. Porque el cantante no era nada estricto y/o responsable.

Por esa razón Lovett había llamado a Jadelynn y le había dicho a la ex-novia del cantante que Billy era un mal padre.

"Henry."AJ colocó sus brazos detrás de su cuello, y se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla."Estamos en Hollywood. Deberías apreciar mi arte, ya que yo podría ser la próxima Billy Joe Cobra...o la próxima Spencer Wright."

"¡Había tripas falsas tiradas en el escritorio y la señorita Rivera casi se desmaya!"Lovett grito."Me importa un demonio lo que vayas a ser cuando crezcas."

"Yo tu...no le hablaría así a una estudiante."Billy se cruzó de brazos."Te daría mala reputación si un padre enojado le escribiera al ministerio de educación."

"No lo harías."Lovett se levantó y golpeó sus manos contra la mesa."¡No lo harías, Cobra! ¡Tú no tienes la valentía para hacerlo!"

Jonathan flotó hacia Lovett, molesto.  
"¡Hey, hey, hey!"El fantasma apretó los puños."Con mi hijo y mi nieta no te metas, señor Sonrisitas. Ellos dos tienen más talento en la punta de la nariz de lo que toda tu familia tiene. Así que muerdete la lengua cuando hables con la realeza de Hollywood."

"Señor Lovett, mi abogado vendrá en la mañana si continúa con sus ataques de ira."Billy puso una voz seria, y se levantó."Mi hija se disculpa por su comportamiento, ya que ha tenido una semana estresante gracias a su maravillosa idea de ingresarla en un concurso de literatura. Ariana ha estado practicando con un libro de 5to año de Spencer, y le aseguro que esta más que preparada. Así que sí mi hija gana este 'concursito', usted la deja tranquila si se mete en problemas."

"¿Y si pierde?"Lovett alzó una ceja.  
Cobra le estaba dando una apuesta muy interesante.

"Un Cobra nunca pierde."AJ se levantó, y cruzó los brazos.

"Así se hace, Equipo Cobra. Háganle saber a este idiota de que están hechos los Cohen."Jonathan cambió su atuendo a un traje de animador.

"Pero si existiera la posibilidad de que pierda, le aseguro que vendré todos los días a limpiar los salones después de clase."Ariana continuó, obteniendo miradas sorprendidas de Cobra, Cohen y Lovett.

"Aunque, señorita Cobra, debo admitir que usted es la mejor en el equipo de..."Lovett dijo, pero AJ lo interrumpió.

"¿En el equipo de corredores?"Ariana sonrió presumidamente."Pues...está en los genes Cobra. 100% talento, 100% de guapura, 100% de estilo."

* * *

"Dominaste esa situación como...¡BOOM! Soy AJ Cobra y voy a ganarle a todos esos ilusos."Jonathan estaba recostado en el aire en el asiento de atrás.

"Mira entiendo que quieras divertirte en clase para intentar encajar con tus compañeros."Billy comenzó, mientras detenía el auto enfrente un semáforo que estaba en luz roja."Pero hacerle eso a la señorita Rivera...¡FUE ÉPICO, CARIÑO!"

El cantante sonrió.

"¿Así que no estoy en problemas?"AJ levantó la mirada del piso."Pero lo que hice estuvo mal."

"Cariño, lo que hiciste no estuvo mal."Billy Joe dijo, cuando el semáforo cambió a verde.

Cobra luego siguió conduciendo hacia la mansión.  
"La gente lo tomó mal, porque no entienden lo que es ser un Cobra."El cantante continuó hablando.

"Nadie me entiende."AJ miro a su padre."Trato de socializar con todos ellos, y a ellos no les importa porque creen que soy rara y que tu me consientes."

"Tu bolso es Chanel."Cobra King alzó una ceja."¿No crees que por eso creen que te consiento?"

Junior puso los ojos en blanco, y respondió:  
"Papi. Yo solo trato de agradarles, y ellos me ignoran."

"Se única. Se tú misma. Se AJ Cobra, en vez de un clon de ellos. Nadie es igual, cariño. Todos tenemos algo que nos hace diferentes...a menos que tengas un gemelo idéntico con las mismas huellas digitales que tú."Billy Joe rió."Un Cobra nunca sigue a la sociedad."

"Papá, tú y yo somos los únicos Cobra en esta familia."AJ empezó a reír."Deberías escribir todas esas reglas en un cuaderno."

"Ya llene como tres. ¿Quieres leer las reglas de la familia Cobra?"Billy abrió la guantera, y mostró los tres cuadernos.

Ariana abrió los ojos como platos.  
"No bromeabas cuando dijiste lo de los cuadernos."La niña dijo.

Jonathan empezó a roncar. El padre del cantante se había dormido mientras el par hablaba.

* * *

Spencer se recostó de la silla de playera y bostezó.  
¿Porqué rayos se tuvo que haber peleado con Billy Joe anoche? Ah si, porque cierto cantante estaba estresado con el caso de Jade y la custodia de AJ, y Wright tenía problemas en el set de Zombeach Party.

El cineasta al parecer dijo un comentario que ofendió al cantante, y...¡BOOM! Wright tuvo que dormir a la intemperie.

Pero lo habían resuelto esa mañana con un beso apasionado de disculpa de parte de Spencer, y con un par de panqueques rellenos de nutella y mantequilla de maní suave.

Para la sorpresa de Spencer, las sillas del área de la piscina eran demasiado cómodas. Así que el cineasta colocó una sombrilla sobre una de las sillas y pasó toda la mañana durmiendo afuera con un ventilador.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, y el sol de California se reflejaba sobre la piscina de BJC.

Era una típica mañana en la mansión Cobra.  
Usualmente él se iba a trabajar temprano en la mañana y Billy se encerraba en el estudio de grabación de la mansión, pero hoy Spencer se había decidido quedar en casa...y Billy...bueno el cineasta no tenía idea de donde estaba su marido.

Como siempre decía, Billy era impredecible.

Eso le recordó a cuando conoció a Baruch.

* * *

**_-Flashback...-_**

"Así que como eres nuevo, seré tu mentora durante el primer lapso."Shanila Baguiati, de 13 años, cerró su casillero.

Spencer Wright, de 14 años, asintió.  
Había pasado todo el verano en casa de los Baguiati preparándose para el nuevo año escolar, y cuando le dijeron que Shanila era su mentora...el aspirante a cineasta había estado más que feliz.

"Ya abrieron el salón, ven."Shanila tomó la mano de su compañero y lo llevo hasta el salón.

El par eligió los puestos de adelante, ya que Shanila tenía problemas de vista y necesitaba sentarse cerca de la pizarra. Rajeev, el hermano de Shanila, estaba sentado de último al lado de un chico musculoso rubio.

La señora Lenore Rumsfield entró en el salón.  
"Déjeme pasar la lista antes de comenzar la clase."La mujer dijo, mientras tomaba la carpeta.

"Rajeev Baguiati."El joven alzó la mano al escuchar su nombre.

"Shanila Baguiati."Rumsfield sonrió ante el nombre.  
Shanila era su alumna favorita.

"Lolo Calorie."La señora Rumsfield dijo el nombre en voz alta para que la rubia la escuchara.

"¡Presente!"Calorie se levantó, e hizo una pose.

La mujer evito el siguiente nombre en la lista, ya que Ponzi le dijo que ese alumno estaba en Italia visitando a su abuela enferma, y siguió pasando la lista hasta que llego al nombre de Spencer.

"Spencer James Wright, el estudiante de intercambio de Florida."Rumsfield se sentó sobre su escritorio, y le dio una sonrisa al muchacho."Cuéntanos de ti, cariño."

Spencer se levantó, y rasco su cabeza, nerviosamente.  
"Eh...mi nombre es Spencer Wright y soy de Miami, Florida. Soy un aspirante a cineasta, y me encantan las películas de horror."El chico hablo rápidamente.

"¿Cineasta?"Rumsfield lucía sorprendida."Justo les iba a decir que en el tercer lapso íbamos a tener un proyecto de cinematografía."

* * *

El siguiente día, Spencer, Shanila y Rajeev entraron en la cafetería a almorzar.

Shanila se separó del grupo para buscar una mesa en la cual el grupo pudiera almorzar.

Spencer siguió a su amigo Rajeev hacia la cola para buscar la comida.

Miro el lugar para distraerse mientras hacia la cola, y sus ojos cayeron sobre un joven de cabello negro en una mesa lejos de todos. El joven lucía de, probablemente, unos 13 años.

El joven tenía unos lentes de nerd con el marco de color rojo, y un beanie tapando su largo cabello.

"¿Qué sabes de ese chico?"Spencer susurró a Rajeev.

"Escuche que Lolo dijo que lo transfirieron de Malibu High."Rajeev respondió."Nadie sabe su nombre, ni siquiera Mallory...y eso que ella conoce a todos."

Después de tomar una hamburguesa y unas papas fritas cada uno, los dos muchachos fueron a hacia la mesa donde Shanila estaba sentada. Tuvieron que pasar por al lado del chico nuevo, quien los vio de reojo mientras "revisaba" su teléfono.

"Voy por mi usual ensalada. ¿Quieren un postre?"La chica se levantó.

Spencer asintió, y se metió un puñado de papas a la boca.

Shanila empezó a caminar hacia el mostrador, cuando se resbalo con el bolso del chico nuevo.

"Wow. ¿Estas bien, bromiga?"El joven se levantó de su asiento, y la ayudo a pararse.

Shanila asintió.  
"Gracias..."Estaba diciendo cuando el chico la interrumpió.

"BJC."El chico dijo."Pero no me confundas con ese chico Benjamín José Cocodrilo."

Shanila rió un poco.  
"Billy Joe Cobra."Lo corrigió."¿Y no me vas a decir tu verdadero nombre?"

"Se quien es, y lo respeto."BJC respondió."Sólo quería bromear contigo. Y creo...que te enterarás de mi verdadero nombre en clase de la Sra. Rumsfield. Escuche que le gusta presentar a los nuevos alumnos."

"Bueno, yo soy Shanila."Shanila sonrió."Y si quieres, te puedes sentar conmigo y con mis amigos."

"Uh...claro."BJC dijo.

"Sólo espera un momento, voy por mi almuerzo."Shanila respondió.

* * *

Spencer miro al joven, curiosamente.  
"Entonces..."BJC parecía nervioso."¿Cuáles son sus planes para el futuro?"

Shanila y Rajeev respondieron al mismo tiempo, y no se escucho muy bien lo que habían dicho. Pero BJC escucho bien claro lo que Spencer había dicho.

"Quiero ser director de películas de horror."Spencer dijo."¿Y tú?"

"Bueno...eh...me gusta cantar. Pero no se sí soy muy bueno."El joven respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Spencer notó que el chico tenía frenillos...¿o eran retenedores?  
"Hey. Genial color de frenillos."Dijo, intentando introducir el tema en la conversación.

Los frenillos de BJC eran azul metálico, y combinaban con los ojos del muchacho que eran azul-verdoso.

"La verdad son retenedores. Tengo un pequeño problema dental que deseo arreglar pero mi mamá no me deja. Dice que los retenedores lo van a arreglar...pero llevo cuatro años y nada ha pasado."El joven respondió, y luego sonrió más grande.

En vez de tener unos caninos regulares como todo el mundo, el chico tenía colmillos...pero no exageradamente gigantescos. Eran como BJC describió su problema, pequeños.

El timbre sonó, y el grupo de amigos se fue a clases.

* * *

La señora Rumsfield noto a la cara nueva en su salón.  
"Levántate, cariño."La mujer dijo."Y cuéntanos de ti."

BJC se levantó, se aclaró la garganta y hablo:  
"Mi nombre es Baruch Jonathan Cohen. No me confundan con el gran Billy Joe Cobra, aunque yo y él compartamos cumpleaños. Me gusta la música, y me especializo en el piano y la guitarra acústica."

"¿Sabías que la gente que comparte cumpleaños se parece?"Rumsfield respondió."Si quieres un ejemplo mira al chico de Big Time Rush, Kendall Schmidt, y a su co-estrella Katelyn Tarver. Ambos comparten cumpleaños, y parecen hermanos."

"Entonces, me enorgullece decir que Billy Joe Cobra es mi gemelo de otra madre."Baruch bromeó.

"Hm...no me agrada que te sientes atrás."Rumsfield se colocó el dedo índice en los labios, y se dio unos suaves golpecitos, pensativa."Siéntate al lado de Spencer."

Baruch tomó su bolso y lo colocó al lado del aspirante a cineasta.  
"Hey."Cohen asintió.

Spencer asintió de vuelta.

"La clase de hoy es capitales del mundo."La señora Rumsfield dijo."Ayer tuvieron la clase para conversar, así que hoy sí tenemos que copiar algo en esos cuadernos."

Rumsfield tomó un marcador y escribió en la pizarra:  
"¿Cuál es la capital de Indonesia?"

Baruch levantó la mano.  
"Jakarta."El joven respondió."Su nombre era Batavia hasta 1949."

"Wow. Como que alguien estudio."Rumsfield sonrió.

Shanila mordió su lápiz, nerviosamente.  
Le agradaba el chico nuevo, pero nadie le quitaba su puesto como alumna estrella de la clase de Rumsfield.

"¿Cual es la capital de Rusia?"Rumsfield preguntó.

"Moscú."Shanila respondió, mientras alzaba la mano.

Y así pasaron toda la clase. Si Baruch respondía una pregunta, Shanila respondía la otra y vice versa.

"Spencer. ¿Cuál es la capital de Italia?"La señora Rumsfield le preguntó al chico, quien estaba medio dormido sobre su pupitre.

Spencer miro alrededor, y su mirada cayo en Baruch, quien estaba susurrándole algo.

"¿Ro...? Roma."Wright dijo.

Spencer era mitad italiano por parte de su madre. ¿Cómo rayos no sabía esto?

* * *

Spencer se acercó al casillero de Baruch, donde el menor estaba acomodando sus libros.  
"Hey B."Wright saludo."Gracias por lo de hace un rato."

"De nada, amigo."Baruch sonrió."Lucias confundido cuando Rumsfield te preguntó eso, y estaba ayer en Roma así que me acorde rápidamente y decidí ayudarte."

¿Amigos? ¿Eran amigos?  
A Spencer le agrado la idea de inmediato. Nada mejor que hacerse amigo del otro chico nuevo.

"¿Estabas en Roma?"Spencer preguntó."¿Vivías allá?"

Cohen negó con la cabeza.  
"Visitando a mi Nona."El menor dijo."Estaba enferma."

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y Baruch lo rompió, diciendo:  
"Eh...me tengo que ir. A mi mamá no le gusta que llegue tarde a casa."

"Te veo mañana, Cohen."El mayor levantó su brazo para chocar el puño con su amigo.

Cohen rápidamente chocó su puño con el de Spencer, y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

Spencer se quedo mirando a su puño, pensativo.  
Este chico le agradaba, y ni siquiera lo conocía.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

Spencer sonrió ante el recuerdo.  
Él y Baruch eran los mejores amigos que pudieron existir.

Fue hasta mitades de 3er año(tercero de secundaria) que el par terminó su amistad, y comenzaron una relación secreta que sólo Shanila y Rajeev sabían de ella.

* * *

**_-Flashback...-_**

Spencer, de 15 años, observo a Baruch, mientras el otro intentaba resolver un problema de la ley de Mendel. Estaban en la sala de estar de la mansión Cobra.

Los ojos azul-verdosos de Baruch, quien tenía 14 años, escaneaban la hoja con una expresión adorable en su cara.  
El menor tenía la mirada fija en la hoja, pero se estaba mordiendo la lengua mientras pensaba.

Spencer le quitó la hoja.

"Ya lo había resuelto."Baruch se cruzó de brazos."Sólo me faltaba escribir la respuesta."

"Ayúdame. Para eso vine, Billy."Spencer dijo."Para que me explicaras la clase."

Baruch le había dicho a Wright en las vacaciones un secreto que lo estaba volviendo loco y tenía que decírselo a alguien. Al parecer, Cohen era Billy Joe Cobra.

Spencer se confundió al principio, pero después de que Baruch se quitó los lentes y los retenedores y lo llevo a la Mansión Cobra en la limusina de Cobra, Wright tuvo que creerle.

Baruch le contó sobre un problema que tuvo con una fan, y que por eso tenía que esconderse.

"Acércate."Spencer jalo la silla del menor hacia él.

Baruch tenía una mirada determinada cuando explicaba. Fuera matemática, química, física o Biología, el cantante recordaba el tema de principio a fin como sí fuera una de sus canciones.

"Así que la co-dominancia es..."Baruch estaba diciendo, cuando sintió los labios de Spencer sobre los de él.

"Algo así."el mayor susurró en los labios de Cohen.

Baruch lo empujó.  
"Mi mamá está en la cocina."Cohen apretó los puños."¿Cómo se te ocurre...besarme?"

"Me...me...mejor me voy a casa."Spencer se levantó de la silla, y salió corriendo de la sala.

Baruch tocó sus labios, y se sonrojó.  
¿Estaba enamorado?

* * *

Al siguiente día, Spencer abrió su casillero y se encontró con una carta.

El aspirante a cineasta abrió la carta, y la leyó en voz baja:  
"_Cupido me disparo anoche  
Después de que te fuiste y me hizo saber cual fue mi error:  
Dejarte ir._

_Me di cuenta de algo cuando la flecha llego a mi corazón:  
¿Dónde habías estado toda mi vida, Spencer James?_

_No soy el más romántico, aunque el más guapo si  
Sólo quería decirte que mi corazón es para ti._"

Wright inmediatamente se sonrojó, y se volteó hacia atrás.  
El casillero de Baruch estaba justamente en frente de el de Spencer, así que al voltearse el mayor vio al cantante observándolo.

"¿Carta de amor?"Baruch preguntó.

Spencer se recostó del casillero, y se deslizó al piso.  
"Si, de alguien especial."El aspirante a cineasta respondió.

"Chica afortunada de tenerte como su novio."Baruch sonrió.

"Esa chica eres tú."Spencer susurró.

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

Spence salió de su recuerdo, cuando escucho la alarma de bloqueo de Cam.

Guadalupe inmediatamente entró el área de la piscina, y dijo:  
"El señor Cobra quiere verlo."

Spencer asintió, y siguió a la mujer hasta la sala de estar, donde encontró a Billy y a AJ sentados en el mueble.

"Me dispararon al corazón."Spencer se dio un golpe en el pecho."Jamás he visto tanta belleza."

"Adulador."AJ tosió.

"Spencer James, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar."Billy Joe dio unas palmadas a el asiento a su lado.

Spencer tomó el asiento.  
"Te quiero felicitar porque no has fumado, o bebido, nada raro en una semana."El cineasta dijo.

"Gracias, pero este no es el momento de darme cumplidos."Billy lucía demasiado serio."Mi hermosa ex-novia me acaba de llamar. Tengo que ir a tribunales el martes 21."

Spencer juro que estuvo apunto de desmayarse cuando Cobra terminó la oración.

Jonathan salió de la cocina, comiendo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní.  
"Será que un día pueden sentarse a ver una linda película como The Notebook y dejar el drama."El fantasma se sentó al lado de AJ, y escucho lo que su hijo acababa de decir."¿Tribunales? ¿De nuevo condujiste borracho...o le estabas mensajeando a Spencer? ¿O ambos?"

Billy suspiro.

* * *

Spencer se colocó un casco, y tomó una pistola.

Cuando alguien se sentía mal en el equipo Cobra, todos se iban a...jugar paintball extremo.

"Alright, brochachos."Billy dijo, y ajusto el gatillo de su pistola nerf."Las reglas son...que no hay reglas. Pero recuerden que sí a alguien se le cae el casco, no pueden dispararle."

Cobra tomó un silbato y lo soplo, el cantante después bajo el visor de su casco.

"Rockabilly a PinkCobra."Billy susurro en el intercomunicador de su casco."¿18 a 19?"

"_Calorie abajo. Estoy detrás de Jeev._"AJ respondió, y disparo a Rajeev."_Baguiati abajo_."

"Detrás de Nila. Apunto de disparar."Billy dijo, y se escondió detrás de un pillar cuadrado.

El cantante jalo el gatillo, y una mancha color dorado apareció en el traje de paintball de Shanila.

"_Justo en el estómago._"Billy sonrió presumidamente.

Los próximos que cayeron fueron Raji y Maya.

"¿Zombie King contra Team Cobra?"AJ colocó un par de balas de pintura en su pistola."No puedes con dos, Wright-Attack."

Billy y Ariana siempre hacían una tregua hasta que quedarán ellos dos solos. El cantante e hija eran demasiado competitivos.

"_Maniobra 47._"Billy salió de su escondite, y tiró la pistola al piso.

Spencer estaba apunto de disparar, cuando AJ rodó por el piso y disparo a Wright por la espalda.

"Estas fuera."Ariana chasqueo los dedos.

Spencer murmuro algo inaudible, y camino hacia donde los demás descalificados estaban.

Jonathan apareció al lado de AJ.  
"Este juego es demasiado intenso."El fantasma dijo, mientras la niña corría a esconderse."En mis tiempos si querías tirarle pintura a alguien, te montabas en el techo de un lugar y mandabas a alguien a buscar a esa persona. Luego...¡SPLASH!"

AJ rió un poco, más no respondió porque tenía el intercomunicador en su casco y Billy podría oirla.

Billy Joe tomó su pistola del piso, y empezó a buscar a AJ.  
Niebla empezó a salir de la máquina de humo que estaba escondida por quién sabe donde.

Esta era la parte mala del paintball "extremo" del equipo Cobra. La niebla hacia que no pudieran encontrar a sus oponentes hasta que te tropezarás con uno de ellos.

Cobra vio algo borroso de color azul flotando entre la niebla, y luego vio un cuerpo pasar al lado de la cosa azul.

Cobra King apunto hacia el cuerpo, y jaló el gatillo.

AJ vio la mancha dorada que tenía en su pecho, y grito.  
"¡NO ES JUSTO, YO SIEMPRE GANO!"La niña golpeó su bota contra el piso, mientras la niebla se desvanecía.

"No. Estábamos 6 a 5. Ahora tengo 6 y tú 6."Billy se quitó el casco."Buena suerte la próxima."

Spencer sabía que venía ahora, y simplemente rogó que Billy Joe no aceptara.

"Hockey de mesa. 20 puntos para ganar. El que pierda...hace lo que el ganador le diga por una semana."AJ dijo, y se cruzó de brazos."¿Entras, Cobra King?"

Spencer se levantó, y camino hacia padre e hija.  
"Aqui nadie va a apostar, y tampoco van a jugar otro juego...videojuegos incluidos...hasta qué sean las 2 de la tarde."El cineasta se paró en frente de ambos, y volteó la mirada hacia Ariana."¿Quién te enseño a apostar?"

"Papá, cuando jugaba póquer con Thomas."AJ respondió.

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre que Billy salía con su representante, o era a jugar póquer...o era a consentir al cantante con unos tragos en Vice(Vicio).

Para Thomas Henderson, Billy era el hijo varón que nunca tuvo. La hija de Tom, Skyeling(pronunciado "Skai-eling"), jamás vio al cantante como un hermano mayor sino como un tío loco.

"Creo que ya es tiempo de que todos nos vayamos a dormir."Shanila camino hacia el grupo."Son las 3 de la mañana, y Billy deberías dormir temprano ya que es la madrugada del sábado y tienes que ir a tribunales el martes. No queremos que te trasnoches como siempre y que el juez diga que fuiste drogado a el tribunal."

"No como la otra vez."Jonathan añadió, y silbó."Hijo, esa vez estabas drogado y borracho, y te acusaron por estrellar tu Mercedes-Benz en una cafetería porque ibas bailando y hablando por teléfono. Hiciste todo lo que no se debe hacer mientras se conduce en una sola noche."

AJ mordió su labio, tratando de aguantar la risa.

* * *

Spencer apago la luz de la lámpara de Billy, y le dio un beso en la mejilla al cantante.  
"Quédate."Billy susurró.

"No uh. Me gustaron lo cómodas que son las sillas de la piscina."Spencer respondió.

"Quédate."Billy repitió, mientras se tapaba sus hombros con su sábana turquesa.

Spencer miro a los ojos azul-verdosos y notó lo cansado que lucían, pero aún tenían su toque atrevido...su toque Cobra.

"Por favor."Billy hizo un puchero."Necesito mi dosis diaria de cumplidos tuyos...ah si, y que duermas conmigo. No me agrada la oscuridad."

"Baruch. Tienes 27 años y le tienes miedo a la oscuridad. ¿Cómo eso es posible?"Spencer camino hacia el otro lado de la cama y se recostó de su lado.

"Eres demasiado guapo."El cineasta suspiro.

Billy sonrió ante el "inesperado" comentario.  
"Prosigue."El cantante dijo.

"Tu cabello es perfecto."Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

"Pues gracias. Usualmente es liso, pero el gel fijador y la magia de Richard lo dejan con este sexy estilo."Billy respondió.

"Atraes a la gente con tus encantos."Spencer prosiguió."La lista es larga. ¿Quieres que siga?"

"_Tu voz es como una melodía  
Que me gusta escuchar cada día  
Porque tu voz es una sinfonía._"Billy tarareo.

"Entendí la indirecta, Cobra."Spencer puso los ojos en blanco."No...no vuelvas a escribir una canción como esa más nunca. Es la peor que has escrito."

Jonathan entró desde el techo, y gruño en desesperación.  
"¡Bésalo de una vez, Wright!"El fantasma dijo."Mi hijo lo que quiere es que le demuestres tus sentimientos, no que lo adules. Wait...Baruch siempre quiere que lo adulen. Meh, intenta hacer ambos."

"Eres...un buen padre."Spencer continúo con su lista de cumplidos hacia Billy.

"Ya me aburrí de tu voz."Cobra bostezó."Cállate y bésame, idiota."

Spencer sonrió, se acercó a su esposo y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Spencer James, no soy el más romántico."Billy susurró en los labios del cineasta."Pero el más guapo si, y te aseguro que mi corazón es para tí."

"Así no va la carta."Spencer respondió.

"Chica afortunada la que tienes."Billy se separó del beso, y miro a Spencer.

"Esa chica eres tú."Spencer dijo, y la cara del cantante se tornó roja.

* * *

**¿Soy yo la única que piensa que el señor Cohen esta loquito?**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Eh...Billy si escribio las reglas de la familia Cobra, lo hizo una tarde en el estudio cuando estaba aburrido.**

**-Si, Spencer comenzó la relación.**

**-SPOILER. En el próximo capítulo, Spencer golpea a alguien. Badass!Wright.**

**-En mi mente, Billy se parece a Josh Hutcherson(o a Shane Harper de "Buena Suerte, Charlie"). Ni idea de porque pongo esto aquí.**

**-AJ esta en quinto grado, no en cuarto. Ya edite esa parte del segundo capítulo. Yo y mis errores que me hacen editar la historia constantemente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	8. Tribunales

**¡Anto aqui con el siguiente capitulo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Billy Joe Cobra era un hombre muy ocurrente e ingenioso, y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.  
El cantante llego a las 8:00 am a la corte con un séquito de testigos y un traje Armani dorado(que había sido hecho a la medida y a los gustos de Cobra) con zapatos negros Ralph Lauren.

Wright decidió ir con un estilo más simple. Una camiseta polo azul marino, unos jeans azul claro y sus característicos vans grises.

"Señor Cobra, novena vez en un tribunal en menos de 3 años. ¿Esta usted orgulloso de esto?"El juez preguntó.

"Su señoría...ehm...¿lo puedo llamar Eric?"Cobra se levantó.

"Me lo preguntas cada vez que vienes, y la respuesta siempre es un si."Eric Jones miro al cantante con desespero.

Billy Joe le iba a hacer la mañana imposible.

"Bueno, Eric-bro. No, no estoy orgulloso de venir a tribunales constantemente."El cantante hizo unas comillas con los dedos cuando dijo constantemente."Pero sí haces algo que no está bien, tienes que asumir la responsa-BILLY-dad."

Lewis Holt, el abogado de Billy, se levantó e hizo que su cliente se sentara.

"Señorita Black."El juez miro a la joven que estaba del otro lado de la corte."Hable. Díganos la razón por la que estamos aquí un martes a las ocho de la mañana."

Jadelynn "Jade" Rose Black, de 27 años, se levantó de su asiento y se mordió el labio.  
Tenía puesto un vestido negro de Chanel y unos tacones Louboutin del mismo color. La parte de arriba de su cabello marrón oscuro estaba recogido en una coleta alta, y la otra parte estaba suelta. Sus ojos verde menta estaban rojos y llenos de ojeras de posiblemente llorar toda la noche, y su piel seguía pálida como siempre.

Cuando Lovett la llamo para decirle que Billy no estaba siendo un buen padre para su hija, Jade reacciono muy mal ya que cuando ella se había mudado a Texas con su familia, el cantante le había prometido que Ariana sería su primera y única prioridad.

"Y-Y-Yo sólo quiero la custodia de mi hija."Black respondió, con voz temblorosa.

Billy se levantó de un salto.  
"A la cual no has visto desde que te largaste de mi vida."Cobra dijo, molesto.

"Porque mi papá no quería que estuviera relacionada conmigo."Jade se cruzó de brazos, y se volteó al cantante."Ahora que soy mayor de edad y vivo lejos de él en Dallas, puedo convivir con mi hija."

"Podrían tener una custodia compartida."El abogado de Jade, Kevin Tanner, habló.

Y en ese momento, un infierno se desato en la corte de Beverly Heights.

Cobra se levantó de su asiento y encaró a Black.  
"Tres sílabas, Jadey. Jo-de-te. Ariana es mi hija, y se queda conmigo."El cantante se apoyó de la mesa, y se colocó sus aviadores.

"Ni en tus sueños, Cohen."Jade respondió."Ariana es mi hija también y tengo el derecho de verla."

"Verla más no tener su custodia."Billy Joe dijo, a través del escándalo.

AJ, mientras tanto, estaba sentada en un banco al fondo del tribunal. Guadalupe la tenía agarrada del brazo, en caso de que cierta niña se escapara para causar una escena.

"Sueltame."AJ gruño, mientras se intentaba liberar de las manos de la sirvienta.

Y después de unos minutos, la niña se liberó del agarre de Guadalupe y se paró en la puerta de entrada.

AJ luego dio un taconazo con sus tacones Chanel, que tomó la atención de todo el mundo.

La niña camino hacia el estrado, con más confianza que una persona de su edad tendría.

"¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?"Billy susurró, nervioso.

AJ subió al estrado, y se aclaró la garganta.  
"Mi nombre es Ariana Joan Cobra...o Cohen. Como sea, la verdad dudo que eso importé en este momento."Ariana se cruzó de brazos."Lo que están haciendo en este instante es infantil y mediocre. Están peleando por mi custodia cuando yo debería ser la que elija con quién me quiero quedar. Eso, y mi padre no es un mal ejemplo."

Con eso, la hija de Cobra se bajó del estrado y salió del tribunal.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

Spencer se levantó de su asiento, y le dio un papel(su número de teléfono) a Jade  
"Espérame en el Starbucks que esta cerca. Tengo que hablar contigo, Jadelynn."El cineasta lucía serio.

* * *

Jade tomó un sorbo de su capuchino con crema batida y sirope de chocolate, y miro su reloj.

Había llamado a Wright hace 20 minutos, y el cineasta aún no había llegado.

"Maldita sea, Spencer. Se te va a enfriar el café."La mujer bromeó, y un auto azul oscuro se detuvo en frente del establecimiento.

Wright se bajó del auto, y chasqueo los dedos. Inmediatamente, Cobra salió del lado del co-piloto.

"Fuck, Spencer. Me mentiste."Billy Joe apretó los puños."Dijiste que iríamos por tacos."

"Te sientas calladito, y dejas que los adultos hablemos."Spencer se quitó los lentes de sol.

El par camino hacia la novelista y tomaron los asientos libres.

Spencer suspiro.  
"Tú y yo, Jade, tenemos casi que los mismos trabajos...¿verdad? Director de horror y novelista de horror. Así que nos vamos a entender muy bien, nena."Wright dijo, mientras Jade le entregaba el café.

"¿Y yo qué?"Billy se quejó."¿No hay café para tu amorcito?"

"No sabía que te traían como perro amarrado."Jade se encogió de hombros.

"Vengo en son de paz y por eso no te voy a insultar."Cobra se mordió la lengua.

"Jade, tenemos que hablar sobre Ariana."Spencer comenzó."Ella no se quiere mudar de California. Ha vivido aquí toda su vida con Billy, y te aseguro que lo va a elegir a él."

"Conozco a la niña desde que nació, y eso lo sabes porque estaba ahí cuando tú y Billy la estaban cuidando en el área de bebés prematuros. Ariana es una chica muy talentosa que desconfía de las personas porque no quiere que la lastimen como tú lo hiciste. Ella cree que tú la abandonaste."El cineasta prosiguió."Por favor, déjala aquí con nosotros."

"Pero...el director Lovett dijo...que Billy estaba siendo un mal padre."Jade lucía totalmente confundida."Y vi la entrevista de Weinerman en la que hablaban del problema de alimentación de Ari."

"Es un ligero problema. Hay días en que no quiere comer nada, y el médico me dijo que tengo que forzarla a comer."Billy entró en la conversación."Ya se le quitó...espera un momento...¡¿Lovett te dijo qué?!"

El director tenía el número de la novelista para que la mujer pudiera chequear en el comportamiento de su hija. Lo que Billy no entendía era porque Lovett tenía que andar esparciendo rumores falsos sobre él para destruirle la vida a una pobre niña que no le había hecho nada a nadie.

"Ese hijo de puta no sabe que hacer para agotarme la paciencia."Billy se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Entonces...?"Jade preguntó.

"Billy no es un mal padre, y Lovett un mentiroso."Spencer tomó un sorbo de su café.

"Y yo se como vengarme."Billy sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

El día siguiente, Lovett entró en su oficina.  
"Otro gran día para ser director."El hombre se detuvo para encender las luces.

Cuando el cuarto se iluminó, la silla de oficina se dio la vuelta y el director vio a Billy sentado en ella.  
"Buenos días, Henry."El cantante tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente, y colocó su taza sobre el escritorio.

"Señor Cobra...¿qué lo trae por aquí?"Henry lucía confundido.

"Siéntese, Lovett."Billy Joe señalo el asiento en frente del escritorio."¿Quieres un café?"

"Déjate de juegos, Cobra."Lovett se sentó."Ve al grano."

"Supe que hablaste con Jade. ¿Qué te dijo?"Cobra dio una vuelta en la silla."No, déjame parafrasear la oración. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué yo era un mal padre?"

Henry tragó saliva.  
"Yo..."El director se intentó defender, pero Billy Joe lo interrumpió.

"No te vas a salir con la tuya."El cantante dijo.

Lovett estaba tan distraído con lo que el cantante decía que no se dio cuenta de que Jade y Spencer entraron en la oficina.

"Te metes con Cobra King, y te salen los colmillos."Billy sonrió presumidamente.

Spencer colocó su mano en el hombro de Lovett, y cuando el director se volteó...el cineasta le metió un puñetazo en el ojo.

Wright luego se alejó, tapando su mano con la otra. Usualmente él no era violento, pero este tipo le había agotado la paciencia y tuvo que reaccionar de ese modo.

Cobra tomó el teléfono de la oficina, y marcó un número.  
"Hola, señor Minotaur."Billy dijo cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea contesto."Mi nombre es Billy Joe Cobra, dudo que no sepa quién soy...¿no sabe? Tengo el rango más alto en la élite de Beverly Heights por ser el cantante más famoso del mundo. ¿Qué su hija esta obsesionada conmigo? Pues que maravilloso, me encantaría conocerla. Bueno, Walter, te quería informar que el director Lovett de la primaria Beverly Beverly no esta cumpliendo su trabajo. Es más, intentó convencer a mi ex-novia de que me quitara la custodia de mi hija. ¿Qué clase de director se interpone en la vida personal de uno de sus estudiantes?...¿qué ya viene para acá? Fantástico. Gracias por tu atención, Walter."

Y con eso, Billy Joe colgó la llamada.

"Te dije que no te metieras con mi hija."El cantante colocó sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

* * *

"Le di un golpe a alguien."Spencer miro a la mesa del Wi-Fri, asustado."Y muy fuerte."

"Se lo merecía."Billy se llenó la boca de papas fritas con queso.

Jade asintió.  
"Tranquilízate, Spencer."Black puso su mano encima de la de Wright, tratando de calmar al cineasta."Bill, tiene razón. Lovett se lo merecía."

"Entonces...¿custodia compartida?"Jade miro a Billy.

"No."El cantante se cruzó de brazos."Pero...puedes venir a visitarla cuando quieras."

"¿En Navidad?"Jade preguntó, emocionada.

"Eh...nosotros nos vamos a París en Navidad."Spencer se rasco la cabeza con su mano libre."Tengo que inspeccionar una atracción en EuroDisney. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?...¡Phantom Manor!"

"¿Vas a hacer la película de Phantom Manor?"La joven abrió los ojos como platos."Yo y mi hermana mayor adoramos esa atracción. Tiene una historia muy...elegante."

Spencer se sonrojó un poco, y asintió.

"Tus películas me inspiran para escribir mis libros."Jade sacó el tema de la nada.

"¿En serio?"El cineasta lucía sorprendido."Porque tus libros me inspiran a crear las películas."

Wright no mentía. Los libros de Jade tenían demasiado gore y suspenso...y eso inspiraba al cineasta a escribir los guiones. Y Billy también ayudaba a inspirar a Spencer, ya que el cantante siempre irradiaba creatividad.

"Algún día podríamos hacer magia juntos, Wright."Black dijo, y alzó su puño."Una película sobre mi próximo libro. Sería un éxito con tus efectos especiales, y mi habilidad para escribir."

"Acabas de hacer un trato, Black."Spencer choco su puño contra el de Jade.

* * *

AJ Cobra tiró su hoodie morada al piso, mientras practicaba unos pasos de baile.

Apenas llego del tribunal en la limusina de su padre, la niña se había cambiado a sus pijamas y se había encerrado en la sala de estar.

"¡Gracias Anaheim!"AJ simuló que estaba en un concierto, mientras tomaba el micrófono dorado de su padre y daba vueltas por la sala cantando las canciones de su iPad.

"_Hot and dangerous_  
_If you're one of us, then roll with us_  
_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_  
_And we've got our hot-pants on and up_  
_And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club_  
_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_  
_Got Billy on my gear_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_  
_Stockings ripped all up the side_  
_Looking sick and Cobra-fied_  
_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)._"AJ canto a coro.

La canción de Ke$ha "We R Who We R", con las letras alteradas ligeramente, se podía escuchar de los audífonos que estaban en máximo volumen.

"_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_  
_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_  
_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_  
_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_  
_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_"AJ sonrió, mientras veía una foto de su padre en un concierto en Londres.

Ariana estaba demasiado orgullosa de él.

La puerta se abrió, y Junior cayó al piso a la mitad de una vuelta.

AJ se levantó, y tiró el micrófono en el mueble al ver a su padre y a Spencer entrar.  
"Llegan temprano."La niña dijo, y luego vio Jade."Eh...hola."

"Te lo dije. Es un personaje."Spencer le dijo a Jade.

"Es igualita a Billy."Jade sonrió.

"AJ Cobra."Ariana se presentó."Tú me imagino que eres mi madre."

"Jade Black."Jadelynn asintió.

"¿Ahora son amigos?"AJ alzó una ceja, y señalo a Billy y a Jade.

"Los mejores."Billy metió a Jade en un abrazo y sonrió de manera cómica.

"Espero que hayan traído algo de comer, porque Guadalupe ha preparado nada."AJ se sentó en el mueble."Y yo me muero de hambre."

* * *

AJ se sentó en el mueble de la sala, molesta.  
"No puedo creer que no hayan traído nada de comida. ¿¡ACASO NO SABEN QUE TIENEN UNA NIÑA HAMBRIENTA EN CASA!?"La niña grito.

"¿Puedes relajarte, Junior? Bill ya pidió pizza."Spencer levantó la mirada de su cómic.

Cuando no tenía ningún proyecto nuevo que filmar, Spencer había creado un cómic para pasar el tiempo. Inmediatamente lo público en su Tumblr, y...¡BOOM! A todo el mundo le encanto. Entonces cuando el cineasta tenía tiempo libre, lo invertía en su cómic.

El cómic era sobre un grupo mafioso llamado "El Equipo Cobra" que vivía en una dimensión extraña donde habían zombies, monstruos y otras especies bizarras.

Los personajes de la historieta eran basados en sus contrapartes reales, por ejemplo:  
Shanila era doctora en la vida real y en el cómic.

El mundo que Spencer había creado era tan bizarro, que casi parecía que nuestro cineasta se había drogado al dibujar el cómic.

AJ, Billy y Spencer eran los personajes principales del cómic.

Wright estaba apunto de terminar la característica sonrisa de Billy y empezar a colorear el cómic, cuando el timbre sonó.

"¿Y Bill?"Jade preguntó.

Black no quería entrometerse y abrir la puerta como si ella viviera allí.

"Fue a tomar una ducha...usualmente dura más de 2 horas."AJ tomó el control remoto, y cambió el canal.

Spencer suspiro, y se levantó.

El cineasta luego salió de la sala de estar, y se fue directamente a la entrada principal.  
Se detuvo un momento en frente del baño al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Billy cantando:  
"_I can't even find a place to start_  
_How do I choose between my head and heart?_  
_Till it ceases I'll never know_  
_How do you get up from an all time low?_"

El timbre volvió a sonar, sacando al cineasta de su trance.

Wright corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.  
"Pizza."Un hombrecillo dijo, mientras levantaba la caja de pizza.

"¿Hoover?"Spencer abrió los ojos como platos.

El hombrecillo miro al cineasta, y se quedo boquiabierto.  
"Eh...incómodo."Hoover se rasco la cabeza, nervioso.

"No. No, para nada. Tú...tú salvaste mi vida y la de AJ."Spencer se arrodilló y abrazo al hombre."Gracias."

"Uh...de nada."Hoover sonrió.

Spencer se separó del abrazo, y se levantó.  
"Eh...¿cuánto sería?"El cineasta sacó su billetera.

"Es gratis. Nada me hace más feliz que verte vivo."Hoover respondió, y le entregó las dos cajas de pizza.

Con eso, Hoover se fue y el cineasta cerró la puerta.

Wright luego se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde Black y Junior lo esperaban.  
"Pizza."El cineasta levantó la caja, y se encogió de hombros.

"Iré por Coca-Cola y vodka."AJ se levantó, y salió corriendo a la cocina."Ehem...dijo...hielo."

Spencer colocó las cajas sobre la mesa de café, y miro a Jade.  
"¿Te agrada?"Wright preguntó.

Jade asintió.  
"Es...muy excéntrica. Spencer, Ari es igualita a Billy."La mujer continuó."Su aspecto, su personalidad, la hermosa sonrisa de Billy..."

"¿Antes o post-operación?"El cineasta bromeó."Tú y yo fuimos los únicos que lo conocimos con esos colmillos de vampiros."

Jade rió un poco.  
"Aunque...veo algunos rasgos tuyos en mi princesita."Black dijo, mientras Wright se sentaba en un sillón de cuero negro y tomaba su block de dibujo.

"¿Cómo cuales?"Spence continúo dibujando."¿Estrangular estrellas del pop?"  
¿AJ tenía rasgos de él? ¿A qué se refería la novelista?

"Me atrapaste, Wright. No tengo nada."Black se recostó del mueble."Pero si tienen algo en común...los dos aman a Baruch."

Hablando de cierto cantante, Billy entró cuando Jade terminó la oración.  
"Hola amor."Cobra le empezó a dar besos a Wright por toda la cara.

"Duraste menos de 20 minutos en la ducha. ¿Algo anda mal?"Wright dijo, sin levantar la mirada de su block.

Billy Joe sólo continuo dándole besos al cineasta hasta que llegó al cuello, y le dio un pequeño mordisco.  
"Eres mío."El cantante le apretó la corbata a Spence."Y espero que te quede claro, Spencer James Wright."

"Y tú posesivo."Spencer puso los ojos en blanco."Espero que te quede claro, Baruch Jonathan Cohen."

"Es Ba-rough."Cobra se acercó, y lo forzó a un beso apasionado.

AJ entró en la sala de estar, con unos vasos y una botella de refresco.  
"¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? Aún es horario infantil."Junior puso los vasos y la botella en la mesa, y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿No te incomodan?"Ariana le preguntó a Jade."A mi no, pero...¿a tí?"

"Para nada, dulzura. Me parecen una linda pareja."Jade respondió.

AJ sonrió un poco, y luego se volteó.  
"¿Se podrían apurar? Hay personas hambrientas aquí."La niña golpeó sus vans rosados contra el piso, con desespero.

Billy se separó del beso, y le susurró a su esposo:  
"Déjame alimentarla. Sabes que si no lo hago, se le quita el hambre y tengo que forzarla a comer. Luego tú y yo...llevamos esto a mi suite presidencial."

"Nuestra suite."Spencer corrigió, cuando Billy se desapareció en la cocina para buscar platos.

* * *

Spencer se recostó de su lado de la cama, y volteó la mirada hacia Billy, quien estaba dormido de su lado.

Después de almorzar/cenar, el par había subido a su cuarto con diferentes ideas:

Spencer quería solamente acurrucarse con Bill, y bueno Billy...Billy quería sexo. Y al final, ninguno obtuvo lo que quería.

Wright no podía dormir.  
El hecho de que Bill había invitado a Jade a quedarse a dormir en su casa lo incomodaba un poco, ya que lo hacia sentir como si él fuera la razón por la que Billy y Jade terminaron.

El cineasta luego se acordó de cierta fiesta a la cual su hijastra había sido invitada, y se sintió más incómodo aún. Wright conocía muy bien a la niña que organizo la fiesta por lo que AJ le decía, y sabía lo controladora que Samantha Marc podía ser.

Pero si Raji, Maya y Skye iban...todo estaría bien. ¿Verdad?

Spencer se sentó en la cama, y se cruzó de brazos.  
En ese instante, Wright recordó algo que le había dicho Jessica y tomó su teléfono de la mesa de noche.

"Contesta, contesta, contesta."Spence susurró, mientras esperaba que alguien contestara.

"Hola."La cansada voz de Jane Wright, quien probablemente estaba durmiendo, se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Mamá? Es...Es Spencer...tu hijo. Sólo quería decirte que te quiero."El cineasta dijo."Y gracias por ser la mejor mamá del mundo...y lamento mucho no poder visitarte porque estoy muy ocupado."

"Aw, amor. También te quiero."Jane respondió."Spence, estoy orgullosa de lo talentoso que eres. Tu padre y yo siempre vemos tus películas. Mi amor, ojalá te hubiera podido apoyar con tu sueño pero estábamos tan ocupados con Jessica que nos olvidamos de lo maravilloso que eres tú. Espero que me perdones."

"Mamá, ya estabas perdonada desde que llegue a Beverly Heights."Spencer sonrió."Vuelve a dormir."

"Tú igual, señor director de cine famoso."Jane bromeó.

Y con eso, el cineasta colgó la llamada.

Pero Wright aún no podía dormir, seguía con ese extraño sentimiento de incomodidad.

Spencer se acordó de la vez en la que él y Baruch tuvieron una pelea por algo demasiado estúpido en 4to año, casi como la pelea que tuvieron el viernes pasado(en la cual Spencer tuvo que dormir afuera).

* * *

Baruch Cohen, de 15 años, miro de reojo a su compañero de mesa.  
Estaban en la clase de cocina, y la señora Baguiati(quién no sólo era una ama de casa, sino una de las profesoras de Beverly Beverly High) estaba escribiendo en la pizarra los ingredientes del proyecto de hoy.

Wright y él habían elegido cocina porque todas las otras clases extracurriculares estaban llenas y esa era la única que tenía dos vacantes.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho trampa en Zombie War. Yo era tu compañero, no me debiste haber disparado."Cohen murmuró, molesto.

"¿En serio quieres seguir con esto?"Spencer, de 16 años, puso los ojos en blanco, mientras guardaba su cuaderno para comenzar con la receta."Yo no hice trampa. ¿Y podrías dejar esto en el pasado? Porque llevas más de una semana reclamando sobre algo que ni paso. Sólo admite que eres un mal jugador."

"¡Yo no soy un mal jugador!"Baruch grito, tomando la atención de todos.

"Baruch. Silencio."Amaya se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Pero profesora, Spencer hizo trampa en un juego y no quiere admitirlo!"Cohen se quejó."¡Gracias a él, mi puntaje en el arcade esta arruinado!"

"¡Que yo no hice trampa!"Spencer dijo, molesto.

"¡Que si!"Baruch se levantó de su asiento.

"¡Que no!"Wright hizo lo mismo, pero este se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Deja de mentir!"Baruch gruño.

"¡Tu eres el que esta mintiendo!"Spencer tomó un puñado de harina y se lo tiró en la cara al menor.

Baruch ahogó un grito.  
"Cruzaste la línea."Cohen tomó una botella de crema batida y la roció en la cara del mayor.

"¡Deténganse!"La señora Baguiati grito."Rajeev Sanjay, explícame que rayos le pasa a estos dos."

"Se pelearon porque Spencer mato al personaje de Baruch en Zombie War."Rajeev explico."Se supone que el juego es multi-jugador, y que el segundo personaje es tu compañero para detener la guerra zombie."

Mientras Rajeev hablaba, Spencer y Baruch habían empezado a darse golpes. Amaya se volteó hacia el par, y grito molesta:  
"¡Deténganse en este instante, Baruch Jonathan y Spencer James!"

La mujer tomó a Wright, quien estaba encima de Baruch, de los hombros y lo alejó del menor.

Baruch se levantó, débilmente, del piso.

La señora Baguiati soltó a Spencer y corrió hacia el menor.  
"Ven acá, dulzura. Estas sangrando."Amaya tomó una servilleta de papel, y le limpió el ojo derecho a Cohen.

"Los dos a la enfermería, y luego se vienen derechito para acá a limpiar el desastre que causaron. Eso, y tienen que limpiar la sala de recreación. Después se van a hablar con Ponzi de esto."La señora Baguiati continuó."Cohen, espera aquí un momento. Spencer, tengo que hablar contigo afuera."

La mujer tomó a Wright del brazo y lo sacó del salón.  
"Estas castigado."Amaya dijo, cuando cerró la puerta del salón.

"Pero, Maya, él comenzó."Spencer se quejó."Yo...yo no hice trampa. Él es el que esta haciendo un berrinche de esto."

"¿Y las cosas se resuelven a golpes, verdad?"La señora Baguiati preguntó, mientras alzaba una ceja.

"No."Spencer miro al piso.

* * *

Después de ir a la enfermería, el par se dirigió a el salón de cocina en un silencio incómodo.  
Ya todos se habían ido a el gymnasio para la clase de educación física, así que los dos tenían el salón vacío para limpiar sin que nadie los molestara.

Baruch empezó a limpiar todos los platos e utensilios de una manera ordenada que sorprendió al aspirante a cineasta, quien estaba también lavando los platos porque no tenía ganas de limpiar el piso.

Spencer vio el orden que el menor tenía al colocar los cubiertos en el gabinete de utensilios.  
Cuchillos de un lado, cucharas del otro y tenedores en otro lado. Ah, y los utensilios(como cucharones, y cuchillos gigantescos) al lado de los tenedores.

Wright colocó un cuchillo en el lado de los tenedores, accidentalmente, y recibió una mirada fulminante de Cohen, quien inmediatamente puso el cuchillo en donde debería estar.

"No."Spencer colocó el cuchillo del lado de los tenedores.

"Arruinas mi orden."Baruch tomó el cubierto y lo colocó devuelta con los cuchillos.

"¿Qué tienes? ¿Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo?"Wright alzó una ceja, confundido.

"No me hables, no me veas, no respires cerca mío. Alejate de mi."Cohen apagó el grifo de agua, tomó un trapo y limpió el borde del fregadero.

El muchacho luego tiró el trapo sobre la mesa, y empezó a limpiar el piso.

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.

Baruch terminó de limpiar el piso, y tomó su bolso.  
Y con eso, el chico se fue.

Spencer terminó de lavar el último plato, y apagó el grifo de agua.  
Después de secar sus manos con su camiseta y agarrar su bolso, el joven salió hacia el área de recreación.

Al llegar a la sala de recreación, Spencer vio a su...eh...compañero de clases acomodando todo de la misma manera que en el salón de cocina.

La sala de recreación fue una idea que Cohen le había comentado al director, y a Ponzi le pareció una gran idea. Era un salón extra de dos pisos que no tenía uso. Los estudiantes habían redecorado el lugar y el dueño del colegio, MT Calorie, había donado unas cosas(televisores, consolas de videojuegos, máquinas de helado y de refrescos, un puesto de tacos, un router de Wi-Fi y, a petición de los alumnos, cargadores de teléfono ya que los jóvenes gastaban la batería de sus celulares y los padres se quejaban de que sus hijos no les contestaban las llamadas). Usualmente, los estudiantes dejaban el área limpia, pero cuando escucharon que dos de sus compañeros tenían que limpiar todo...hicieron un desastre.

"Hey. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"Wright preguntó.

"Haz lo que se te pegue la perra gana."Baruch dijo, molesto, mientras acomodaba los cojines de los muebles."Yo no necesito tu ayuda."

Spencer se cruzó de brazos.  
"¿Así le hablas a tu novio?"El mayor se recostó de la pared.

"Tú y yo terminamos apenas me mataste en Zombie War."Cohen gruño."¿Y crees que todo va a ser amor y paz entre nosotros después de que me golpeaste?"

"Maldición, Cohen. Si te mate en el juego, pero fue un accidente. Se me resbalo el dedo del botón."Spencer camino hacia el menor, y lo abrazó."Ahora dame un besito de reconciliación."

Baruch lo empujo.  
"No. Te. Quiero. Ver. Cerca. Mío."El menor dijo, entrecortadamente.

Spencer miro a Baruch, y suspiro. El chico que tenía al frente no se merecía ese ojo morado y ensangrentado.

Wright se levantó del piso, y empujo a Cohen en el mueble.  
"Déjame hacerte sentir bien."Spencer tomó los dos brazos del menor, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué acaso tienes el libido al máximo?"Baruch alzó una ceja."Recuerda que aún salgo que Jade."

"Rompe con ella."Spencer le dio un beso en el cuello.

"No puedo. Siempre que la veo, me duele romper con ella."La mirada del muchacho lucía entristecida.

"¿Sabes que? No me importa ella. Me encanta nuestro triángulo amoroso."Spencer introdujo su mano en la camiseta de Cohen, y acaricio el abdomen de su chico.

"N-No."Baruch se quejó, y soltó un gemido."Y-yo...aún no...no estoy listo."

"Por favor."Spencer acaricio su nariz contra la mejilla de Baruch.

Baruch se soltó del agarre de Wright, y se levantó de un salto.  
"Okay, okay. Te amo. Volvemos a ser una linda parejita. Ahora deja de ser un pervertido."Cohen dijo."Porque cuando tengas 18 y yo 17, te aseguro que te van a decir violador de menores, y vas a ir a prisión."

* * *

Spencer trago saliva.

Había hecho que Billy estuviera con él y Jade al mismo tiempo. Él era "el otro" en la relación.  
Tenía que admitir que a veces se aprovechaba de ser mayor, y jugaba con lo "inocente" que Billy solía ser cada vez que se peleaban.

El cineasta luego recordó un día que estaba seguro que nunca iba a olvidar.

* * *

"¡Spencer!"Baruch, de 16 años, se levantó de su asiento, y corrió hacia el muchacho."Gracias a Dios que llegaste. Jade me anda insultando, y ya no la soporto."

Spencer, de 17 años, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Baruch.  
"Vas a ser papá. ¿Cómo te sientes?"El cineasta preguntó.

"La verdad me siento normal."Baruch se encogió de hombros.

"Señor Cohen."Una enfermera le dijo a Baruch."Su...eh...la señorita Black lo esta llamando."

Baruch asintió, y camino hacia el cuarto de Jade, seguido de Spencer.

"Él no puede venir."La enfermera señalo a Spencer.

"Él es mi novio, y va conmigo a donde yo vaya. Así que te callas."Baruch gruño, y tomó la mano de Spencer.

Cuando entraron en el cuarto, Jade le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Baruch.  
"Te dije que te quedarás aquí...ya estoy apunto de dar a luz, idiota."La joven, de 16 años, dijo.

"Déjame tranquilo. Tú fuiste la que quedo embarazada."Baruch sacó la lengua.

"Tu me embarazaste."Jade se cruzó de brazos.

"Touché."Baruch puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA!"Jade empezó a gritar, mientras sentía contracciones"¡TE ODIO, BARUCH JONATHAN COHEN!"

"Creo que alguien ya quiere salir."Baruch dijo, con una voz cantarina.

* * *

Gracias al tonto comportamiento de Baruch, Spencer y Cohen fueron enviados a la sala de espera.

Un doctor se había llevado a Baruch hace unos 10 minutos para quién sabe que, y Spencer se había quedado solo.

"Toc, toc."Baruch le dio unos golpecitos a Wright, quien estaba jugando con su teléfono, en el hombro.

Spencer se volteó, y vio a Baruch cargando una cosa envuelta en una sábana rosada.

"Nació dos meses temprano, pero el doctor dice que todo esta bien."Baruch le dio un beso en la frente a su hija."Aún no sabemos como llamarla."

Wright miro a su novio y sonrió.  
Cohen lucía demasiado adorable cargando a su pequeña.

"¿Quieres cargarla?"Baruch preguntó.

"Eh...la verdad no tengo experiencia con bebés..."Spencer estaba diciendo, cuando su novio colocó a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Wright se quedo callado, y observo a la bebé detalladamente.  
La pequeña abrió sus ojitos, y miro al cineasta.  
"Eh...pues hola."Spencer se sonrojó.

"¿Uh...te gusta el nombre Ariana Joan?"Baruch preguntó de la nada."Es que...se me ocurrió hace unos días...y bueno ya sabes...me gusta. Creo que rima un poco."

"Me encanta el nombre."Spencer asintió, sin levantar la mirada de la niña."Le combina con esa carita preciosa."

"¿Quieres una foto para recordar su cara, ya que se la van a llevar al área de cuidados intensivos?"Baruch preguntó.

"¿Qué?"Wright lucía confundido."Pero dijiste que el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien."

"Si, pero es que está un poquitín frágil porque...bueno...nació prematura."Baruch se encogió de hombros.

"No quiero ninguna foto, yo me voy a quedar contigo. No te voy a dejar solo durante esto. Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo y novio."Spencer dijo.

* * *

Spencer sonrió ante el recuerdo, y bostezó.

Al parecer recordar la primera vez que vio a AJ le quitó el sentimiento de incomodidad inmediatamente.

El cineasta se recostó en la cama, y se tapó con la sábana hasta la mitad del pecho.  
"Buenas noches, Billy."Spencer susurró lo más alto posible para que su marido escuchara.

"Aún quiero sexo."Billy dijo, en voz alta.  
¿Estuvo despierto todo este tiempo?

"Cuando no."Spencer murmuró, antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Hey. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Tiempo de explicacion:**

**-En el capitulo anterior, Spencer tiene 15 y Billy 14 en tercer año porque no soy yo si no me equivoco.**

**-"We R Who We R" de Ke$ha.**

**-La cancion que estaba cantando Billy en la ducha es "All Time Low" de The Wanted.**

**Antes de irme, les voy a dejar unas preguntas para que respondan:**

**-¿Que piensan de como manejo a Spencer?**

**-¿Que piensan de como manejo a Billy?**

**-¿Que piensan de AJ, Jade y los demas?**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados**.


	9. Spencer, Spencer, Spencer & Spencer

**¡Hola, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**Y les traigo nuevo capítulo que he estado escribiendo toda la semana gracias a que en mi país, Venezuela(donde graban el doblaje de DTMG), hay protestas en las calles. Esta mañana fui a clases, y como mi mamá es profesora, nos devolvieron los 30 minutos después de llegar. Al llegar a casa, termine este capitulo porque los quería consentir con más "LLVC". Estoy consiente de que la situación de mi país no esta exactamente bien en estos momentos porque nos queremos liberar de este maldito que nos esta jodiendo la vida, pero...gracias protestas porque falto a clases y puedo dormir toda la mañana.**

**Bueno, mejor me callo y dejo que lean este capitulo que tal vez, o tal vez no, tenga sentido.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente(el jueves 23 de octubre, para ser exactos), Jade se levantó de la cama del cuarto de huéspedes y se colocó sus pantuflas verdes.

Jonathan, quien había estado espiando a la novelista desde que se instaló en el cuarto(pero le daba a la mujer su privacidad porque él es un hombre respetuoso), alzó una ceja en confusión.  
"¿A dónde va?"Se preguntó el fantasma.

Black abrió la puerta del cuarto, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Jonathan siguió a la mujer, con curiosidad.

Al llegar a la cocina, Jade empezó a sacar cosas de la nevera.

"¿Vas a preparar desayuno? Buena suerte, dulzura."Jonathan dijo."En esta casa sólo toman una tostada con mantequilla de maní suave y café. A veces, comen cereal pero siempre se acaba después de 2 días. Ah, y tocino...siempre desayunan con tocino."

Jade ahogó un grito, y se golpeó la frente con la mano.  
"Maldición, maldición, maldición. Jadelynn, no estas en tu casa para despertarte y cocinar."Black se auto-regañaba."Bueno, si les preparo desayuno...no me dirán nada malo...¿verdad?"

* * *

Spencer y Billy se despertaron con el aroma a pastel de chocolate.  
"Raro verte en la mañana."Billy se levantó de la cama."A veces, frecuentemente, te vas a las 5 de la mañana y vuelves a las 2 de la tarde."

Spencer rió.  
"Pues jamás te había visto con esa hermosa maraña de pelo que tienes por las mañanas."El cineasta dijo.

"Ah si, porque soy Spencer Wright y tengo una voz ronca y sexy en la mañana."Billy imito la voz de Spencer.

"¿Quién esta cocinando?"Spencer olfateó el aire.

"Probablemente, AJ."Billy se encogió de hombros.

El cineasta y el cantante entraron en pánico. No era que AJ fuera mala cocinera, sino el hecho de que una niña de 11 años no debía estar jugando con fuego a esa hora de la mañana.

El par tomó el elevador hacia el segundo piso y se dirigieron a la cocina, antes de que algo malo ocurriera.  
"Buenos días, muchachos."Jade saludó, cuando entraron en la cocina.

"¿AJ?"Billy preguntó."¿Dónde esta?"

"Durmiendo...creo."Jade respondió.

"¿Qué cocinas?"Spencer se acercó al horno/estufa.

"Muffins de chocolate. Espero que no les moleste que usé la cocina sin su permiso."Jade dijo.

"Para nada. Ahora eres parte del equipo Cobra."Billy se encogió de hombros.

AJ entró en la cocina, leyendo una hoja en voz baja.  
Tenía puesta una camiseta morada que decía "Cobra" en escarcha dorada y en letra cursiva, unos jeans negros con un cinturón dorado y unas botas de constructor doradas.

"Buenos días."La niña saludó, tímidamente."¿Spence, hoy me llevas al colegio?"

Wright asintió.  
"Déjame ir a cambiarme."El cineasta respondió, y salió de la cocina.

AJ abrió la nevera, y sacó el pote de mantequilla de maní suave.  
"¿Puedo?"Ariana le preguntó a su padre.

"Sólo no te la acabes como la última vez."Billy asintió.

Después de servir una pequeña cantidad de mantequilla de maní suave en una taza pequeña y mezclarlo con nutella, AJ sacó un paquete de mini-galletas de chispas de chocolate y empezó a comérselas con su extraña mezcla.

* * *

Al llegar al colegio, AJ se bajó del auto y se despidió de Spencer.  
"Eh...¿no quieres que te acompañe a tu salón?"Spencer preguntó, antes de que la niña cerrara la puerta.

"No, Spen-bro. Tengo que ir a hablar con el director Lovett de algo."AJ mostró su hoja, en la cual había escrito todo lo que necesitaba repasar para el concurso de literatura.

"¿Lovett?...ah."Spencer miro al volante, y se mordió el labio."Eh...creo que me tengo que ir, voy tarde al set."

Ariana cerró la puerta, y Spencer se fue.

AJ entró en el colegio, y se dirigió a la oficina de Lovett.

Toco la puerta, rítmicamente, y escucho una voz decir "Entra".

AJ abrió la puerta, y se encontró con una mujer.  
"Disculpe...¿y el director Lovett?"La niña preguntó.

"Lo despidieron."La mujer respondió."Yo soy la nueva directora, mi nombre es Natasha Sanders."

"Um...yo soy Ariana Cobra, estoy en quinto grado."Ariana se presentó."Sólo quería preguntarle al director Lovett algo sobre las palabras del concurso de literatura."

"Si quieres, yo te puedo ayudar."Natasha sonrió."Quiero conocer a todos en este colegio y no ser su directora...sino su amiga."

"Vendré en el recreo. Tengo clases ahorita."Y con eso, AJ salió de la oficina.

Rápidamente, AJ se fue a su salón.

"Cobra, llegas...a la hora."La señorita Rivera miro el reloj."Ve a tu asiento, y saca tu libro de matemáticas. Espero que hoy no tengas ningún truco debajo de la manga."

"Señorita Rivera."Ariana se acercó al escritorio de la mujer."Lamento mucho lo que le hice. Le aseguro que jamás lo volveré a hacer."

La niña después se fue a su asiento al final del salón, y sacó su libro de matemáticas.  
"Hey Skye."AJ le susurró a su amiga.

Skye Henderson, quien era 6 meses mayor que Ariana, se volteó hacia AJ.  
Tenía el cabello pelirrojo(el cual estaba amarrado en dos trenzas), ojos marrones y piel bronceada. La chica parecía una versión más joven de la actriz de A Todo Ritmo, Bella Thorne.

"¿Qué quieres, Cobra?"La pelirroja dijo, bruscamente."¿La tarea?"

"No, sólo te iba a preguntar cuales eran las páginas porque la verdad no veo nada de aquí."AJ se encogió de hombros."¿Estas bien? ¿tus padres se pelearon de nuevo?"

"No es tu problema."Skye gruño."Ah, y empieza a hacer tus cosas por tu cuenta. Porque sí no haces nada, vas a terminar como una vagabunda."

Henderson luego se devolvió a terminar su actividad.

AJ trago saliva, y aguanto las ganas de llorar. Nadie le hablaba a AJ Cobra de esa manera, y por eso la niña no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato.

"D-Disculpa."Ariana dijo, y se recostó encima del libro.

* * *

"¿Un ejemplo de sinónimo sería deseo y anhelar?"AJ le preguntó a Natasha, mientras estaban en la oficina de Sanders.

"Si, cariño."La mujer respondió, y levantó la mirada de su laptop."Escuche que eres la bromista del salón."

Ariana asintió.  
"Nadie me supera con mis bromas."Junior sonrió presumidamente, y luego suspiro."Eh...la verdad lo hago porque no le agrado a nadie en el salón, e intento socializar con ellos."

Natasha tomó una carpeta, y la ojeo.  
"¿Tu padrastro es Spencer Wright...el director de películas de horror?"La mujer preguntó."¿Cómo te llevas con él?"

"Muy bien."Ariana respondió."Eh, bueno, él y yo no teníamos la mejor relación de padrastro e hijastra pero...hace un mes nos reconciliamos y paso todo el tiempo con él y mi papá."

"Háblame de tu padre."Natasha levantó la mirada de la carpeta."¿Te trata bien?"

AJ asintió.  
"Es mi mejor amigo."La niña dijo.

Jonathan, quien había llegado hace 10 minutos, observo a la mujer detalladamente.  
"Hey AJ. Esta tipa me da mala espina."El fantasma entrecerró los ojos, buscando algún detalle extraño en la mujer."Yo digo que nos vayamos."

"Mejor me voy a clases."Ariana se levantó.

"Pero el recreo no ha terminado, y dijiste que querías repasar las palabras."Natasha lucía confundida.

"Necesito hablar con alguien."AJ salió de la oficina, y se dirigió a su salón.

"No me agrada esa mujer para nada. Alejate de ella."Jonathan voló al lado de la menor.

"Es la nueva directora. Es su primer día."Junior puso los ojos en blanco."Claro que va actuar extraño."

Samantha Marc, quién es 8 meses mayor que AJ, cerró su casillero al ver a cierta niña caminando por los pasillos.  
"¿Hablando sola de nuevo, Cobra?"La rubia se rió de manera cruel."Deberías estar en un manicomio."

"Pues miren quién se decidió aparecer hoy."Ariana respondió."La creída de Beverly Heights. Hey, Sammy...esos zapatos con esa camisa...uh uh...debería llamar a la policía de la moda."

Samantha gruño.  
"Esto es de última moda."La rubia se colocó una mano en la cintura."Lo que tú estas usando es...sencillo."

AJ se encogió de hombros.  
"Sabes, lo que yo estoy usando vale más que toda tu mansión."Cobra Junior chasqueo los dedos, y siguió caminando.

"¿Cómo pude haber invitado a esa ilusa a mi fiesta?"Samantha dijo, entredientes.

* * *

Spencer se levantó de la silla del director, y tomó un megáfono.  
"¡Esa no era la línea, Austin!"El cineasta grito, molesto."¡¿Qué no puedes hacer algo bien?!"

Mallory corrió hacia su jefe.  
"Spencer, relajate."La chica, de 29 años, le dio una botella de agua a Wright."La película va a salir bien. Todo va estar bien."

Spencer tomó un sorbo de agua, y asintió.  
"30 minutos, equipo. Luego volvemos al trabajo."El cineasta dijo.

Wright se volteó a Mallory, y le dijo:  
"Me voy a dormir al trailer. Dile a Austin que repase sus líneas. Y por favor...rezale a la madre naturaleza para que deje de enviar viento al set porque me esta entrando arena en los ojos."

"A mi no me mientas, Wright. Yo se que le estas mandando Snapchats a Billy cuando te escondes en el trailer."Mallory bromeó.

Spencer rió, mientras caminaba a su trailer.  
"No tengo batería en el teléfono para enviarle fotos."El cineasta sacó la lengua.

Spencer luego entró en el trailer, y cerró la puerta.  
"Si esta película no gana un Oscar, juro que los voy a demandar a todos,"El cineasta murmuro, mientras se tiraba sobre un mueble y agarraba su MacBook.

Después de tomarse 10 minutos para responder a su "Zombie Army" en Twitter, Wright empezó a quedarse dormido mientras recordaba cosas del pasado.

* * *

**_-Flashback...-_**  
Spencer, de 25 años, azotó la puerta de la entrada principal.

Maldito Billy. ¿Porqué tenía que irse de tour por Europa por 3 meses y dejarlo solo con AJ?  
Wright tenía sus propios asuntos, como irse a Cancún a grabar unas escenas de una película...y ahora tenía que quedarse en casa con la diva malcriada de Ariana Cobra.

"¡No puedo creer que te metieras en una maldita pelea!"Spencer le grito a la niña, quien estaba parada en frente de él."¡Vete a tu cuarto!"

Shanila, quién se había pasado toda la mañana con Spencer, suspiro. ¿Porqué Cobra tuvo que dejar a estos dos solos?

"¡Tú no me mandas! ¡Yo no soy tu hija!"AJ sacó la lengua.

"¡Soy tu protector legal! ¡Yo te mando cuando se me pegue la perra gana!"Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

"Tiene razón."Shanila susurró.

"¡TE ODIO!"Ariana le grito a Spencer, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y tiraba la puerta.

Spencer gruño, molesto.  
"Imagínate como será cuando sea una adolescente."El cineasta se volteó a Shanila."Nadie va poder controlarla."

"Intenta convivir con ella."La chica dijo, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta rosada y la colocaba en el perchero.

"Pero...ella y yo nos llevábamos bien. Luego...pasó lo del accidente...y ahora me odia sin razón alguna. Primero me tenía miedo, ahora me odia."Wright bajo la voz.

"¿Trauma post accidente?"Shanila preguntó.

"Nadie sabe."El cineasta respondió."Bill la ha llevado a psicólogos, le han hecho pruebas de resonancia para ver si esta loca, y todo dice que esta bien."

"Y si algo le paso en el accidente, y no quiere decir nada."Shanila lucía extremadamente preocupada.

Después de todo, ella era la madrina de AJ y la pequeña le importaba mucho.

"Una de las psicólogas dijo que intentó indagar sobre eso, pero que AJ no se acuerda de nada."Spencer dijo.

* * *

Billy no era estúpido, y Spencer tenía que admitirlo.

El cantante sabía que Spencer iba a intentar irse a Cancún a grabar las escenas de su película, y por eso le había dejado el pasaporte de AJ debajo del de Wright con una notita con una pequeña amenaza, la cual decía:

"_Spencer James,  
Si estas leyendo esto es porque encontraste tu pasaporte y el de AJ(si eres Guadalupe...¡SHOO, MUJER! Vete a trabajar o te bajo el salario).  
Si estas considerando irte a Cancún y dejar a mi hija sola...pues...¡JA! Te jodiste.  
Ahí tienes su pasaporte y tienes mi permiso completo para llevártela de viaje._

_Pero si dejas a mi princesa sola en casa, o la dejas con alguien más, te aseguro que voy a comprar un zoológico para tirarte a la jaula de los leones...o la de los tiburones. Tu elección._

_Toma este viaje como una oportunidad para acercarte a mi niña, y que los dos sean unidos como antes. ~BJC._"

Spencer suspiro.  
Este viaje iba a salir mal, muy mal.

El cineasta tomó una maleta y empezó a empacar su ropa, después de decirle a Junior que hiciera lo mismo.

Ariana, simplemente, miro a Wright con una ceja alzada y prosiguió a hacer lo que la mandaron. No quería más problemas con su padrastro.

* * *

Ariana se sentó en la cama del cuarto de hotel.  
"Señorita Harris. ¿A qué hora se supone que el idiota de Spencer vuelve?"La niña dijo, bruscamente.

Llevaban más de dos semanas en Cancún, y las únicas personas con las que AJ podía hablar eran Mallory y Shanila.

"La verdad no se, cariño."Mallory, de 26 años, respondió."Creo que debió haber vuelto hace unas horas."

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y Shanila entró...seguida de un Spencer probablemente borracho.  
"Woo. ¡Fiesta!"Spencer empezó a bailar."Shanila, vamos por otro shot de tequila."

AJ se levantó y jaló la corbata del cineasta, haciendo que Wright se arrodillara en frente de ella y la mirara.  
"Ojalá escuche que estés engañando a mi papá. Porque te aseguro que te voy a romper el cráneo...si le haces daño, sea emocional o físico, a mi papá."Junior soltó la corbata del cineasta, y se cruzó de brazos.

Spencer miro a los ojos verde-azulados de Ariana. Eran de un tono turquesa al igual que los de Billy.  
"Entendido."Wright asintió.

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

Spencer se despertó, sobresaltado.

Junior y él nunca tuvieron una buena relación después del accidente. Siempre se peleaban, y AJ siempre acusaba a Spencer de engañar a Billy con Mallory o Shanila. Pero Spencer tenía sus prioridades bien definidas: Él tenía que cuidar a AJ, mientras Billy no estaba, como su protector legal.

Aunque Ariana lo molestara diariamente, el cineasta la adoraba. Tenía algo en esa personalidad...algo carismático.

Spencer miro al reloj que colgaba de la pared del trailer, le quedaban...¿15 minutos?

Mejor los aprovechaba para tomar otra siesta, y seguir recordando el pasado.

* * *

**_-Flashback...-_**  
Spencer Wright, de 17 años, miro al asiento donde su mejor amigo/novio debería estar sentado.

Baruch jamás llegaba tarde, a menos que tuviera que ir al estudio en la mañana. Y si tenía que llegar tarde, el cantante le enviaba un mensaje de texto a su "amorcito".

La señora Rumsfield entró en el salón, y se sentó en su escritorio.  
"Buenos días, señora Rumsfield."Shanila saludo.

"Buenos días."La profesora asintió.

Después de pasar la lista, Rumsfield se paró en frente del pizarrón y dijo:  
"Su compañero, el señor Cohen, esta afuera esperando que lo vengan a buscar. Se estuvo sintiendo mal desde que se despertó y vino a solamente presentar el examen de ciencias sociales pero se sintió aún peor y Ponzi piensa que es mejor que se vaya a descansar."

Spencer trago saliva.  
¿Baruch estaba enfermo? Pero si acababa de llegar de Moscú, y Spencer no lo había visto en una semana.

Después de las vacaciones de Navidad, Billy Joe Cobra tenía un tour por Rusia justo cuando comenzaban las clases. Spencer tenía que hablar con su novio por Skype, y eso molestaba al aspirante a cineasta porque Billy usualmente lucía muy cansado cuando hablaban por Skype y Wright tenía que mandarlo a dormir, sin siquiera haber tenido una conversación de más de 7 minutos con su novio.

El día iba a ser demasiado aburrido en Beverly Beverly High. Baruch era como el líder del colegio. Todos lo querían, era demasiado carismático y atrapaba a todo el mundo con sus encantos.

Wright levanto la mano.  
"¿Puedo hablar con él?"El joven preguntó.

"Claro, Spencer. Baruch preguntando por tí desde que llego."Rumsfield respondió.

Spencer se levantó, y salió del salón de 5to año.  
Justo afuera del salón estaba Baruch, de 16 años, sentado en un banco con la mirada en el piso.

"Hey."Spencer saludo, y le toco el hombro a su novio."¿Estas bien?"

"No me toques."Baruch dijo, con una voz ronca, y tosió."Estoy infectado. Mi mamá me va llevar al médico."

"Okay."Spencer dio un paso hacia atrás."Pero iré a tu casa más tarde a llevarte la tarea, y me voy a acurrucar al lado tuyo mientras te ayudo a hacerla."

"Te diera un beso pero...tú sabes...te contagiaría."Cohen rió un poco.

En ese instante, Brianna Cohen se apareció.  
La mujer tenía a AJ cargada en sus brazos.

"Hola señora Cohen."Spencer saludo a su suegra."¿Cómo estuvo Rusia? Voy está tarde a su casa a llevarle la tarea a su hijo."

"Hermoso. Más tarde te muestro las fotos."Brianna respondió.

"¿Puedo?"Wright señalo a AJ.

La señora Cohen asintió, y le dio a la pequeña de 4 meses.

"Él sí, y yo no."Baruch se cruzó de brazos."¿No deberías estar en clase?"

Spencer abrió los ojos como platos, y le devolvió la niña a la señora Cohen.

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Baruch, y despedirse de Brianna, Spencer entró en el salón.

"Adoro a mi futuro yerno."Brianna sonrió, haciendo que su hijo se sonrojara."Me recuerdan a una parejita que vi en una novela."

"¡Mamá!"Baruch se quejó."¿Qué tipo de novelas ves ahora? Porque te juro que voy a bloquear el canal."

* * *

Billy se recostó de su cama, y empezó a toser.  
Esta rara enfermedad lo estaba volviendo loco, ya que él casi nunca se enfermaba.

Spencer suspiro.  
"¿Qué dijo el doctor?"Wright preguntó, mientras levantaba la mirada de su libro de química orgánica.

"Gripe."Billy respondió.

"Nada grave."Spencer se volteó hacia el cantante.

"Tú no eres el que se esta muriendo por dentro."Billy Joe espetó.

El aspirante a cineasta se levantó.  
"Quítate la camisa."Wright ordenó.

"Pervertido."Cobra se quitó la camiseta verde que había llevado esa mañana al colegio.

Spencer colocó su mano en el pecho de su novio, y empezó a sentir como el abdomen subía y bajaba con la respiración del cantante.

"¿Te cuesta respirar?"Wright preguntó.

"Mucho."Billy dijo, mientras notaba que la mirada de Spencer estaba fija en su cuerpo."¿Te gusta lo que ves? Tres horas de gymnasio para estar así de ardiente."

"Maldición, Baruch. Deja de ser tan sexy en la vida."Spencer pensó, mientras empezaba a acariciar el abdomen de Cobra.

"No."Billy se alejó de las manos de Spencer.  
No era que el cantante se sintiera asqueado, sino que sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando Spencer lo tocaba(pero no de esa manera que están pensando).

"No se porque no quieres."Spencer suspiro."Ya no eres virgen. Y digamos que yo tampoco, gracias a tu regalo de cumpleaños de quitarme mi virginidad cuando sabías muy bien que me estaba guardando para cuando me casara."

"Tú te me insinuabas el año pasado cuando tenía 15."Billy se quejó."No te estabas guardando. Hasta yo se que tu no eres tan 'inocente'."

Cobra hizo comillas con los dedos en la palabra "inocente".

"Era bromeando."Wright se cruzó de brazos.

Billy trago saliva. Se lo tenía que decir.  
"Siento...siento cosquillas cuando me acaricias."El cantante se tapó la cara, avergonzado.

Spencer soltó una risa.  
"Amigo, yo también siento cosquillas cuando me haces cariño. Es porque me gustas tanto que no me puedo resistir a tus encantos."El aspirante a cineasta respondió, y le quitó las manos de la cara."Sí no estas listo para hacerlo de nuevo, esta bien. No me importa. Sólo quiero complacerte."

"¿Y qué hay de tí? ¿Haz intentado complacerte a tí mismo?"Billy preguntó.

Wright asintió.  
"Me conseguí el caramelo más dulce del mundo."El joven se acercó a Billy, y le dio un beso.

"Me encanta cuando te pones meloso, Wright."Cobra susurró en los labios del aspirante a cineasta.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

Spencer se despertó de su sueño/recuerdo, cuando escucho su teléfono sonar.  
El cineasta desconecto el iPhone de su MacBook, y reviso el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

El mensaje decía:  
"_Fiesta en casa a las 6. Lanzamiento de mi single con Jonah y el video musical. Visete bien. No llegues tarde. Te amo. ~BeeJay._"

Luego le llego otro mensaje, que decía:  
"_Posdata: ROPA FORMAL. Es una cena elegante._"

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y Mallory entró.  
"Llevamos 15 minutos esperando por ti."La asistente tomó al hombre del brazo y lo sacó del trailer."Espero que no le hayas estado enviado Snapchats a Billy porque te juro que..."

"Ve a mi casa y búscame un traje."Spencer la interrumpió."Bill va a hacer una fiesta por su nuevo single en la casa."

"¿Y porque no te vistes allá?"Mallory lucía confundida.

"Porque voy a salir de aquí como a las 5."El cineasta dijo, mientras tomaba un altavoz."¡DEVUELTA AL TRABAJO, EQUIPO!"

"Estas sudado."Mallory le entregó una toalla roja a su jefe."¿Soñabas con Billy de nuevo?"

"Ah pues, ahora no puedo soñar con mi marido."Spencer se cruzó de brazos."Harris, ve por mi traje. Tengo que tomar una ducha en el trailer antes de las 6."

Y con eso, Mallory se fue a la mansión Cobra.

Spencer se sentó en la silla del director, y suspiro.

Cuando Spencer grababa se quedaba en un trance hipnótico, mirando las escenas esperando que todo saliera bien.

"Señor Wright."La voz de Serena Poppins, de 37 años, despertó al cineasta de su trance."¿Le han dicho que es demasiado guapo?"

Serena era la protagonista principal de la película(la otra siendo Whitney y el tercero siendo Austin), y digamos que la mujer tenía una extraña atracción a Wright. En la película, Serena era una cazadora de zombies y la mamá de el personaje de Whitney, el cual se escapaba a una fiesta en la playa a medianoche.

La mujer se le sentó en las piernas al director, y le empezó a acariciar la barbilla, seductivamente.  
"¿Cómo estas, cariño?"Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Felizmente casado, y gay."Spencer respondió, monótonamente.

"Nadie tiene que saberlo."Serena dijo, con una voz cantarina, y colocó una de sus manos en el pecho del cineasta."Tu corazón dice que sí."

"Pues yo digo que no."Spencer respondió."Déjame tranquilo. Y para que quede claro, mi corazón late porque ese es su trabajo como el tuyo es ser tan puta."

"Aw amor, te aseguro que va a ser rápido."Serena ignoró el comentario del cineasta.

"Que no, cougar."Spencer empujo a la mujer lejos de él."Soy gay."

"No, tú eres bisexual. Eso significa que podemos divertirnos un rato."Serena tomó al cineasta por la corbata.

Spencer gruño, molesto.  
"¡Quítame las manos de encima!"Le grito a la mujer."¡Yo no quiero nada contigo, vieja pedofila!"

Serena soltó la corbata de Spencer, y miro al hombre con seriedad.  
"Yo haré todo lo posible para ser tuya."La actriz luego se alejó.

Spencer negó con la cabeza.  
"Tranquilo, amigo."Uno de los camarógrafos le dijo."Eres el 4to al que se le ha insinuado."

* * *

Billy entró en la cocina a las 4 y media de la tarde, y tomó una cucharada de lo que sea que Shanila estuviera cocinando.

"¿Qué es esto?"Billy dijo, mientras saboreaba la comida."Tiene...un sabor que no puedo distinguir."

"Carne recalentada con aceite de oliva y cebolla...y tocino."Shanila respondió."Iba a preparar sándwiches rellenos de carne, pero Guadalupe dijo que eso no era nada elegante. Ahora no se qué hacer."

"Sigue con la idea de los sándwiches."Billy asintió."Yo iré a preparar unos cócteles...maldición...no puedo tomar alcohol y tengo que hacer los malditos cócteles."

"¡JONAH!"El cantante llamo al rubio, quien entró al escuchar la voz de su sensei llamándolo.

"¿Si, sensei?"Jonah preguntó.

"Prepara una jarra de cóctel."Billy respondió."Yo no puedo tomar alcohol, y tengo la tendencia de probar los cócteles que preparo."

Jonah asintió.

"Iré a revisar a AJ."Billy se salió de la cocina y se fue al cuarto de su hija.

Al entrar al cuarto, el cantante se encontró con AJ sentada en la cama, tratando de colocarse un brazalete.  
"Hey."Billy saludo."¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Un poco."AJ se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y tu madre?"Billy se sentó en la cama, y tomó el brazalete.

"Salió a caminar para tomar un poco de aire fresco."Ariana respondió."Dice que necesitaba salir a inspirarse."

Billy abrochó el brazalete, y miro a su hija.  
"Te ves preciosa."El cantante dijo, con una sonrisa.

AJ se levantó, y se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo.  
Traía puesto un simple vestido morado corto hasta la rodillas con un cinturón dorado, una chaqueta negra corta como la característica chaqueta de su padre y unos tacones negros.

La parte de arriba de su largo cabello negro estaba recogida en una coleta alta, y la otra parte estaba suelta. Tenía unos zarcillos dorados de notas musicales que combinaba con su brazalete.

Ariana tenía que admitirlo. Sí lucía bien.

"Tú igual."AJ respondió, y le dio un abrazo a su padre."La canción va ser un éxito...como siempre."

"Ya lo se, princesa."Cobra devolvió el abrazo."¿Sabes lo perfecto que suena mi voz en esta canción? JTT quedo estupefacto cuando me escuchó cantando en vivo."

* * *

Spencer entró en la mansión Cobra a las 6 y media de la tarde, y todo el mundo se volteó hacia el cineasta.

Wright se quitó los aviadores, y sonrió carismáticamente.

Un grupo de personas se acercó al cineasta, y empezaron a preguntarle cosas.

"Gente, gente. No tengo tiempo para responder preguntas."Wright se salió del círculo que habían formado en frente de él."Tengo que ver a mi marido."

Hablando del Rey de California, Cobra corrió hacia Spencer y le dio un beso.

"Llegaste. Pensé que no vendrías."El cantante se separó del beso, y acaricio el cabello de Spencer.

De repente, le dio una bofetada al cineasta.  
"30 minutos tarde. ¿Dónde carajo estabas?"Billy Joe se cruzó de brazos.

"Trabajando como la persona responsable que soy."Spencer respondió.

Jonah se acercó al par, seguido de un chico de moreno.  
"Hey muchachos. Quiero que conozcan a mi novio Tyson."Jonah señalo al joven que estaba a su lado.

"Mucho gusto, soy Spencer."Spencer le dio un apretón de manos a Tyson."Este es mi esposo Billy J..."

"Ya lo conozco. Tyler habla de él todo el tiempo."Tyson dijo."Y yo...yo adoro tus películas, Wright."

AJ corrió hacia Spencer, y le dio un abrazo.  
"Papá."La niña dijo, con una sonrisa."¿Porque llegas tan tarde?"

"¿Tienen una hija?"Tyson preguntó.

"Sonny. Claro que tienen una hija. Es Cobra Kid."Jonah miro a su novio, con una mueca de desespero."Es la hija de Billy."

"¿Billy, ya es hora?"Jonah se volteó a su ídolo.

Billy asintió, y chasqueo los dedos.

Guadalupe caminó a su jefe y le entregó un micrófono.

Billy suspiro, y dijo:  
"_Eh...buenas noches. Muchas gracias por venir a festejar el lanzamiento de mi single con el...incre...con Jonah Tyler Taylor. Este single lo mantuvimos en secreto por más de dos meses porque era una sorpresa para nuestros fans, quienes sólo sabían que íbamos a hacer una colaboración. Y ahora les presento nuestro single, un cover de la canción Fire Burning._"

La tonada empezó a sonar de fondo, y Billy cantó:  
"_Somebody call 911!  
Billy Joe fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
(Fire Burning, Fire Burning) What a Cobra!_

_Cobra  
Let's Go (Hey, hey, hey)  
Red One (Hey Hey)  
Billy got that super thing  
Hotter than the sun of south in Spain  
Got me soon as I walked through the door, oh!  
My pocket started tickle-ing  
The way he dropped it low that thang  
Got me wanna spend my money on him, him._"

Jonah tomó el otro micrófono que Guadalupe tenía en la mano y cantó la siguiente parte:  
"_He get it, pop it, lock it, drop it,  
That birthday cake,  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black card and my jewelery  
Cobra is cool like the fire, cool like fire._"

Luego los dos cantantes se chocaron las manos, y continuaron la canción juntos:  
"_Somebody call 911!  
Cobra fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
I gotta cool him down  
He won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
He's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little Cobra's fire burning on the dance floor  
He's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little Cobra's fire burning on the dance floor  
(Fire burning, fire burning)._"

Billy se quitó su camiseta blanca y la tiro en piso, quedando sólo en una guarda camisa gris.  
"_That body is a masterpiece  
The order is one in every hundred years  
But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home!  
I'm afraid we'll blow them legs  
Little Cobra's game is about to change  
He'll be on covers over the world, world._"El hombre cantó, y luego empezó a bailar break dance.

Jonah, por el otro lado, había empezado a rapear algo improvisado:  
"_Yo, Billy Joe Cobra is where he's at  
He might be a spoiled brat but not a rat  
'Cause this man is such a rockst-ah-ah-ar_

_And this is JTT rapping some beats at the Cobra's lair  
With BJC and Spencer Wright  
But not all is clear,  
When you see me walking down the street with this pair  
'Cause they bre-bre-break it down, if they're right._"

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco. Le había gustado el comienzo de el rap de Jonah...hasta que el rubio había llegado a la segunda parte, la cual no tenía ningún sentido. Eso, y Wright sabía que su apellido no rimaba con casi nada.

El cineasta sintió una mano en el hombro, y se volteó.  
"Hey."Le dijo a Jade.

"Hey."Jade asintió."¿Fire Burning? Esa fue la canción con la que Bill se convirtió famoso a los 6 años. ¿Crees que por eso hizo este cover con Jonah?"

"Bueno, la canción tiene un pequeño valor sentimental para BJ."Spencer se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre fuiste una gran competencia."Jade miro a Billy."Aún lo amo."

"Siento haber arruinado tu relación."Spencer trago saliva."Yo no debí haber salido con Billy mientras ustedes dos eran pareja."

"No fue tu culpa."Jade miro al cineasta con sus ojos verde menta."Billy, jamás había conocido a alguien como tú. Alguien tan talentoso como él. Fuiste su único mejor amigo, y ahora eres su confidente y su amante. Yo amaba a Cobra con todo mi corazón, pero lo que ustedes dos tenían era algo mágico y perfecto. Ustedes merecen estar juntos. Si me necesitan para cualquier cosa, estaré ahí para los dos."

"Billy quiere otro hijo."Spencer soltó de repente."Yo no estoy seguro de sí quiero otro hijo, AJ es suficiente para mí y ni siquiera es mi hija."

Spencer miro a AJ, quien estaba sentada en la escalera observando el espectáculo de su padre.

"Le dije que sí yo y Bill queríamos un hijo, lo consultaríamos con ella."El cineasta suspiro."Y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra."

"Pues sí quieren a otro pequeñín...me llamas. Me encantaría tener otro bebé, y mejor si es para mi parejita favorita."

Spencer sonrió.  
¿Acaso este era el comienzo de una nueva página en su vida?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-La razón por la que use Cancún fue porque mi hermano fue el año pasado y aún no lo supera. **

**-Use "Fire Burning" de Sean Kingston porque hoy es Throwback Thursday(esto fue escrito un jueves).**

**-Spencer adolescente es un pervertido. Lo adoro.**

**-Incluí a Serena Poppins del episodio "Bad Publicity(Mala Publicidad)".**

**-El próximo capitulo tiene más drama aún, sólo me falta empezar a escribirlo.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Posdata: ¿Notaron que cuando Billy estaba en el colegio escribí Baruch, y cuando estaba en la mansión escribí Billy?**


	10. Una Fiesta De Sangre

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de "Living La Vida Cobra", el cual estuve terminando todo el día de ayer.**

**En este capítulo, tenemos de nuevo a un "****_Badass!Wright_****"(¿cuenta si sólo agarra una pistola y maldice?). Tenemos un poquitín de drama, y a un Billy preocupado. Hoover vuelve. Ah, y tenemos a una invitada especial.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo(¿o no? porque Spence sale herido. Maldición, Anto, deja de dar spoilers.)**

* * *

Los días pasaron hasta que llego la noche del 29 de octubre.  
AJ se estaba colocando su disfraz improvisado en su cuarto, mientras Spencer y Billy veían un poco de televisión en la sala.

AJ se puso una fedora azul aguamarina de Spencer en la cabeza, y sonrió.  
Tenía puesto unos jeans azul claros, una camiseta verde, un chaleco aguamarima y unos converse negros.  
"¿Porqué te disfrazaste de tu papá?"Jonathan se sentó sobre la peinadora, e intentó hacerse visible para verse en el espejo.

"Porque todos se visten de algo que les gusta, y como yo adoro a mi papá,..me vestí como él."AJ se encogió de hombros.

"Cuando Baruch tenía 4, se vistió de bombero."Jonathan dijo."Tenía hasta mi casco puesto."

AJ rió un poco.

"Ahora se viste de bombero para Spencer."El fantasma continuó.

"Mucha información."AJ se tapó los oídos."Horario infantil."

* * *

AJ entró en la sala de estar, y se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Cobra y Wright se separaran del beso apasionado que estaban teniendo.

"Me arruinas la diversión."Billy se cruzó de brazos, y luego vio el atuendo de la niña."¡Hey...me encanta tu nuevo estilo! ¡Me recuerda a alguien talentoso...a mí!"

"Se supone que soy tú."AJ respondió, luego fue y se sentó en medio de Spencer y Billy."¿Quieren ver mi imitación de BJC?"

"Claro."Spencer asintió.

"¡Hey, Spenalty Kick!"AJ dijo, imitando la voz de Billy."Vamos a ir a Las Vegas para una noche de chicos. Tú, yo y un poco de ron."

"Maldita sea. Suenas igualito a mí."Billy sacudió a la niña por los hombros."Deberías hacer vídeos en MeTube."

Spencer se levantó del mueble.  
"¿Ya estas lista, Benny Joan Python?"El cineasta preguntó.

"Benjamín José Cocodrilo."Billy se rió."¿Recuerdas, Spence?"

Wright asintió, con una ligera sonrisa.

"Si, ya estoy lista."AJ se levantó, y salió de la sala de estar, seguida de Spencer.

* * *

La ida a la mansión Marc fue silenciosa, excepto por el hecho de que estaban escuchando una pista de una canción que AJ había creado.

"¿Te gusta?"AJ le bajó un poco el volumen.

"Bueno...la verdad me gusta el ritmo."Spencer respondió."¿Pero eh...y donde está tu voz?"

"Aún no la he grabado con las letras."Junior dijo."¿La quieres escuchar?"

Spencer asintió.

Ariana empezó a hacer un par de whistle tones, y luego cantó:  
"_There's a time when we all choose  
To either quit or follow through  
To just lose faith or trust your heart  
To somehow lead you through the dark_

_You're not the only one who's dreamin'  
And who needs help to carry on  
We might get lonely but we're not alone._"

Se escuchó un solo de guitarra, y AJ continuó cantando:  
"_'Cause we are Cobras  
We stand together  
We make up one big family  
Though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different_

_Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
We're Cobra family, Cobra Crew._"

Spencer sonrió. Su hijastra había hecho una canción para el equipo Cobra, y era simplemente perfecta.

"_Gotta do what we gotta do  
Got the brains, got the power and we speak the truth  
We're from everywhere around the world  
So, ya best respect the Cobra Crew_

_Dancin', singin' from our birth  
Workin' hard for what we deserve  
Trying not to break the rules  
'Cause Spencer didn't raise no fools_

_It may seem we're only dreamin'  
And we need help to carry on  
It's good to know we're not alone._"La voz de Cobra Junior retumbó por todo el auto(era Hum, porque Spence había enviado a Mustie al taller porque cierto cineasta había chocado el auto y Billy aún no sabía).

"Es perfecta."Wright dijo.

"Gracias."AJ respondió, con una ligera sonrisa."Espero algún día ser como mi padre, y aprender a remixear mejor. Eso prácticamente es un boceto de lo que la canción sonaría."

Tal vez se pregunten a que se refería Junior con "remixear mejor", y aquí está la respuesta:  
Mientras algunos cantantes trabajaban con escritores y DJs, Billy hacia todos sus álbumes solo y sin ayuda de nadie(solamente de su banda).  
Él mismo remixeaba las canciones, escribía las letras y grababa las canciones en su estudio en la mansión. Todo lo hacia él.

¿La razón? Billy le encantaba trabajar solo en su estudio. Eso, y no quería que nadie se llevara el crédito por algo que él hizo.

Spencer sabía muy bien que su marido se esforzaba y ponía su corazón en cada álbum.

Hum se detuvo en frente de la gigantesca mansión Marc. Spencer resopló al ver la mansión.  
La casa Cobra era más grande y muchísimo más espaciosa, en comparación con este...este rancho.

"¿Qué hace la señorita Sanders aquí?"AJ dijo, mientras veía a su directora en la entrada de la mansión.

La mujer estaba hablando con el señor Marc, pero al ver el auto...decidió poner su atención en quien sea que hubiera llegado.

Spencer salió del auto, y le abrió la puerta a AJ.

"Que caballero, Wright."Ariana bromeó.

Natasha corrió hacia el par, y sonrió.  
"Hola."La mujer dijo, amablemente.

"Um...hola señorita Sanders."AJ saludó."Raro encontrarla fuera de la escuela."

"Bueno, es que...soy la madrastra de Samantha."Natasha respondió, y luego volteó su mirada a Spencer."¿Y este guapísimo joven quién es?"

"Spencer Wright."El cineasta se presentó."Soy el padrastro de Ariana."

"Natasha Sanders, la nueva directora del colegio."La mujer le dijo a Wright, mientras se daban un apretón de manos."La señorita Cobra me ha hablado un poco de usted. ¿Director de cine, verdad?"

Spence asintió.  
"El más famoso de esta época."Wright respondió.

"Pues, señor director famoso, quédate tranquilo. Tu hijastra está en buenas manos."Natasha tomó a la niña por los hombros.

Spencer forzó una sonrisa.  
Esta tipa le parecía familiar, y para nada le daba un buen presentimiento.

* * *

Ariana se sentó en una silla, mientras observaba a todo el mundo divertirse.  
"¿Todo bien?"Maya tomó el asiento en frente de su amiga.

"Eh...si."AJ respondió."Sólo pensando."

De repente, Junior fue empapada completamente de refresco.

"Oops, disculpa."Samantha dijo, mientras tiraba la botella de Coca-Cola al piso."Pero me parecía que tenías que refrescarte un poco."

AJ se limpió la cara y se miro las manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas de líquido rojo.  
"Esto no es refresco."La niña se cruzó de brazos.

"Claro que no, querida. Ese es un truco que aprendí viendo las películas de tu padrastro."Samantha alzó una ceja, e hizo una mueca presumida."Sangre falsa. Un poco de diversión en Halloween...¿no lo crees, Ariana? ¿Qué tal otra dosis?"

La rubia tomó una pistola de agua, y disparó el líquido hacia Junior.

AJ trago saliva, y corrió a esconderse en la mansión, mientras empezaba a llorar.

"¿Cariño, estas bien?"Natasha preguntó, al ver a la niña escondida en la sala de estar detrás de el mueble que estaba en frente de la puerta corrediza que llevaba al patio.

Ariana se mordió el labio, y negó con la cabeza.  
"Samantha me...ella...ella me hizo esto."Cobra Junior tartamudeó, nerviosa.

No quería que le dijeran chismosa, pero tenía que decirle a Natasha lo que le habían hecho.

"Ven."Natasha ayudó a la niña a levantarse."Vamos por una toalla para que te puedas quitar eso de la cara."

Después de quitarse la sangre falsa de la cara, AJ se sentó en la cama del cuarto de Natasha y el señor Marc.

Natasha, quien había salido de la habitación para buscar algo, entró y cerró la puerta con seguro.

"Um...señorita Sanders...creo que no hacia falta ponerle seguro a la puerta."AJ dijo, y trago saliva.

"Cállate, Cobra."La mujer respondió, bruscamente."Debiste haber muerto hace 5 años, pero el maldito hijo de puta de Spencer Wright tenía que salvarte y hacerse el héroe."

Jonathan, quien estuvo al lado de AJ todo el tiempo pero había decidido quedarse callado, negó con la cabeza.  
"Sabía que algo andaba mal con esta mujer."El fantasma se cruzó de brazos.

Natasha tomó el brazo de AJ y sacó una inyectadora. La mujer luego inyectó una gran dosis de anestesia en el brazo de Junior, quien inmediatamente se empezó a sentir cansada e intentaba mantenerse despierta.

"Spencer."AJ susurró a su abuelo, y se desmayó.

"Nadie te va a salvar ahora."Natasha rió maléficamente, mientras se quitaba su peluca negra y dejaba a la vista su cabello morado uva.

"¡Marissa!"Jonathan abrió los ojos como platos, y voló fuera de la mansión Marc.

* * *

Spencer estaba conduciendo hacia la mansión Cobra, después de haber ido a visitar a Rajeev y a Lolo para conversar un rato con Baguiati.

El aire, de repente, se puso más frío y Wright noto vio como el asiento de adelante se abrochaba el cinturón por sí solo.

De la nada, un brazalete negro con una uña de guitarra roja apareció en frente del cineasta.

Spencer sintió que alguien le decía que lo tomara, así que el cineasta lo hizo.

De repente, el auto se ilumino de un azul extraño y Spencer volteó la mirada hacia el asiento a su lado.

Un hombre, de unos 27 años, estaba sentado ahí, como sí nada.  
El hombre tenía la piel azulada y transparente, ojos azules y cabello...verde-azulado(tal vez porque probablemente era rubio).

"Hola, yerno."El hombre saludó, de manera efervescente."¿Qué tal todo en el set de películas?"

"¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces en mi auto?"Spencer detuvo el auto en frente de un parque.

"Pues, número uno...soy un fantasma. Obviamente."El hombre se encogió de hombros."Dos, soy Jonathan Cohen...el padre de Billy. Tres, tenemos que hablar de algo muy urgente."

"¿Eres el padre de Billy?...¿nos haz visto a mí y a él...ejem...haciéndolo?"Spencer se puso rojo de vergüenza.

"La verdad no."Jonathan se cruzó de brazos."¿Qué quieres que los observe? Porque yo soy un hombre respetuoso que jamás invade la privacidad de las personas. Pero ahora, tenemos que hablar de algo muy urgente. Es sobre AJ, y antes de que lo preguntes...si, conozco a AJ desde que cumplió ocho años y Billy le regalo su collar con mi anillo de bodas. Desde ahí, esa pequeña es mi mejor amiga y ahora que tú sabes el secreto...también debes guardarlo."

"Entendido. ¿Ahora qué paso con AJ?"Wright preguntó.

"Marissa Xavier la tiene. ¿Recuerdas a la linda y amable Natasha Sanders? Era Xavier disfrazada."Jonathan respondió.

"Por eso me parecía familiar."El cineasta se golpeó la frente con la mano."¿Dónde crees que están?"

"¿Crees que vamos a entrar así de la nada y decir '_hey loquita, devuélvenos a la niña_'?"Jonathan alzó una ceja."Hay que planear algo...and pronto."

"Necesitamos a dos personas."Spencer dijo, y sacó su teléfono."Ojalá tengas algo que decirle a Baruch cuando lo veas."

* * *

Sam Hoover, de 49 años, miro al cineasta y al cantante, y dijo:  
"¿Pidieron una pizza solamente para hablar conmigo?"

"Mi hija fue secuestrada por Marissa Xavier, y necesitamos saber donde queda su mansión."Billy se cruzó de brazos, y fijó la mirada en su muñeca, donde tenía puesto un reloj Rolex con detalles de oro para poder ver al fantasma de su padre."Por favor. Tú eres el único que sabe donde carajo vivía la maldita esa. Necesito a mi bebé conmigo."

"Los puedo guiar hasta allá."Sam respondió.

"Muchísimas gracias, hombrecito."Jonathan dijo, aunque Hoover no pudiera verlo.

Billy Joe miro al piso, y dejo que unas lágrimas cayeran sobre sus zapatos. Toda su vida vivió sin un padre, y jamás se dio cuenta de que siempre lo tuvo a su lado.

"¿Podemos irnos ya?"El cantante se limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

Spencer sacó una pistola automática de la guantera de Hum, y se la entregó a Cobra, quien abrió los ojos como platos y miro al cineasta, asustado.

"La tengo por medidas de seguridad. Tengo hasta la licencia para usarla."Wright respondió.

"Yo no tengo licencia."Billy trago saliva."De conducir sí, más no de armas."

"Que demonios importa en este momento."Spencer comenzó a conducir."AJ está en peligro y nosotros estamos aquí hablando como idiotas. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo."

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Xavier, el grupo se bajó del auto.

Spencer observo el lugar, y cerró los ojos.  
El maldito lugar lucía igual a hace 5 años, y eso le recordaba al día del accidente.

"¡Ah! ¡Me duele la cabeza!"Jonathan grito, mientras se agarraba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

"¿Eso es posible?"Billy alzó una ceja.

"Sólo me pasa cuando alguien siente dolor."El fantasma se mordió el labio fuertemente, tratando de suprimir el dolor."¡SPENCER, YA DEJA DE PENSAR EN LO HORRIBLE QUE ES ESTE LUGAR!"

Hoover miro al cantante, extrañado.  
Sabía que el cantante estaba hablando con el fantasma de su padre, pero el hecho de que no podía unirse a la conversación con el fantasma...lo hacia sentirse excluido.

"Papá, relajate."Billy Joe intentó calmar a su padre."No...no entres en pánico. Spence, deja de pensar en el accidente...Papá es paranoico."

"¿Y así era el mejor policía y bombero?"El cineasta dijo, sarcásticamente.

Cobra le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Wright.

Hoover se acercó a la puerta gigantesca de metal, e introdujo el código de acceso en el sistema de seguridad de la mansión.

Las puertas se abrieron, y el grupo rápidamente corrió antes de que se cerrara el portón.

Spencer recordó cuando Marissa lo había bajado de la camioneta, y lo llevo inmediatamente a un cuarto vacío blanco.

El cineasta negó con la cabeza. Tenía que mantenerse con una mente positiva, para no hacer que a Jonathan le doliera la cabeza.

El grupo se decidió por entrar por la puerta principal, ya que varias ventanas estaban abiertas y no querían encontrarse con Marissa.

Spencer sacó un revólver de su bolsillo, y le colocó un par de balas.  
Se habían detenido en una tienda de armas para comprar un par de pistolas y balas, ya que Spencer y Hoover necesitaban armas para defenderse contra Xavier.

"Prosigan, prosigan."Hoover y los dos hombres caminaron hacia la puerta principal.

Jonathan traspasó la puerta, y miro alrededor.  
"No hay locos a la vista."Dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan.

Wright abrió la puerta, la cual hizo un ligero chirrido.  
Billy golpeó el brazo de Spencer, e hizo "¡shhh!".

El cineasta puso los ojos en blanco, y entró en la mansión, seguido de Hoover y Cobra.

"Tú y Billy vayan a la zona norte y yo iré a la sur."Hoover le dijo a Spencer.

Jonathan le guiñó el ojo a Spencer, mientras señalaba a Sam.

Wright asintió.

Y con eso, los tres hombres y un fantasma se separaron.

"¿Todo bien, Baruch?"Spencer preguntó, mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras."Te ves un poco nervioso."

"¿Porqué jamás me hablaste del arma, Spencer James?"Billy susurró.

"Pensé que no lo entenderías."El cineasta suspiro, y miro como su marido agarraba el arma."No te la acerques tanto al cuerpo, amor. No quiero que te pase nada."

"Tengo 27 años, Spencer."Billy Joe dijo, molesto."No necesito que me digas que hacer."

"Pues, ojalá te dispares accidentalmente porque te juro que me voy a morir de risa."Wright se cruzó de brazos, y lanzó una mirada fría a Billy.

Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, se encontraron con un pasillo oscuro del cual la única luz provenía de un cuarto que tenía la puerta medio abierta.

"Spence."Cobra trago saliva."Esta oscuro."

"Tranquilízate, Bill."Spencer empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto.

"¿Y si esta es la última vez que te volveré a ver?"Billy se limpió un par de lágrimas.

Wright supo que su esposo había llegado a un límite cuando lo escucho empezar a llorar. El cineasta sabía muy bien que Billy había presenciado el asesinato de su padre, y que le entraban ataques de pánico cuando estaba en situaciones similares(que era casi nunca).

"Quédate afuera. Yo iré."Spencer le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Pero..."Billy Joe estaba diciendo, cuando Spencer desapareció en el pasillo oscuro."Maldito terco."

* * *

Spencer abrió la puerta de un golpe, y se encontró con un cuarto blanco con manchas de sangre seca y unas manchas frescas. El cineasta recordaba muy bien cual cuarto era este. Era el cuarto en el que Marissa lo había torturado.

"¿Te gusta la vista, Spencer James Wright?"Una voz lo sacó de su trance."A mi me encanta como la sangre Cobra combina con la tuya. Es tan...sangriento...como tus películas. Pero dulzura, aquí no estamos en un set. Aquí es todo live action, y tú eres la estrella."

Spencer miro hacia donde la voz provenía, y vio a AJ desmayada sobre una silla y a Marissa detrás de ella con una pistola apuntando a la cabeza de Junior.

"Baja el arma."Marissa ordenó."Y nadie sale herido."

Wright tiró el revólver al piso, y levantó los brazos.

Marissa apunto el arma hacia el cineasta.  
"¡Me quitaste a mi hombre!"La mujer grito, molesta."¡Y me quitaste mi vida! ¡Ahora yo te quitare la tuya!"

La mujer jalo el gatillo, y disparo a Spencer directo en el estómago tres veces.

* * *

Billy escuchó un par de disparos, y luego la risa malévola de Xavier.  
El cantante ahogó un grito, y salió corriendo al cuarto.

Al ver la escena, Billy Joe levantó el arma y la apunto hacia Marissa.

"¡Billy! No le dispararías a tu fan número uno...¿verdad?"La mujer intentó lucir inocente.

Spencer, quien estaba arrodillado en el piso con sus brazos cubriendo la herida, levantó la mirada y dijo:  
"Mata a esa perra."

Cobra asintió, y disparo a la pierna de Xavier.

La mujer cayo al piso, y cuando Billy se acercó a quitarle el arma...un sonido chirriante empezó a sonar.

El cantante miro su collar de la suerte que estaba emitiendo un pitido extraño y brillaba de un rojo extraño.

El brazalete que tenía Marissa en la pierna estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Qué esta pasando?"Billy lucía confundido.

"La orden de restricción, idiota. No me puedo acercar a tí y me pusieron este brazalete para que sí lo hiciera...la policía llegara a arrestarme. Tu collar debe tener un chip localizador que tal vez este conectado a esta cosa."Marissa puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Billy le quitaba el arma de las manos.

Billy Joe luego corrió hacia su marido, y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Spencer negó con la cabeza.  
"Desamarra a AJ. Yo voy a estar bien."Wright escupió sangre en el piso.

"Amor, resiste. No quiero perderte."Billy le limpió la sangre de los labios a Spencer con el borde de su camisa anaranjada.

* * *

El "Hollywood Hospital", uno de los hospitales más eficientes de Beverly Heights, estaba como siempre...ocupado y lleno de gente.

Apenas escucharon que Spencer Wright estaba internado en el HH, los paparazzis se habían instalado afuera del hospital, esperando a que el cineasta saliera.

Billy trago saliva al ver la jeringa que estaba extrayendo su sangre en ese instante.  
Tenía que donarle a sangre a Junior y a Wright.

Cobra llevaba más de 2 horas en el hospital, y todo el equipo Cobra había llegado para hacerle compañía a el cantante.

"La señora Wright dice que su vuelo llega en 20 minutos."Lolo entró en el cuarto donde Billy estaba."¿Le digo a Jeev que vaya a buscar a los padres de Spence?"

Billy Joe asintió.

La rubia salió del cuarto, y se devolvió con su esposo, justo cuando un policía entraba en la habitación.

"Señor Cobra. ¿Podemos hablar?"El policía sacó una libreta.

"Denle un minuto."La enfermera dijo, sin quitar la mirada de la jeringa."El señor Cobra no se puede estresar en este momento."

El policía sólo se recostó de la pared, y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Así esta bien, señor Cobra. Esto es suficiente para su esposo."La enfermera sacó la jeringa, y colocó un algodón en el brazo de Cobra para detener el sangrado.

"¿Ya le hicieron la transfusión de sangre a mi princesa?"Billy preguntó, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

La enfermera asintió, y salió de la habitación.

"Invítame un café de Starbucks y un sándwich, y te juro que te voy a contar toda la historia sin dejar detalles por fuera."Cobra le dijo al policía.

Billy Joe se sentía demasiado cansado y débil. Ese día no había comido nada gracias al hecho de que estaba trabajando en una canción y se había encerrado en el estudio hasta que Spencer lo obligo a ver una película de horror con él.

"Acabas de hacer un trato, camarada."El policía respondió.

* * *

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando AJ se despertó, y miro alrededor del cuarto.

"¿Qué...qué paso? Yo estaba en la fiesta en casa de Samantha."Ariana dijo, y luego se dio cuenta de algo."¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Papi, donde estas?!"

Estaba sola en el cuarto de hospital, sin ni siquiera saber que demonios hacia ahí.

La puerta de abrió de golpe, y todo el equipo Cobra(menos Billy y Spencer) y la familia Wright entró.

"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Dónde esta mi papá?"AJ preguntó, mientras se sentaba.

"Tu papá esta hablando con la policía."Lolo respondió."Fuiste secuestrada por tu directora que resulto ser una fan loca de tu padre. Estas herida y por eso estás en el hospital. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"¿Y Spencer?"La niña preguntó, preocupada.

La señora Wright rompió en llanto al oír el nombre de su hijo, y salió del cuarto, seguida de su marido.

"Recibió tres balazos en el estómago."Jessica dijo."Esta muy grave, pero el doctor dice que se va a recuperar."

AJ negó con la cabeza, y empezó a llorar.  
"¡Spence no! ¡Spence no!"Junior gritó."¡Él no debería estar herido! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Si yo no hubiera nacido, él estuviera bien!"

Shanila abrazó a la niña, y le susurró en el oído:  
"Si no hubieras nacido, él sería un amargado total. Él te adora AJ, y tu padre también. Tú eres el pegamento de esa relación."

"¿Puedo verlo?"Ariana preguntó.

Shanila se volteó a su hermano, quién se rascó la cabeza.

"Supongo que sí."Rajeev dijo."Ya le hicieron la transfusión de sangre, y le sacaron las balas."

Y con eso, Shanila guió a Cobra Junior al cuarto del cineasta.

Ariana corrió a hacia Spencer, quién estaba recostado de la cama, inconsciente.  
"Spence-dexter."AJ empezó a llorar,y con sumo cuidado, abrazo al cineasta."Gracias. Eres mi héroe."

Jonathan traspasó la puerta, y miro la escena.  
"Maldición. ¿Porqué me tuve que quedar en la camioneta de pizza de Hoover? ¿De qué me perdí ahora?"El fantasma se golpeó la frente.

El asistente de Billy, Bobby, entró en la habitación, seguido de Thomas(el representante de Billy).

"Buenos días, señorita Baguiati."El rubio, de 31 años, saludó."Tom quería pasar a ver al señor Wright."

Shanila asintió.  
"Vamos, AJ."La mujer dijo.

"No, yo me quedo aquí con mi padrastro."La niña respondió.

"Cariño, sólo por unos cuantos minutos."Shanila tomó a Junior por los hombros, y la sacó del cuarto.

"Bien."AJ dijo, entredientes.

* * *

Billy Joe estaba exhausto. No había podido dormir desde las 7 pm de ayer, y eran las 12 de la tarde del 30 de octubre. El cantante llevaba prácticamente 16 horas despierto, y gracias a su amigo Rajeev, estaba disfrutando de su 5to vaso de café de Starbucks. Un latte con crema batida, extra azúcar y sirop de chocolate y caramelo con una cereza encima.

Había ido a la mansión hace unas cuantas horas para buscar unas cosas:  
-El block de dibujo de Spencer, porque sabía que el cineasta iba a querer dibujar, ya que no podía hacer nada más.  
-Un cambio de ropa para Wright y Junior.  
-El oso de peluche de AJ...¿o era un conejo?

Billy miro en el bolso. Eso definitivamente era un conejo.

Cobra luego escucho un gruñido extraño proviniendo del hombre inconsciente que estaba en frente de él.

"Coño. Que no se haya vuelto un maldito zombie."Billy Joe susurró, mientras levantaba las piernas del piso y pegaba la espalda del mueble.

"¿Bill?"Spencer se sentó, y gruño cuando sintió dolor en el abdomen."Me arde el cuerpo."

Billy miro a Wright detalladamente. No lucía para nada como un zombie.  
"¿En serio? No deberías. Te acaban de sedar."El cantante respondió."¿Te canto una canción para que te relajes?"

Spencer asintió.

"_I do Tokyo  
It's all, kimi wo aishiteru  
That's right, they love me..._"Cobra empezó a cantar pero fue interrumpido por Spencer.

"Todo menos esa maldita canción que sabes muy bien que no me gusta por el efecto que hace en la gente."El cineasta lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"Broski, tranquilízate."Billy Joe dijo."Es sólo una canción que hizo que mi álbum Living La Vida Cobra fuera el más vendido de todo el año...y que mis fans se volvieran más locas."

"Amigo, tenemos que hablar de lo posesivas que son tus fans."Spencer se cruzó de brazos."Casi nos mata tu fan número uno."

"¿Crees que aún le agrado?"Billy preguntó, nervioso.

"Sí aún le agradabas cuando la metiste en la correccional de menores...ahora que pusiste en cadena perpetua...ahora te debe amar con toda su vida."Spencer dijo."Creo que ahora que sí la arrestaron, y probablemente jamás la suelten por intento de homicidio...estamos libres."

Billy asintió.

"¿Crees que me dejen salir mañana? Es Halloween."Wright preguntó.

"Ni puta idea."Cobra se encogió de hombros."Depende de lo que el doctor diga."

Billy se aclaró la garganta, y se rascó la cabeza.  
"Hey Spence. Siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase."El cantante se sonrojó, mientras hablaba.

"Yo igual, Baruch."Spencer sonrió."Yo igual."

* * *

***Se esconde de detrás de Spencer* ¡Veanlo, Zombie Army! ¡Véanlo! No está muerto. No me pueden demandar.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-La canción es una versión alterada de "Cheetah Sisters" de las Cheetah Girls(yo y mis raros gustos musicales).**

**-Si, Madame X volvió. Pero ya no se va a aparecer más(¿o si?).**

**-Si, Billy estaba cantando "****_The_**** Song".**

**Question Time/Tiempo de Preguntas(porque soy curiosa):**

**-¿Les gustaría ver el cómic de Spencer? o bueno...¿leer un capítulo sobre el cómic de Spence?**

**-Si fueras un personaje de "LLVC"...¿cuál serias? Yo sería AJ. Billy o Spence(adoro a estos tres demasiado en la vida).**

**-Spencer Wright los llama a medianoche diciendo que obtuvieron el papel en su nueva película. ¿Qué hacen?**

**-Billy Joe Cobra los llama para invitarlos a su boda con Spencer. ¿Qué hacen?**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	11. Halloween A Lo Cobra

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra.**

**Soy AntoRodriguez7, y aquí con mis compañeros Billy Joe Cobra y Spencer Wright, les explicaremos algo.**

**BJC: _Gracias al maravilloso gobierno de Venezuela, Anto no tiene internet y no va a poder actualizar frecuentemente. Estamos usando el wi-fi del teléfono de Spence, para actualizar el capítulo con Pad(el iPad de Anto)._**

**Spencer: _¿A quién engañas, Billy? Anto va actualizar con el Wi-Fi de mi teléfono hasta que vuelva el internet. Este reality show no va ser abandonado._**

**Ustedes simplemente ignoren a estos dos. Ojalá disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Billy abrió la puerta de la mansión Cobra, y ayudo a Spencer a entrar a la casa.

"¿Sabes que puedo caminar bien?"Spencer alzó una ceja.

"Disculpa por querer ser un buen esposo."Billy Joe se cruzó de brazos, soltando a Spencer en el proceso.

Spencer cayó al piso, y pegó un grito de dolor.  
"¡Maldita sea, Billy! ¡Aún estoy sensible!"El cineasta gritó, molesto.

Wright luego intentó levantarse, y se apoyó de una mesa cercana a la puerta.

"¿Sacó unas películas de zombies, hago unas palomitas de maíz y tenemos sexo mientras tú te relajas en el mueble?"Cobra se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice en los labios, mientras visualizaba su plan.

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.  
"¿Amor, tienes el libido al máximo?"El cineasta preguntó, tranquilamente.

"No."Billy Joe respondió.

"¡PUES DEJA DE PEDIR SEXO COMO UNA PROSTITUTA BARATA!"Spencer gritó, mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar apoyándose de la pared."¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!"

"¿Y para unos cariñitos?"Billy preguntó."¿Estás de humor, mi amor?"

Y la única respuesta que el cantante obtuvo fue el sonido de cuando alguien azota una puerta.

"Maldición, creo que me pase de la línea."Cobra susurró.

AJ entró en la casa, y le lanzó una mirada fría a su padre.  
"Me dejaste encerrada en el carro porque tenías que ayudar a tu marido."La niña gruño, molesta."¿Sabes? Yo también estoy herida, casi me mata tu fan loca."

Con eso, Junior se fue a su cuarto, abrazando su conejo de peluche.

Jonathan atravesó la pared, y miró a su hijo.  
"Pues...eso pudo haber salido mejor."El fantasma se cruzó de brazos."¿Haz intentado preguntarle a tu marido que es lo quiere hacer él en vez de presionarlo a tener sexo? ¿Y haz intentado no olvidarte de que tienes una hija?"

"Jamás estuviste ahí para mí en toda mi vida. Tú no deberías andar dando consejos sobre matrimonio y paternidad."Billy Joe respondió.

"Baruch, siempre estuve a tu lado. Sólo que decidí no interponerme entre tú y Spencer."Jonathan dijo."No podía interponerme en tu relación, eso es trabajo de Cupido. Sólo los ayudé con pequeñísimos detalles en la relación."

"Intentaré preguntarle a Spencer que quiere hacer, y intentaré no olvidar a AJ en el auto."El cantante se dirigió a la sala de estar.

"Spencer. ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? Hoy tu eliges, dulzura."Billy dijo, al entrar en la sala de estar.

"Se que odias el horror, pero...¿podemos ver 'El Hotel del Terror'?"Wright preguntó, mientras levantaba la mirada de su block de dibujo.

"Lo que tu quieras."Billy se encogió de hombros."Mientras más terrorífica, más me acurruco a tu lado."

* * *

La película no llevaba más de 30 minutos, y Billy ya había empezado a besuquear a Spencer de manera sexy. Primero comenzó con la mejilla, luego bajó a la barbilla y luego clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Wright.

Spencer gimió.  
"No estoy de humor."El cineasta murmuró, y luego sintió una mano en deslizandose por su pantalón."¡Qué no!"

Wright empujó al menor lejos.  
"Me duele mucho el abdomen."El hombre dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Ya no me amas."El cantante tragó saliva, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar."Dilo de una sola maldita vez, Wright. ¡DILO!"

Spencer se golpeó la frente.  
"Billy, te amo mucho. Es más, te amo no describe lo que siento."El cineasta respondió."Es sólo que...últimamente he estado un poco estresado con lo de París."

"¡Pero el sexo quita el estrés!"Cobra se quejó."Llevas más de un mes así. Todos los días o '_No estoy de humor_' o es '_Me siento mal, déjame tranquilo_'. ¡Te quiero hacer sentir bien!"

"No quiero tener sexo contigo por tres razones."Spencer dijo, tranquilamente."Uno, AJ esta aquí y no quiero que vea este tipo de cosas a temprana edad. Dos, Jade esta aquí y dudo que sea moralmente correcto que tengamos sexo con tu ex-pareja aquí. Tres...¡me acaban de disparar en el estómago y me arde el cuerpo horriblemente!"

Billy murmuró algo inaudible, y se levantó del mueble.  
El cantante luego se fue de la sala.

Spencer suspiró.  
Sí levantarse no le doliera tanto, el cineasta hubiera perseguido a su marido.

Jonathan se apareció atrás de Spencer, y dijo:  
"¿Problemas en el paraíso, eh?"

Wright asintió.  
"¿Algún consejo?"Preguntó.

Jonathan negó con la cabeza.  
"Los que tengo podrían empeorar la situación."El fantasma traspasó el mueble y se sentó en la mesa de café."Mi hijo es muy sensible."

"Lo se."Spencer se encogió de hombros.

"Deberías hablar con él y explicarle bien la situación."Jonathan continuó.

"Debería hacer eso. Lo intentaré en la noche antes de ir a dormir."Spencer dijo, y se levantó para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua."Gracias, señor Cohen."

"Ese chico va a terminar durmiendo en el área de la piscina de nuevo."Jonathan susurró, mientras volvía a negar con la cabeza.

* * *

Spencer no podía enfocarse en la escena que estaba editando.  
Estaba trabajando en "Zombie Hunters", una idea que había tenido hace unos cuantos meses y la estaba trabajando mientras grababa "Zombeach Party".

Zombie Hunters se trataba de un equipo de sobrevivientes al Apocalipsis zombie, y las estrellas principales de la "película(aún no estaba confirmado si era una película)" eran un chico normal llamado Spencer(interpretado por nuestro queridísimo director) y un músico llamado Billy(intrepretado por BJC) que con ayuda de sus amigos Shanila y Rajeev(interpretados por los hermanos Baguiati) intentaban buscar un lugar seguro de zombies.

La escena en la que Spence trabajaba en este instante se trataba de que el equipo había escapado de una zombie y encontrado una entrada secreta a un supermercado(que vendía cosas al mayor) y estaba lleno de zombies que parecían estar paralizados.

Spencer le dio "play" al video, y analizó lo que había sido grabado para intentar editar la escena.

* * *

"Rápido, toma un carrito y llénalo de provisiones."Spencer le ordenó a Shanila.

La india asintió, y salió corriendo por un carrito.

Después de haber llenado dicho carro con comida, el grupo se encontró con el pasillo de comida chatarra.

Spencer tomó todas las galletas, y las tiró en el carrito.

De repente, el grupo escuchó un gruñido extraño y se voltearon para ver a una mujer zombie detrás de Spencer, quien era el único que se había quedado en el piso mientras que los otros había escalado los estantes apenas vieron a la mujer.

"Maldita sea."El joven dijo, en voz baja.

El castaño luego se subió al estante en frente de él, e intentó subir lo más alto posible.

La mujer zombie tomó la pierna del chico, pero este le dio una patada en la cara.

* * *

Spencer detuvo la grabación, al ver algo extraño en el video.

Desde el punto en que habían grabado al cineasta escalar el estante se podía notar claramente la cara de horror de Billy.

Spencer ahogó un grito.  
"¿Cómo lo pude haber forzado a estar en esta película?"Wright se tapó la boca, y tragó saliva.

El cineasta negó con la cabeza.  
Esa película le había causado muchos problemas, y el director sabía muy bien que esta sí iba a asustar hasta la persona más valiente del mundo.

"No puedo seguir grabando esta mierda."Cerró su MacBook de un golpe, y se la quedo viendo."Esto va corromper la mente de algún niño obsesionado con mi trabajo."

"Spence..."Wright levantó la mirada de su laptop, y vio a AJ parada en la puerta, la cual estaba medio abierta.

"¿Si, princesa?"El cineasta le sonrió a la menor."Um...pasa. No te quedes ahí afuera."

AJ abrió un poco más la puerta, más no entró.

"Pasa, Ari-Jo. No te voy a hacer nada malo...aún."Spencer dijo, con una cara seria, y luego rompió en risa."Ah, tranquila. Estaba bromeado. No te tomes todo en serio."

AJ sonrió un poco.  
"Me estaba preguntando...sí...bueno sí...¿sí podías preguntarle a papá sí podíamos ir en un ratito a Disneyland a pedir dulces?"La niña dijo, nerviosamente.

Spencer asintió.  
Desde pequeño, sus padres lo llevaban a él y a Jessica a Orlando a pedir dulces en Walt Disney World. Así que cuando AJ nació, el cineasta decidió seguir la tradición.

"¿Crees que Mamá quiera venir?"Ariana preguntó.

"¿Porque no lo haría? Es Halloween y todos se quieren divertir."Wright se encogió de hombros."Te aseguro que tu mamá va querer venir con nosotros."

El cineasta agradeció a Dios de que el maldito ardor en el abdomen se le había quitado hace un rato. Obviamente, apenas se le quitó el dolor a Wright...el director se fue a disculparse con Cobra.

* * *

Spencer miró alrededor con una sonrisa que podía iluminar toda California.  
Disneyland en época de Halloween era demasiado perfecto para él. ¿Qué si quería volver a Hollywood Horror Nights? Probablemente si, pero disfrutar de las atracciones de Disney era un poquitín más divertido que ver a Billy llorando por los zombies. No...esperen, ver a Billy asustado por gente disfrazada era demasiado gracioso en la vida.

"No te alejes."Billy se arrodilló en frente de su hija para verla a la cara con una mirada seria."No hables con extraños. Sí te llegas a perder, me llamas y te quedas donde estas. ¿Entendido, Ariana Joan?"

"Si, mi capitán."AJ hizo un saludo militar.

Jade rió un poco.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso mis reglas son muy suaves?"Cobra le sacó la lengua a su ex-novia."Debería ser más estricto y responsable."

"En cuanto lo que he visto, Spencer es el estricto y responsable."Jade dijo."Tú, Cobra, eres el padre divertido."

Billy Joe se levantó del piso, y desordenó el cabello de AJ mientras reía.  
"Pues...¿sabes qué? Me gusta ese título."El cantante respondió, y sacó su teléfono."Ahora...Black, toma una linda foto de mi hermosa familia y yo para recordar este momento...y para colocar una foto nueva en Instagram."

Después de desbloquear su iPhone y ponerlo en modo cámara, Cobra se lo entregó a Black.

AJ se colocó en el medio de los dos hombres y sonrió, mientras que Billy hacia un duck face y ponía los ojos bizcos. Spencer decidió sonreír simplemente, y cruzarse de brazos.

Jade asintió, y subió su pulgar.  
"Perfecta."La mujer le devolvió el teléfono a Cobra.

Después de colocarle un buen filtro a la foto y colocarla en Instagram, Billy Joe inmediatamente recibió comentarios como "_Aww! Miren a Junior!_", "_Billy...guapísimo como siempre! xD_" y "_Spencer, deja de ser tan hermoso...nos dejas a todos sin aliento_".

"Billy. ¿Y Ari?"Jade miró a los lados, mientras el cantante levantaba la mirada de su teléfono.

A veces, Cobra se distraía con los comentarios que la gente le ponía en sus fotos.

"Estaba aquí hace un minuto."Spencer dijo.

Jonathan apareció de la nada en frente de los tres adultos, y bostezó.  
"¿Qué paso? Me quede dormido en el auto."El fantasma se limpió su baba ectoplasmica de la cara.

"AJ esta perdida."Wright susurró lo más alto para que Jonathan escuchara.

Jade se volteó y noto al cineasta mover los labios.  
"¿Con quién hablas?"La novelista preguntó.

"Con nadie. Me acaba de llegar una idea muy interesante."Spencer respondió, en voz alta.

Mientras tanto, AJ se había separado del grupo porque noto a una mujer, de las que trabajan en el parque, repartiendo dulces. Como a todo niño o niña de su edad, Ariana le encantaban los dulces así que Halloween era una de sus festividades favoritas. Por la misma razón, se había alejado de sus padres y de su madre para perseguir a una bolsa de caramelos.

Junior miró su disfraz, y sonrió.  
Tenía puesta una sudadera aguamarina, una falda marrón de plises, unas medias de rayas y unas botas negras. Su disfraz era de Vanellope Von Schweetz de la película "Wreck-It Ralph".

AJ tocó el brazo de la mujer, y con la sonrisa más inocente del mundo, mostró su mochila blanca con rayas azul turquesa.  
"¿Dulce o truco?"Ariana dijo, con una voz demasiado dulce que derritió el corazón de la mujer.

"Dulce para una dulzura como tú."La mujer tomó un puñado enorme de caramelos y lo colocó en la mochila.

"Gracias."AJ respondió, mientras se iba saltando como una niña buena.

Al alejarse de la mujer, Ariana dejo de saltar y puso los ojos en blanco.  
"Nota mental. Jamás volver a hacer eso en toda mi vida."La niña tomó un caramelo de fresa, y lo desenvolvió.

Junior se metió el caramelo en la boca, y miró a su alrededor.  
"Me perdí."AJ negó con la cabeza."Me perdí, y Papá me va a castigar por el resto de mi vida. Que perfecto. Ah, eso y Spencer debe estar vuelto loco buscándome."

"¿Qué dijo Papá que hiciera en un caso como este?"AJ se preguntó."¿Sal corriendo a buscarnos? ¿Y si mejor lo llamo?"

Ariana sacó su teléfono, y marcó el número de Billy Joe , quien atendió inmediatamente.  
"¿Dónde cara...dónde estas, princesa?"El cantante dijo, por el auricular.

"En frente de una...¿barbería?...¿porqué hay barberías aquí?"AJ respondió.

"Ni puta idea, quédate donde estas."Con eso, Cobra colgó la llamada.

* * *

Llevaban más de cuatro horas en Disneyland, y Spencer ya se estaba cansando. Billy le había prometido que se irían a casa después de cenar algo, y eso era lo que estaban haciendo en este momento.

El cuarteto había ordenado una pizza de queso con tocino(porque al parecer esa era la única comida en la que pudieron coincidir) y poco de té helado de limón.

"Mira la cantidad de dulce que recolectaste, niña. Tres bolsas."Wright le dijo a AJ, quien estaba mordisqueando su trozo de pizza cansadamente."Te va a dar diabetes."

"Esto es para compartirlo mientras vemos un maratón especiales de Halloween y un par de películas de ese chico Sander Knight."AJ respondió, y luego bostezó.

"¿Tienes sueño, amor?"Billy preguntó.

Ariana negó con la cabeza.  
"No, para nada."La niña tomó un trago de su bebida."Sólo estoy un poco cansada, más no tengo sueño."

"Déjala quedarse despierta, Bill. Mañana es sábado."Jade se encogió de hombros.

"¿Estas cuestionando mi paternidad?"Billy Joe fingió lucir ofendido."Jadelynn, por favor. Es más, no me hables. Me moleste contigo."

Jade puso los ojos en blanco.  
"Loco."La mujer murmuró.

"Pero soy demasiado sexy y exitoso."El cantante asintió, mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo."_Don't cha wish I was your boyfriend, cause I'm hot like that._"

"Spencer, amarra a tu perra."Jade se cruzó de brazos.

"Jadelynn, no digas malas palabras en la mesa."Cobra regaño a la novelista.

"Pero tú siempre las dices...en todos lados."AJ entró en la conversación.

"Porque yo soy malo y rompo las reglas."Billy sonrió presumidamente."E! News me califico el chico malo de la industria musical."

Spencer resopló.  
"A mi me calificaron como el más sexy de la industria de películas."El cineasta murmuró.

"Porque todos los otros directores o son viejos o son gordos y feos."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros.

"Y luego esta Spencer...que esta más ar-di-ente que el sol de Miami en un día caluroso."Jade se sonrojó un poco.

"Shh. Él es mío. Búscate tu propio director de horror bisexual."Billy abrazó a su marido, fuertemente.

Después de cenar, el cuarteto se devolvió a el estacionamiento.  
"Papá."Ariana jaló la camisa de Spencer para llamar la atención de Wright.

El cineasta se volteó.  
"¿Qué pasa, Ari-Jo?"Spence preguntó.

"Estoy cansada. Cargame."La niña bostezó.

Wright asintió, y cargó a la niña, quien inmediatamente cayó dormida sobre el hombro del cineasta.

"La estas malcriado, grandísimo malvavisco."Cobra caminó al lado de su esposo."Te estas poniendo meloso desde que se reconciliaron."

"¿_Malvavisco_?"Spencer se rió un poco."No me estoy ablandando, Cohen. Simplemente estoy feliz porque mi hijastra no me esta amenazando con matarme...¿podemos hablar más tarde de algo importante?"

"Sí es sobre lo que paso hace unas horas. No debí haberte intentado violar en la sala. Lo lamento."Billy miró al piso, mientras se mordía el pulgar."Es sólo que...me tienes un poquito...¿cómo es la palabra?...¿atraído? Me atraes más cuando estas estresado. ¿A quién engaño, Wright? Me atraes todo el día que ya no puedo contenerme."

"Billy, me siento incómodo hablando de eso con AJ aquí."Wright tragó saliva."En serio, hablemos de esto más tarde."

Billy Joe asintió.

* * *

Spencer se recostó en su cama después de hablar con Billy sobre su situación amorosa, a la cual llegaron al acuerdo de abstenerse a tener sexo hasta que llegaran a París.

El cineasta estaba demasiado cansado.  
Toda esa charla había llegado al punto en el que Billy le había preguntado sí quería otro hijo, y Spencer no supo que responder. Estaba indeciso. Estaba revisando los pros y contras de tener otro hijo una y otra vez, y llegaba al mismo resultado. Quería un hijo propio, pero no quería que AJ se sintiera excluida de la familia. Era difícil no pensar en lo mucho que Wright había sufrido cuando Jessica nació y todo el cariño que sus familiares le tenían fue enviado a la nueva integrante de la familia. No quería que eso le pasara a su hijastra. No quería que se sintiera excluida de su propia familia. Así que el cineasta se decidió que le preguntaría a su hijastra en el momento adecuado si quería un hermano menor.

Pero este no era el momento adecuado, este era el momento en el que Spencer volvía a recordar cosas porque no podía dormir.

* * *

**_-Flashback...-_**

Spencer, de 20 años, escondió su cabeza debajo de una almohada.  
"Billy, es tu turno."El cineasta gruño.

El cantante, de 19 años, sólo murmuró un par de cosas sin sentido, y se volteó para el otro lado de la cama.

Llevaban una semana y media de casados, y Spencer tenía que admitirlo...Billy se había portado de maravilla hasta este instante.

"Tu. Turno."Spencer dijo, entrecortadamente.

"Yo fui la última vez."Cobra respondió."Ahora, déjame dormir."

Spencer se levantó de la cama.  
"Eres un padre ejemplar. Deberías escribir un libro sobre...lo flojo que eres."El cineasta le tiró una almohada a su marido.

"No es mi culpa que Jade quedara embarazada."Billy dijo, mientras se acomodaba la sábana.

"Si, lo es."Wright se cruzó de brazos, y tomó el elevador al segundo piso.

El cineasta luego se dirigió al cuarto de su hijastra.

Al entrar en el cuarto, Spencer encendió las luces.

El cuarto de AJ era completamente azul turquesa con notas musicales(de color azul claro) pintadas en la pared, imitando una partitura. Todos los muebles del cuarto eran blancos, excepto la cuna, la cual era marrón oscuro, y las cortinas eran verde claro.

El arte que estaba pintado en la pared fue un boceto de un dibujo de Wright(cuando él y Billy estaban planeando como sería el cuarto, Spencer tuvo que dibujar lo que tenía en mente para que Cobra lo entendiera) y fue pintado por el mismísimo cineasta. Las notas musicales eran la letra de la canción de Billy, "Bromazing".

"Hey dulzura."Spencer levantó a su hijastra de la cuna."¿Porque lloras a estas horas?"

Wright estaba demasiado cansado, gracias a el hecho de que había estado trabajando toda la semana en Zombie World War y de que el productor de la película lo andaba regañando porque "así no se trabajaba en esta industria". ¿Acaso pensaba que Spencer era un amateur? Patrick Ryans estaba regañando al rey del horror y príncipe de los efectos especiales como sí nada.

AJ, de 2 años, lloró más fuerte si era posible, mientras enlazaba sus brazos en el cuello de su padrastro y escondía su cara en el hombro de Wright.

"Hey. Tienes fiebre. ¿Por eso estas llorando?"El cineasta preguntó.

Sabía que no iba obtener ninguna respuesta de Junior, ya que la niña no hablaba mucho. Sólo decía un par de palabras.

Spence le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ariana, y le acarició el cabello.  
"Ven, cariño. Vamos a la cocina, a ver si tu padre tiene algo de medicina en esta casa."Wright salió del cuarto y se fue directo a la cocina.

* * *

Wright buscó, buscó y buscó por toda la mansión, y no encontró ni siquiera una maldita aspirina para el dolor de cabeza. ¿Acaso Cobra jamás se enfermaba?

"Billy."Spencer se quejó, cuando el elevador se abrió."¿Porqué no tenemos medicina?"

Billy gruño, mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada.  
"¿Qué...acaso ya te vino el período?"El cantante murmuró, molesto."Porque no dejas dormir a nadie en esta casa."

"Muy graciosito, Baruch."Wright fingió reírse, y luego se puso serio."AJ esta enferma."

Billy Joe, inmediatamente, se levantó de la cama y se cayó en el piso en el proceso.  
"¡¿Q-Qué?!"Cobra grito."¡Spence, llama al doctor...a la CIA...a la marina...a el presidente!"

"Estas sobreactuando, Billy. Cálmate."El cineasta dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama y colocaba la pequeña a su lado."¿Y sí llamas a tu mamá?"

"¿Mi mamá es doctora, agente de la CIA, una marine y...o la presidenta de los Estados Unidos?"Cobra preguntó, obteniendo un 'no' de parte de Wright."Entonces...¿porque la debería llamar?"

"Porque es una madre, y sabe que hacer en estas situaciones."Spencer se cruzó de brazos."De nuevo...¿dónde están las medicinas?"

"Me prohibiste comprar medicina porque creías que me iba a dar una sobredosis."Billy respondió.

El cantante luego desconecto su teléfono y llamó a su madre.

Después de unos minutos, Billy Joe colgó la llamada.  
"Mamá dice que se quede un rato con nosotros, y que sí empeora que la lleves al hospital."Cobra dijo, mientras encendía la lámpara del cuarto.

Luego se recostó diagonalmente en la cama, y le dio un beso en la frente a AJ.  
"Hey preciosa."Billy desordenó el cabello de Ariana."¿Quieres que cante un rap?"

AJ, simplemente, empezó a reír mientras tocaba la cara de Billy Joe.

"Tomare eso como un si."Cobra rió un poco.

"_If you tell me where I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slumdog millionaire  
Bigger than the Twilight love affair  
I'll be here. Boy, I swear._"El cantante rapeó, y le lanzó una sonrisa carismática a Wright.

"¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir en vez de trasnocharnos? Mañana tenemos una entrevista con Greg Slick y Kat Katherson."Spencer bostezó.

Y con eso, el dúo Cobra y Wright se fueron a dormir.

* * *

"Aquí estoy yo, Greg Slick, con la preciosa Kat Katherson y la pareja más ardiente del momento. ¿Cómo es que les dicen sus fans?"El reportero, de 30 años, dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón de cuero gris.

"¿Spencilly?"Kat dijo en su micrófono, y luego le apunto el micrófono a Wright.

"¿_Horror Song?_"Spencer se encogió de hombros, y rió."La verdad no se."

Kat apunto el micrófono a Billy Joe.  
"Somos..."El cantante fue interrumpido por AJ.

"¡_EctoFeature_!"La niña gritó.

"¿_EctoFeature_? Me en-can-ta. Suena atrevido...picante, y a la misma vez, sutil."Greg dijo."Aquí con ustedes, la pareja del momento...¡Eeeh-ctoFeature!"

Después de un par de preguntas sobre como se conocieron, Kat empezó a preguntarle al par cosas sobre su matrimonio y sobre AJ.

"¿Y cómo les va con la vida de casados?"Kat preguntó, mientras ojeaba sus fichas.

"Mucho sexo."Cobra respondió, con una sonrisa encantadora."Spence es un pervertido, y a mí me gusta pasar un buen rato."

Spencer se sonrojó.

"¿Y Spencer, cómo es tu relación con tu hijastra?"Greg preguntó.

"La adoro."Wright dijo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de AJ."Es una de mis primeras prioridades. Las otras siendo Billy y mi familia."

"Ayer, Ari estaba enferma y Spence estaba tan preocupado en la vida."El cantante puso sus piernas sobre la mesa de café, y se colocó los brazos detrás del cuello."Y yo estaba relajado, porque era simplemente una fiebre..."

"Así no lo recuerdo yo, amor."El cineasta interrumpió a su marido."Tú también estabas preocupado. Creo que hasta te vi llorando."

Cobra le tapó la boca su esposo.  
"Ah, Spencer. Se te olvidó tomar tu pastilla para dejar de alucinar cosas raras."Billy dijo, nervioso."Wright tiene un pequeño caso de esquizofrenia, porque creen que sus películas son tan locas. ¡Ah, maldita sea...Spence, deja de lamer mi mano!"

"Y esos dos, son Spencer James Wright y Billy Joe Cobra. La pareja del momento."La reportera rió."Y estamos muy seguros de que este par jamás se va a separar."

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

Spencer se mordió el labio para suprimir la risa.  
Esa fue la entrevista más rara que el par había tenido.

Wright miró a su esposo, el cual estaba dormido del izquierdo de la cama abrazando un oso de peluche azul. El cantante tenía puesta una guarda camisa blanca y unos bóxers azules, y el cineasta tenía que admitirlo...Billy Joe Cobra lucía como un ángel cuando dormía.

"Maldita sea, Billy. Deja de ser tan fabuloso cuando duermes."Spencer susurró.

"Gracias por decirme fabuloso."Billy respondió.  
¿Estaba despierto? ¿O era que sólo escuchaba cuando hablaban de él mientras dormía y hablaba dormido? Wright no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Spencer luego empezó a recordar la broma que le había hecho a Billy en 4to año.

* * *

_**-Flashback...-**_

Spencer, de 16 años, se sentó en las gradas del gymnasio del colegio, y observó detalladamente el juego de basketball en el cual Baruch estaba jugando.

Cohen le paso el balón a Rajeev, y sus vans negros hicieron un chirrido contra el piso recién pulido. El joven luego se quitó la camisa cuello en v, quedando solamente en una guarda camisa blanca.

Spencer sonrió maliciosamente. Era uno de los días en los que adoraba que fuera Abril en Beverly Heights, ya que todo el mes podían hacer bromas de "día de los inocentes" sin ser castigados, y Wright tenía la broma perfecta.

Siguió observando el juego, fingiendo estar aburrido. A los pocos minutos, el juego había terminado porque uno de los chicos de 6to año había empujado a Cohen al piso, y habían empezado a insultarse(más ninguno agredió físicamente al otro).

Con un Baruch herido emocionalmente, Spencer se dirigió a los vestidores/duchas de los chicos.

"Tomaré una rápida ducha. ¿Puedes ir a buscar mi libro de Historia en mi casillero? Tú sabes mi combinación, corazón."Baruch, de 15 años, le dijo al aspirante a cineasta.

Spencer asintió.

Y con eso, Baruch se dirigió al área de las duchas.

Después de un par de canciones(en las que tuvo que usar notas altas), Baruch se colocó sus bóxers azul turquesa con rayas grises y su guarda camisa blanca.  
El joven se dirigió devuelta al área de vestidores, abrió el casillero donde guardó su ropa normal, y se encontró con una sorpresa:  
Su ropa no estaba.

Cohen apretó los puños.  
"¡Rajeev!"El quinceañero gritó, molesto, mientras salía del vestidor.  
Le importaba un carajo que estuviera semidesnudo.

Al salir del vestidor, se encontró con Spencer, el cual tenía la ropa en sus brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Devuélveme eso, o te seguro que vamos a tener un problema."Baruch se cruzó de brazos.

Wright, simplemente, salió corriendo. Baruch gruño, y lo empezó a perseguir.

El menor luego tecleó al aspirante a cineasta al piso, y lo empezó a golpear.

"¡Señor Cohen! ¡Señor Wright!"El director Ponzi se detuvo en frente de el par."...¿señor Cohen, y su ropa?"

"Este maldito me la robó."Cohen agarró a Spencer por el pelo, y lo hizo mirar en sus ojos turquesa que estaban llenos de ira."Y me vengaré de él."

"Cohen, lenguaje."Ponzi regaño al menor, y luego se volteó a Wright."Y tú, Spencer, a mi oficina."

Spencer empujó al quinceañero al piso, y se levantó, mirando al chico molesto.

Después de seguir al director a su oficina, Wright tomó el asiento en frente del hombre.

"Aceptamos todo tipo de bromas en este instituto, Spencer. ¿Pero quitarle la ropa al señor Cohen y hacerlo caminar semidesnudo por el campus? Eso no."El director se cruzó de brazos."El señor Cohen, además de ser su mejor amigo, es un estudiante estrella y un atleta increíble. Por este tipo de bromas, las personas extrovertidas como él terminan encerrándose en una burbuja de 'seguridad'. Señor Wright, usted hiere a Cohen, sea emocional o físicamente, le aseguro que lo voy a enviar a detención. Esta es una advertencia, Spencer. Tú eres uno de los alumnos estrella también, pero a veces te pasas con tus bromitas y efectos especiales. No te he expulsado porque esta es una escuela para las artes escénicas, y tú eres muy talentoso."

"Señor Ponzi, lamento mucho lo que hice."Spencer respondió."Tomaré el castigo que me ponga."

"Las reglas dicen que durante el mes de Abril, usted no puede ser castigado. Pero haremos una pequeña excepción, usted tiene que escribir un ensayo sobre las artes escénicas. Espero que se 'inspire' con sus dotes de escribir guiones de películas y escriba algo coherente."Ponzi tomó un sorbo de café y colocó su taza en el escritorio."Disculpese con el señor Cohen."

Con eso, el aspirante a cineasta se levantó y se fue.

Wright intentó disculparse con su novio todo el día, pero Baruch lo había ignorado de todas las maneras posibles. Y para el colmo, Shanila y Rajeev también lo estaban ignorando. ¿Podía el día ser peor?

"No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Baru."Lolo le dio una bofetada a su amigo, mientras Spencer leía un libro(escrito por Jade Black)."Él jamás te ha hecho nada malo, y llegas tú y lo haces correr desnudo por el campus. Eres un maldito pervertido, Wright."

"Aja."Spencer ignoró el dolor que tenía en su mejilla, y siguió leyendo."Soy un pervertido, ahora muévete me tapas la luz. Y para que conste, estas celosa de que yo salgo con Baruch y tú no."

Lolo puso los ojos en blanco.  
"Sólo fue un pequeño crush cuando estábamos en segundo año. Ahora estoy feliz con mi Jeevie."Lolo se sonrojó al mencionar a su novio, y salió corriendo a buscar al indio.

* * *

El siguiente día, las exposiciones de estudios sociales habían comenzado y para Spencer esa era la oportunidad perfecta para tomar una siesta. Las exposiciones eran de tema libre, y obviamente el castaño había elegido el tema de los zombies, mientras que su novio había elegido el tema de la música y los hermanos Baguiati habían elegido el tema de las artes escénicas en la India.

iStevie terminó su presentación sobre la tecnología, más nadie había entendido que había dicho el muchacho. Usualmente, entendían el lenguaje beatbox de Steven Prescott, pero hoy el chico había "hablado" muy rápido, y no se le entendió nada.

Spencer parpadeó un par de veces para intentar quedarse despierto y que la señora Rumsfield no lo regañara, pero fue un intento fallido porque se durmió cuando Las Soapies empezaron a hablar de Porrismo.

La señora Rumsfield salió un momento del salón a atender una llamada, y Baruch se levantó de su asiento y sacó algo de su bolso.

"Rajeev."Cohen llamó a su amigo, el cual se levantó y tomó la cabeza de Spencer con sumo cuidado.

Wright se había estado dejando crecer la barba para lucir como su ídolo, Stan Winny Housen. Así que por el momento, el joven tenía una ligera barba que lo hacia lucir un poquitín más guapo.

Baruch le quitó la tapa a la afeitadora, y le rasuró la barba a Spencer por la mitad.  
"Te metiste con la persona equivocada."Cohen rió, mientras guardaba la afeitadora en su mochila.

Rajeev colocó a Spencer en la posición que estaba, y se sentó en su puesto.

Rumsfield entró en el aula, justo antes de que Baruch tuviera tiempo para sentarse.

"Gracias por ayudarme a volver a pegar la lámina en la pizarra, Baru."Flourine dijo, rápidamente."Eres una dulzura."

Y con eso, Flourine le plantó un beso en la mejilla al chico justo cuando Spencer se estaba despertando.

Los estudiantes empezaron a reírse, y Wright se encogió de hombros.  
"¿Qué?"El aspirante a cineasta preguntó.

Mallory sacó un espejo compacto de su bolso, y se lo dio a su amigo. Spencer ahogó un grito, cuando vio su barba rasurada por la mitad.

"¡BARUCH!"Wright gritó, molesto, mientras le devolvía el espejo a Mallory y se levantaba.

Baruch tragó saliva, y salió corriendo fuera del salón.  
Spencer lo siguió, mientras apretaba los puños.

"¡Vuelve acá, niño!"El aspirante a cineasta gritó."¡Te juro que te voy a partir la cara!"

Baruch siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al salón de recreación y se escondió en el segundo piso.

"¡SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, BARUCH JONATHAN COHEN!"El menor escuchó la voz de su novio, y mentalmente se repitió que debía estar callado cuando Spencer estaba molesto.

Cohen escuchó pasos acercándose al segundo piso, y se mordió el labio, nervioso.  
Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos turquesa. Spencer no iba a tener compasión con él, y le iba a partir la cara.

El joven sintió una mano en su hombro, y cerró los ojos mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Rápidamente, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater gris y se volteó para ver a Wright.

El aspirante a cineasta le lanzó un puñetazo directo en la nariz a Baruch.  
"Dame la maldita afeitadora."El mayor gruño, molesto.

Sus ojos café miraron a los turquesa con frialdad.  
Baruch juró que sintió escalofríos al ver a Wright.

"Es-Está en mi mochila."El menor tartamudeó.

Spencer se arrodilló en frente de Baruch, y con la manga de su chaqueta negra le limpió la sangre que le bajaba de la nariz a su novio. Cohen se alejó, asustado.

"La violencia no es la respuesta a todo."Wright susurró, mientras se levantaba y se devolvía al salón."Lamento haberte golpeado."

Baruch no volvió a entrar a clase en toda la mañana.  
"¡Director Ponzi!"Spencer corrió hacia el director, mientras metía su cuaderno de ideas en su bolso estilo mensajero."¿Ha visto a Baruch?"

"Supe que los dos tuvieron una pelea."El director Ponzi respondió, y negó con la cabeza."No te dije, muchacho, que no te metieras con Cohen. Él nos va a llevar a las regionales en el equipo de basketball."

"Me hizo una broma muy pesada."El aspirante a cineasta se cruzó de brazos."Pero yo lo golpeé. Reaccione de mala manera, y quisiera disculparme."

"Está en detención por lo que hizo."Ponzi dijo."No puedes entrar en el salón de detención, ya que no estas castigado."

"Me importa un carajo. Quiero hablar con él."Spencer dio media vuelta y se fue al salón de detención.

Al llegar, Wright miró por la ventana del salón de detención y vio a Baruch recostado sobre su pupitre con la mirada fija en la ventana. No había nadie más en el salón, ni siquiera un profesor vigilando al muchacho.

Spencer saludó, nerviosamente, con la mano.  
El aspirante a cineasta luego sacó un papel y escribió "_Lo siento mucho. ¿Amigos de nuevo?_".

Baruch asintió.  
El menor luego tomó su bolso, y miró su reloj. Su castigo justamente acababa de terminar.

Cohen luego salió del aula.  
"No hay nadie en los pasillos."El azabache se mordió el labio.

"Ya casi todos se fueron."Wright respondió.

Baruch tomó al joven por los hombros, y lo atrajo a un beso.  
"Lamento haberte golpeado. Te amo, aliento de mantequilla de maní."Spencer acarició su nariz contra la de Baruch.

"Yo también te amo, señor futuro director famoso."Cohen respondió.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

Spencer rompió en risa ante el recuerdo.  
Ambos, Cobra y él, eran unos bromistas de alto rango. Le hacían bromas a todos no importara quién fuera, en especial a Rajeev.

Se podían pelear por todo lo que fuera, y aún serían una pareja. Se completaban el uno al otro. Spencer era el yin y Billy era el yang. Eran como la mermelada de fresa y la mantequilla de maní suave. Eran el sol y la luna. Eran...Spencer James Wright, el director, y Billy Joe Cobra, el cantante internacional. Eran EctoFeature.

Spencer estaba apunto de irse a dormir, cuando vio el sol salir.  
"Creo que iré a tomar un poco de café, y a seguir con el cómic."El cineasta se levantó de la cama.

"¿Sabes? Creo que deberías postularte para el próximo director del colegio de AJ."Billy dijo, mientras se sentaba."Eres demasiado mandón, responsable y estricto. A veces creo que estas en tus días, y luego me recuerdo de que tú no eres una chica y de que no te viene el período."

"¿No deberías estar durmiendo?"Wright se cruzó de brazos.

"Nah, no podía dormir con un hombre tan guapo en este cuarto."Billy bostezó.

"Gr-Gracias por el cumplido."Spencer se sonrojó un poco.

"¿Eh...? Estaba hablando de mí."Billy Joe alzó una ceja.

"Pues, gracias por darle un cumplido en la mañana a tu esposo."El cineasta dijo, sarcásticamente.

"Ah, si. Tú también eres guapo."Cobra desconectó su teléfono, y empezó a leer Twitter.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-El rap de Billy es una parte de la canción "Boyfriend" de Big Time Rush.**

**-Billy y Spencer se peleaban constantemente en el colegio.**

**-Beverly Beverly High es un colegio de artes escenicas en mi historia.**

**-Esta historia tiene Tumblr. Es "AskTheCobraCrew" y solía ser el Tumblr de mi historia a "Cobra Junior", pero ahora es de "LLVC". Ahí pondré unos dibujos que hizo mi hermana de DTMG.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	12. Honeymoon Avenue

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra.**

**En este capítulo, los muchachos van a una entega de premios y luego se dirigen al aeropuerto a dejar a Jade(quién se devuelve a Texas) y Billy reta a Spencer a hacer algo que revela un secreto de Wright y Black que ustedes tal vez no sabían(pero Billy si, porque es chismoso).**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

Spencer se despertó el 02 de Noviembre con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.  
Hoy, literalmente, era su día especial. Hoy iría a una ceremonia de premios en Venice Beach, ya que había sido nominado para "director de esta generación", "mejor película" y "artista más guapo del momento(en el cual competía contra Billy)".  
Sabía muy bien que su Zombie Army se había esforzado mucho votando por él, así que escribió un largo discurso para sus fans(¿a quién engañas, Wright? Es un discurso sobre Billy).

Después de levantarse y tomar una larga ducha, el cineasta se fue directo a desayunar algo para que después Richard le hiciera un retoque a su peinado usual. Su cabello había crecido un poquitín en las últimas semanas, y Wright no le gustaba para nada.

"Tu cabello es un desastre, Spencer."Richard negó con la cabeza, cuando el cineasta entró en la sala con una taza de café y una bolsa de oreos."Tu madre es estilista. ¿Cómo demonios puedes avergonzarla así?"

Wright, quien estaba apunto de meterse una oreo en la boca, partió la galleta en la mitad con los dientes.  
"Me he descuidado un poco. Sabes que soy un hombre ocupado."Spencer se sentó en el mueble color magenta, y encendió la televisión.

El irlandés pelirrojo volvió a negar con la cabeza.  
"¿La premiación es a las 10, verdad?"O'Malley preguntó.

Spencer asintió.

"Son las 8 de la mañana. Termina de comer y vente a arreglar, o te aseguro que vas a llegar tarde."Richard chasqueó los dedos."Pronto. Pronto. No tenemos todo el día."

Un niño pelirrojo se apareció detrás de Wright, y con una spray de agua, mojó el cabello del cineasta.

"Ah, maldita sea. ¡Reed!"Spencer gruño.

"Si te vas a cortar el pelo, te lo tienes que mojar."Reed le sacó la lengua al mayor.

Reed O'Malley, era el hijo de 12 años de Richard.  
Tenía el pelo anaranjado oscuro, ojos grises y piel bronceada. Lo único que el chico había heredado de su padre era el cabello, lo demás lo había heredado de su madre Verónica. El niño era el payaso de la clase de Beverly Beverly Middle School, y Spencer no le agradaba para nada que AJ se juntara con Reed. No quería que su hijastra se metiera en problemas por culpa de un chico manipulador que de seguro iba ser un "rompe-corazones" cuando tuviera 16 y tal vez el adolescente rompe-corazones manipulador fumara drogas y...y...

Spencer tragó saliva.  
Estaba sobreactuando. Reed sólo era el payaso de la clase, no era nada malo. Es más, era un chico encantador.

"¿Señor Wright, esta bien?"Reed chasqueó sus dedos en frente de la cara de Spencer.

"Eh...si."Wright respondió, y asintió."Todo bien."

Richard sacó unas tijeras, y Spencer tragó saliva.  
"Reza porque no te corte una oreja. Esa maraña de pelo no me deja ver nada en absoluto."El estilista tomó un mechón de pelo, y cortó las puntas.

Después de hacerle un buen retoque al peinado de Wright, el irlandés tomó una secadora y empezó a secar el cabello del cineasta.  
"Te colocare un poco de gel, y te echare todo el cabello hacia atrás tipo los chicos de los cincuenta. Tranquilo, va a quedar bien."Richard dijo.

"Más te vale."Spencer le lanzó una mirada fría al estilista.

* * *

La alfombra roja jamás había sido un problema para ambos, Cobra y Wright. Los dos muchachos siempre resplandecían cuando caminaban por la alfombra carmesí, pero hoy los paparazzis estaban un poco alborotados, ya que todos querían una foto del grandioso Spencer Wright después de salir del hospital.

Billy Joe puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Spencer, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Cobra tenía puesto un traje de Dolce blanco con una corbata azul marino, y Wright tenía un traje Armani negro con una corbata gris.

"Sonríe para la cámara."Billy sonrió presumidamente."Ahora estas en frente de ellas, no detrás."

Spencer sonrió, nerviosamente.  
Ya estaba acostumbrado a las cámaras, pero...Billy tenía razón. Ahora él era el centro de atención, no una actriz que estaba actuando en su película. Tenía que lucirse como lo hacían los actores de sus películas..o mejor aún, después de todo...él era Spencer Wright, el director de cine esta generación y tenía que ser más asom-BRO-so que todos esos ilusos.

AJ iba en frente del par, con un vestido Chanel(su marca favorita) y unos tacones negros.  
El vestido era corto hasta las rodillas y tenía mangas largas. Era de color magenta en la parte de arriba, y la falda del vestido era negra.

Los paparazzis empezaron a gritar cosas como "¡Junior, cariño! ¡Mira para acá!" de diferentes ángulos, confundiendo a la niña.

AJ dio una vuelta para mirar al lado derecho, y...se resbaló.

Ariana se levantó, rápidamente, y siguió caminando hasta que se alejó del pre-show de la alfombra roja y llegó al auditorio.

Wright negó con la cabeza.  
Había visto a AJ millones de veces en la alfombra roja, y la niña jamás se había equivocado. Era muy fotogénica, y digamos que esa era otra de las cualidades que había sacado del cantante.

"¡Spencer, Spencer!"Greg Slick se acercó, y apuntó su micrófono hacia el cineasta."¿Cómo te sientes, amigo? Escuchamos que fuiste secuestrado el 29 de octubre."

"Yo no fui secuestrado."Wright se cruzó de brazos, y hablo en una voz monótona."Mi hijastra fue secuestrada, y yo fui a salvarla. Me dispararon tres veces en el estómago, en un intento de matarme. Estoy perfectamente bien, no tienen nada de que preocuparse. Ahora sí me permites, tengo otros asuntos de que ocuparme."

Spencer tomó a Billy del brazo, y lo jaló hacia el auditorio.

La premiación comenzó una hora después del "Before-Party", donde todos se habían acercado a el dúo Cobra y a Wright y habían empezado a adular lo elegante que lucían.

El cineasta y su marido tomaron sus asientos, y AJ se sentó al lado de Spencer.  
La niña seguía deprimida por lo que había pasado en la alfombra roja, y trataba de esconderlo mientras escuchaba un poco de música.

"Hey."Spencer le quitó el audífono izquierdo, y le susurró en el oído."¿Estas bien?"

AJ negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba al piso.

"A todo el mundo le pasan estas cosas."El cineasta levantó la cara de AJ, y la miró seriamente a los ojos."Jennifer Lawrence se cayó una vez cuando fue a buscar un premio. Tu padre casi se resbala del escenario una vez en una presentación, y a mí...a mí se me cayó un premio que debía entregarle al rapero Three Eighty. Te aseguro que todo va estar bien."

AJ asintió.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que llegaron a la categoría de "director de esta generación".

"Y aquí está el rey de los efectos especiales, Stan Winny Housen, para presentar el premio de 'director de esta generación'."El anfitrión dijo, y se apareció dicho director famoso en el escenario.

"Los nominados son Matt Wander, Felicia White, Harry Palett y Spencer...Cobra."Stan leyó los nominados desde la pantalla que tenía atrás de él."Ah, Wright, sabes que estoy jugando contigo. No te tomes todo en serio."

Wright rió un poco.  
Su ídolo estaba presentado el premio en el cual él estaba nominado, y de paso estaba bromeando con él. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Una modelo le dio un sobre a Stan, quien lo abrió apenas sus manos tocaron el sobre.  
"Y el ganador es...Matthew...¿a quién estoy engañando?...¡el ganador es Spencer Wright!"Stan aplaudió."Este chico es el próximo Stan Winny Housen. El príncipe de los efectos especiales."

Spencer ya se había levantado de su asiento, y ya estaba subiendo los escalones al escenario. El cineasta se detuvo en frente del podio, y tomó el micrófono.

"Gracias Stan. Honestamente, tú me enseñaste todo lo que se."Spencer dijo, mientras su ídolo le entregaba el premio."¿Tengo tiempo para un pequeño largo discurso?"

"Todo el tiempo que quieras."Stan asintió.

"Quisiera agradecerle a mi familia e amigos por todo su apoyo. A el maravilloso Billy Joe Cobra, por creer en mi desde el comienzo de mi carrera."Wright sonrió."A mi Zombie Army, por ser tan fiel y tan paciente conmigo. No hubiera podido continuar con mi trabajo de no ser por estas personas tan maravillosas, en especial Billy. Gracias por todo, Cobra. Mi primer empleo en esta industria fue gracias a tí. Te amo, idiota. Eres lo mejor que paso en mi vida, nunca lo olvides."

"Jamás."Billy susurró.

"Eso es todo."Spencer colocó el micrófono en su lugar, y se bajó del escenario con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

El dúo Cobra y Wright se fueron justo después de la premiación.  
Al parecer, ninguno quería ir al "After-Party".

Billy había ganado "artista más guapo del momento" como por milésima vez, y Spencer había ganado "Mejor Película" por su película Musical Sangriento 3.

"Spence."Billy se volteó para ver a su marido, mientras conducía a la mansión."¿Me acompañarías a llevar a Jade al aeropuerto más tarde? No quiero conducir solo de noche. Bueno, iré con AJ pero ella probablemente se duerma mientras yo conduzco."

"Bill, relajate. Iré contigo."Spencer asintió, y volteó a ver a la niña que estaba sentada atrás.

Ariana estaba dormida en el asiento, con la chaqueta del traje de Billy arropandola.  
Junior luego empezó a despertarse, gracias a el brillo del sol de California.

"Shh."Billy Joe dijo.

El cantante luego empezó a cantar suavemente:  
"_They say only fools fall in love  
Well, they must've been talking about us  
And sometimes I feel like I've been here before  
I could be wrong, but I know I'm right  
We gon' be lost if we continue to fight  
Honey I know, yeah,  
We can find our way home._"

Spencer sonrió. La voz de Cobra era demasiado hermosa, era como una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en un día nevado. Cada vez que el cineasta escuchaba a su marido cantar, se derretía. La voz del cantante tenía ese efecto en él.

"¿Nueva canción?"Wright preguntó.

Billy negó con la cabeza, y señalo a AJ.  
"La encontré una tarde escribiendo canciones en mi estudio, y hicimos esta juntos."El cantante respondió."Se llama Honeymoon Avenue."

Billy Joe luego empezó a hacer unas armonías, y luego siguió cantando:  
"_I looked in my rear view mirror and  
It seemed to make a lot more sense  
Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah.  
I'm ready to make that turn  
Before we both crash and burn  
Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us, baby._"

Spencer puso su mano sobre la pierna del cantante, haciendo que Billy dejara de cantar.

"Quiere hacer un álbum."Cobra se mordió el labio."No estoy cómodo con la idea, pero sí eso es lo que mi princesa quiere...le preguntare a Tom sí AJ puede grabar un álbum en Pace Records. Spencer. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

El cineasta asintió.

"¿Esperarías ahí por mí hasta que las velas se apaguen?"Billy lucía nervioso.

"¿A qué te refieres?"Wright alzó una ceja, confundido.

Spencer luego se acordó de algo que le dio sentido a todo lo que Cobra había dicho.

* * *

**_-Flashback...-_**  
Spencer, de 18 años, entró en el salón de cocina y tiró su bolso sobre su asiento asignado.

"Bienvenido, señor Wright. Llega tarde."Amaya se cruzó de brazos.

"Estuve trabajando toda la noche, señora Baguiati, y no escuche la alarma esta mañana."Wright tomó un trago de su latte."Me acabo de despertar."

"¿Cómo tuvo tiempo de pasar por Starbucks sí se acaba de despertar?"Amaya alzó una ceja.

La mujer luego rompió en risa.  
"Tranquilo, cariño."Le dijo al muchacho, mientras le acariciaba el cabello."Todos necesitamos cafeína en la mañana. Ahora saca tu cuaderno y copia la receta de hoy."

Spencer sacó su cuaderno, y sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.  
El joven se volteó, y miró a Mallory.

"Hey, lamento no haber ido a tu casa anoche a estudiar. Papá me dijo que no podía salir del apartamento, le dije que iría a al tuyo pero aún así no me dejo salir."Mallory se mordió el labio.

La joven vivía justamente en el mismo edificio que Wright. Es más, el papá de Mallory le estaba rentando un apartamento y un auto al cineasta para que pudiera ir a trabajar.  
Wright había empezado su carrera como director hacia un par de meses, y los únicos trabajos que había conseguido eran cortos de horros. Así que además de trabajar por las tardes en dichos cortos(los cuales no pagaban lo suficiente para pagar la renta), el joven tenía que ir a trabajar en restaurantes como mesero. El señor Harris estaba consiente de la situación del muchacho, y dejaba que Spencer pagara cuando tuviera el dinero a la mano.

El compañero de mesa de Spencer levantó la mirada de su libro de cocina, y puso los ojos en blanco.  
"Spencer, copia la receta."Baruch, de 17 años, jaló la manga de la camisa de su novio.

No era que Mallory no le agradara, era una chica demasiado simpática, pero Baruch se sentía incómodo cuando Mallory hablaba con Spencer.  
La chica, obviamente, estaba enamorada del cineasta, más sabía que estaba saliendo con Baruch porque el par se lo había dicho en a mitades de 3er año(ya que los encontró besandose en el gymnasio del colegio una tarde).

"Baruch."Spencer se quejó, y Cohen soltó al mayor."Déjame tranquilo."

"Esta bien, Mallie."Wright le dijo a la pelirroja."Podemos estudiar más tarde en mi apartamento."

Baruch apretó los puños.  
Esa tarde tenían una cita romántica en la mansión. ¿No podía ser otro día?

Mallory asintió.

Baruch, simplemente, se cruzó de brazos.

Spencer se dio la vuelta, y empezó a copiar la receta rápidamente.  
"¿Cómo te va?"El cineasta le preguntó en voz baja a su novio."Escuche que tu Nona vino de visita. ¿Ya le dijiste que tú y yo somos pareja?"

"¿Ah, lo somos?"Baruch dijo, bruscamente, y le quitó el vaso de café a Spencer.  
El menor tomó un largo trago, y se lamió los labios.

"Porque te veías muy interesado en Harris."Cohen colocó el vaso sobre la mesa, y se puso los brazos detrás del cuello mientras inclinaba la silla.

La señora Baguiati, quien estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra en ese instante, se dio la vuelta y observó la pose de Baruch.

"Siéntate derecho, Cohen."La mujer ordenó.

Baruch obedeció a su profesora, e hizo lo que le dijeron.

* * *

Mallory tomó un trago de su malteada, mientras estudiaban un poco de Matemática en el apartamento de Wright.

Habían ido a almorzar al Wi-Fri, y luego pasaron unas largas horas en el arcade hasta que después se dirigieron al apartamento de Spencer.

El teléfono de el cineasta empezó a sonar, y Mallory miró a los lados.  
Spencer había ido a su cuarto a buscar unas películas para que vieran después de estudiar, y no había regresado en un buen rato.

"¡Mall, contesta!"Por primera vez en 20 minutos, Mallory escucho al cineasta hablar."¡Me estoy decidiendo entre una película de zombies ninjas y una de zombies piratas!"

Mallory tomó el iPhone de Wright, y respondió la llamada.  
"¡¿Dónde carajo estas, maldita sea?!"La pelirroja escucho la voz de Cohen por el auricular."¡Es nuestro aniversario y te olvidaste de nuestra cita especial!"

Mallory tragó saliva.  
"B-Baruch."Harris dijo."Soy yo, Mallory...um...Spencer esta ocupado en este momento. ¿Quieres que le diga lo que me dijiste?"

"Agh."Baruch colgó, justo cuando Spencer entraba en la habitación.

"Es tu aniversario."Mallory puso el teléfono en la mesa de café de cristal."Y él está muy molesto."

Los ojos de Spencer se abrieron como platos, mientras tiraba el montón de películas que traía en las manos al piso.  
"Ve arreglar tu relación, Wright."Mallory se levantó, y salió del apartamento.

Después de cambiarse de ropa a algo elegante, el cineasta se dirigió a la mansión Cobra en su auto deportivo(que obviamente era el que el señor Harris le había rentado a un precio muy bajo).

Al llegar, Spencer se bajó del auto de un salto.  
"Maldita sea."El cineasta tomó el ramo de rosas que había comprado, y se acomodó la corbata.

El joven luego abrió el portón con la llave que Billy le había dado, y se dirigió a la casa de su novio.

Wright tocó el timbre repetidamente, y suspiró.

La puerta fue abierta por una mujer de cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos marrón-verdosos.  
La mujer dijo algo en italiano que Spencer no entendió.

"¡Brianna!"La mujer gritó, y la señora Cobra salió corriendo de su cuarto.

"¿Qué pasa, mamá?"Brianna le preguntó a la mujer, quien resultaba ser la abuela de Billy.

"¿Amigo tuyo?"Nona Rossi hablo con un acento italiano muy marcado.

Brianna negó con la cabeza.  
"Está en la cocina."La madre de Billy le dijo a Spencer.

Con eso, Wright se dirigió a la cocina.

"Es amigo de Baruch."Brianna le respondió a su madre.

"¿Desde cuándo los amigos se regalan rosas?"Nona se cruzó de brazos."¿O es una costumbre americana?"

"Costumbre americana."Brianna dijo.

"Aún no entiendo este país. Por eso tu padre y yo nos mudamos a Italia."Nona puso los ojos en blanco."Cosa que debiste hacer cuando Jonathan murió, tu hijo se merecía una vida tranquila en Roma. No estar exhibido como un animal."

"Madre, ya hablamos de este tema."Brianna cerró la puerta, y se dirigió devuelta a su cuarto."Nathan quería que Baruch creciera aquí en California, donde él vivió toda su vida. Ellos eran muy unidos, y sí mi esposo quería que mi hijo creciera aquí...pues aquí se tenía que quedar."

Devuelta con Spencer, el cineasta entró en la cocina.  
"Hey."Wright se mordió el labio, cuando vio a Billy recostado sobre la mesa.

La mesa tenía puesto un mantel blanco.  
Unos pétalos de rosas estaban esparcidos por todo el mantel y habían velas aromáticas(con olor a canela) por toda la cocina. Las velas estaban derretidas y ya se habían apagado.

"Llegas tarde."Billy Joe murmuró, mientras seguía recostado."Muy tarde."

"Lo olvidé por completamente."Spencer suspiró."Espero que me perdones."

Cobra hizo un sonido que Wright tomó por un "si".

El cineasta tomó el asiento en frente de Billy, y colocó las rosas en la mesa.  
"Se que acordamos no regalarnos flores porque se vería extraño que ambos nos regaláramos lo mismo, pero tenía que improvisar."El castaño dijo.

"No...no importa."Billy tomó el ramo, y lo observó."La verdad...están lindas y no tienen espinas."

Spencer estuvo apunto de tomar un bocado de la comida que estaba sobre la mesa, y escucho al cantante decir:  
"Esta fría."

"Te puedo preparar algo."Wright se levantó."¿Qué quieres, B?"

"Se me antojan unos sándwiches."Billy Joe tomó un trago de la copa de jugo de manzana que tenía en frente."Entonces...¿tres años y medio, Spencer?"

Wright asintió.

"¿Te importa sí voy un rato a revisar a AJ?"El cantante preguntó.

"Para nada."Spencer dijo, mientras sacaba los ingredientes de la nevera.

A los 15 minutos, Billy volvió con AJ, de 1 año, en los brazos.  
"Te vino a saludar."Cobra tomó la mano de su hija, e hizo que la pequeña saludara."¿Vistes, AJ? Es el tío Spence. ¿Verdad que es guapo?"

AJ, simplemente, empezó a reír.

"Pero no tan guapo como Papi."Billy Joe dijo a su hija."Nadie es más guapo que Papi."

"Uh...Billy. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"Spencer miró al cantante.

"Ujum."Cobra asintió.

"Sí nos llegamos a casar..."Wright fue interrumpido por Billy.

"Lo cual vamos a hacer."Billy Joe dijo.

Spencer se aclaró la garganta, y continuó hablando:  
"Sí nos llegamos a casar...¿así van a ser todas las noches? Yo llegando tarde, y tú siéndome fiel y esperándome hasta que las velas se apaguen."El cineasta preguntó.

Cobra se quedo unos minutos pensando.

"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, Billy."Spencer negó con la cabeza."No quería arruinar nuestro aniversario preguntándote eso."

Billy se acercó a su novio, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.  
"Spence, no es tu culpa que te olvidaras de nuestro aniversario."El cantante respondió."Te esperaría hasta que saliera el sol...pero...¿lo harías tú?"

Wright asintió, y justo cuando estaba apunto de besarlo...  
"¡Baruch! ¿Qué demonios es esto?"La voz de Nona se escuchó.

"Maldición."Billy Joe susurró.

Cobra se volteó a mirar a su abuela, y saludó nerviosamente.  
"Nona, esto es difícil de explicar...pero soy b...b-b-bisexual...y este es mi novio Spencer Wright."Billy dijo.

"Ah, cariño. Eso ya lo sabía."Nona se apoyó del marco de la puerta."Pero, Baru, deberías llevar a tu hija a su cuarto antes de que Spencer y tú...se vayan a 'dormir'."

La mujer hizo comillas en la palabra "dormir" con los dedos.

"¡¿Nona, qué ven mi mamá y tú en televisión?!"Billy gritó.

* * *

La puerta del elevador se abrió, y el par entró mientras se estaban besando.  
Spencer recostó a su novio de la pared, y buscó un interruptor de luz en la oscuridad.

"¿Está de este lado?"Spencer besó el cuello de Cobra, y empezó a morder la piel del cantante.

Billy soltó un extraño gemido, y asintió.

Spencer encontró el interruptor, y encendió la luz.  
El cineasta se alejó del cantante, al ver algo extraño en el cuello de Billy Joe.

Era una marca roja, a la cual los dos chicos ya estaba acostumbrados a ver cada vez que se mordían, pero esta marca estaba chorreando sangre. Wright lo había mordido muy fuerte en una zona sensible.

"¿Spence, estas bien?"Cobra preguntó, y luego gruño."¡Agh, me arde el cuello!"

"Te mordí muy fuerte."Spencer se tapó la cara, en vergüenza."Estas sangrando."

"Pues esta mordidita de amor estuvo cargada de mucho amor."Billy bromeó."¡Agh...ve por el kit de primeros auxilios!"

* * *

El par empezó a desayunar tranquilamente, mientras Nona los observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
"¿Qué hicieron anoche? ¿Se divirtieron?"Nona preguntó.

Brianna se cruzó de brazos.  
"Mamá. Déjalos tranquilos y comete tu avena."La azabache le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su madre, y luego se volteó a su hijo y a su futuro yerno."¿Baruchen, y ese pedazo de gasa?"

Cobra abrió los ojos como platos, y tiró su tostada sobre el plato.  
"Eh...Spence y yo...íbamos a...¡Spencer me mordió el cuello muy fuerte!"Billy se sonrojó.

"¡Paga, Brianna!"Nona golpeó sus manos contra la mesa."¡Te dije que Wright era el dominante!"

"¿Estaban apostando sobre nuestra vida sexual?"Los dos muchachos ahogaron un grito.

Las mujeres se encogieron de hombros.  
Brianna sacó un billete de 100 y se lo entregó a Nona Rossi, quién empezó a bailar con el billete.

"Mi familia es fucking rara."Billy Joe se golpeó la frente con la mano izquierda.

"No puedo esperar a formar parte de esta familia."Spencer sonrió, y puso su mano sobre la de Cobra y le dio un apretón.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

Spencer volvió a la realidad, y asintió.  
"Te esperare hasta que salga el sol, aliento de mantequilla de maní."El cineasta le respondió a su marido.

Cobra sonrió, y encendió la radio.  
Una tonada hizo que le cantante le subiera el volumen.

"Esta canción me recuerda a tí. No se porque."Billy dijo.

En ese momento, Billy Joe empezó a cantar a coro con la canción "Wake Me Up" de Avicii.

"_So wake me up when it's all over._"La voz de Cobra tarareó, justo cuando llegaban a la mansión.

Cobra estacionó a Hum en el gigantesco garaje, y empezó a tocar la bocina.  
"¡JADELYNN, APÚRATE! ¡NO TENGO TODO EL MALDITO DÍA!"Billy gritó.

A los 20 minutos, Black se apareció con dos sirvientes cargando sus 3 maletas

Después de que los sirvientes colocarán las maletas en el maletero, Jade entró en el auto y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

"Hey, Spence. Lindo traje."Jade se sonrojó."Te ves muy elegante."

"Estas enamorada de mí...¿verdad?"Wright se cruzó de brazos, y rió."Siempre te veo sonrojada cerca mío."

"Es que siempre que te veo, me acuerdo de cuando Billy nos reto a que fuéramos pareja por dos días. Fuiste el novio de dos días más gentil que tuve."Black se sonrojó aún más.

"¿Say what?"Billy lucía molesto."¡¿Yo que fui?! ¡¿hígado picado?!"

"Cobra, te amo con toda mi alma pero que clase de novio le presta su novia a su amante."La novelista alzó una ceja.

"Tú dijistes que Spencer estaba solo y que debíamos conseguirle una cita. Y yo pensé que sería una buena idea que tú fueras como su novia de práctica."Billy Joe empezó a retroceder el auto para salir del garaje.

Spencer negó con la cabeza.  
"Los dos están locos."El cineasta dijo."Yo no estaba solo. Salía con Billy, pero tú no lo sabías, Jade, porque tu hermoso novio no quería romperte el corazón porque te quería mucho."

Después de un buen rato de silencio y música sobre lo sexy que era Billy, el grupo llego al aeropuerto.

"¿Esta viva?"Jade tocó el hombro de AJ, quién inmediatamente se despertó.

"¡Waffles!"La niña gritó, sobresaltada.

"Buenos días, Bella Durmiente."Billy bromeó."Tu amor verdadero salió corriendo porque Spencer lo asustó con lo rudo que es."

"¡No, mi amor verdadero no!"AJ fingió llorar."¡Él me iba regalar un castillo!"

Spencer sacó una videocámara de la guantera, y la encendió.

"¡Oh! ¡Es hora de los Cobra Vlogs!"Billy lucía emocionado.

El cineasta puso la cámara en grabar, y la dirigió hacia su esposo.  
Spencer asintió.

"Bienvenidos a otro episodio de Cobra Vlogs."Billy Joe habló a la cámara."Este episodio se llama _'I dare you'_, y significa que nos vamos a retar entre nosotros a hacer cosas bizarras en el aeropuerto. Tal vez usemos algunos de sus tweets con el hashtag de ayer _'CV I dare you to...'_ pero no estamos muy seguros ya que la mayoría eran cosas muy raras. Um...creo que después de esto iremos de compras pero...eh...eso depende de Spen-dex ya que él es el camarógrafo."

Spencer detuvo la grabación, y todos salieron del auto.

Después de que entraron al aeropuerto, el cuarteto se dirigió a comer algo.  
Spencer había vuelto a encender la cámara, y estaba grabando a Cobra.

"El primer desafío es para...mí."Billy dijo."Así que inspirense."

"Te reto a que bailes con alguien que no conozcas."Jade se cruzó de brazos.

Cobra obedeció, y tomó a una chica rubia que estaba cerca.  
"Pues, hola preciosa."El cantante usó su voz seductora."¿Te apetecería bailar conmigo?"

La rubia asintió, perpleja.  
Su ídolo la estaba invitando a bailar. Por supuesto que no iba negar la oportunidad.

Y así siguieron los retos, hasta que llegó el turno de Jade.

"Te reto a que beses a Spencer, y que nos digas lo que sentiste."Billy Joe se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió presumidamente."20 segundos, con lengua."

"¡¿Qué?!"Black y Wright se vieron a la cara y negaron con la cabeza.

Spencer apagó la videocámara, y apretó los puños.

Jade tragó saliva.

"Agh...bien, 10 segundos."El cantante dijo, y tapó los ojos de Junior."Y tú no vas a ver nada porque eres chiquita."

Black miró al cineasta, quién se acercó lentamente.  
Tenían que hacerlo, después de todo Billy había cumplido todos los retos que le habían puesto.

Jade jaló a Spencer y le dio un beso en la boca.  
Inmediatamente, la novelista se alejó.

"Nada. No sentí nada."La mujer se limpió la boca."Debería irme ya a la sala de espera."

Y con eso, Black se fue.

* * *

"No debiste retarla a hacer eso."Spencer se cruzó de brazos, mientras Billy compraba café en Starbucks.

"¿Tú qué sentiste, Spencer?"Cobra preguntó, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Nada."Wright respondió."¿Porqué la hiciste besarme?"

"Porque ella está enamorada de tí."El cantante levantó la mirada de su teléfono.

Spencer rió.  
"Pues, fíjate que no."El cineasta se tornó serio."En la fiesta de tu single, me dijo que aún te amaba."

"¿Pero se estaba sonrojando cada vez que te veía?"Billy Joe lucía confundido.

"Porque nos forzaste a salir en una cita, y nos besamos."Spencer dijo, de manera abrupta."Se sintió muy mal por hacerte eso, y le dije que jamás hablaríamos de dicho beso. Fue un momento de debilidad de parte de ambos, estábamos hablando de nuestras películas de horror favoritas y...yo la besé."

"Pero...ella se sonrojó."Billy insistió.

"De pena."El cineasta dijo."Le daba pena verme a la cara."

"Entonces...todo esto fue un gran malentendido."Cobra tragó saliva.

"Llámala y discúlpate."Wright tomó su café, y le dio un sorbo."O sino..."

Spencer pretendió lanzarle un puñetazo a Cobra, y se detuvo en frente de la cara de Billy Joe.  
"Jessica vendrá a hablar contigo, y te aseguro que ella no va a usar palabras."El cineasta rió.

AJ levantó la mirada de su chocolate caliente.  
"Esta familia es muy rara."Junior dijo."Spence y papá eran pareja mientras papá salía con mamá. Spence y mamá salieron una vez mientras Spencer salía con papá. ¿Qué más nos ocultas, Wright? ¿Acaso saliste con Nona también? Porque eso sería el colmo."

"Cariño, nosotros teníamos un lindo triángulo amoroso, y luego llegaste tú."Billy se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**Pues...comenzo la sesión de drama en la corte de _HorrorNovelSong_(así se llama el triángulo amoroso de estos tres).**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-No, en ese beso no hubo lengua. Ninguno de los dos(Spencer y Jade) se atrevió.**

**-Los CobraVlogs son frecuentemente grabados para que las Cobraheads y los/las Zombie Army conozcan a sus ídolos fuera de todo el glamour de Hollywood, y vean que son personas normales(o algo así).**

**-Alguien, por favor, bloquee el canal de novelas sexosas para que la señora Cohen y Nona no sean tan pervertidas.**

**-AJ casi ni sale en este capítulo.**

**-COBRA FOR PRESIDENT!(Billy, alejate del teclado.)**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	13. Miami Swag

**¡Hola, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**Este maravilloso capítulo que la verdad no tiene nada de sentido fue terminado hoy, 5 de marzo de 2014. Asi que espero que lo disfruten, mientras intento terminar el capítulo del cómic de Spencer.**

* * *

Billy Joe Cobra se despertó el 08 de Noviembre en su avión privado, sobresaltado.  
Tenía que ir a Miami por unos cuantos días para un concierto que tenía en Miami Beach, y decidió que era mejor que se llevara a su marido e hija.

"Aquí les habla su capitán, Ryan Kenneth. Tendremos unas ligeras turbulencias así que abrochen sus cinturones."Se escuchó una voz decir por los altavoces.

"Cinturón."Spencer le ordenó a su hijastra."O te quito mi laptop."

"Igual tengo mi iPad."Junior sacó la lengua.

"Sólo ponte el cinturón."Wright puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pero el capitán dijo ligeras turbulencias."Y apenas la niña terminó la oración, el avión empezó a sacudirse.

AJ abrochó su cinturón, recibiendo una mirada satisfactoria del cineasta.

"Se les recuerda que no se pueden usar aparatos electrónicos durante las turbulencias."Una aeromoza les dijo, mientras pasaba al lado del grupo.

Spencer apagó su MacBook, y la guardo en su estuche.  
"Que injusticia."AJ golpeó su mano contra la mesa."Yo quiero seguir viendo The Walking Dead con Spencer."

"No estábamos viendo The Walking Dead."Spencer se cruzó de brazos."Estábamos viendo una de mis películas. Zombie World War."

El cineasta luego se volteó hacia su marido.  
"¿Todo bien?"Wright acarició el brazo de Cobra."Se que odias las alturas, y estas turbulencias te debe estar matando por dentro."

Billy Joe asintió.  
"Estoy bien."El cantante respondió, y metió su mano en su bolso tipo mensajero."Sólo seguiré leyendo a Christian Grey. No he leído nada desde tu cumpleaños."

Billy sacó dicho libro, y empezó a leer.

AJ recostó su cabeza en el brazo de Spencer, y se arropo con una sábana morada de puntos fucsia.  
"Me iré a dormir, Wright. Así que no te muevas."La niña dijo.

Wright estaba apunto de decir algo, pero Billy lo interrumpió.  
"Tú querías que ella te adorara."Billy rió, sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada de su libro.

* * *

"Bienvenidos al aeropuerto internacional de Miami. El MIA."Spencer sonrió, mientras bajaban la plataforma y entraban en el aeropuerto."Ahora están en Florida, y juegan bajo mis reglas."

Cobra se colgó su bolso tipo mensajero negro, con sus iniciales pintadas en dorado en brillantina, en el hombro y siguió a su marido.

Usualmente cuando se iban de viaje, los Cobra y Wright llevaban una maleta de mano(la de Cobra King siendo su bolso tipo mensajero, la de Wright una mochila gris con detalles rojos y su logotipo, y la de Junior una mochila de lentejuelas plateadas) en la cual metían las cosas que necesitarían durante el viaje. Por ejemplo: Spencer tenía su block de dibujo y su cartuchera en su mochila, ya que probablemente se pondría a dibujar durante el vuelo.

Después de pasar por el largo proceso de revisión de pasaportes y, en palabras de Billy, toda esa basura fastidiosa, el grupo se fue a buscar sus maletas.

"Bobby, ayuda a Spencer."Billy le dijo a su asistente, mientras revisaba su Twitter."Estoy ocupado."

Bobby asintió, y empezó a colocar las maletas en un carro.

El asistente de Cobra tenía que viajar con el cantante porque la única y última vez que Billy Joe había viajado solo(siempre viajaba con su madre y/o con Tom de supervisores), el cantante internacional se había desaparecido en Nueva York y lo encontró su guardaespaldas Jordan en un bar, "tomando unos tragos para relajar los nervios".

Mallory y Shanila también decidieron ir al viaje, ya que Shanila no tenía nada que hacer y Mallory era la asistente de Spencer, y como Bobby, tenía que acompañar a su jefe a donde fuera.

"Deberías estar grabando la película."Mallory regaño a Spencer, quien estaba recostado sobre el carrito contando las maletas.

"Les di a esos malditos sus vacaciones navideñas. No los quiero ver hasta enero de 2015."Wright tenía una sonrisa extraña en su cara.

"¿Vamos a estar casi dos meses sin rodar nada porque les distes vacaciones?"Mallory entró en pánico."Maldito flojo."

"Me voy a París en diciembre. Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto, nena."Spencer se quitó sus lentes de sol."Tengo otros proyectos. Uno de ellos es grabar la película de Phantom Manor. Y si no me esfuerzo lo suficiente en Phantom Manor, AJ me va a matar."

"Hable con Disney la semana pasada. Me dijeron que ya tienen mercancía para la película y que me la van a mostrar en París."El cineasta continuó, mientras veía si Junior estaba cerca."Mal, estaba pensando en que AJ actuara en la película. Un pequeño rol, pero de gran importancia. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Que Bill te va matar apenas le digas que quieres que su hija actúe en una de tus películas."Mallory se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Spenzuuuur!"El cantante corrió a hacia su marido."Adivina."

Spencer estaba apunto de decir algo, pero Billy lo interrumpió con una bofetada.  
"Llego un recibo del taller de autos hace unos días. ¿Cómo carajo chocaste a Mustie?"Cobra levantó una ceja.

"Pues...estaba en casa de Rajeev...y sabes que hay un árbol en la salida del garaje...sin querer choqué contra el árbol."El cineasta ignoró el dolor que tenía en la mejilla.

"Hmph."Billy se alejó.

* * *

El viaje a la casa de los Wright fue largo, y aburrido.  
AJ se colocó sus audífonos y puso una canción en su iPhone, mientras Spencer conducía a la locación.

"_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time._"Ariana cantó en voz baja.

"_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time._"Billy tarareó la siguiente parte, al escuchar la voz de su hija.

Shanila, Mallory y Bobby empezaron a aplaudir a ritmo.

El dúo Cobra siguió cantando, intentando animar el recorrido por la ciudad de Miami:  
"_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time._"

Wright viró el volante hacia la izquierda, y el auto alquilado del grupo(una van negra de 7 puestos) entró en una comunidad privada de casas.  
La vigilancia de la residencia detuvo al cineasta.

"¿Nombre?"Una mujer de pelo rubio oscuro con uniforme marrón preguntó."¿Y a donde se dirige?"

"Spencer James Wright. Y me dirijo a la 82."El cineasta levantó sus lentes de sol, y observó a la mujer."Soy prácticamente propietario. Soy el hijo de Hugh Wright."

Una voz se escuchó desde la casilla de los vigilantes, diciendo:  
"Déjalo pasar, Becky."

La rubia asintió, y levantó el poste.

Spencer aceleró, y se fue directo a dicha casa.

El grupo que estaba atrás seguía cantando, inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que el auto se detuvo en frente de una casa de color blanco con tejas anaranjadas.

Wright sonrió ante la vista de la casa donde creció.  
La puerta se abrió, y Jessica salió corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

La azabache tal vez lo había visto hacia unas semanas atrás, pero se emocionó tanto cuando su hermano le dijo que iba a pasar unos días en Florida con su familia.

Spencer se desabrocho el cinturón, y abrió la puerta del auto.

"¡HERMANITO!"Jessica gritó, y ni siquiera dejo que el mayor se bajara del auto con el abrazo que le dio a su hermano."¡Maldita sea, Spencer! ¡Volviste!"

Wright sonrió.

Después de que todos entraron en la residencia Wright, AJ entró en la sala y miró una cortina dorada con curiosidad.

La niña abrió la cortina que daba al patio, y ahogó un grito.  
"¿Eso es un muelle?"Ariana preguntó, mientras se volteaba hacia Jessica."¿Y un bote?"

Jessica asintió.

"Wow."Junior acaricio la puerta corrediza de cristal que la separaba del muelle.

Jessica se dio la vuelta y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa.  
"Volviste."La joven dijo."Mamá quería quedarse a esperarte, pero hubo un problema en la peluquería y tuvo que irse a ver que paso, y Papá sale del trabajo a las 7."

"¿Peluquería?"Spencer lucía confundido.

"Mamá compró una peluquería."La mujer respondió."Yo trabajo en un colegio prestigioso, dando clases en la tarde de karate, y Papá sigue siendo contador."

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y Jane Wright entró en la casa con varias bolsas de comida rápida.  
"¿Jessica, de quién es el auto que esta afuera?"La pelirroja venía muy ocupada hablando que no notó a su hijo en la sala de estar."¿Tu hermano no ha llegado? Porque traje comida rápida y le prometí una cena casera. ¿Y si botamos las bolsas y ponemos todo esto en platos? ¿Crees que se dará cuen...?"

La peluquera notó la presencia del grupo recién llegado.  
"Hola mamá."Spencer saludó.

Jane colocó las bolsas sobre la barra, y abrazó a su primogénito muy fuerte.  
"¡Mi niño hermoso! ¡Mi bebé!"La señora Wright plantó un beso en la frente de su hijo.

Jane luego se dio la vuelta para ver a Cobra sentado al lado de Spencer.  
"Billy."La peluquera dijo, de manera cortante.

La relación de Billy con la señora Wright no era nada buena. Jane le tenía un odio muy grande a Cobra, porque cierto cantante había hecho que Spencer terminara con su verdadero amor, Baruch Cohen. Y por más que el cantante tratara, Jane no quería saber nada de él y su hija. Jane jamás había tratado mal a la niña, aunque no le agradara ni una pizca Cobra King(y cualquiera relacionado con el cantante).

"Hola suegra."Billy Joe sonrió."¿Cómo le va?"

"Todo estaría bien si Baruch estuviera aquí."La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

"Mamá."Spencer se quejó."Billy no tuvo nada que ver con que yo terminara con Baruch."

Billy resoplo, molesto. Nadie terminaba con él...él terminaba las relaciones.  
"Yo digo que él fue el que te partió el corazón."Cobra dijo.

"No. Fui yo."Spencer respondió, entredientes.

"No, fue Baruch."Billy Joe gruño.

Y así siguieron por unos buenos 10 minutos hasta que Mallory gritó:  
"¡Baruch fue el maldito que terminó contigo, Spencer! ¡Deja de negarlo!"

La asistente luego miró a la señora Wright, y dijo:  
"Su hijo sufre de negación. Esa ruptura le llego muy fuerte a la cabeza."

Luego de esa rara bienvenida, llegó la hora de la cena.  
El señor Wright, quién acababa de llegar, le dio un apretón de manos a Billy.

"Cobra, espero que te sientas bienvenido en nuestro hogar."Hugh le dijo a su yerno.

"Me siento muy bienvenido."Billy dijo, con ligero toque de sarcasmo.

El grupo, después, se fue a sentar a la mesa.  
"Iré por unas bebidas."Jane se levantó.

"Abuela. ¿Te ayudo?"AJ preguntó.

"Um...si."Jane se dirigió a la cocina que justamente estaba en frente del comedor y la sala de estar.

Ariana tomó unos vasos y los lleno de hielo, mientras tarareaba una canción.  
"_I hear melodies in my head  
Find little notes in my bed  
I got songs tangled up in my hair  
See piano keys everywhere_

_My heart is a beating drum  
Repeating my favorite song  
I hear Beethoven #9 all the time  
And it's kinda like do-re-mi  
Bout easy as a-b-c  
Beautiful like a symphony  
I'm talking bout you and me._"La niña cantó en voz alta, tomando la atención de todos.

Jane se sorprendió con lo hermoso que sonaba Junior al cantar.  
"¿No has pensando en grabar un disco?"La peluquera le preguntó a su...¿nieta-tastra?

Ariana asintió.  
"Pero no se."La niña se encogió de hombros."La verdad no canto tan bien."

"¿A que juegas, Junior? Eres como una mini Brostina Aguilera."Billy Joe dijo."Y se que tienes un par de canciones escondidas en esos 'diarios secretos' que llevas a todos lados. Cariño, hace unos días querías grabar un álbum...y te quiero decir que tienes todo mi apoyo. Te ayudare en todo lo que necesites."

"Yo puedo grabar los vídeos musicales."Spencer añadió.

AJ miró los vasos que tenía en frente de ella y luego al grupo que estaba en la mesa.  
"Esta bien. Pero haremos todo a mi modo, y comenzaremos después de que volvamos de París."Junior tenía una mirada determinada en su cara.

* * *

Spencer salió de su cama las 11 de la noche, y miró alrededor de su viejo cuarto.  
Su madre no había tocado nada en el cuarto(a menos que fuera para limpiar). El cineasta se había llevado a California la mayoría de sus cosas, dejando sólo un par de cosas como su colección de cómics y utilería de sus películas favoritas que había comprado en Internet. Lo demás solía estar en su lado del cuarto en la mansión de California, pero Cobra se quejaba constantemente de que las figuras de acción de zombies lo observaban de noche y tuvieron que meter las cosas del cineasta en un cuarto libre que Spencer ahora usaba como su "oficina en casa".

Wright se volteó hacia su marido, quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado en la gigantesca cama en forma de auto.

El cineasta luego salió del cuarto, y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor de la casa, intentando no hacer ruido.  
Gracias a el hecho de que sólo habían cuatro habitaciones(de las cuales sólo tres tenían baños con ducha, el cuarto de Jessica siendo el que no tenía baño y por eso tenía que compartir el baño con su hermano), Bobby les sugirió a las chicas que tomaran el cuarto y él se quedaría a dormir en la sala. Pero las chicas se negaron, y dijeron que dormirían en la sala para recordar los buenos tiempos en los que hacían pijamadas. El asistente de Cobra tomó el cuarto sobrante(que tenía una terraza cerrada con aire condicionado donde los Wright habían tirado una cama extra para cuando la familia visitaba, en otras palabras, un cuarto con un cuarto adentro) y las chicas se acomodaron en la sala de estar. AJ se había ido a dormir con Jessica, quien tenía una cama extra en su cuarto.

Spencer siguió caminando hasta que llegó al muelle, y abrió la puerta de cristal. El cineasta luego abrió la reja, salió al muelle y respiró el olor a agua salada.  
"Hogar, dulce, hogar."Spencer suspiró, mirando la preciosa vista de la residencia Pinewood Hills."¿Pero porqué ya no se siente como casa?"

Wright volvió a suspirar.  
"Tranquilízate, Spence."El cineasta se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se sentaba en la escalera que llevaba al bote."De seguro es porque no has venido en años para acá. En un rato, vas a sentirte como en casa."

Spencer miró el pasillo que tenía en frente, y tomó una bocanada de aire por la nariz y la expulsó por la boca.  
"Mucho ha pasado últimamente."El castaño se encogió de hombros."Me reconcilié con AJ, conocí a Jonathan, Marissa casi me mata, Jade y Billy son amigos de nuevo...y yo gane 'director de esta generación' en los Teen Choice Awards. Ah, y no hay que olvidar que le di al director Lovett un puñetazo en el ojo."

Jonathan salió de quien sabe donde y se apareció en frente de su yerno.  
"Hey amigazo. No van a creer que me voy a quedar solo en la mansión, mientras los sirvientes y ustedes se van de viaje."El fantasma dijo.

"No puedo creer que estoy hablando con el papá muerto de mi esposo."Spencer rió un poco."¿No será que estoy drogado?"

Jonathan puso los ojos en blanco, y soltó una ligera risa.  
"No, compañerin. No lo estas."El padre de Cobra King le desordenó el cabello a su yerno."Deja de preocuparte por todo. Toma un respiro y disfruta la vida. Amigo, sólo se vive una vez y no sabes cuando un maldito te va quitar la vida."

Spencer recostó su cabeza del pasamanos.  
Nathan tenía razón. Ya Marissa lo había intentado matar en dos ocasiones, a la tercera...lo mataría de una manera muy sangrienta y tal vez colgara su cabeza en la pared como un trofeo.

Wright levantó la mirada, y se quedo viendo a Cohen.  
"¿Fue doloroso?"El cineasta preguntó, de repente.

"¿Mi muerte?"Jonathan asintió."Pero para Billy y Baruch fue mucho más doloroso, ya que morí el 25 de diciembre a las dos de la madrugada."

Jonathan le había puesto el sobrenombre "Billy" a su esposa, significaba la letra B de Brianna y "Illy" de su segundo nombre Lily. Y de ahí, su hijo se inspiró para su nombre artístico. Joe era el apodo que Brianna le había puesto a él. Cobra combino los dos nombres y...¡BOOM! Billy Joe. El apellido Cobra lo había sacado de una frase que su padre le había dicho("Las cobras son lindas. ¿No, Baruch?  
pero sabes...si te metes con ellas, te sacan los colmillos.") una vez que estaban en el zoológico.

"El día en que todo niño esta emocionado por abrir sus regalos de Navidad."Wright dijo, sarcásticamente.

"El único regalo que le di a mi hijo ese día fue el de la vida. El maldito asesino estaba apunto de dispararle, reaccioné y tumbé al hijo de puta al piso antes de que le disparara a mi niño."Jonathan miró al cielo, y dejó que unas lágrimas ectoplasmicas se deslizaran por sus lo que no sabía era que para cuando salvé a Billy Joe, yo ya estaba muerto. Ya era un fantasma, y ni tenía la menor idea."

Nathan se limpió las lágrimas, y sonrió.  
"Bueno, te dejaré solo. Escuche que hoy es noche de tacos gratis en Hollywood, así que iré por un poco de comida ya que alguien no le guardo comida a su suegro."El fantasma dijo."Hmph. ¿Sabes que es irónico? Toda tu vida quisiste irte a vivir a Hollywood, y aquí en Florida tenías uno."

Spencer soltó una risa.  
"Cohen, me matas."El cineasta rió más ante la ironía en lo que acababa de decir.

El fantasma hizo una pistola con sus dedos, y disparó al cineasta.  
Wright disparó de vuelta.

Con eso, Jonathan se fue volando, dejando a Spencer solo.

Spencer aprovechó el tiempo a solas para recordar más cosas.

* * *

**_-Flashback...-_**  
"Oí por ahí que tu cumpleaños se acerca."Baruch, de 15 años, sonrió, mientras él y su novio caminaban a la cafetería."Sólo te diré que Jade y yo te estamos planeado una fiesta en el arcade. Así que pásate por el arcade en tu cumpleaños a las 5 de la tarde."

"¿Tú la verdad no sabes que es una fiesta sorpresa?"Spencer, de 15 años, alzó una ceja.

"No es sorpresa. Porque crees que te digo."Baruch se encogió de hombros.

"Espero que Jade esté en la fiesta porque creo que ya es tiempo de que me la presentes."El aspirante a cineasta dijo, y entraron en la cafetería.

"Claro que va estar. Le dije que fuera."Baruch dijo, y sacó su teléfono.  
El joven luego le envió un mensaje a su novia diciéndole que fuera a la fiesta de Spencer.

* * *

Spencer, de 16 años, se sentó en una de las mesas del restaurante/arcade "Gravity", mientras tomaba un sorbo de su malteada de fresa.  
¿Dónde demonios estaban Billy y su novia?

Ah, si. Iban a llegar elegantemente tarde. Típico de Cobra.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y Billy entró seguido de una chica.

"¡Hey!"Cobra saludó, efervescentemente."¿Cómo están todos?"

La chica se deslizó por el piso, mientras tocaba una guitarra de aire.  
"¡Yeehaw! ¿Están listos para divertirse?"La chica, de probablemente unos 15 años, gritó.

Billy Joe ayudó a la joven a levantarse, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Spencer tragó saliva ante la escena. Así que esa era Jadelynn Black. Wright tenía que admitir que la chica era hermosa.

El olor a perfume Chanel y un par de brazos rodeando su cuello sacaron a Spencer de sus pensamientos.  
"Tú debes ser Spencer Wright. Billy me hablado mucho sobre tí."Escuchó a la joven decir."Primero que todo, feliz cumpleaños número 16. Segundo, soy Jade. Tal vez Billy te haya hablado de mí."

Billy volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia.  
"Claro que le he hablado de tí, amore mio."El cantante dijo."¿Verdad, Spence?"

Wright asintió.  
El azabache no mentía. Se podía pasar todo el día hablando de lo bizarra que era su novia.

Jade se sonrojó un poco, y le dio una cajita envuelta de papel rojo a Spencer. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Wright.  
"Eh...espero que te guste."La joven dijo, mientras Billy Joe ponía su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

Spencer abrió la caja, lentamente, para encontrarse con un forro de teléfono de su película favorita "Zombie Cab".  
"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"El aspirante a cineasta preguntó, mientras le colocaba el forro a su teléfono(el cual no traía ninguno ese día)."La última película aún no ha salido para que haya mercancía en la calle."

"Mi papá es amigo de Stan Winny Housen, y como Stan sabe que estoy obsesionada con el horror...me regaló el forro para mi cumpleaños, pero cuando Billy me dijo que tu eras el mayor fan del horror...decidí dártelo a ti."Black respondió, y luego codeó a Cobra en el estómago."Bill, dale su regalo."

El cantante puso los ojos en blanco, y sacó algo envuelto en papel gris de la cartera de Jade.

"También te tenemos un regalo de parte de los dos, pero eso es para más tarde."Cobra le entregó el regalo a su novi...amigo."¿Te puedo dar un besito en la mejilla como lo hizo ella?"

Spencer rió.  
"No."El castaño dijo, mientras empezaba a abrir su regalo.

"Yo digo que si."Billy le plantó un beso rápido en la mejilla.  
El cantante luego se limpió los labios, fingiendo estar asqueado.

El aspirante a cineasta parecía no haber notado el beso, ya que estaba mirando embobado el regalo que Billy Joe le había comprado.  
"Dios. Mío."Wright dijo, entrecortadamente."¡Es el nuevo juego de Axe Maniac!"

Después de hablar un rato, Billy se levantó de la mesa y se fue al escenario del arcade. Cobra había decidido que era un buen tiempo para hacer un concierto para animar el arcade.

Jade y Spencer se quedaron hablando, tranquilamente.  
Black observó uno de los pasos que estaba haciendo su novio en el escenario, y habló:  
"¿Te ha hablado de su padre?"

Wright negó con la cabeza.  
"Sólo de que murió el 25 de diciembre."El aspirante a cineasta dijo.

"¿Recuerdas a ese cantante...Johnny Starr?"La chica preguntó.

"Si. ¿Porqué?"Spencer asintió.  
Como no recordarlo sí era el cantante favorito de su madre. Johnny Starr era el cantante más famoso de la época de sus padres. Era un chico malo rompe-corazones. Pero un día, el cantante simplemente se fue de un concierto sin decir porque, y 7 años después...lo encontraron muerto en una casa en Malibu.

"Es el padre de Billy."Black respondió."Su nombre es Jonathan Cohen. Su nombre falso era Jonathan Cobra, y su nombre artístico Johnny Starr. "

"¿El padre de Billy era Johnny Starr?"Spencer lucía sorprendido.

"Si."Jade asintió.

"¿Y porqué se fue de ese concierto?"Wright preguntó.

"Porque lo llamaron diciendo que su esposa estaba apunto de tener a Billy."Black continuó hablando."Se fue corriendo hasta el hospital, y llegó justo a tiempo para ver a su hijo nacer. Después de ese día, el señor Cohen renunció a su carrera de músico y decidió ser un padre normal para su hijo."

"¿Por eso la señora Cohen es muy sobreprotectora con Billy?"Spencer preguntó."Porque su marido era un músico, y no quiere que le pase lo mismo que a él."  
El tema de '_Johnny-es-el-padre-de-Billy_' era muy interesante para dejar pasar la pregunta.

"Es su único hijo. Ella no quiere que le pase nada malo."Jade se encogió de hombros, y miró al piso con tristeza."Baruch le dijo que estaba pensando en proponerme matrimonio cuando tuviéramos 18, pero ella le dijo que mientras él estuviera bajo su cuidado que no se iba a casar con nadie."

Spencer levantó la cara de la joven, y la miró con compasión.

Billy Joe miró la escena desde el escenario, y gruñó.  
El cantante tomó su keytar, y empezó a cantar una canción:  
"_I was just a kid workin' for the man for the first time  
He said "listen kid, you'd better hear my advice:  
Treat 'em like dirt, they'll stick  
forever to the bottom of your shoe"  
Oooo_

_I said "Mr. Man, that ain't nice  
you gotta treat a girl right  
Take her out, wine and dine her, always be polite"  
"Kid, all good-just do you but soon you'll see  
she don't want no goody two shoes"_

_You got style, you got grace  
But kid you try so hard  
she just laughs in your face  
Yeah you're a nice guy  
With the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy  
I treat her bad, she loves me good  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
Cause you're a nice guy  
But that just won't do  
She want a bad boy._"

El ardiente rompe-corazones adolescente se quitó su chaqueta negra de cuero falso, y la lanzó al piso del escenario, y siguió cantando:  
"_Listen kid, you hear them sirens comin' for me?  
But when I get downtown she will already be  
postin' bail in her favorite dress  
Smilin' at me because I'm no good_

_You can buy her everything she likes  
And I'm sure she'll be obliged to let you steal a kiss,  
maybe even spend the night  
Kid, all good-just know that  
She'll be thinking of me even when she's with you._"

Spencer tragó saliva. ¿Acaso Billy estaba celoso?  
El aspirante a cineasta miró a su novio por el hombro de Jade. Maldita sea. ¿Porqué se veía tan guapo cuando estaba celoso?

"_You got style, you got grace  
But kid you try so hard  
she just laughs in your face  
Yeah you're a nice guy  
With the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy  
I treat her bad, she loves me good  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
Cause you're a nice guy  
But that just won't do  
She want a bad boy._"Cobra siguió cantando, y se colocó sus lentes de sol para lucir como un chico malo.

El chico hizo un backflip en el escenario, y prosiguió con la canción:  
"_Whoa, alright now  
Single ladies._"

"_Yeah?_"Las chicas que estaban en frente del escenario observando a su ídolo cantaron.

"_I'm gonna need your help now._"El azabache cantó.

"_Tell us what ya want us to do now._"Las chicas cantaron.

"_I need help girls._"Billy se colocó la mano en el corazón.

"_You're a bad boy._"El grupo de chicas imitaron a su ídolo.

"_I say I need help now (help now)  
So bad!_"El cantante, prácticamente, gritó en el micrófono.

"_So bad._"Las chicas repitieron.

"_So good!_"Billy Joe lanzó una mirada seductora a sus fans.

"_So good!_"Las chicas se sonrojaron.

"_So bad!_"Billy cantó, recibiendo un '_bad_' de sus fans.

"_Good!_"El joven dijo, y las chicas repitieron.

"_God damn, you got style, you got grace  
Kid you try so hard  
she just laughs in your face  
Yeah you're a nice guy  
With the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy  
I treat her bad, she loves me good  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
Cause you're a nice guy  
But that just won't do  
She want a bad boy._"Cobra cantó, y tiró los lentes de sol al piso del escenario.

La canción terminó, y el joven se bajó del escenario, esquivando a sus fans mientras se dirigía a su novia y su novio.

"Wright, quítale las manos a mi chica."El menor dijo, bruscamente.

"No, Bill. Esta bien."Jade intentó calmar al azabache."Él no me estaba haciendo nada."

"Aún."Billy resopló.

Bobby, quien había estado en la puerta del local, notó la escena y corrió hacia su jefe.  
"Señor. ¿Algún problema?"El hombre, de 19 años, preguntó.

"No, Robert."El cantante hablo con un tono frío."Pero ya estamos listos para ir a casa a la otra fiesta de el señor Wright."

"¿Otra fiesta?"El aspirante a cineasta estaba confundido.

"Te prepare una fiesta en mi casa. Bueno...la verdad es una pijamada."Billy Joe volvió a usar su tono de voz normal."Estaba apunto de cancelarla cuando te vi intentando besar a mi chica, pero sí Jay dice que no le hicistes nada...les creo a ambos. Mi novia fiel y mi fiel mejor amigo."

Spencer tragó saliva.

"Espérame en la limo, amor."Cobra le plantó un beso a su novia en los labios, y la chica se fue con Bobby.

"Tú, acompáñame al baño."El cantante tomó el brazo de Wright.

Apenas entraron en el baño, el menor lo atrajo en un beso apasionado.  
"Pensé que me ibas a matar allá afuera."Wright susurró.

"Me dieron celos verlos a los dos juntos."Billy Joe murmuró, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, quien era un poquitín más alto que él."Por eso no quería que se conocieran."

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pues me encontré un novio celoso."Spencer acarició su nariz contra la de Cobra.

Billy se sonrojó un poco ante el afecto de su novio.  
"_God damn, you got style, you got grace  
Kid, I try so hard  
To not let you go  
Yeah you're a nice guy  
With the Wright attitude._"El chico cantó, alterando las letras de la canción ligeramente.

"Con un 'te amo' bastaba."Spencer retomó el beso, y pasó su mano por el cabello de Cobra.

* * *

El viaje en limusina a la mansión Cobra fue lento pero divertido, ya que el grupo de personas en la parte de atrás de la limusina estaba festejando.

"Tómate un tragito, mi amigo cumpleañero."Rajeev sirvió un poco de ron en un vaso de shot.

"El alcohol en esta limusina esta prohibido."Bobby tomó el vaso, y tiró el líquido por la ventana."Sólo el señor Henderson esta permitido para beber alcohol y fumar aquí adentro."

"¡Hey!"Rajeev lucía molesto."¡Spence se merece un trago de cumpleaños!"

"El señor Wright aún es menor de edad, y no puede tomar alcohol. Tampoco usted, señor Baguiati."Bobby se cruzó de brazos."Y menos el señor Cobra."

"Aguafiestas."Rajeev murmuró.

Después de llegar a la mansión Cobra, el grupo se dirigió a la sala de estar donde iban a festejar un rato y luego se irían al cuarto de Billy a dormir.

"Amor, amor. Bájenle el volumen a la música."Brianna le dijo a su hijo, mientras entraba en la sala."Estoy ordenando pizza."

Al escuchar la palabra "pizza", el azabache se lamió los labios, tomó el control de la radio y le bajó el volumen.

La señora Cobra salió de la sala de estar, y Wright se acercó a su novio.  
"Hey. Gracias por la fiesta, Bill."El aspirante a cineasta dijo.

"Aún hay más."Cobra respondió con una sonrisa.  
El menor luego se sentó en el sofá, y tomó un trago de su vaso de Coca Cola.

"Tus padres te enviaron un regalo."El cantante se pasó una mano por el cabello, y silbó.

Jessica, de 13 años, entró en el sala, con un lazo en la cabeza.  
"Spencer, ella es Jessica Wright. Tus padres te enviaron una hermanita personal."Billy rió un poco."Es fastidiosa, sabe karate y da mucho miedo."

"¡Jessie!"Spencer corrió hacia su hermana, y la abrazó.

"Feliz cumpleaños, hermano mayor."Jessica sonrió.

El castaño se volteó a ver a su novio, y le susurró un 'gracias'.  
Cobra estaba lleno de sorpresas. Era un joven impredecible.

Billy Joe luego se levantó, y se aclaró la garganta, tomando la atención de todos.  
"BJC aquí. Primero que todo, bienvenidos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermanazo Spence Wright. Espero que se estén divirtiendo porque les aseguro que esta va a ser una noche inolvidable. Ahora, mi amiga Nila Vanilla les va decir el itinerario de hoy."El cantante dijo.

Shanila se levantó de su puf naranja y tomó una carpeta.  
"Primero, veremos un par de películas de horror, snacks incluidos. Luego, cenaremos pizza. Más tarde, iremos al salón de juegos a jugar un par de videojuegos. Luego, volveremos para acá a seguir festejando, y por último iremos a dormir en el cuarto de Billy."La India leyó en voz alta.

Jade saltó sobre Billy de atrás del mueble, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
"Hola amor."La chica lo abrazó, mientras se sonrojaba un poco."¿Podemos hablar afuera un momento?"

Cobra asintió.  
El par luego salió al área de la piscina, y Billy notó lo nerviosa que Jade lucía.

"¿Todo bien, corazón?"El cantante preguntó, preocupado.

"Sólo te quería preguntar algo."Black se mordió el labio nerviosamente."Mis padres se van de vacaciones en Abril por su aniversario, y mi mamá me dijo que te preguntara si me podía quedar contigo por unos cuantos días."

"¡Por supuesto!"Billy Joe respondió, inmediatamente.  
El azabache luego tomó a su chica por los hombros, y le dio un beso.

Después de hacer todo lo que Shanila había planeado, el grupo de personas se fue al cuarto de Billy para dormir.

"Spence, tú duerme en la cama. Es tu cumpleaños."Billy se colocó una camisa blanca de rayas azules."Yo y Jade vamos a dormir en el piso con los demás."

"No, ustedes duerman en la cama."Wright tomó una almohada, y la puso en el piso.

"¿Y si los tres dormimos en la cama?"Jade alzó una ceja.  
Tenía puesta una camisa gris y unos shorts morados. En su brazo derecho tenía agarrada una sábana de felpa morada y un oso de peluche blanco.

"Me encanta esa idea."Cobra sonrió.  
El trío luego se montó en la cama, y los menores tomaron los dos lados de la cama, dejando a Spencer en el medio.

Después de que todos se quedaron dormidos, el aspirante a cineasta se despertó para encontrarse con una sorpresa. Jade y Billy lo estaban abrazando mientras dormían. Spencer se mordió el labio para suprimir las ganas de decir "_estoy aquí con dos perras_", ya que los dos quinceañeros lucían demasiado tiernos al dormir. Wright suspiró, y lentamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Spencer observó el paisaje de Pinewood Hills.  
No había mucho que decir, ya que sólo habían casas y nada de naturaleza que contemplar, pero el lugar era hermoso. Habían casas de diferentes tamaños, colores y estilos. Más ni una mansión, era una comunidad humilde y tranquila.  
¿De verdad venía de este lugar? Su vida desde que llegó a Beverly Heights fue una montaña rusa de locura y diversión. Podía ser un completo amargado en la vida, pero convivir las 24 horas del día con Billy Joe Cobra te hace por lo menos sonreír más de 3 veces al día.

El olor a café inundó las fosas nasales del cineasta, y se volteó para ver a su madre sosteniendo una taza de café.  
"Supuse que no podrías dormir."Jane se sentó al lado de su primogénito, y le entregó la taza de café."Así que sí te vas a quedar despierto, te prepare café."

"La verdad no tengo sueño."El castaño se encogió de hombros, y tomó un sorbo del café.

Jane abrazó a su hijo, y dejó que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, empapando la manga de la camisa de Spencer.  
"¿Qué hice mal para que te quisieras ir a un colegio al otro lado del país?"La peluquera preguntó.

Wright tragó saliva.  
¿Su madre aún creía que era una mala madre? El cineasta tenía que arreglar eso de inmediato.

"Tú no hiciste nada malo, mamá. Yo sólo quería aprovechar la oportunidad que Beverly Beverly High me estaba ofreciendo."Spencer limpió las lágrimas de su madre."Quería empezar de cero."

"¿Porqué?"Jane preguntó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Porque tú y papá estaban muy ocupados con Jessica que me sentí aislado."El cineasta respondió."No tenía muchos amigos. Nadie que le importara un carajo lo que quería hacer por el resto de mi vida. Luego llegó la carta de Beverly Beverly High, y supe que ahí podría cumplir mi sueño de ser un director de películas de horror."

Jane le desordenó el cabello a su hijo.  
"Tu padre y yo no sabíamos lo talentoso que eras. Sabíamos que eras especial de algún modo, más no teníamos ni la menor idea de lo que ibas a hacer en un futuro."La peluquera dijo."Pensé que sería mejor que te expresaras a tú modo, y me deje llevar y preferí a Jess sobre ti. Ella parecía tener la mente su objetivo de ser una karateca profesional, mientras que tú comenzaste tu carrera como fotógrafo de las competencias de Jessica, luego te enamoraste del arte de filmar películas y ahora aquí estas. El director más famoso de esta generación."

"Mejor me iré a dormir."La pelirroja se levantó."Ya es tarde."

"¿Mamá?"Wright tomó otro tragó de café."Te quiero."

"Yo igual, cariño."La peluquera respondió, y entró en la casa.

El cineasta esperó unos cuantos minutos, y entró en la casa e inmediatamente se metió en un closet/cuarto de suministros que estaba al lado de la cocina.

El castaño buscó en un par de cajas(que tenían escrito en marcador rojo "Johnny Starr"), y sacó unos discos de vinilo y unos CDs.  
Todos los objetos que estaban en las cajas o eran mercancía de el famoso rockero muerto o eran recortes de periódico y de revistas. Las cajas también contenían artículos(como camisetas) autografiados, libros, etc.

Spencer revisó álbum por álbum, y lo único que encontraba eran canciones sobre lo genial que Johnny era, hasta que llegó al último álbum que Starr había grabado. Era un álbum de música romántica, y cuando Spencer sacó el cancionero del CD y leyó las letras una por una, notó algo en los agradecimientos que su suegro había escrito. Una dedicatoria.  
"Para mi preciosa B. Rossi, gracias por todo tu apoyo, nena. Eres mi luz. Mi inspiración. Mi musa. Te amo con toda mi alma."El cineasta leyó en voz alta."Tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre."

La fecha de cuando fue grabado el álbum decía 1986. Así que para ese entonces, Jonathan y Brianna estaban saliendo.

Wright empezó a leer los recortes de periódicos hasta que llegó al del concierto en el cual Jonathan abandonó su carrera, y lo leyó en voz baja:  
"_El pasado sábado, 19 de septiembre de 1987, el famoso Johnny Starr se fue a mitades del concierto de clausura de su gira mundial en Anaheim, California. Su representante, Erwin Chinowitz, nos dijo que Johnny tuvo una emergencia familiar y que por eso el veinteañero tuvo que irse. Starr informó hace unos cuantos días que renunciaba a su estrellato para que su nueva familia tuviera una vida tranquila y normal._"

Spencer tomó el siguiente recorte, y tragó saliva.  
La muerte de Jonathan.  
"_El sábado, 25 de diciembre de 1993, el ex-cantante internacional Jonathan Henry Cobra, mejor conocido como Johnny Starr, fue encontrado muerto en una casa en Malibu. La esposa del ex-cantante, Brianna Rossi, le dijo a la policía lo siguiente:  
'**Joe escucho un ruido, y fue a revisar que pasaba. Me dijo que me fuera a dormir, que todo iba a estar bien...que el se encargaría de todo.'**  
El asesino fue Daniel Jenkins, un hombre recién escapado de prisión, y fue sentenciado a unos 20 años más en prisión. Jenkins asesinó al ex-cantante de manera sangrienta, manchando las paredes blancas y las alfombras de la sala de estar del hogar con la sangre de Johnny.  
El hijo del Starr, Billy Joe Cobra, fue apuntado con una pistola en la espalda una semana antes de que el chico de 6 años de edad fuera contratado por Pace Records. El niño afirma que Jenkins se tiró al piso antes de poder dispararlo y que el asesino empezó a golpearse a sí mismo hasta quedar inconsciente._"

El cineasta estaba impactado con todo lo que acababa de leer.  
Su suegro tenía una vida perfecta, y llegó este maldito a matarlo.

Después de meter todo en las cajas, Wright se levantó del piso y se fue a dormir en su antiguo cuarto.  
Mañana tenía que ir a "Wake Up, Miami!" a una entrevista sobre su película nueva.

* * *

**¡Wow! En este capítulo nos enteramos de muchas cosas.**

**Aquí tienen su dosis de "Tiempo de Explicación":**

**-Si, esta historia "comienza" a finales del 2014.**

**-Si, Jonathan solia ser un cantante.**

**-La canción que cantan en el auto es "Good Time" de Owl City.**

**-La canción que canta AJ es "Melodies" de Madison Beer.**

**-La canción que canta Billy es "Nice Guys Finish Last" de Cobra Starship.**

**-En este capítulo, tenemos a _Dramatic!Wright_.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados(en serio, dejen un poquito de apoyo moral).**


	14. Wake Up Miami & Festival de Música

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "Living La Vida Cobra".**

**En este capítulo, los muchachos van a "_Wake Up, Miami!_", y luego al festival de música de Miami, donde Spence se encuentra a una vieja amiga. Mientras que Billy se pone dramático en el festival de música, y luego se pelea con Spencer.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la casa Wright, AJ Cobra se paseaba de un lado a otro en el cuarto de su tía. Mañana tendría que ir a "Wake Up, Miami!" con sus padres, y no tenía ni la menor idea de que iba hablar.

Tal vez le preguntasen que quería ser cuando creciera, y con una sonrisa encantadora, Junior les diría "cantante".  
"¿Te puedes ir a dormir?"Jessica preguntó, mientras de tapaba la cara con una almohada."Se que estas nerviosa por la entrevista de mañana, pero tienes que dormir un poco o sino lucirás como un zombie en la televisión nacional."

"No puedo."AJ se recostó de la pared."¿Y si hago algo malo mañana? ¿Si se me enreda la lengua y digo algo sin sentido?"

"AJ, nada malo va pasar."Jessica suspiró.  
La mujer luego oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Al parecer, Junior se había salido del cuarto.

Ariana tragó saliva, mientras caminaba hacia la escalera. Tuvo la extraña necesidad de salir a tomar agua. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para dormir, y un poco de agua tal vez la relajaría.

La casa de los Wright en la oscuridad no era nada linda y acogedora como lo era con las luces encendidas. AJ se tropezó con alguien a mitad del pasillo, y escuchó una voz conocida empezar a maldecir. Spencer.

"¿Estas bien?"AJ preguntó.

"¿AJ?"Spencer tanteó la pared en busca de un interruptor de luz."Deberías estar durmiendo."  
Cuando el cineasta encontró dicho interruptor, encendió la luz del pasillo y observó la expresión de la cara de la menor. La niña lucía como sí estuviera apunto de llorar.

"Tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo en 'Wake Up, Miami'."Junior sacó el tema de la nada."Ya hice el ridículo en los Teen Choice Awards. No quiero que vuelva a pasar."

"Cariño, te aseguro que no va pasar nada malo."Wright se levantó del piso, y ayudó a su hijastra a levantarse."Y si pasa algo malo sólo recuerda que de los errores se aprende, del éxito...no mucho."

Ariana asintió, y de repente, ya no se sentía nerviosa.  
"Entendido, Papá."La niña hizo un saludo militar, y se dio la media vuelta."Buenas noches, Spenalty Kick."

La menor luego se dirigió de vuelta al cuarto de Jessica.

"Buenas noches, AJ."Spencer sonrió, y entró en su antiguo cuarto.

Apenas la puerta se abrió, Billy Joe gruño.  
"Maldición, Wright. ¿Dónde carajo estabas?"El cantante se tapó la vista, ya que la luz le irritaba los ojos."Me desperté hace un rato, y no estabas. ¿Dónde te metiste?"

"No podía dormir."Wright respondió, mientras se metía en la cama y le daba un beso en la frente a su esposo."Fui al muelle un rato a pensar."

Billy bostezó.  
"¿Tú crees que yo puedo dormir?"El azabache alzó una ceja."Tengo sueño, más no tengo ganas de dormir."

Cobra luego le puso la mano en la mejilla a Wright, y lo atrajo en un beso.  
"Ve a dormir, Spence."El cantante susurró en los labios del cineasta."Descansa."

Billy luego empezó a tararear una canción para que Spencer se quedara dormido:  
"_Praying won't do it  
Hating won't do it  
Drinking won't do it  
Fighting won't knock you out  
Of my head_

_Hiding won't hide it  
Smiling won't hide it  
Like I ain't tried it  
Everyone's tried it now  
And failed somehow_

_So when you gonna let me  
When you gonna let me out, out_

_And if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low?  
I'm in pieces  
It seems like peace is  
The only thing I'll never know  
How do you get up?  
Get up?_"

Spencer bostezó, y cayó en un sueño profundo, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Billy(quien tenía unos pantalones de dormir azules puesto, ya que hacia un poco de calor porque el aire acondicionado del cineasta no había sido prendido en años). Maldición, simplemente escuchar el corazón de su marido latir era como una canción para el cineasta.

Billy acarició el cabello de su esposo, y miró al techo, preguntándose como rayos Spencer lo había soportado todos estos años. El cantante sonrió de manera maníaca cuando un recuerdo en específico le llegó a la mente. El día en que él y Spencer decidieron decirle a Jade que ellos eran pareja.

* * *

**_-Flashback...-_**  
Baruch Cohen, de 15 años, observó el reloj que colgaba de la pared del salón de 4to año.  
En 10 minutos, Spencer y él irían al Wi-Fri a almorzar con Jade y luego los tres irían al centro comercial a pasear.

Una nota cayó en su pupitre, y el chico la desenvolvió y la colocó sobre su libro de gramática para fingir que estaba leyendo la página asignada. La nota decía:  
"Jay me acaba de enviar un mensaje. Tiene algo urgente que decirnos. ~Spence."

Baruch tomó su lápiz, y escribió una rápida respuesta y se la paso a su novio, quien estaba sentado detrás de él.

Wright leyó la nota mentalmente:  
"¿Qué crees que nos va decir? Tal vez se enteró de 'ya-tú-sabes-que' y nos va a matar por mentirle. ~BJC."

El aspirante a cineasta escribió su respuesta, y luego le paso la nota a Cohen.  
"La verdad ni idea. ~Spence."

El timbre sonó, y los dos jóvenes inmediatamente guardaron sus cosas y salieron del salón.

"Chicos. ¿A dónde van?"Shanila corrió hacia sus compañeros, seguida de Rajeev y Lolo.

Lolo recientemente se había unido al grupo de los "Rebels" de Beverly Beverly High, ya que ella y Rajeev eran pareja y jamás se separaban. ¿Cómo esos dos llegaron a ser pareja? Con la ayuda de Baruch, quien le dijo a Lolo que le diera una oportunidad al indio, y el hecho de que Rajeev se había emborrachado una noche(a finales de agosto) y había dejado a Lolo embarazada de gemelos. Los gemelos, Raji y Maya, habían nacido el mes pasado, abril.

"Vamos al Wi-Fri."Cohen respondió."Jade nos quiere hablar de algo a mí y a Spencer."

"¿Pueden venir esta tarde a mi casa? Hoy tenemos reunión de los Rebels."Shanila se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió."Ah, y tenemos que terminar el informe de química."

Baruch golpeó su frente. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que la reunión era hoy? Él mismo había puesto las reglas de los Rebels.

"Iremos a las 4."El azabache dijo."Después de que Spence y yo estudiemos la magia de la matemática. Saben...porque el examen es el viernes."

Y con eso, el par se fue caminando al Wi-Fri.

* * *

Buck guió al par hacia una mesa reservada, donde Jade los estaba esperando.  
"Spencer, dame un momento a solas con Baruch."Jade dijo, antes de que el aspirante a cineasta se sentara.

Wright asintió, y se fue al segundo piso del Wi-Fri a ver televisión. Eran las 1 de la tarde, y no había casi nadie en el restaurante, sólo algunos alumnos de Beverly Beverly High y Buck.

En el segundo piso tampoco había mucha gente, sólo estaban Buddy, iStevie, Las Soapies y Paula. Dicho grupo de personas estaba viendo una película, mientras estaban sentados en el piso.  
"Hey."Spencer saludó.

"Hola compañerin."Paula sonrió."¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Baruch y yo vinimos a almorzar con una amiga, pero ella quiere hablar a solas con él. ¿Les importa si me uno por un rato?"El aspirante a cineasta preguntó.

"Para nada."Dourine señalo el lugar libre al lado de Maurine.

Spencer tomó el asiento.

A los 30 minutos, el iPhone de Wright empezó a vibrar.  
Spencer se levantó y atendió la llamada en la escalera.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo ahora?"La voz de Jade se escuchó por el auricular.  
La chica sonaba como sí acabara de terminar de llorar.

"Claro."Wright dijo, y bajó las escaleras.

El castaño luego se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban Jade y Baruch, y notó algo. ¿Dónde estaba Baruch?

"Hey."El aspirante a cineasta se sentó en frente de Jade.

"Spencer. Estoy...estoy embarazada."Jade se tapó la cara con las manos, y empezó a llorar."Bill está en negación, y se encerró en el baño. Yo no se que hacer. Mis padres de seguro me van a decir que ponga al bebé en adopción. Spence, ayúdame. Tú eres el único que puede hablar con Billy y tranquilizarlo. Los dos, él y yo, tenemos que explicarle a mis padres esto...y yo no puedo hacerlo sola."

Spencer tragó saliva.  
"I-Intentare hablar con él."Wright tartamudeó.

El castaño luego se acordó de algo, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño. Jade se había quedado el mes pasado en casa de Cobra, y Billy le había comentado a Spencer que se había "tirado" a Black una noche.

Spencer tomó el pomo de la puerta del baño, y la abrió.  
Obviamente, el "se encerró en el baño" se refería a que Jade no podía entrar en el baño de chicos y sacar a Baruch a la fuerza.

"¿Baruch?"Wright dijo, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.  
Lo único que el joven escuchó fueron sollozos y insultos proviniendo de una de las casillas del baño.

"¿Baruch?"Spencer repitió."¿Todo bien?"

La puerta de una de las casillas se abrió de golpe, y Baruch estaba ahí parado. Su cara estaba roja, y aún estaba llorando.  
"¡Mi vida se acabo!"Cohen gritó."¡Ya no tengo nada, Spencer! ¡Mi carrera se va terminar...gracias a este maldito niño!"

Wright abrió los brazos, y Baruch corrió hacia su novio y lo abrazó fuertemente.  
"Baruch."El castaño suspiró."Tu carrera no se va a terminar porque vayas a tener un hijo."

Cohen resopló.  
"Dile eso a mi papá."El azabache murmuró, mientras fijaba su mirada en el piso."Dejó su carrera por mi culpa, y ve ahora donde esta...tres metros bajo tierra porque un hijo de puta lo mató."

Spencer levantó la cara del menor, y lo hizo mirar a sus ojos.  
"BeeJay, tienes que apoyar a Jade en esto. Ella no puede criar a tu hijo sola."Wright dijo."¿Sabes que sería peor que tener un hijo? Tener uno y no saber donde esta porque los padres de tu novia lo pusieron en adopción."

Baruch ahogó un grito.  
No podía dejar que le hicieran eso a Junior. Ese iba a ser su heredero.  
"¿Te pasó eso? Dios, Spence."Obviamente, Cohen no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de echarle broma a su novio.

"Cállate, Cohen."Spencer le plantó un beso a su novio en la mejilla.

Después de eso, el par se devolvió a hablar con Jade.  
"Jade. Lamento haber reaccionado de esa manera tan infantil."Baruch se cruzó de brazos e intentó lucir serio."Por supuesto que estaré a tu lado durante todo esto...pero..."

Cohen miró a Spencer.  
El aspirante a cineasta no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que el azabache iba a decir.

"Spencer y yo estamos saliendo."Baruch cerró los ojos, esperando una bofetada.

Jade empezó a reír.  
"No puede ser."La chica dijo."En serio duraron 7 meses en tratar de decirme eso."

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Cohen.

"Shanila me dijo. Ella y yo teníamos una apuesta sobre quién me lo decía primero."Black respondió."Al parecer, yo gané."

"¿No estas molesta?"Wright preguntó.

Jade negó con la cabeza.  
"La verdad, ustedes siempre hicieron una linda pareja."La chica sonrió.

"¿Aún estamos saliendo?"Baruch lucía totalmente confundido.

"No se. ¿Lo estamos?"Black se encogió de hombros.

Cohen se rascó la cabeza.  
"No se. Los dos me gustan por igual."El chico respondió.

"¿Saben que? Denle un descanso a la relación y enfoquen su atención en la situación que tienen."Spencer dijo, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono."O sigamos en un bizarro triángulo amoroso. Su elección."

"Tiene razón. Deberíamos poner nuestra atención en el bebé, amor."Jade miró a su novio, y puso su mano encima de la de él.

Baruch asintió.

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

Billy rió un poco, y siguió acariciando el cabello de su esposo.  
El extraño triángulo amoroso que el trío vivió fue literalmente bizarro. ¿Dos fans del horror y un cantante internacional que se escondía detrás de unos lentes como un maldito superhéroe? Esa combinación era muy extraña. ¿Porqué Jade jamás lo dejó y se escapó con Spencer? Ellos sí podían hacer una linda pareja. Spencer llegaría a casa y le diría "_Oye amor, compre más cosas de zombies hoy en el mall cuando salí a buscar a AJ al colegio_" y Jade estaría en la cocina preparando la cena y le respondería "_¡Yay, más para la colección! Gracias Spence_" y luego se besarían y tal vez Spencer si tuviera sexo constantemente con ella.

Billy Joe inhaló una bocanada de aire por la nariz, y exhaló por la boca.  
Estaba sobreactuando. Spencer lo amaba a él, no a Jade.  
Mañana sería un largo día, y Cobra aún no tenía sueño. Tal vez por eso se estaba imaginando cosas raras como Spencer y Jade casados.

Billy rió ligeramente ante dicho pensamiento.

Cobra decidió seguir recordando cosas para intentar quedarse dormido.

* * *

**_-Flashback...-_**  
Baruch Cohen, de 16 años, caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de hospital de Jade.  
El doctor lo había llamado para quien sabe que, y el azabache estaba nervioso.

Tal vez, el señor Jacob Black había llegado con una pandilla de abogados a demandarlo. O tal vez su mamá y la señora Madeline Black(quien era amiga de la señora Cohen desde el bachillerato y por eso Billy conoció a Jade) estaban ya planeando una boda para que su nieta viviera con una familia normal.

Baruch tomó el pomo de la puerta, y suspiró.  
Detrás de esa puerta habría un gran cambio en su vida.

Un nuevo comienzo.

Pero Cohen no quería un nuevo comienzo. Le gustaba su vida como estaba.

Parte de él, quería entrar en ese cuarto y ver a su hija. La otra parte, quería salir corriendo del hospital y esconderse en su mansión.

La verdad, Baruch no estaba seguro de que era lo que quería en ese momento.

Su estómago rugió. No había desayunado nada aún.

Ahora si sabía que quería. Un sándwich de mantequilla de maní suave.

Baruch notó que ya había abierto la puerta, y entró en la habitación.  
Una enfermera, rápidamente, empujó al joven hacia donde estaba el doctor y le entregó unas tijeras.

La confianza de Cobra se había minimizado al tamaño de un granito de arena.  
Tenía miedo de ver a su propia hija.

"Corta aquí."El doctor señalo.

El azabache hizo lo que le dijeron, evitando ver a la pequeña que una de las enfermeras tenía cargada.

Dicha pequeña empezó a llorar, y Baruch se sintió aún más nervioso. ¿Acaso algo andaba mal?

La enfermera cubrió a la pequeña con una sábana rosada, y se la puso al cantante en los brazos.  
Cohen sintió el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros, y también sintió lágrimas deslizandose por sus mejillas.

"Hola, mi amor."Baruch miró la carita de la pequeña, y sonrió.

"¿Señor Cohen, me devuelve a la pequeña?"Una enfermera preguntó."Tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas."

"¿Puedo mostrársela a alguien rápidamente?"Cohen dijo, sin quitar la mirada de su hija.

La enfermera asintió.

* * *

"Toc, toc."Baruch le dio unos golpecitos a Wright, quien estaba jugando con su teléfono, en el hombro.

Spencer se volteó, y vio a Baruch cargando una cosa envuelta en una sábana rosada.

"Nació dos meses temprano, pero el doctor dice que todo esta bien."Baruch le dio un beso en la frente a su hija."Aún no sabemos como llamarla."

Wright miro a su novio y sonrió.  
Dios, su cara lucía demasiado adorable mientras veía a Cohen con su pequeña.

"¿Quieres cargarla?"Baruch preguntó.

"Eh...la verdad no tengo experiencia con bebés..."Spencer estaba diciendo, cuando su novio colocó a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Wright se quedo callado, y observo a la bebé detalladamente.  
La pequeña abrió sus ojitos, y miro al cineasta.  
"Eh...pues hola."Spencer se sonrojó.

"¿Uh...te gusta el nombre Ariana Joan?"Baruch preguntó de la nada."Es que...se me ocurrió hace unos días...y bueno ya sabes...me gusta. Creo que rima un poco."

"Me encanta el nombre."Spencer asintió, sin levantar la mirada de la niña."Le combina con esa carita preciosa."

"¿Quieres una foto para recordar su cara, ya que se la van a llevar al área de cuidados intensivos?"Baruch preguntó.

"¿Qué?"Wright lucía confundido."Pero dijiste que el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien."

"Si, pero es que está un poquitín frágil porque...bueno...nació prematura."Baruch se encogió de hombros.

"No quiero ninguna foto, yo me voy a quedar contigo. No te voy a dejar solo durante esto. Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo y novio."Spencer dijo.

"Eh...pues gracias."Baruch se sonrojó.

El azabache se acercó al mayor, y le dio un beso en los labios.  
"Ahora somos papás."El menor rió en los labios de Wright.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

Billy sonrió ante el recuerdo.  
Aunque no hubiera estado del todo emocionado porque AJ entrara en su vida, la niña literalmente le puso una sonrisa en la cara cuando la vio por primera vez. Él no era el hombre más religioso del mundo, pero a veces le rezaba a Dios para agradecerle por todo lo que le había dado. Una buena familia, un buen esposo, una maravillosa hija, un talento extraordinario.

El cantante bostezó, y recostó su cabeza sobre la de Spencer.  
Mañana irían a "Wake Up, Miami!" a hablar de la película de Wright, y luego irían al Festival de Música de Invierno en Miami Beach.

Cobra le había puesto algunas reglas a los anfitriones del Festival:  
-Él sólo bebía agua mineral traída de Suiza.(Esta regla fue echando broma)  
-Quería sándwiches de mantequilla de maní suave en su camerino.  
-También quería una jarra de té de flor de naranja en su camerino. El té lo relajaba y le quitaba todo tipo de nervios.  
-Un bowl de gomitas verdes y azules.

El equipo(bailarines, la banda, Richard, etc.) con el que Billy Joe cantaba lo traía su representante esa noche en un avión, junto con su micrófono dorado. Billy se había traído su guitarra y su keytar porque la verdad él no dejaba que nadie tocara a sus "bebés".

* * *

La puerta del cuarto de Spencer se azotó a las 7 de la mañana, y Jessica tragó saliva.  
Ella y AJ estaban en la cocina, desayunando, pero desde hace unos buenos 30 minutos...la mujer empezó a escuchar gritos e insultos que provenían del cuarto.

Spencer bajó las escaleras, y siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo en el comedor.  
El cineasta tomó asiento en la mesa.

"¿Qué paso?"Jessica se cruzó de brazos.

"Me intentó echar del cuarto porque le dije que me dejara tranquilo mientras terminaba un guión."Wright mordió un pedazo de tostada."Luego empezamos a pelear, y le dije que él no sabía como escribir un guión. ¿Sabes que me dijo? '_¡Ja! Pues te lo pruebare todo el día'._"

Ariana levantó la mirada de su sándwich de queso, y bostezó.  
"La tía Jessica te quería preguntar si podía venir con nosotros al festival de música."La niña dijo.

"Ah, si."Jessica se rascó la nuca, nerviosamente.

"Claro, las chicas necesitan más compañía."Spencer señalo al par que estaba durmiendo en la sala.

Billy bajó las escaleras, se miró en el espejo y luego entró en el comedor.  
El cantante, simplemente, se sentó a desayunar y no dijo nada.

"¿Vieron el juego de los Lakers anoche? Estuvo increíble."Jessica intentó comenzar una conversación.

"Psh, Lakers."Billy Joe murmuró, mientras mordía un trozo de tocino."Los Heats son los que mandan."

"Pensé que le ibas a los Lakers porque eres de Los Ángeles."Jessica lucía confundida.

"Pensé que Spencer me quería, pero todo era una fea mentira."Billy le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Wright.

* * *

"Bienvenidos a Wake Up Miami. Soy Jackie Kerry y conmigo están el famoso director de cine Spencer Wright, el cantante internacional Billy Joe Cobra y la preciosa AJ Cobra."Una mujer de cabello marrón claro dijo a la cámara.

La mujer se volteó al trío en frente de ella.  
"Spencer, cuéntanos de Zombeach Party."Jackie sonrió.

"Zombeach Party fue una idea que tuve un día mientras estaba descansando en el área de la piscina de mi casa. Se trata de una chica rebelde que se va una noche de fiestas en justo cuando una invasión zombie se desata."Spencer habló, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía carismáticamente."Su madre, una ex-cazadora de zombies, se entera de que se escapó y con la ayuda de su vecino, un chico llamado Alex, los dos se van a la playa a buscar a la chica. Cuando salen a las calles de la pequeña ciudad y ven a los zombies, la madre de Nicole se desvía a una tienda de armas para comprar cosas para detener el apocalipsis zombie que se desató en Sandwood Ville."

"¿Y nos podrías mostrar un pequeño clip de la película?"Jackie preguntó.

Spencer negó con la cabeza.  
"No quiero darles más spoilers."El cineasta dijo.

Jackie asintió, y ojeó las fichas donde había escrito las preguntas.  
"Billy. ¿Vas a estar hoy en el festival de música de Miami?"La mujer miró al cantante.

"Si, Jackeline."Cobra habló con una voz encantadora."Cantaré tres canciones."

"¿Habías estado anteriormente en el festival?"Jackie preguntó.

Billy Joe asintió.  
"Todos los años."El cantante respondió.

"¿Y tú, AJ, que quieres ser cuando crezcas?"Jackie fijó su atención en la menor."¿Cantante o directora de cine?"

"La verdad, Jackie, quiero ser cantante."AJ cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, y sonrió."Adoro la música con toda mi alma, y quisiera expresarme a través de ella. Aunque...también me gusta la fotografía y el cine."

"¿Haz pensado en grabar un álbum?"Jackie se enderezó en la silla.

Billy asintió.  
"Si, y lo va a grabar el próximo año."El cantante sonrió.

* * *

**_-Billy P.O.V-_**  
_El viaje al festival de música de Miami fueron unos largos y horribles 30 minutos. Spencer conducía hacia Miami Beach, mientras yo repasaba las letras de mis canciones._

_Al llegar al festival de música, nos encontramos con el idiota de Jonah que iba a abrir el concierto con una de sus canciones estúpidas._

"Sensei, sensei."_El iluso corrió hacia mí, y me dio una taza de té._"Para la garganta."

_Lamebotas._

_Tomé el té de un solo trago. Era té de flor de naranja mezclado con otro que no pude distinguir el sabor._

_Empece a vocalizar, mientras Wright se sentaba en una silla y se ponía a dibujar en su block. AJ tomó el asiento a su lado, y me observó vocalizar._

_Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, y mi vista cayó en ella.  
La niña esa con pelo rosado. La maldita perra. La roba-premios. Mi rival._

_¿Debería describirla, verdad? Así sabrán de que perra hablo._

_Era una chica de baja estatura(unos 1,70 metros), piel bronceada ligeramente, cabello rosa con mechas negras. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un marrón chocolate con pestañas largas. Su cuerpo era atlético con curvas. Sus labios eran gruesos, y siempre tenían esa sonrisita grande y blanca que tanto me fastidiaba. Usaba una máscara para ocultar su identidad, pero yo sabía quien era esa maldita._

_Esa era Owl, una rapera que me había robado el premio a "Mejor Canción del Verano" hace un año._

_Hablando de la señorita perfección, se esta acercando a mí y a mi equipo.  
La ilusa acaba de pasar en frente mío y se sentó en frente de mi marido._

"Leí tu carta."_Owl le dijo a Spencer._

_La maldita rió un poco._  
"Leí tu carta."_Repitió._

_Owl se lamió los labios, y luego dijo:_  
"Gavriel me dijo que si."

_¿De que carajo estaba hablando? ¿Acaso le había escrito una carta declarandosele y diciendo que deberían escapar juntos? ¿Y otro chico estaba infiltrado en esto? ¿Acaso Wright se iba a escapar a una orgía con esta tipaza?_

"Hey Cobra. Estas narrando todo en voz alta."_Owl rió en voz baja_."Escuché todo."

"No estoy narrando nada."_Me crucé de brazos, y me volteé.  
No quería que esa ilusa me viera._

"Cobra. Primero, voy a hacer el soundtrack de la nueva película de Spencer. Segundo, me estas viendo fijamente y estas incomodando. Tercero, Wright no me gusta. No me gustan los directores de cine bisexuales...sin ofender, castaño. Cuarto, tengo nov...esclavo."_Owl se levantó, e imitó mi pose._"Spence es mi amigo desde que éramos niños."

"Fue la segunda persona a la que le dije que era bisexual."_Wright añadió._

"Y le explique los unicornios."_Owl rió ante el recuerdo._

"¿Unicornios?"_AJ lucía confundida._

"Niveles de lo gay que un chico puede ser."_Owl explicó._"Spence está en el nivel uno. Tu padre en el nivel 15."

_Maldita. Maldita. Maldita. La odio con toda mi alma. Lleva 30 segundos conociéndome y ya empezó a hacerme bullying._  
_**-Fin del P.O.V-**_

* * *

Después del festival de música, el grupo se fue a la mansión de playa de Owl que estaba cerca. Habían comprado comida china para cenar algo y ver unas películas.

"Y estos son mis premios. Este es de cuando mi álbum fue platino...y este es de cuando mi canción...la que le ganó a la de Billy...llego a doble platino."Owl, de 23 años, mostraba una repisa llena de premios.

"Maldita."Billy susurró, mientras se clavaba las uñas en la pierna."Te robaste mi premio. Ese trofeo debería estar en mi casa, en mi cuarto de premios junto a los otros 29 de Mejor Canción del Verano."

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.  
¿Acaso su marido no podía quedarse tranquilo? Era sólo un trofeo.

Owl guió al grupo a la cocina, y luego se sentaron a comer comida china en la barra. Wright tomó el brazo de su esposo, y lo sacó al pasillo que llevaba a la entrada principal.

Billy volteó la mirada hacia la puerta, evitando mirar a Spencer.  
"¿Cuál es tu problema?"El cineasta se cruzó de brazos."Estas actuando como un niño de 5 años."

Billy Joe ignoró al castaño.

"¿No quieres hablar, ah?"Spencer puso los ojos en blanco."Bien. Si así va ser..."

Wright se quitó el anillo, y lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón de su esposo.  
"Considera esto nuestro indicio a un divorcio."El castaño volvió a cruzar los brazos.

Billy tragó saliva, por alguna extraña razón sintió su garganta quedarse completamente seca.  
"Spence."El azabache sintió un par de lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas."Sabes que no me gusta pelear contigo, pero tenías que ponerte a trabajar cuando estamos de vacaciones..."

"No estamos de vacaciones. Tú viniste a trabajar."Spencer se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Cobra.

"¿Qué otros secretos me guardas?"Billy Joe sacó la pregunta de la nada."Tienes armas en tu auto. Tienes una amiga de la que nunca me hablaste. No quieres tener sexo porque estas estresado. Dime. ¿Qué otros malditos secretos me guardas?"

Spencer metió su mano en el bolsillo, tomó el anillo y se lo colocó de nuevo en el dedo.  
"Sólo quiero que me expliques porque demonios estas actuando como un niño."El cineasta gruño.

"Pues el truquito de quitarte el anillo y amenazarme con divorcio ya no va a funcionar."Billy se cruzó de brazos, y le lanzó una mirada fría al castaño.

Cobra se dirigió a la entrada principal y salió de la mansión.

Wright inhaló aire por la nariz, y lo exhaló por la boca.  
El maldito de Cobra tenía razón. No debería estar guardándole secretos, y tampoco debería estar trabajando cuando estaba "de vacaciones". Maldita sea, Billy siempre tenía la razón...aún cuando no la tenía.

El cineasta se devolvió a la cocina.  
"¿Owl, podemos hablar?"Spencer preguntó.

La chica asintió, y guió a Spencer al área de la piscina.  
"Rebeka. Me acabo de pelear con Bill."El cineasta aguantó las ganas de llorar.

"Spence."La menor abrazó al castaño."Todo va estar bien. Es más, tengo una amiga que es consejera...terapeuta...matrimonial. Tú y Billy deberían ir."

Wright asintió.  
Una consulta de terapia de parejas no les vendría mal a Billy y a él.

* * *

¿Dónde carajo estaba Billy?  
Esa era la única pregunta que Spencer se estaba haciendo en este instante.

AJ entró en el antiguo cuarto de su padrastro, y se sentó en la cama mientras Wright caminaba de un lado a otro. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, y Billy no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Qué si lo había intentado llamar? Spencer había borrado esa idea después de haber intentado llamar a Cobra más de 25 veces. Al parecer, Billy Joe había apagado su teléfono para intentar ignorar a Wright.

El iPhone de Spencer empezó a sonar, y el cineasta atendió la llamada.  
"Spencer Wright."El castaño dijo.

"Señor Wright. Soy el doctor Logan Brett."Una voz masculina se escuchó por el auricular."Sólo le quería informar que su...eh...esposo, el señor Cobra, acaba de ser ingresado en el hospital de Boca Ratón por que lo atropelló un auto."

Spencer ahogó un grito.  
"¿Va estar bien?"El cineasta preguntó.

"Si, señor Wright."El doctor respondió."Sólo va necesitar descansar un poco...si puede venir lo más antes posible...se lo agradecería. En cuanto el señor Cobra se despierte y vea una cara conocida, le aseguro que se va sentir mejor."

Con eso, el doctor Brett colgó la llamada.

"Ya vengo."Wright le dijo a su hijastra, mientras se colocaba una chaqueta."Tu papá esta en el hospital, y tengo que ir a ver si esta bien."  
Le dio un beso a la niña en la frente, y le desordenó el cabello.

* * *

"No me toques."Billy golpeó la mano de Spencer, mientras entraban en la casa de los Wright."Tengo 27 años, Spencer, se como caminar con una pierna dolorida."

Gracias a que Jonathan había seguido a Billy, el azabache había salido ileso del accidente. Bueno...sólo se había roto el brazo izquierdo, y la pierna derecha le ardía como un infierno aunque no se hubiera roto ningún hueso.

"Disculpa por tratar de ser un buen esposo."Wright imitó la voz de su marido.

El castaño se acercó al cantante, y le arregló el flequillo que estaba desordenado.  
"¿Te quieres recostar en el mueble?"Le preguntó."Las chicas se fueron a dormir en el balcón cerrado del cuarto de huéspedes."

Billy Joe asintió.  
"¡Agh!"El cantante gruño cuando intentó caminar.

"Esto me recuerda a cuando la máquina de mezclas de Pace Records explotó, y creías que tu pierna estaba rota pero resulta que estaba era inflamada."Spencer rió.

"¿Te ríes de mi dolor? Que buen esposo eres."Billy le lanzó una mirada fulminante."Ojalá sigas sensible del abdomen porque..."  
El cantante le metió un puñetazo en el estómago.

"¡Maldita sea!"Wright se mordió el labio para suprimir el dolor.  
Jonathan puso los ojos en blanco.

"Muchachos. Dejen de pelearse y respiren."El fantasma dijo."Todos tenemos que relajarnos."

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y Spencer lo rompió al decir:  
"Mañana. Terapia de parejas."

"Me parece bien."Billy se encogió de hombros."Así una terapeuta te dice que no debes esconderme cosas."

* * *

** Ese fue un capítulo muy extraño.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Mera, mera coincidencia que el papá de Jade se llame "Jacob Black". No me inspire del personaje de Twilight. Es más, me acorde hoy que el personaje de Twilight se llama asi.**

**-Owl es el personaje de mi hermana mayor. Primero iba a ser una reportera, y luego me dijo "¿y si es la amiga de Spencer?". Me agrado la idea y la puse en la historia. Para clarar algo, mi hermana no se llama Rebeka. Tiene un nombre similar al mío, y nuestro hermano mayor también.**

**-Algún día explicare los unicornios mejor. Son 17 niveles.**

**-Si, ya era tiempo de que los muchachos fueran a terapia de pareja.**

**-Si, Billy en serio narró todo eso.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Posdata: Pongan preguntas de lo que quieren que la terapeuta les pregunte a los muchachos, y les aseguro que las pondré en el capítulo.**

**Posdata de la posdata: Si ven algún error en este capítulo, avísenme para arreglarlo(pero no se pongan Grammar Nazi conmigo).**


	15. Tattooed Heart

**¡Hey, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7(si quieren me dicen Anto)!**

**Primero que todo, gracias a los que enviaron preguntas para los muchachos. Están ahí respondidas en la parte de la terapeuta matrimonial.**

**En este capítulo, los mucnachos van con la terapeuta matrimonial a resolver sus problemas. Se vuelven a pelear. Spencer y Mallory se van de fiestas. Spencer vuelve a ir al hospital. Mallory llama a su jefe en un momento incomodo. Descubrimos que Wright...¿tiene un tatuaje?**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de uso de drogas, suicidio y Ghost!Wright. Antes de que las Zomb-soldiers de la Zombie Army me ataquen, Spencer **_**NO**_** muere.**

* * *

Jane Wright entró en la sala de estar de su hogar, y vio al par recostado en el mueble. La pelirroja sonrió al ver a su hijo durmiendo como el ángel que era. Spencer siempre había sido un chico bueno, humilde y tímido, y Jane sabía muy bien que aún lo era. Lo que Jane no entendía era porque no le quiso decir que era "bisexual".

Recordó ese verano como sí fuera ayer, su hijo acababa de terminar el tercer año de bachillerato y esa mismísima noche Jane recibió una llamada de la señora Baguiati.

"_Jane, querida._"Amaya le dijo."_Los muchachos acaban de llegar un almuerzo que el señor Calorie les organizó. Le dije a Spence que iba a hablar contigo, pero me dijo que estaba muy cansado y que se iría a dormir temprano hoy._"

"_Oh, tranquila._"Jane le respondió a la india."_Dile que lo llamo mañana para ver si aún quiere venir a Miami de visita._"

"_Jane...Spencer...uhm...él te quería decir algo, pero estaba muy preocupado por lo que fueras a pensar que me dijo que te lo dijera._"Amaya sonaba nerviosa."_Spencer...él...él es bisexual, Jane._"  
Jane, literalmente, sintió el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros al escuchar eso. Ella no sufría de homofobia, pero...¿su hijo era bisexual?

Jane salió del recuerdo, y miró a su hijo. Había criado un buen muchacho, y no le importaba un carajo si era bisexual, gay o heterosexual. Ese era su hijo, y ella siempre lo iba a apoyar en todo.

Cobra empezó a estirarse, y gruñir mientras maldecía en voz baja.  
El azabache se frotó los ojos con las manos, y luego abrió sus ojos turquesa para encontrarse con la mirada de Jane.

"Buenos días, suegra."Billy Joe sonrió.

Jane se cruzó de brazos.  
"Anoche llegaron tarde."La mujer alzó una ceja.

"Tuve un accidente, y Spencer tuvo que ir al hospital a buscarme."Billy respondió, mientras se levantaba del mueble."¿Señora Wright, le preparo un café? Usted ha sido tan gentil por dejarme dormir en su casa que quisiera por lo menos agradecerle con una taza de café."

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.  
"Si, Cobra. Prepara café."Jane asintió.

"¿Dos cucharadas de azúcar y crema batida como su hijo?"Billy Joe caminó a la cocina, y sacó la lata de café instantáneo."¿O una sola cucharada de azúcar?"

"Dos sin crema batida."Jane respondió.  
La mujer estaba tan sorprendida de que el egocéntrico de Cobra recordara ese detalle de Spencer que decidió indagar un poco más sobre lo que el azabache sabía de Wright.

"¿Y...qué sabes de mi hijo?"La mujer soltó la pregunta como una bomba de tiempo.

Más Cobra lo tomó como sí la señora Wright lo hubiera puesto a prueba.  
"Es un chico increíble."Billy se sonrojó."Se que le gusta dibujar. El color rojo, no porque le recuerde a la sangre sino porque le recuerda a las cerezas. Odia las malteadas de banana. Adora su trabajo hasta el punto en el que trae utilería a la casa y la esconde en lugares extraños para asustarme. Sabe cocinar muy bien. Es un excelente padre para AJ. Jamás sale de sus jeans, a menos que sea una ocasión especial. Se frustra cuando no hace algo bien. A veces se queda viéndome cuando estoy dormido, con una sonrisa en su cara. Es la persona más paciente y pacífica que he conocido en toda mi vida, pero también le dan sus arranques de agresividad. Es mi mejor amigo."

Jane miró al cantante empezar a preparar el café, y negó con la cabeza.  
"No me hagas hacerme retractar esta decisión."La mujer dijo."Pero te daré una oportunidad, Cobra. Una sola. Si te equívocas...no vuelves a poner un pie en mi casa."

Billy Joe asintió.

* * *

Spencer levantó la mirada de su teléfono, y observó el cuarto de espera del consultorio en el que estaban.

Era el típico cuarto blanco con alfombra beige. Muebles grises y aburridos. Una recepcionista que se estaba pintando las uñas de rojo y cada 5 minutos se quejaba de su trabajo.

"Tú. El castaño."La mujer dijo."Les toca en 3 minutos."

Spencer asintió.

Después de que la otra pareja salió del consultorio, el par entró y tomó asiento en unas sillas de oficina rojas.  
El consultorio era mucho más colorido que la sala de espera. Las paredes eran verdes con rayas blancas y el techo era blanco. En la esquina del cuarto había una lámpara en forma de semáforo. Un estante de libros. El escritorio que estaba en frente de los muchachos era marrón oscuro y tenía un jarrón con unas violetas hermosas.

Una chica de cabello marrón chocolate claro salió de un cuarto de suministros, y se sonrojó un poco.  
La chica tenía la piel pálida y unos ojos marrón oscuro pequeños. Labios delgados. Nariz fina. La chica tenía puesta una camiseta morada, jeans negros y una bata de laboratorio.  
"Eh...hola."La chica se colocó unos lentes con marco morado, y se sentó en frente del par."Mi nombre es Allyson Ryder. Soy...la terapeuta."

Simplemente al escucharla hablar, Spencer supo que la chica era tímida...muy tímida.  
"Soy Spencer y él es mi esposo Billy..."El cineasta estaba diciendo pero Allyson lo interrumpió.

"Billy Joe Cobra."La chica, de probablemente unos 21 años, dijo."Se quien es, y también se quien es usted, señor Wright."

Allyson luego se tronó los nudillos, y se cruzó de brazos.  
"Empecemos."La chica asintió."¿Porqué están aquí?"

"Bill y yo nos peleamos anoche hasta el punto que lo amenacé con divorciarme."Spencer respondió."Se estaba comportando como un niño de 5 años, y llegue al punto en el que me harte y lo amenacé con divorciarnos."

Allyson miró al cantante.  
"¿Porqué actúas como sí tuvieras 5 años si tienes 27?"La chica alzó una ceja.

"Porque es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre."Wright resopló.

"Señor Wright. Su marido tiene que contestar la pregunta, no usted."Allyson puso los ojos en blanco."¿Porque te comportas como un niño, Billy?"

"Porque él me guarda secretos, y eso me frustra."Billy suspiró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Porqué le guardas secretos?"Allyson preguntó a Spencer.

"Porque él no entiende algunas cosas, como que la pistola era medida de seguridad...no que estaba conspirando para matarlo."Spencer respondió.

Allyson anotó las respuestas del par en una libreta, y asintió.  
"Spencer, describe a Billy en tres palabras."La chica dijo.

"Extrovertido, ingenioso y ocurrente."Wright evitó el contacto visual con su marido."Pero también es un poco egocéntrico, ingenuo y distraído."

"Ahora tú, Billy."Allyson levantó la mirada de su libreta.

"Pues soy muy guapo..."Cobra estaba diciendo, y Allyson lo interrumpió.

"Describe a Spencer en tres palabras."La joven miró a Billy Joe, esperando una respuesta del cantante.

"Inteligente, sarcástico y trabajador. También es pacífico."El cantante se cruzó de brazos."Pero sobretodo es un maldito terco agresivo."

Allyson asintió, y leyó la siguiente pregunta mentalmente. Inmediatamente, se sonrojó y les dijo a los muchachos:  
"La siguiente pregunta es un poco personal. No me gusta hacerla pero las reglas dicen que tengo que preguntárselos."

La chica suspiró, y siguió hablando:  
"¿Qué tanto...ustedes saben...tienen sexo? ¿Es frecuente?"Allyson preguntó.

"Llevamos más de un mes sin hacerlo."Billy miró hacia otro lado, evitando que Spencer viera su cara."Dice que esta estresado, pero yo también he estado estresado y nunca le negué el sexo cuando me lo pedía."

"No tenemos ningún problema sexual."El cineasta le dijo a la terapeuta."Es sólo que él quiere hacerlo cuando su hija está en la casa, y yo no quiero que ella entre en el cuarto por accidente y vea ese tipo de cosas a temprana edad. Tal vez si esté un poco estresado, pero él no tiene que andar pidiendo sexo cada 5 minutos como una prostituta barata."

Allyson anotó las respuestas, y siguió hablando:  
"¿Quién es el dominante en la relación?"

"Ambos."Spencer dijo."A veces yo soy el que domina a Billy, y a veces es él."

Billy asintió.

"Entonces. ¿No hay líderes en la relación?"Allyson se acomodó sus lentes."Sino que ambos co-dominan la relación."

Los muchachos asintieron, y se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar la palabra que comenzó la relación. Co-Dominancia.

"Siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que más les molesta de uno al otro?"La terapeuta preguntó.

"Billy es limpiador compulsivo."Wright respondió.

"Y Spencer es perfeccionista."Billy Joe dijo.

"Describan su rutina diaria."Allyson levantó la mirada de la libreta y miró al par.

"Me despierto. Llevo a mi hijastra al colegio. Me voy al set por un par de horas, y llego a casa para encontrarme con este adicto al sexo."El cineasta se pasó una mano por el cabello.

"Yo me despierto una hora después de él. Me encierro en mi estudio de grabación personal. Me pongo a escribir canciones por un par de horas. Practico los acordes de la guitarra por un buen rato. Y luego llega Spence todo cansado, y quiero hacerlo sentirse mejor."Cobra ojeó a Spencer, quien ahora estaba mirando al piso.

Allyson asintió.  
"Díganse lo que piensan del otro en este momento."La terapeuta dijo.

De un momento a otro, el par ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso, peleándose. Al parecer Wright había dicho un comentario ofensivo hacia Cobra, y Billy hizo lo mismo con el cineasta. Luego el par empezó a insultarse, y eventualmente se comenzaron a golpear.

"¡Billy, suelta la maldita silla! ¡Lo vas a matar!"Allyson se levantó, y se puso en medio de los dos hombres.

Billy puso la silla en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos, mientras hacia un puchero.

La terapeuta inhaló aire por la nariz, y exhaló por la boca.  
"Dejen de actuar como unos idiotas. Los dos tienen 27 y 28 años, y este comportamiento de parte de ambos no es aceptado."La mujer negó con la cabeza."¿Qué no ven que se están lastimando?"

El par se quedó en silencio. Uno pensando en lo que la mujer había dicho, y el otro pensando en que era mejor quedarse callado y no comenzar otra pelea.

* * *

El viaje a la casa de los Wright fue corto y silencioso.  
Ninguno de los dos muchachos quería hablarse en ese momento. Spencer seguía pensando en lo que Allyson les había dicho, y Billy aún pensaba que era mejor quedarse callado.

Wright suspiró, mientras el semáforo cambiaba a rojo justo cuando les tocó pasar.  
"Maldita sea."El cineasta maldijo en voz baja.

Billy exhaló por la boca, y puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba aburrido, y no tenía batería en su teléfono. Ah, y su usual humor alegre estaba por el piso.

El semáforo cambió a verde, y Spencer siguió conduciendo hasta que se detuvo en frente de su casa. El castaño estacionó el auto en frente del garaje, y apagó el auto.

El cineasta luego se acercó a su marido, y lo atrajo en un beso. ¿Los besos de disculpa siempre funcionaban, no?

"No."Billy Joe se alejó, y se bajó del auto.

Spencer suspiró, y su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sin siquiera ver quien era, el castaño atendió la llamada.  
"Spencer Wright."El cineasta dijo.

"Spence, cariño. Es Serena."La voz de Serena Poppins se escuchó por el auricular."Vi en Instagram que estabas en Miami. Unos chicos del set y yo llegamos ayer para ir al festival de música, pero llegamos muy tarde y no pudimos ir. Dios, me desvié del tema. Estoy haciendo una pequeña reunión en mi casa de playa, y quisiera que vinieras. No hay trucos, querido. Sólo una reunión tranquila."

Spencer se quedo unos cuantos segundos en silencio, pensando.  
Podría ir un rato y despejarse la mente de situación que tenía con Billy, pero en caso de que Serena tuviera un as bajo la manga...

"¿Sabes? Mallory está conmigo. ¿Puede venir ella también?"Wright respondió.

"Claro."Serena sonaba más que emocionada.  
Si no fuera porque era una actriz, el cineasta hubiera creído que Serena en verdad estaba emocionada.

Después de convencer a Mallory de ir a la reunión, el par se fue a casa de Serena.

Wright se acomodó el cuello de su camiseta a cuadros azul marino, y tocó el timbre.

La puerta fue abierta por la mismísima actriz, quien tenía una copa de vino en la mano.  
"¡Llegaron!"La mujer sonrió, y se movió a un lado para dejar pasar al par.

Spencer entró primero y luego Mallory, quien le alzó una ceja a la castaña y murmuró algo inaudible.

"Iré por unas bebidas."Serena cerró la puerta, y empezó a caminar a la cocina."Ustedes, vayan al patio. Allá están todos...¡ah, si!...el patio es al final del pasillo."

El par siguió caminado hasta que llegaron al patio, y tomaron asiento en un mueble libre.  
Spencer no tenía ganas de saludar a nadie, aunque creyera que estaba siendo un poco irrespetuoso, así que dejo que Mallory fuera a saludar a todo el mundo mientras él se quedaba sentado.

Serena llegó a los 20 minutos con unas copas, y le entregó una a Mallory. Luego la mujer se sentó al lado de Spencer, y le dio la copa.

Wright tomó un pequeño sorbo, y Serena negó con la cabeza.  
"Tómatelo bien...como un shot."La mujer hizo que el cineasta se bebiera el trago de whisky de un solo trago.

Serena luego tomó la copa, y la rellenó.  
"¿Más?"Preguntó, mientras le entregaba la copa.

Spencer asintió, y se tomó el trago de una sola vez.

Wright se empezó a sentir mareado a la tercera copa. Usualmente, él no bebía ya que él siempre era el conductor designado, pero hoy tenía ganas de simplemente olvidar todo lo que paso esa mañana. La cuarta copa lo hizo sentirse un poco extraño, y muy cansado.

"¿Te sientes bien?"Serena preguntó.

Wright parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba viendo todo en colores extraños.

"Ven, cariño. Te llevare a mi cuarto a descansar."Serena ayudó al muchacho a levantarse.

El castaño empezó a toser, y a tambalearse.

Mallory miró a su jefe desde lejos. ¿Tan rápido estaba borracho?

Serena guió al cineasta a su cuarto, y lo recostó sobre su cama.  
La mujer empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Spencer, y acariciar el pecho del cineasta.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"La mujer lo besó en el cuello.

Wright tosió un poco, y luego volvió a parpadear hasta que cerró los ojos de repente.

Serena rió.  
"Amor, no estas cansado. Sólo drogado y borracho."La mujer dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla."Vamos a divertirnos un buen rato."

No hubo respuesta de parte del cineasta.  
"¿Spencer?"Serena acarició el cabello del muchacho, esperando alguna reacción.

La mujer entró en pánico, y lo empezó a zarandear.  
"¡¿Spencer?!"Gritó.

Serena intentó verificar si el castaño estaba respirando, y tragó saliva cuando notó que Wright no lo estaba haciendo.  
"Maldición. ¿Qué hice?"La mujer se levantó de la cama, temblando.

* * *

Billy Joe estaba nervioso.  
Esta era la sexta vez que estaban en un hospital en menos de 2 meses y medio. Jamás habían tenido tantos problemas médicos tan frecuentemente. Es más, Cobra estaba pensando que deberían poner en la sala de espera del "Hollywood Hospital(y tal vez en el "Saint Mary Hospital" de Miami)" un letrero de "reservado para Billy Joe Cobra, AJ Cobra y/o Spencer Wright".

Billy suspiró. Tal vez seguía molesto con Spencer, pero Wright seguía siendo su marido y tenía que venir a verlo.

El cantante se levantó de su asiento, y caminó al cuarto de hospital.

Al llegar al cuarto, Cobra se detuvo en frente de la puerta y inhaló aire por la nariz. Luego lo exhaló por la boca, y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, y Serena salió del cuarto. La mujer se quedo viendo a Billy, quién alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

De un momento a otro, Billy Joe tenía a la castaña pegada de la pared, mientras la ahorcaba.  
"Tienes suerte, maldita perra. El doctor le va a decir que fue un bajón de azúcar."El cantante le lanzó una mirada fulminante."Que te quede bien claro que él es mi marido después de este accidente. Por te juro que te le vuelves a acercar, y te arranco esas extensiones de cabello baratas."

Cobra soltó a Serena, quien asintió, totalmente asustada. El azabache luego gruño, y entró en el cuarto de hospital, cerrando la puerta con un buen portazo.

* * *

_Wright, por el otro lado, estaba en un cuarto oscuro.  
"¿Estoy muerto?"Se preguntó a sí mismo._

_El cineasta vio una luz a lo lejos, y decidió seguirla.  
Cada vez la luz se acercaba más y más, Spencer podía escuchar voces y risas con cada paso que daba._

_El castaño se detuvo.  
¿Y si este era el camino hacia el cielo? Al traspasar esa luz, él no iba poder volver al mundo de los vivos.  
Algo le dijo que ese no era el camino al cielo, ya que las voces eran muy conocidas._

_Wright decidió seguir caminando hasta que traspasó la luz, y se encontró en un jardín. El jardín de la mansión Cobra._

_El ambiente era de un tono sepia. Parecía que todo fuera sacado de una foto antigua._

_Al parecer había una reunión en el jardín, ya que habían decoraciones por todos lados. Spencer se acercó a una mesa, donde estaban sentados varios de sus amigos._

_"Un año."Shanila suspiró."¿Creen que Bill ya lo superó?"_

_Rajeev levantó la mirada de su teléfono, y negó con la cabeza.  
"Sigue mal."El indio se encogió de hombros."Sabes muy bien que aún tiene el corazón partido."_

_"Pero no es para que se encierre en la mansión en tu cumpleaños. Por lo menos, debería estar aquí conviviendo con nosotros."Lolo se cruzó de brazos._

_"Spencer esta muerto. ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¿Qué venga a celebrar cuando está de luto?"Rajeev dijo, molesto._

_Spencer ahogó un grito. ¿Estaba muerto?_

_En otra mesa, pudo distinguir una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y una niña de cabello negro. Jade y AJ._

_Wright negó con la cabeza.  
Les daría un poco de privacidad._

_Antes de dirigirse a la mansión, Wright notó un par de cosas. Jade puso la mano de AJ en su estómago, y le sonrió ligeramente a la menor. Al parecer Jade estaba embarazada. Y AJ parecía notar la presencia del cineasta, ya que tenía su mirada fija en él._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Spencer estaba adentro de la mansión y se dirigió al cuarto de su marido. El castaño empezó a sentir presión en la garganta, como si lo estuvieran ahorcando. La puerta del elevador se abrió, y Spencer vio algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado._

_Billy estaba colgando del candelabro que estaba sobre su cama. Una cadena de metal recorría el cuello del cantante, y Spencer simplemente se aguantó las ganas de llorar._

_Jonathan se apareció en frente del cuerpo de Cobra, y luego una luz azul salió del cuerpo de dicho cantante._

_El fantasma de Billy rompió en llanto, y se lanzó sobre su padre, abrazándolo fuertemente.  
"¡Tenía que hacerlo!"El joven escondió su cara en el hombro de Jonathan, y dejó que más lágrimas ectoplasmicas bajaran por sus mejillas azules."¡Mi vida es un infierno sin él!"_

_Jonathan acarició la espalda de su hijo.  
"Ya. Ya."El hombre dijo, en un tono de voz tranquilo."Todo va estar bien."_

_Billy se volteó al sentir la presencia del otro espíritu.  
"¿Spencer?"Cobra se limpió las lágrimas, y dio una pequeña sonrisa."Volviste."_

* * *

Billy observó la cara de su marido, mientras este dormía tranquilamente en su cama de hospital. Wright se empezó a estirar y a gruñir, mientras empezaba a despertarse.  
"¿Spencer?"Billy Joe miró fijamente al cineasta, y sonrió."¡Volviste!"

El azabache abrazó a su marido, quien ya estaba completamente despierto.  
"Déjà vu."Spencer susurró.

El castaño luego le empezó a dar besos en la cara al cantante.  
"Ven acá, azabache."Wright lo atrajo en un beso apasionado."Jamás...jamás te abandonaré."

Cobra lucía totalmente confundido. ¿De dónde salía tanto amor?  
"¿Te sientes bien?"Preguntó, mientras se alejaba del beso.

Spencer asintió, y le dio otro beso a su esposo.  
"Si alguna vez muero..."El cineasta se separó del beso por un momento.

Billy negó con la cabeza.  
"No digas eso."El cantante dejó que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran de sus ojos, y cayeran sobre la cara de Wright."Me parte el corazón escucharte hablar de eso."

Spencer suspiró.  
"Si alguna vez muero...dile a AJ todos los días que la quiero."El castaño siguió hablando."Y recuerda que te amo justo como eres, un maldito egocéntrico."

"Wright."Billy Joe murmuró."No vas a morir joven. Sólo fue un bajón de azúcar."

"¿Y si me vuelvo diabético y se me sube el azúcar hasta que me dé un infarto?"Spencer alzó una ceja.

"Arruinaste el momento."Cobra negó con la cabeza, y se levantó."Me puse dulce contigo, y me arruinaste el momento con tu sarcasmo."

La puerta se abrió, y AJ entró, seguida de la familia Wright y Owl.  
"¿Te sientes mejor, castaño?"Owl preguntó.

Spencer asintió.  
"Sólo fue un bajón de azúcar...bueno eso fue lo que Billy me acaba de decir."El cineasta respondió.

"Yo tengo hipoglucemia."Billy sacó el tema de la nada.

"A quién le importa."Owl dijo, con voz cantarina.

Billy Joe puso los ojos en blanco.  
"¿Hipoglucemia?"AJ preguntó, confundida.

"Que se le baja el azúcar, y le dan mareos."Spencer explicó."Prácticamente lo que me paso, pero yo no tengo hipoglucemia."

"¿Es hereditario?"Ariana abrió los ojos como platos.

"Ni puta idea."Cobra respondió, recibiendo una mirada severa de Jane.  
El azabache se encogió de hombros.

"El doctor ya te dio de alta."Jessica le dijo a su hermano.

Wright asintió.  
"Mamá, lleva a AJ a casa."Spencer ordenó, mientras se levantaba."Billy y yo tenemos que hacer algo antes de ir a casa."

* * *

Mallory tiró su teléfono sobre la colchoneta donde había dormido los últimos tres días, ya que le había dado la cama a Shanila.

"¿No te contesta?"Shanila levantó la mirada de su libro.

Mallory negó con la cabeza. Spencer y Billy no habían llegado aún, y Mallory se estaba frustrando. Se suponía que sí Billy venía a trabajar, Spencer venía a pasar el tiempo con su familia que casi nunca veía.

Mallory volvió a marcar el número, y esta vez Spencer contestó.  
"_Hey Mallory. Estoy un poco...¡agh!...ocu..¡ah!...do._"Wright sonaba como sí se estuviera mordiendo el labio mientras hablaba.

"¿Donde están?"Mallory preguntó.  
La asistente del cineasta escuchó un grito por el auricular, y luego al castaño jadeando.

"_Spencer y yo estamos teniendo sexo._"La voz de Billy se escuchó por el auricular, y el cantante soltó una risita.

Mallory suspiró. No era la primera vez que llamaba a Spencer, y los muchachos estaban teniendo sexo.  
"Lleguen temprano."La pelirroja ordenó, y colgó la llamada.

Harris se levantó del piso.  
"Iré por agua."La mujer salió de la habitación para entrar en la habitación de Bobby.

Bobby estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo un libro, mientras escuchaba música por un solo audífono.  
"Hey Wallace. Por fin nos dieron nuestras merecidas vacaciones."Mallory bromeó.

"La verdad, si me gusta trabajar para Billy."Wallace rió."Pero...gracias Dios santísimo por este merecido descanso de las órdenes bizarras de Billy Joe Cobra."

Mallory rió ligeramente, mientras salía del cuarto.  
El trío no había hecho mucho esos tres días. Salian de compras con Jessica y AJ, paseaban por Miami Beach, salían a almorzar y luego volvían a la noche para dormir.

Al bajar las escaleras, la asistente se encontró con la señora Wright en la sala de estar, contándole una historia a AJ.

"Y así, yo conocí a Hugh."Jane terminó la historia.

" ¿Abuela, como te sentiste cuando nació Spencer?"AJ preguntó.  
A Mallory le sorprendió como Ariana le decía a la señora Wright "abuela" sí casi ni conocía a la mujer, y el hecho de que Junior estuviera interesada en el nacimiento de su padrastro.

"Pues cariño, Hugh y yo queríamos un bebé tanto que compramos las cosas y decoramos el cuarto antes de saber si yo estaba embarazada. Luego de un par de problemas con mis embarazos anteriores, decidimos rendirnos."Jane comenzó a hablar."Para ese entonces, yo era una cajera de una gasolinera con sueños de convertirme en una gran estilista. Una mañana, me levanté temprano para ir a trabajar y me sentía mal...muy mal. Decidí ignorarlo, y me fui a trabajar."

"Después de un par de horas, me empece a sentir peor y llame a mi mamá para que me viniera a buscar y me llevara al hospital."Jane siguió hablando."Me hicieron un par de pruebas en hospital, y el doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada y que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Después de un buen rato, me pusieron en los brazos a un pequeñito con una mata de pelo castaño. Dios, tan sólo con ver su carita supe que era algo especial. Mi esposo llego a los 20 minutos, mi madre lo había llamado diciendo que yo me había roto la pierna. Pero cuando Hugh me vio con el pequeñito en los brazos, la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento no tenía precio. Volví a ver la carita de mi hijo, y simplemente dije 'Spencer James'. Él abrió sus pequeños ojitos café y me miró fijamente. Luego, una sonrisa creció en sus labios."

"¿Usted no sabía que estaba embarazada con Spencer?"Mallory preguntó, mientras se acercaba con un vaso de agua.  
Había estado escuchando la historia, mientras se servía un poco de agua.

Jane asintió.  
"Pero te aseguro que fue una de las mejores cosas que paso en mi vida."La pelirroja respondió.

A los 20 minutos, los muchachos llegaron. Billy con una sonrisa satisfecha, y Spencer todo sonrojado.  
El par se fue a la sala, y se sentaron en el piso en frente de AJ.

"Hey Junior."Billy Joe dijo.

El cantante luego empezó a cantar:  
"_¿Quieres tener una hermana?  
No tiene que ser una hermana  
Creo que te mereces un poco de compañía,  
Para que no fastidies a tu tía  
Y tengas empatía._"

Ariana alzó una ceja.  
¿Su padre acababa de alterar las letras de la canción "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" de Frozen para preguntarle si quería un hermanito?

"Si."AJ respondió.

Cobra se levantó de un salto, y hizo un backflip.  
"¡Yeah, baby!"El azabache gritó.

Spencer rió en voz baja.  
Lo que Billy acababa de hacer le recordó cuando se graduaron y Baruch dijo en su discurso "¡Ya me gradúe, perras!" e hizo la señal de rock mientras sacaba la lengua y hacia una guitarra de aire con su mano libre.

"Iré a preparar la cena."Jane se levantó, y se fue a la cocina.

Wright también se levantó y tomó asiento al lado de AJ.  
"¿Cómo te va, hijastra?"El cineasta metió a la menor en un abrazo, y le desordenó el cabello con los nudillos.

Ariana rió.  
"Bien. ¿Y tú, padrastro?"La azabache sonrió.

"Meh."Spencer se encogió de hombros."He tenido días mejores."

"¿Cuándo se regresan a California?"Jane preguntó, mientras empezaba a cocinar."Porque estaba pensando en llevarlos a una cena elegante antes de que se fueran."

"El 14."Billy respondió."En cuatro días."

"¿No se van a quedar para Acción de Gracias?"Jessica, quien estaba viendo una película de ninjas en la televisión, dijo.

"Eh...no."Billy se rascó la cabeza, nervioso."Pero...ustedes pueden venir a la mansión si quieren."

Wright abrió los ojos como platos.  
"¿Es-estas seguro?"El cineasta preguntó.

El cantante asintió.

* * *

Billy tomó un trago de su vaso de agua, y recorrió la mesa con la mirada.  
Todos estaban conversando y hablando, y ahí estaba Spencer...distante como cuando se le ocurría una idea para una película y se ponía en modo autista.

AJ notó hacia donde la mirada de su padre iba, y sonrió.  
"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"La niña le dio un codazo suave en la costilla."Porque todo ese hombre es tuyo."

"Pensando, cariño."Billy Joe respondió."Lo de siempre. No puedo con lo guapo que soy en este universo."

Spencer, por el otro lado, estaba recordando cosas del pasado porque su maravilloso cerebro le había pegado la perra gana de hacerlo.

* * *

**_-Flashback...-_**  
Spencer, de 17 años, se recostó sobre la cama de su novio y suspiró.  
Toda esa maldita semana habían tenido exámenes, trabajos y exposiciones en el colegio. Fue una semana súper fuerte para Wright y sus compañeros de clase. Ah, y como si no fuera mucho, Jade acababa de tener al bebé la semana antepasada y los doctores le dieron de alta a la chica y a la pequeña ayer por la tarde.

La joven novelista se había quedado en casa de Billy para por lo menos pasar los últimos meses del año con su hija antes de que su padre la forzara a mudarse a Texas el año entrante.

Jade entró el cuarto, y se recostó al lado de Wright.  
"¿Quieres un poco de té?"La chica miró a Spencer.

El castaño asintió.  
"Con dos cucharadas de azúcar."Spence respondió."¿Bill tiene concierto hoy?"

"Si."Jade asintió, y se levantó."En Long Beach."

Black luego se dirigió al elevador.

Después de unos 20 minutos, Wright escuchó a Junior empezar a llorar a través del monitor de bebé que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

Spencer se levantó, y tomó el elevador al segundo piso.  
Cuando llegó a dicho piso, el aspirante a cineasta caminó hacia al cuarto de Junior.

Al entrar en el cuarto, Wright se acercó a la cuna.  
"Hola mi amor."Se puso meloso con tan sólo ver la carita de la pequeña.

El castaño tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, y se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de una ventana.  
La pequeña siguió llorando.

"¿Dónde esta azabache?"Spencer acarició la nariz de AJ con uno de sus dedos."Azabache esta trabajando. Hoy tenía que cantar en Long Beach, y no me dijo nada."

Billy odiaba con toda su alma cuando Spencer le decía "negro", no era por racismo. El cantante sabía muy bien que su cabello era negro, pero para bromear con su novio, decía que su cabello era "azabache oscuro".

AJ, inmediatamente, dejó de llorar y abrió sus pequeños ojos turquesa para fijar su vista en Wright.

El castaño sonrió.  
Todo el maldito estrés que había tenido gracias a la acumulación de trabajo escolar se le desvaneció al ver los ojitos turquesa de AJ Cobra.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, más no quiso levantar la mirada. No quería disturbar la conexión que estaban teniendo en ese momento.

"Hey Spence. ¿Me das a mi hija para que puedas tomar tu té tranquilamente?"Escuchó a Jade decir.

"Ah, si."El aspirante a cineasta salió de su trance."Déjame..."  
Wright arropó a la pequeña con una sábana morada, y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la mecía suavemente.

Jade colocó la taza de té en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado del sillón, y tomó a su hija con sumo cuidado.  
"Hola dulzura."La novelista sonrió al ver a Junior."El tío Spence te estaba cuidando. ¿Te agrada?"

AJ devolvió la sonrisa, y Black tomó eso como un "si".  
"¡Aw, mi amor! ¡Te encanta el tío Spence!"Jade rió.

"¿Qué clase de familia somos?"Spencer agarró la taza de té, y tomó un sorbo."En la que el padre y el tío son una pareja homosexual, y la madre es una novelista de horror loca."

"Una familia muy normal."Jade respondió, con un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

La novelista inhaló una bocanada de aire, exhaló por la boca, y se mordió el labio.  
"Señor Wright, sería un honor ver una película de horror con usted."La joven imitó un acento británico."¿Querría usted ver La Caza de Brujas Zombies Astronautas Piratas Ninja?"

"Sería todo un honor, señorita Black."Spencer rió."Ve poniendo la película, yo iré por snacks."

Con eso, el dúo de fans de horror y Junior se fueron a la sala de estar.  
Jade puso la película en el DVD, y se sentó en el mueble.

Wright salió de la cocina, con un bowl de palomitas de maíz y refrescos.  
"¿Nada dulce?"Black preguntó.

"Sólo yo."Spencer se encogió de hombros, y tomó el asiento al lado de la chica."Mentira, creo que hay oreos de fresa."

"Meh."Jade negó con la cabeza."Tal vez más tarde."

* * *

Billy Joe Cobra, de 16 años, entró en la sala de estar de su mansión a las 4 y media de la mañana.  
El concierto, como siempre, había sido salvaje. Después tuvo que hacer un 'meet & greet', donde varias fans lo habían insultado por tener una hija con Jade y no con ellas. Otras fans lo defendían. Eventualmente, las fans comenzaron a pelear y Billy tuvo que gritarles para que se calmaran.

Tenía rasguños por toda la cara, algunos moretones y sangre bajando por su nariz. Después del concierto y el "m&g", Cobra había estado en un humor tan amargo en la vida que Tom se lo llevo a Vice por unos tragos. ¿Y qué paso? La súper estrella del pop se metió en una pelea con un tipo tres veces más grande que él. Ah, y por si no fuera poco, Walter había estrellado la limusina contra un árbol. Nadie salió herido, excepto por Billy Joe que no tenía el cinturón puesto y cayó en el piso de la limusina.

Billy puso su estuche de guitarra al lado de la puerta, y se frotó los ojos con las manos. Seguía en un humor amargo, y estaba muy cansado que sentía que se iba a quedar dormido de pie.

"¡Muere, maldita perra!"Escuchó una voz decir en el televisor.  
Cobra miró al televisor, y abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Esa maldita película de nuevo? ¿Qué acaso no se cansaban de verla? El final siempre es el mismo, Winnie la bruja malvada vampira que invocó a las brujas zombies astronautas piratas ninja muere porque Dash el chico popular que tenía una extraña obsesión con los zombies le clava una estaca en el corazón.

El cantante se tapó los ojos, al escuchar a la bruja gritando mientras se desvanecía en una piscina de sangre.  
"Dios. Dios. Dios. Que asco."Billy Joe aguantó las ganas de vomitar."Mátenme. Juro que voy a quemar ese DVD."

Los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla del televisor, y la música de fondo hizo que Billy se quitara las manos de la cara.

El azabache caminó al mueble magenta, y vio al par(y a AJ, quien estaba durmiendo sobre los brazos de Jade)que estaba dormido sobre dicho mueble. Cobra sonrió, estos tres le traían un sonrisa a la cara cuando estaba en un humor amargo.

El cantante apagó el televisor, y tomó asiento en medio del par.  
"Buenas noches."Billy recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Spencer, y bostezó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

Wright sonrió ante el recuerdo.  
A pesar de que tuviera un apartamento en esa época, se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la mansión Cobra con Billy y Jade.

"Spencer."Jane chasqueó sus dedos en frente de la cara de su hijo."¿Estas bien, cariño? Porque te estas riendo solo."

"Eh...estaba recordando cosas."Spencer respondió.

El cineasta miró a los lados.  
"¿De qué me perdí? ¿Porqué todos están comiendo helado?"El castaño preguntó.

"Porque te perdiste en el espacio, Wright. Ya todos terminamos de comer."Shanila dijo."Ya es hora del postre."

* * *

Después de la cena, Wright y Billy se fueron al antiguo cuarto del cineasta a dormir.  
"Te amo, director famoso."Spencer escuchó al azabache decir, mientras ambos se ponían sus pijamas.

"También te amo, aliento de mantequilla de maní."El castaño respondió, y se puso su camiseta negra cuello en v.

Spencer luego se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes, y pegó un grito.  
"¿Qué haces aquí?"El cineasta le preguntó a su hijastra.

"Escribo música."AJ dijo, y se puso su dedo índice sobre los labios."Shh. No le digas a papá."

"¡Anda a dormir!"Spencer gritó, y señaló la puerta.

Ariana tomó su libreta, y se levantó del piso.  
"Mandón."Junior susurró, mientras salía del baño.

"Malcriada."Wright puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Te escuché!"AJ gritó."¡Y me gustaría recordarte que tú me criaste!"

"¡Te mande a dormir, no a discutir!"El cineasta gruño.

"¡YA!"Bill suspiró."Dios. AJ, vete a dormir de una sola vez. Spencer, deja de gritar...no estás en el set de una de tus películas."

Y de nuevo, Billy Joe Cobra tenía razón...aún cuando no la tenía.  
"¡Agh!"AJ se fue al cuarto de Jessica, y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

"La consentiste mucho."Cobra se apoyó del marco de la puerta del baño.

Wright, quien ya había comenzado a cepillarse los dientes, escupió la espuma de la pasta dental para hablar.  
"Dis-cul-pa."El cineasta dijo, entrecortadamente."¿Quién fue el que le compraba todo lo que ella quería sin importar lo que fuera? Tú."

Billy Joe resopló.  
"Que falso eres."La voz del cantante se agudizó un poco."Yo no le compraba todos los antojos..."

"Casi compras un zoológico."Spencer lo interrumpió."Un maldito zoológico. Porque la princesa de Papi se le había antojado _esa semana_ tener un zoológico."

"Y gracias a que Papi Malvado no me dejó comprar el maldito zoológico...¿qué paso?"Cobra entró en el baño, y se cruzó de brazos."Se pasó toda esa maldita semana haciendo berrinches."

"Porque Papi Malvado no quería que Papi Ingenuo gastara todo el dinero en un zoológico."Wright tomó un trago de agua, y lo escupió en el lavamanos.  
El castaño se dio la vuelta para mirar a su esposo.

"Pues Papi Inge...Papi Divertido le gusta consentir a su princesa."Billy dijo, sonrió presumidamente.

"Acabas de admitir que tú fuiste el que la malcrió."Spencer se mordió el labio para suprimir la risa.

El azabache negó con la cabeza. De nuevo la maldita lógica de Wright lo había vencido.  
"Hey Spence."Cobra se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

"¿Si?"Spencer se encogió de hombros.

"¿Te tatuarías mi nombre?"El cantante preguntó."Se que no te gustan los tatuajes, pero sí...si te gustaran. ¿Lo harías?"

Wright asintió.  
"Es más..."El cineasta se quitó la camisa, y se dio la vuelta.

Billy Joe ahogó un grito.  
En la espalda de su marido, justo en el hombro izquierdo, estaba tatuado "Cobra" en letra cursiva.

"Es temporal."El castaño dijo."Owl lo hizo ayer después de que tú y yo nos peleamos. Me dijo que esta era la mejor forma para mostrar que te amo. Ni idea de que ella tenía pulso para hacer un tatuaje."

Billy tocó cada letra con su dedo índice. Era un tatuaje muy hermoso, y el contraste que hacia con la piel de su esposo lo derretía.  
"Me..me encanta."Cobra estaba sin palabras.

De nuevo, tenía ese extraño sentimiento de que la garganta se le secaba.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la puerta del baño(el cual tiene dos entradas, una es la del cuarto del cineasta y la otra es por el pasillo), Junior anotó en su libreta la letra de su siguiente canción. Se había escapado del cuarto de su tía hacia un par de minutos, y estaba escuchando la conversación del par.  
"_As long I have the name in your tattooed heart._"La niña tarareó en voz baja, y cerró su libreta, mientras sonreía.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-¡La terapeuta soy yo con un nombre falso!**

**-Spencer tuvo una visión de lo que hubiera pasado si él moría, mientras estaba inconsciente.**

**-La canción de AJ es "Tattooed Heart" de la maravillosa Ariana Grande(soy fan de ella).**

**-El recuerdo fue porque necesitaba un poquitín de "fluff" en este capítulo.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	16. You're My Only One

**¡Hey, Anto aquí con otro capítulo!**

**Lamento que este no tenga sentido y que sea un poco corto.**

**Nota(y posiblemente un spoiler): en la segunda canción, la parte en negrita es AJ cantando.**

**Ahora disfruten este capítulo bizarro.**

* * *

Spencer detuvo la van alquilada en frente de la mansión de playa de Owl el 11 de noviembre a las 9 de la mañana.  
Cierta chica de pelo rosado lo había invitado a él y los Cobra a una pequeña reunión en su casa.

Al entrar en la casa, AJ notó un piano blanco al lado de la entrada principal.  
Junior se mordió el labio para suprimir las ganas de tocar el piano.

Owl guió al trío a la sala de estar.  
"Bienvenidos a la noche de películas en Miami."La rapera sonrió."Billy, las perras van en el piso."

Después de un buen rato, Owl notó algo.  
AJ no estaba.

La rapera luego empezó a escuchar música a lo lejos.  
"Ya vengo."Owl se levantó del mueble, y se dirigió a la entrada principal.

Al acercarse al piano, la joven vio a Junior tocando una canción en el piano mientras escribía una canción en su libreta.  
"Hey niña. ¿Qué haces?"Owl preguntó, y se sentó al lado de AJ.

Ariana levantó la mirada de su libreta.  
"Música."La niña se encogió de hombros.

"¿Me la muestras?"La rapera dijo.

AJ asintió, y empezó a tocar la canción en el piano.  
"_Every day I'm grindin'  
I don't even get a weekend  
Been livin' my life  
In black and white, no sleeping  
So tonight we're gonna flip it  
Like in a New York minute  
We're gonna hail a cab  
And don't look back  
Once we get in it._"Junior cantó.

Owl movió la cabeza a ritmo. La canción era demasiado pegajosa.

Junior continuó cantando:  
"_Lemme hear you say  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Can't keep it bottled up?  
Lemme hear you say  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Can't keep it bottled up?_

_Make it pop like Pink Champagne,  
In the purple rain  
Gonna paint, paint, paint the city  
We're gonna show off all our pretty, pretty  
In a pink champagne  
Let 'em know our names  
Screamin' so loud,  
They'll hear us in LA  
We're poppin' like pink champagne (eh, eh)  
We're poppin' like pink champagne (eh, eh)  
We're poppin' like pink champagne!_"

Ariana rió un poco, y siguió cantando:  
"_Don't need no guest list  
Everybody's invited  
I said "Even if you can't get in  
We'll dance outside it!"  
We're gonna make this bubble  
Carbonate some trouble  
When life gets flat  
Gotta take it back to another level._"

La niña dejó de tocar el piano, y miró a la mayor.  
"¿Te gusta?"Preguntó.

"Me encanta."Owl respondió."Tienes un gran talento, mini Billy."

Junior rió.  
"Me lo dice todo el mundo."La azabache guardó su libreta en su mochila blanca con rayas turquesa.

"¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?"Owl sonrió maliciosamente.

Ariana devolvió la sonrisa, y asintió.

* * *

Billy se despertó con el sonido de risas.  
"¿De qué carajo se ríen?"El cantante se cruzó de brazos.

Owl le dio un espejo, y Billy Joe ahogó un grito.  
"¡¿Mi cabello es azul?!"Cobra gritó, molesto."¡MI CABELLO ES FUCKING AZUL! ¡SI ESTO ES PERMANENTE, LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!"

El hermoso cabello azabache del cantante ahora tenía un par de mechas azul claro.  
"Es temporal."Owl dijo."Se te va quitar cuando te bañes."

"¿Así que tú lo hiciste, maldita?"Billy apretó los puños."¡Agh! Los odio a todos."

Y con eso, el cantante se fue.  
Billy Joe volvió a los 5 minutos, tomó a el brazo de su marido y el de su hija y salió de la mansión.

"¿Qué ya nadie se dice adiós?"Owl rió.

* * *

Spencer estaba leyendo el guión de Phantom Manor en su antiguo cuarto, cuando...  
"Papá. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"AJ entró en la habitación con su libreta."¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Papi te dijo que te amaba por primera vez?"

Wright levantó la mirada del guión.  
"Nervioso. Pensé que la verdad no lo decía en serio."El cineasta respondió."Pensé que me iba a engañar o romper mi corazón. Estaba loco por tu padre. Inquieto y paranoico por sí me era infiel."

Ariana anotó las respuestas de su padrastro en la libreta.  
"Cuando me dijo te amo, literalmente me quede paralizado y le dije 'repítelo'."Spencer rió ante el recuerdo."¿Qué tramas, Junior?"

"Nada."AJ se encogió de hombros.  
La niña luego salió del cuarto en busca de su padre.  
Revisó cuarto por cuarto hasta que bajó las escaleras y llegó al muelle.

Billy estaba recostado del varandal, simplemente observando el paisaje de Pinewood Hills.

"¿Papi, te puedo preguntar algo?"Junior se acercó a su padre."¿Qué le dirías a Spencer si él creyera que tú lo estas engañando?"

"Que es a el único que amo."Billy Joe se quitó los lentes de sol, y dejó que el sol de Miami tocara su piel.

"¿Qué paso cuando le dijiste te amo por primera vez?"Ariana preguntó.

"Estaba atrapado en un sueño. Lo vi pasar esa tarde por mi casa, y sentí un extraño sentimiento. Era amor. Esa noche teníamos una cita en Venice, ya que él tenía que trabajar hasta tarde ese día."Cobra dijo."Así que apenas Spence terminó de trabajar, charlamos un rato mientras comíamos y le dije de la nada 'te amo'."

AJ asintió, y anotó lo que su padre había dicho en su libreta.  
"¿Me prestas tu teléfono?"La niña sonrió, inocentemente.

Billy se encogió de hombros, sacó su iPhone 5s blanco con detalles dorados de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a su hija.  
"No se porque necesitas mi teléfono, si tienes el tuyo."El cantante negó con la cabeza."¿Qué estas tramando, niña?"

"Nada."Ariana dijo, con una voz cantarina.  
La niña luego entró en la casa, y soltó una risa malvada.

Después de un par de llamadas en las que tuvo que imitar la voz de su padre, Junior se fue al cuarto de huéspedes.  
"Necesito su ayuda."La azabache le dijo al trío(Shanila, Mallory y Bobby)."No pregunten nada. Sólo ayúdenme."

El trío asintió, y AJ empezó a explicar su plan.  
"¿Así que sólo tenemos que distraer a los Wright y a tu padre por un par de horas mientras Shanila se queda aquí cocinando?"Bobby preguntó.

"Básicamente."Ariana respondió."Ahora iré a hackear la laptop de papá."  
Con eso, Junior se fue al cuarto antiguo de su padrastro.

"Hey Spence-dex."La niña sonrió, inocentemente."¿Has visto la laptop de papá?"

Spencer murmuró algo que sonó como "ni idea", mientras mordía la borra de su lápiz. El cineasta se había rendido y decidió disfrutar las vacaciones, en vez de pensar en su trabajo. En ese instante, Wright estaba dibujando un poco.

El castaño entrecerró los ojos, mientras observaba la nueva edición de "El Equipo Cobra". Wright asintió, le gustaba como había quedado el cómic. Ahora le faltaba colorearlo.

AJ distinguió la laptop de su padre en el escritorio que había cerca de la ventana, y la tomó.  
"Vive la vida Cobra, Wright."La menor dijo, antes de salir de la habitación.

Spencer rió ligeramente.  
"Tú también, niña."El cineasta bostezó.

¿Y si tomaba una merecida siesta?  
El castaño guardó sus cosas en su mochila, y se recostó en su cama.

"Hijo, levántate. Bobby nos va a llevar a pescar a todos en nuestro bote."Hugh entró en la habitación.  
¿Desde cuándo Bobby sabía pescar?

Wright gruño.  
"Dame un momento para cambiarme."El cineasta se levantó.

* * *

Spencer se sentó al lado de Billy en el bote de su familia. Jonathan estaba al lado del par, vestido con un shorts de playa amarillos con rayas azul oscuro y una guarda camisa gris.

"No creo que sea una buena idea salir de aquí a las 3 de la tarde."Jonathan comentó."¿Y si llegamos tarde?"

Wright negó con la cabeza.  
"No te pongas paranoico."El cineasta dijo.

"¿Y AJ? ¿Porqué ella y Shanila se quedan?"Billy Joe le preguntó a Mallory.

Mallory se acomodó su sombrero playero.  
"Shanila se siente mal, y AJ no tenía ganas de salir."La pelirroja respondió.

El bote empezó a moverse lentamente, y Spencer tragó saliva.  
Wright se recordó mentalmente que este no era el bote en el que había escapado de Marissa en "El Accidente", sino su bote familiar. El mismo bote en el que pescó un pez espada. El mismo bote en el que se lanzaba desde la proa y nadaba hasta la orilla de la playa. Un bote seguro y...  
"¡PENSAMIENTOS POSITIVOS!"Jonathan gritó al cineasta, mientras se agarraba la cabeza."¡ME ESTAS MATANDO!"

Cobra rió ante la ironía.  
"Ya estas muerto."Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que su padre escuchara, mientras se abrochaba su salvavidas.

El cantante sabía muy bien que tenía que usar un salvavidas al entrar en un bote, Tom se lo había dicho un montón de veces cada vez que el azabache se iba de fiestas en su yate.("_Niño. Ponte el salvavidas. No refunfuñes. Es por medidas de seguridad._")

Jonathan puso los ojos en blanco.  
Después de unos minutos, el bote tomó una velocidad alta y llegaron a una playa en cuestión de minutos.

Hugh le paso una caña de pescar a su hijo y a su yerno, luego una a su hija y al asistente de Cobra.  
"Me imagino que sabes usar esto."Billy le preguntó a su marido.

"Eh...algo así."El cineasta se encogió de hombros.

Jonathan notó algo moverse en el agua, abrió los ojos como platos.  
"¡Maldita sea, un cocodrilo!"El fantasma saltó sobre su hijo."¡Me va a comer!"

Billy Joe se mordió el labio para contener la risa. En serio su padre creía que un cocodrilo se lo iba a comer cuando ya estaba muerto, que paranoico.

"Calladita te veías mejor, narradora."Jonathan miró al cielo, y movió su puño."Deja el acoso."

El grupo luego empezó a pescar, mientras que Jonathan observaba como su hijo y su yerno intentaban compartir una caña de pescar.

Cobra miró a su esposo, y sonrió. Spencer se veía tan relajado. Tan tranquilo.  
"Ves. El sexo relaja."El azabache se cruzó de brazos, y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Wright.

El castaño, simplemente, asintió. El sedal se tensó, y el cineasta tragó saliva.  
"Ven pececito. Vas a ser la cena de esta noche."Billy susurró, mientras Spencer subía la cuerda lentamente.

Wright ahogó un grito. Había atrapado un fucking marlin.  
"¿Qué pez es ese, señor Wright?"Mallory le preguntó al padre del cineasta.

"Un marlin."Hugh respondió, un poco emocionado."¡Spencer, atrapaste un marlin! ¡Llevaba semanas intentando atrapar uno!"

* * *

Hugh detuvo el bote en frente del muelle de su casa, y uno por uno, el grupo se bajó del bote y subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso del muelle.

Una nota estaba pegada en la puerta/reja, y Spencer la leyó en voz baja:  
"Queridos, Spencer James y Billy Joe. Tienen 30 minutos para bañarse y cambiarse a algo elegante."

Al subir a las escaleras y llegar al antiguo cuarto del cineasta, el par se encontró con otra nota que decía "leer después de hacer lo que en la otra nota decía". Después de tomar una rapida ducha compartida y ponerse ropa elegante, Billy tomó dicha nota y la leyó en voz alta:  
"Sigan caminando hasta el patio delantero."

Cobra y Wright suspiraron. AJ se traía algo entre manos, y estaban apunto de averiguarlo. El par se dirigió hasta que llegaron al patio delantero, y se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Un toldo morado estaba en medio del estacionamiento abierto de los Wright, adentro de dicho toldo había una mesa con un mantel blanco encima y un par de pétalos de rosas. Sobre la mesa también había una botella de vino y unas copas.

Shanila salió de la casa, y le sonrió al par.  
"Buenas tardes, señores."La india dijo, amablemente."Por favor, tomen asiento. Les serviré un poco de vino."

El par tomó asiento, y Shanila sirvió el vino en las copas.  
"En un rato, les traigo la cena."La sonrisa de Baguiati creció."Ustedes sólo disfruten el espectáculo."

Spencer estaba apunto de preguntar a que se refería pero la chica entró en la casa antes de que el castaño pudiera decir una palabra.

Música empezó a sonar y la puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez Ariana salió, seguida de Tyson Simmons(el novio de JTT). Tyson tomó dos micrófonos, y le entregó uno a Junior.

Wright sólo observó la escena, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
¿Qué carajo estaba pasando y porque nadie le había informado nada?

Tyson hizo un backflip(no tan bueno como los de Billy), y dijo:  
"¡Ariana Cobra...TySim!"

AJ inhaló aire por la nariz y exhaló por la boca.  
Dios, iba a cantar en frente de sus padres una canción recién hecha. ¿Y si no les gustaba?

Billy Joe notó la inseguridad en la cara de su hija, aunque la niña lo estuviera tratando de esconder.  
"Canta, cariño."El azabache alentó.

Ariana sintió una extraña energía recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar esas dos palabras, y cantó:  
"_Last night was crazy, and today it's settin' in  
Did you really mean it and could you say it again? oh, oh  
Even if you just say it over the phone (come on and make it real)_

_Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb, and paranoid (oh, yeah)  
But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart  
Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only boy you see  
What'ya say, boy?_"

Spencer le sonó conocida la letra. ¿Eso no era lo que le había dicho a AJ hace un par de horas?

"_You're my only shawty  
You're my only shawty, yee yee yee  
I'm tellin' you the truth  
Boy, it's only you  
You're my only, you're my only  
You're my only one and only_

_You're my only shawty(**am I your only shawty?**)  
You're my only shawty, yee yee yee (**am I your only shawty?**)  
I'm tellin' you the truth (oh-oh)  
Boy, it's only you (oh-oh)  
You're my only, you're my only (**am I your only shawty?**)  
You're my only, you're my only shawty._"Tyson cantó el coro.

Ariana siguió con la canción:  
"_Every day and night, you got an open invitation (woah-oh)  
As long as I'm your one and only destination  
Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy_

_You're in demand, but baby, baby so am I  
But if you're weak and try to sneak, I'll have to tell you bye-bye.  
I'm a put you on the spot, am I your only boy or not?  
What ya say, boy?_"

Tyson volvió a cantar el coro, y luego empezó a rapear:  
"_See yeah back in the day I was trapped in a daze.  
Trying to run game, but I've actually changed.  
(**Same old!**) When I see you passing, the passionate flames.  
Simple interaction is all that I crave.  
I don't need agreement, and all the attention,  
Boy, I need you, your love and affection.  
Oh yeah, baby boy, did I mention?_

_You're my only shawty (**am I your only shawty?**)  
You're my only shawty, yee yee yee (**baby, come clean!**)  
I'm tellin' you the truth (oh-oh)  
Boy, it's only you (oh-oh)  
You're my only, you're my only (**am I your only shawty?**)  
You're my only one and only shawty._"

Cobra lucía confundido. ¿Atrapado en un sueño? Eso fue lo que le había dicho a AJ hace un rato.

"Esta canción estaba dedicada para Spencer Wright y Billy Joe Cobra."Tyson dijo."Su maravillosa hija la escribió para ustedes."

AJ miró al piso, nerviosa.  
"Me...me gusta."Billy fue el primero en hablar."No se porque. Pero me encanta."

Wright tomó un trago de vino, y se acaricio la barbilla.  
"Opino lo mismo."El cineasta respondió."La verdad, yo si vería a Cobra llamándome 'shawty'."

"¡Yay!"Ariana saltó, y corrió hacia sus padres." No saben lo muy feliz que estoy de que les guste. Trabaje en esto toda la tarde."  
La niña le dio un abrazo súper fuerte y un beso en la mejilla a su padre, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padrastro.

* * *

Spencer se recostó en su cama, y suspiró.  
AJ había escrito una canción sobre él y Billy, y el cineasta aún no se lo podía creer. Hacia menos de tres meses, la niña lo odiaba con un furor intenso. ¿Y ahora? Eran inseparables.

El castaño empezó quedarse dormido, lentamente. Además de que había sido un día largo y emocionante, Wright seguía muy cansado.

Entre bostezos, el cineasta se recordó mentalmente de que tenía que llamar a Jade en la mañana, y luego...luego iría al centro comercial con Billy a pasear. Tal vez el par iba a terminar con un billón de bolsas de jeans y yogurt helado.

Spencer soltó un último bostezo, y quedo dormido profundamente, mientras se desviaba al país de los recuerdos.("_¿Hm...qué camino tomo para el país de los sueños bonitos y normales? ¿Recuerdo-landia? Suena divertido. Vamos para allá._")

* * *

_**-Flashback...-**_

Spencer Wright, de 20 años, gruño mientras se sentaba afuera del cuarto de su hijastra.  
La niña tenía problemas para dormir. El par la ponía a dormir a las 8 y media de la noche, y la pequeña hacia todo lo posible por no irse a dormir. Duraban más de cuatro horas en tratar de que la niña se durmiera.

En este momento, Junior le estaba haciendo un berrinche a Billy.  
"¡Vete a dormir!"Wright escuchó al cantante gritar.

"¡No!"AJ se quejó.

Spencer se levantó, y entró en el cuarto.  
"¿Y si le leemos un cuento?"El cineasta preguntó."Tal vez se duerma."

Ariana golpeó su pie contra el piso, y gritó:  
"¡No!"

"Intentalo tú."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros.  
Wright tomó a la niña, y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Cenicienta o La Bella Durmiente?"El castaño dijo.

"Billy Nieves."Junior respondió, con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Adoro esa historia."Cobra tomó asiento al lado de su marido.

Spencer suspiró.  
"Había una vez en un reino muy lejano, un rey egocéntrico llamado Spencer. Él tenía un espejo mágico que le decía lo guapo que era todos los días. 'Su alteza, usted es el hombre más guapo del reino de Hollywood'. Un día, el espejo le dijo que había otro hombre más guapo que él. Un chico llamado Billy Joe Cobra."El cineasta habló."El rey Spencer mandó a matar al muchacho inmediatamente. Nadie le podía quitar su título de rey supremo de la belleza de Hollywood."

"Pero el cazador Rajeev no quiso hacer lo que el rey le mandó a hacer, y envió al muchacho a una cabaña llena de siete enanitas que lo iban a ayudar."Wright continuó hablando."Billy limpió el hogar de las enanitas a cambio de refugio y comida, y las enanitas aceptaron el trato. Después de unos días, el rey le preguntó al espejo y recibió la misma repuesta y una visión de como Cobra lucía. El rey sintió un extraño sentimiento, y se fue a su laboratorio a buscar una solución para su problema. Un rato después el rey se apareció en la cabaña de las enanitas, cuandl Billy estaba solo. Ah, pero el rey se había disfrazado de un anciano vendedor de manzanas y le ofreció una preciosa manzana roja al muchacho, quien la aceptó y le dio un mordisco para caer desmayado."

En ese momento, el par notó que la pequeña estaba dormida.  
"Prosigue."Billy codeó a su esposo en la costilla."Llegabas a la mejor parte."

"El rey se transformó en de vuelta a su hermoso ser, y posó sus labios sobre los del guapo muchacho de pelo color azabache."Spencer continuó con la historia."Cobra se despertó, sobresaltado, y miró a el rey Spencer con una sonrisa en su cara. Después el azabache atrajo al rey en un beso apasionado, y vivieron felices para siempre. Ah, el rey luego tuvo que explicarle al muchacho que le había dado una poción de amor pero que lo demás ellos dos lo habían hecho solos sin ayuda de ningún hechizo."

"¿Y tuvieron sexo?"Billy Joe preguntó, como niño inocente.

"Mucho."Wright respondió.

Cobra ahogó un grito.  
"Como desearía ser ese chico."El cantante hizo un puchero.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

**Eh...yo no tengo comentarios sobre este capítulo.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-La primera canción es "Pink Champagne" Ariana Grande.**

**-La segunda "You're My Only Shawty" de Ariana Grande y IYAZ. Esta canción también fue grabada con Demi Lovato(la canción es de Ariana pero ella se la dio a Demi...o algo así).**

**-Billy Nieves. En serio no pregunten de donde salió eso. Sólo me los imagino asi en un cuento de Disney.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Ah, y el question time de hoy es:**

**1- ¿Qué harías sí fueras compañera/compañero de clases de Baruch y Spencer, y supieras el secreto de Cobra?**

**2-Te encuentras a Billy borracho en la calle. ¿Qué haces?**

**3-Accidentalmente tragas ectoplasma de Jonathan. La dosis te convierte en fantasma por tres días. ¿Qué haces en los tres días?**


	17. Billy Joe: El Seductor

**¡Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra!**

**Aqui les habla AntoRodriguez7, y bienvenidos a un capítulo que se trata de la vida de Popstar de Billy Joe Cobra.**

**En este capítulo, los muchachos y AJ estan en el "meet & greet" de uno de los conciertos de BJC. Billy se pone muy pervertido en este capítulo, y Spencer no se puede resistir.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

AJ levantó la mirada de sus cartas de póquer, y le lanzó una sonrisa presumida a Thomas Henderson(el representante de Billy).

"Ve a pescar."La niña dijo.

"Junior, querida. Ya te dije que esto es póquer, no ese jueguito de 've a pescar'."Henderson se colocó una mano en la frente, en desesperación.

Un hombre se acercó a Tom, y le susurró algo en el oído:  
"El señor Cobra ya terminó el concierto, y esta listo para el _m&g_."

"Dios, dale paciencia a Billy."Thomas tomó un trago de su shot de tequila.  
El hombre le susurró otra cosa a Henderson, y el representante de Cobra asintió.

"Junior. Tu papá quiere que te quedes con él durante el _meet & greet_."Tom le dijo a la azabache."Fletch te va llevar con él."

Junior se levantó de su asiento, y siguió al hombre pelirrojo a donde sea que Billy Joe estaba.

Al llegar, lo primero que se encontró fue con el millón de Cobraheads esperando afuera del lobby del auditorio en medio del ardiente sol de Miami. Algunas le tomaban fotos, otras le gritaban halagos y el resto le decía cosas como "Junior. Tienes las trenzas de los vans desatadas. ¿Te las amarro?".

Una chica pelirroja la tomó del brazo para intentar tomarse una foto con Junior, y Ariana se tapó la cara con la capucha de su chaleco gris.

Le encantaba la atención que le daban las Cobraheads, pero esta ya era la octava fan que la había agarrado del brazo en ese día. Había llegado a un límite.

"Junior. Una foto."La chica dijo, mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo ponía en función cámara.

AJ suspiró.  
Ninguna de estas chicas le había hecho nada malo para que ella actuara de ese modo tan brusco. Tenía que relajarse. Estaba acostumbrada a que las fans de su padre la agarraran y se tomarán millones de fotos con ella...¿porqué hoy se sentía como sí esto fuera algo nuevo a lo que aún no se había acostumbrado?

La niña se quitó la capucha de la cara, e hizo una señal de paz con los dedos.

La pelirroja tomó la foto con la cámara delantera, y soltó a la menor.  
"Gracias."La chica respondió.

Junior se encogió de hombros, y sonrió ligeramente.  
La azabache luego siguió caminando hasta que entró en el lobby del auditorio.

"Tus fans están locas."AJ dijo, apenas la puerta se cerró.

Billy rió desde su asiento en la mesa.  
"¿Te atacaron?"Preguntó.

Ariana asintió.  
"¿Spence no ha llegado?"La niña tomó asiento al lado de Cobra King.

"Fue por café."El cantante respondió."Hay un Starbucks cerca. Le dije que te trajera chocolate caliente con crema batida y sirop de chocolate."

"Gracias."Ariana recostó la cabeza en el brazo de Billy Joe.

Junior ojeó el atuendo de su padre.  
Una sudadera(con el cierre abierto) de un color entre gris y azul oscuro, camiseta negra con el dibujo de una cobra dorada(la que había usado en el concierto), unos jeans negros y unos vans rojos. Alrededor de su cuello tenía unos audífonos beats blancos con detalles dorados.

"All I wanna do is have some fun."Cobra tarareó, mientras rayaba una hoja de papel con un marcador permanente negro.

"Ocioso."AJ murmuró.

En ese instante, Wright entró.  
Tenía unos lentes de sol y una gorra de camionero tapándole la cara.

"Maldita sea, Bill. Tus fans me andaban manoseando de nuevo."Spencer se sentó al lado del par, y les entregó sus respectivos vasos de Starbucks."Me siento violado."

Billy tomó un sorbo de su latte, y rió.  
"Están emocionadas porque me quite la camisa en el concierto."El cantante respondió."Durante '_You Love Me, I Love Me More_'."

El castaño negó con la cabeza.  
Ya le era usual que Bill se quitara la camisa en los conciertos.

"¿Ya estamos listos?"Fletch le preguntó al azabache.

Billy Joe asintió.

Fletch chasqueó los dedos, y la seguridad abrió la puerta, dejando que las Cobraheads entraran una por una. Las fans hicieron una fila ordenada en frente del cantante, y Jordan(el guardaespaldas de Billy) se paró detrás de su jefe.

Una chica gordita, de probablemente unos 29 años, de cabello púrpura(¿o era rosado?) se acercó a su ídolo con una camiseta morado oscuro con el dibujo de la silueta de la cara de Cobra y unos jeans azul claro. Era Dinah, una de las fans de California que seguían a Billy a todos los conciertos y eventos promocionales junto con sus amigas Katie(una rubia que estaba detrás de ella) y Jossie(la pelirroja que se tomó la foto con AJ).  
"¡Billy!"La chica se tiró sobre la mesa, intentando abrazarlo.

"Hey Din."Billy saludó a Dinah con una sonrisa encantadora.

"¡Ahhh!"Dinah gritó, emocionada.  
Aunque no era la primera vez que su ídolo la llamaba por su nombre, la chica igual se emocionaba de que el azabache recordara su nombre.

Billy Joe sonrió, y escribió una pequeña dedicatoria en la foto que le iba a dar a Din.  
Después de entregársela a la chica, el cantante se levantó de su asiento y le hizo una seña a Jordan.

Jordan asintió.  
Cobra le dio un abrazo a Dinah, quien empezó a llorar de emoción.

Después de unos segundos, Billy se soltó del abrazo, pero Dinah no lo hizo.  
La chica se quedo olfateando el perfume del cantante que literalmente no notó que Billy Joe la había soltado.

Wright apretó los puños.  
Nadie tocaba a su Bill de esa manera, a menos que fuera él. Cobra era suyo, no de esas...esas tipazas pervertidas.

El castaño suspiró.  
¿Pero de donde venían tantos celos si él ya era dueño de Cobra?

Spencer decidió enfocarse en otra cosa.  
Tal vez dibujar o...o hablar con AJ.

"Hey. Hable con tu madre esta mañana."El cineasta le dijo a su hijastra, quien estaba sentada al lado de él.

"¿Y que te dijo?"Ariana se volteó a ver a Wright."¿Que yo falto mucho a clases?"

Spencer rió.  
"No, me dijo que...¿cómo te lo explico sin corromper tu pequeña mente de once años?"El castaño respondió."Meh...te lo explico cuando seas más grandecita y entiendas que es la genética."

"¿Va a tener el bebé por ustedes?"Junior alzó una ceja."Spencer, no tengo 5 años. Papá me dijo que mamá le dijo que se ofreció a hacerlo sí ustedes querían otro hijo. ¿Cómo funciona eso?"

"De nuevo, te lo digo cuando seas más grande, cariño."Wright dijo, y acarició el cabello de AJ."Tu padre, tu madre y yo nos sentaremos contigo en tu cuarto y te daremos una linda charla."

Cobra tomó su asiento en la mesa, y dejó que la próxima fan(Katie) se le acercara.  
"Billy Joe Cobra."La única chica tranquila del grupo del Dinah se sonrojó al ver a su ídolo tan cerca.

"Hey Katherine."El azabache sonrió, llamando a la chica por su verdadero nombre."¿Cómo te va con el hockey?"

"Todo bien, Billy."La rubia(de 28 años)respondió, aún sonrojada.

Billy Joe tomó un marcador permanente negro, y escribió "_Keep On Dreaming. Love, Cobra_" con un corazón al lado en el borde de la foto que le iba a dar a Katie.  
El cantante se le entregó a la joven, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Katie se sonrojó aún más, y se fue a donde Dinah la estaba esperando.  
Luego de un par de fans, llegó el turno de Jossie.

Jocelyn 'Jossie' Martin era la líder del grupo de Dinah. La chica se convirtió en líder después de que a Marissa la enviaron a prisión. Era una chica alta de cabello pelirrojo, ojos marrones y piel bronceada. Jossie se había tatuado la firma del azabache en el brazo izquierdo, y se vestía como su ídolo lo hacia para mostrar lo mucho que lo amaba.

"¡Billy Joe Cobra!"La pelirroja, de unos 27 años, saltó sobre la mesa y abrazó al azabache fuertemente."¡Te amo!"

Jordan alejó a la chica del cantante.  
"Señorita, por favor. El señor Cobra necesita un poco de espacio personal."El guardaespaldas regañó a Jossie.

Billy, rápidamente, puso su autógrafo en la foto que le debía dar a Jocelyn y le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora a la pelirroja.  
"Ah, lamento su comportamiento, preciosa."Billy Joe dijo, mientras le entregaba la foto."Sólo esta tratando de protegerme."

"Tú eres el único hermoso aquí."Jocelyn se quedo viendo al cantante con una sonrisa tonta en su cara."Eres el espécimen más bello que he visto en toda mi vida. Tu cabello es perfecto. Tu nariz también. Tus ojos son del azul más precioso del universo. Tus labios son demasiado hermosos. Tu sonrisa me alegra cuando estoy triste. Billy Joe Cobra, tú eres un ángel."

Cobra sonrió presumidamente.  
"Pues, claro que lo soy."El cantante se colocó los brazos detrás del cuello e inclinó la silla hacia atrás en una pose 'cool'.

Spencer alzó una ceja, mientras observaba la escena.  
¿En serio esas chicas veían a Billy como una especie de dios griego?

Wright negó con la cabeza.  
No, las Cobraheads tenían razón. Billy Joe si era como un dios griego.

El castaño tragó saliva al sentir un extraño sentimiento recorrer por su cuerpo. Dios, no. Ahora se quería encerrar en el baño a tener sexo con Cobra.

"Jord. Tomare un break de 20 minutos."Billy le dijo al guardaespaldas, quien asintió.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?"El cantante puso su mano en la pierna de Spencer, recibiendo un extraño gemido de parte del cineasta.

Con eso el par se fue a un lugar más privado. El baño.  
Wright maldijo en voz baja, mientras caminaban a dicho lugar. ¿Porqué tenían que hablar en el baño?

Apenas entraron en el baño, Cobra lo empujó contra la puerta y lo empezó a besar, mientras deslizaba sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Spencer.

"No soportaba un minuto más sin besarte...sin consentirte."Billy susurró.

Wright sintió una de las manos de Billy Joe acariciando su abdomen, y soltó un pequeño gemido. El cineasta decidió que ya era tiempo de que él tomará el control, así que tomó la cabeza de Cobra y lo atrajo en un beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de el azabache.

El teléfono de Billy interrumpió el momento, ya que la alarma que Jordan le había puesto empezó a sonar.

Spencer se separó del beso.  
"¿Tan rápido se acabaron los 20 minutos de placer?"El castaño resopló.

"Te lo compensaré."El menor respondió."Sólo déjame terminar con este _meet & greet_."

* * *

Después del "_meet & greet_", el trío se dirigió a casa de los Wright en la van alquilada.

"Pues, mira quién se durmió."Billy sonrió, mientras veía a su hija dormida por el espejo retrovisor."La princesita de la maldad."

"Tu clon."Spencer rió, y detuvo el auto en frente del semáforo.

"¿Recuerdas que cuando Junior era más pequeña la sacábamos a todos lados a pasear y al final del día, ella siempre se quedaba dormida mientras conducías a casa?"Billy Joe se limpió una lágrima.

Cada vez que recordaba algo previo al "Accidente", el azabache no se podía contener las malditas lágrimas. Eran una familia perfecta, y llegó Marissa a destruir su felicidad.

"Bill."Wright miró a su esposo, al escucharlo empezar a llorar."Bill, tranquilízate."

"¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice sí mi vida perfecta fue arruinada por Marissa Wilhelmina Xavier?!"Cobra se cruzó de brazos, y evitó la mirada del castaño.

Y con eso llegaron al portón de Pinewood Hills.

"Cohen, no tengo ganas de pelear."Spencer inhaló aire por la nariz y lo exhaló por la boca."Prefiero...no se...acurrucarme contigo en mi vieja cama, y decirte lo mucho que te amo."

"Ah, y...no se...preparar unos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní suave."El cineasta se encogió de hombros.

"¡Agh! ¡Bien, señor manipulador!"Billy respondió.

Al llegar a la casa de los Wright(y despertar a AJ), Wright comenzó a preparar los sándwiches mientras que Billy Joe estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala hablando con su hija.

Jonathan atravesó la pared.  
"¡Oigan, chicos! ¡No tenía ni la menor idea de que Miami era tan divertido!"El fantasma rió."Me he pasado toda la semana paseando por todos lados. Fui como cuatro veces a Disney. Asuste a unas personas en el zoológico. Ah, y me fui de fiestas con las Kardashian."

"Kim es tan fastidiosa."Cobra dijo."No se como sus hermanas la soportan."

"¡Lo se!"El padre de Cobra King respondió, mientras se recostaba en el aire y se colocaba unos lentes de sol."Todo lo que hacia era hablar de lo guapo que es Kanye, y quejarse de un montón de basura que no tuve ganas de escuchar."

AJ bostezó.  
"A dormir, niña."Billy se cruzó de brazos."Estas súper mega cansada."

"Papá. Son las 4 de la tarde."Ariana se quejó.

"Ariana Joan, llevas despierta desde las cinco de la mañana. Si yo fuera tú...me hubiera ido a dormir hace un buen rato."El cantante respondió.

Junior se levantó del mueble, y se dirigió al cuarto de su tía.  
"Dulces sueños, Ari-Jo."Wright dijo con una voz cantarina.

"Cállate, Spencer."La niña gruño, y azotó la puerta del cuarto de Jessica.  
Jonathan decidió seguir a la menor, ya que tenía días sin hablar con su nieta.

Spencer alzó una ceja en confusión.  
"Amor, sabes muy bien que ella odia que la mande a dormir temprano."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros."Pero si esta cansada, tengo que hacerlo."

El castaño luego llevo el plato de sándwiches a la mesa, y tomó asiento.  
"Ven a comer, azabache."El cineasta pasó una mano por su frente, limpiándose el sudor."Primero, enciende el aire. Me muero de calor."

Cobra se levantó del mueble, y se dirigió al cuarto de suministros(donde estaba el interruptor del aire acondicionado). El azabache se detuvo detrás de su marido, y le susurró en el oído:  
"Oye Peter Pan. Quisiera ser un niño perdido, para desaparecer en tu Nunca Jamás."

El cantante luego siguió caminando, tarareando una canción mientras entraba en dicho cuarto de suministros.  
"_Yo no soy perro, soy canino  
So trátame con cariño  
Este amor es como el vino,  
Entre más viejo, pues más fino  
Que a tu madre no le gusten mis tatuajes  
Dile que soy yo quien te saca lo salvaje._"Billy cantó.

Wright se sonrojó. Maldita sea. Primero lo llamaba Peter Pan, y luego le cantaba sobre amor, vino y tatuajes. Spencer llegó a la conclusión de que Cobra quería sexo.

Billy Joe volvió a los 5 minutos, y se sentó al lado de su esposo.  
"_Tú me llevas hasta el cielo con tu modo de hablar._"El azabache recostó su cabeza en el hombro del cineasta."_Dame un beso, mi amor, y acariciame. Llévame al cielo, enamorame. Spencer, yo quiero estar contigo. No te vayas escucha lo que digo._"

"Bill."Spencer tragó saliva.  
De nuevo ese sentimiento. Maldito hijo de puta seductor. Hasta cuando no se esforzaba, era demasiado sexy.

"¿Qué te pasa, Spence?"Billy ronroneó en el oído del castaño."¿Cobra te mordió la lengua?"

"B-Billy..."Wright sintió una mano sobre su pierna.

"¿Si, amor?"El cantante empezó a acariciar la pierna de su esposo, recibiendo un gemido del cineasta."¿Te gusta que te acaricien, ah? ¿O es que estas sensible y te excitas cuando te toco?"

Spencer tomó un sándwich, y se lo metió en la boca al azabache.  
"Te espero arriba."El castaño se levantó, y se fue a su antiguo cuarto.

Cobra terminó de comerse el sándwich, y sonrió maliciosamente.  
Entonces su marido tenía zonas sensibles. Ahora el azabache tenía que averiguar cuales eran dichas zonas.

* * *

"Mira lo que Shanila nos trajo."Billy Joe entró en el antiguo cuarto de su marido, con una botella de vino y dos copas."Un poco de vino. Estoy consciente de que no debería estar tomando alcohol, pero...vamos a celebrar que no nos hemos peleado en días."

El azabache colocó dicha botella de vino y las copas sobre la mesa de noche, y sonrió.

"¿Has estado fumando?"Spencer sacó una caja de cigarrillos de la maleta de su esposo, la cual la había tirado sobre la cama."Estaba buscando mi camisa gris, y me encuentro con esto en tu maleta."

"No, Spence."El cantante negó con la cabeza."Fuimos al desierto a quemar todas mis cajas de cigarrillos. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Ni una sola palabra te creo, Baruch."El cineasta tiró la caja de cigarrillos al piso y la aplastó con sus característicos vans grises, esperando alguna reacción de Cobra."Si, fuimos al desierto a quemar toda esa basura. Pero pudiste haber comprado más. Tú nunca cambias, Cobra. Jamás lo harás."

"Te juro que yo no estoy fumando."Billy se acercó a su marido, y lo metió en un abrazo."Yo...yo...Spence, yo le hice una promesa al que está allá arriba de no fumar. Le dije que aún seguiría bebiendo alcohol, pero que no en exceso."

Wright rompió en risa, recibiendo una cara extrañada del azabache.  
"Escondí esa caja de cigarrillos en tu maleta para ver si en verdad lo habías dejado."El castaño se limpió unas lágrimas, mientras intentaba parar de reír.

"¡¿Hiciste qué?!"Cobra lucía molesto.  
Spencer vio la cara que tenía su esposo, y dejó de reír.

El cantante se cruzó de brazos, y evito la mirada de su marido.  
"Bill."El cineasta dijo, mientras sentaba al menor en sus piernas y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla."Bill. Lo siento."

El castaño deslizó su mano por debajo de la camisa de su esposo, y acarició la espalda de Billy Joe.

Billy sonrió ante la muestra de afecto de Wright, y decidió darle algo a cambio.  
El menor le plantó un beso en el cuello al mayor, y luego empezó a morder suavemente la piel del castaño.

"¡Bill!"Spencer gimió, y se mordió el labio para suprimir las ganas de gritar más fuerte.

Cobra clavó sus dientes un poquitín más fuerte en el cuello, y se detuvo cuando sintió el sabor de sangre en su boca.

Wright negó con la cabeza.  
"Ya, amor. Tuvimos suficiente por hoy."El cineasta dijo, y se recostó en la cama."Vamos a dormir."

Billy, quien seguía sentado en las piernas de su director de cine, se recostó sobre el pecho de Spencer y lentamente se quedo dormido.  
"Y después dice que soy agresivo."Wright se limpió la sangre que tenía en el cuello con un paño que estaba cerca.

"Porque lo eres."El azabache susurró en voz baja.

"¿Qué sólo escuchas cuando hablan de ti?"El castaño alzó una ceja.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Dinah, Katie y Jossie son las fans de BJC en el episodio de DTMG en el que Spence necesita una cita para una premiación. Ya que no tenían nombre, yo les puse unos y una mini biografía.**

**-Lo que BJC canta mientras camina al cuarto de suministros es una parte de la canción de Ariana Grande "_The Way_" con J Balvin(no escucho a ese tipo, pero su parte en la canción es genial), también lo de "_tú me llevas hasta el cielo..._" es parte de la versión en Spanglish de la canción.**

**-Ahora saben donde estaba Johnny todo este tiempo.**

**-No, no quería jugar con sus mentes. Esos eran mis aburridos indicios a "Lemon".**

**Nota:**

**El Tumblr de la Cobra Crew esta abierto a preguntas. Así que sí tienen alguna duda(o sólo quieren hablar un rato)...sigan a _AskTheCobraCrew_. Si no tienen cuenta de Tumblr, pues me envían una "pregunta(puede ser cualquier cosa que quieran)" como anónimo, y les aseguro que les voy a responder. Los muchachos también van a responder preguntas(obvio, porque es su askblog). Ah, y roleplay...también va a haber roleplay(por sí se quieren unir).**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados(por favor dejen un poquito de apoyo moral).**

**Question Time(porque me gusta leer sus respuestas, ya que son súper graciosas...o muy adorables):**

**1-¿Qué harías en un "_meet and greet_" de Billy? Explique detalladamente.**

**2-Te ganas un concurso de "_Pasa un día con..._", y tienes que pasar el día con Spencer. ¿Qué hacen?**


	18. You've Got Me Feelin' Emotions

**Hola, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7.**

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra. En este capítulo, los muchachos y AJ se van a una cena elegante con los Wright, donde Cobra King nos enseña un talento que Junior no sabía que tenía hasta ese día.**

* * *

"Spencer."Billy acarició la mejilla de su esposo con sus dedos."Spencer, despierta."  
El cineasta gruño algo inaudible, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse en completa oscuridad.

"¿Qué...qué demonios, Bill?"La voz de Wright sonaba ronca como todas las mañanas."¿Qué hora es?"

"Las tres y media de la mañana con 7 minutos...del 13 de Noviembre de 2014."Billy Joe respondió.

El castaño puso su mano sobre la espalda de Cobra, y empezó a acariciar a su marido.  
"¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, amor?"Spencer preguntó."¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

Billy negó con la cabeza, aunque su esposo no pudiera verlo ya que las luces estaban apagadas.  
"Me desperté hace un buen rato."El cantante dijo."Eh...estaba pensando."

"¿Y en qué pensabas, azabache?"El cineasta sintió la respiración de Billy Joe en su cara.  
¿Seguía recostado encima de él? Wright estaba consciente de que a veces el azabache se quedaba dormido profundamente encima de él, pero...Cobra estaba ahí...despierto.

"En lo mucho que te amo, y no se como decírtelo."Billy se acercó, y le dio un beso a su director de cine.

"Lamento romper tu burbuja de amor...pero ese es mi ojo, Cobra."El castaño rió un poco.

"Maldita sea, bro."Billy Joe murmuró."¿Será que algún día voy a poder darte un beso en la oscuridad sin equivocarme?"

El azabache luego empezó a tararear una canción:  
"_You're like the sun in California._"

Spencer bostezó.  
"Lo estas haciendo para que me quede dormido."El cineasta dijo, mientras luchaba para no cerrar los ojos.

"Double Bro Town, estas cansado...tienes que dormir. Mañana tenemos un día muy importante."Cobra respondió, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Wright."Tengo que impresionar a tus padres en la cena de hoy. Todo tiene que salir perfecto...y no quiero que tus padres te vean cansado y piensen que estas drogado."

"Esta bien, Cohen."El castaño asintió."Me iré a dormir."

* * *

Billy tomó sus audífonos beats blancos con detalles dorados, y los conectó a su MacBook. El cantante luego le subió el volumen a la laptop, y le dio play a la canción que estaba editando.

"Este es un éxito."El azabache sonrió, cuando escuchó su voz a través de los audífonos."¿Doble platino? ¡Ja! Esta canción se merece es un triple platino."

"Pero...¿qué tal si la hago un dueto?"La sonrisa de Billy Joe creció."No suena bien con sólo mis raps y el coro."

AJ entró en la sala de estar.  
"¿Qué haces?"La menor se sentó en frente de su padre.

"_Ladies and gentlemen..._"Cobra tarareó, y luego notó la presencia de Junior."¡AHHH! ¡¿De dónde saliste?!"

"De mi mami."Ariana bromeó, mientras su padre pausaba la canción."Creo que fue un día soleado porque soy como un sol, e irradio felicidad."

"Fue un día nublado."El cantante internacional alzó una ceja."¿Irradiar? ¿De dónde sacas ese lenguaje? ¿De Spencer James Wright?"

"Eh..."AJ rió."Probablemente. Hablando de Wright...¿lo has visto? Se supone que íbamos a ver un par de sus películas."

"Creo que lo vi hablando con la niña esa de pelo rosado por Skype en su cuarto hace un rato."Billy Joe respondió, fijando su mirada en la laptop."Owl. ¿Qué clase de nombre de rapera es ese?"

El azabache puso los ojos en blanco, y miró a su hija.  
"Sí vas a subir, hazme el favor de decirle a tu querido padrastro que se ponga un traje antes de las 6."Billy dijo."Hoy tenemos que ir a cenar con los suegrinchis. Tú también tienes que venir, Ari-Jo. Todos tenemos que ir."

"Genial."Ariana asintió."Me imagino que es una cena formal."

Cobra asintió devuelta.  
"Ahora, déjame terminar esta canción."El azabache le dio play a la música.

Junior se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió al antiguo cuarto de su padrastro.  
"¡Spenceee!"La niña entró en el cuarto, y se encontró con el castaño sacando ropa de su maleta."Papi dice que te pongas un traje."

"Lo estoy buscando."Spencer respondió, sin siquiera levantar la mirada."Creo que no empaqué...¡lo encontré!"

El cineasta sacó un simple traje negro Armani con una corbata color rojo vino tinto, y unos zapatos negros Ralph Lauren.  
"Elegante."AJ asintió.

"¿Tú que vas a usar?"Wright preguntó."¿Otro vestido Chanel?"

"Un vestido Valentino con unos tacones Miu Miu."La niña respondió con una sonrisa, mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de una canción que había escrito hacia un par de semanas atrás."_Baby, don't you know you got all my love._"

"¿Te gusta mucho la música, no?"El castaño preguntó."Te la pasas todo el día cantando."

"¿Bromeas? La música es mi pasión."Ariana se cruzó de brazos, y se recostó de la pared."Prácticamente nací en un escenario."

"Tu padre tenía la tendencia de llevarte con él en el escenario."Spencer rió ligeramente."Me molestaba con él cada vez que lo hacia. Pensé que ese escándalo te dañaría los oídos...pero al parecer no lo hizo."

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡ESA HIJA DE PUTA!"El par escuchó a Billy Joe gritar."¡LA VOY A MATAR!"

Wright y Junior se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y salieron corriendo a la sala.  
Al llegar a dicha sala, se encontraron con cierto cantante tirado en el piso, haciendo un berrinche.

"¿Qué paso?"Spencer preguntó, preocupado."¿Te rompiste algo?"

Billy sólo musitó un par de palabras incoherentes de la cuales el castaño sólo pudo entender "_MeTube_", "_maldita puta_" y "_voy a demandarla_".

El cineasta, quien lucía totalmente confundido, tomó la MacBook de su marido para ver lo que había causado tal reacción en su esposo. Las últimas páginas abiertas en la laptop eran Twitter y MeTube.

Wright entró en la página de MeTube, y vio que su marido había visto el video de audio de la nueva canción de Miss Blah Blah.  
"Es sólo una maldita canción, Cobra."El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.

"Dale play...y verás que no es sólo una canción de Stefani Germanotta. Sino un insulto hacia mi."Billy Joe gruñó, molesto.

Spencer le dio play al video, y la canción comenzó a sonar.  
Todo iba bien hasta que una parte Miss Blah Blah dijo "_I ain't in rehab like Billy Joe_".

"La hija de puta se burló de mis problemas de alcohol."El cantante se cruzó de brazos, y miró al piso haciendo un puchero.

El cineasta suspiró.  
"Bill, ignórala. No hagas algo estúpido...como escribir una canción sobre lo infantil que es."Wright dijo, con un tono de voz tranquilo y relajado."Repito...ignórala."

"Debería escribir una canción sobre lo inútil que es."Cobra se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice en los labios, pensativo."Gracias por la idea, Spence."

"¿Qué sólo escuchas cuando hablan de ti?"El castaño se hizo un face-palm.

* * *

El dúo Cobra y Wright entraron en el restaurante "Palazzo" a las 6 y media de la tarde.  
"Amor, amor."Billy detuvo a Spencer en la entrada principal."La corbata."

El cantante luego acomodó la corbata de su esposo.  
"¿Acaso te la pusiste en la oscuridad?"Billy Joe alzó una ceja, y soltó a su marido.

"Estaba apurado."El cineasta puso los ojos en blanco.

Wright luego ojeó a Junior.  
"Tú. Niña. Ojalá no tengas un truco bajo la manga."El castaño le dijo a su hijastra, quién se puso una mano en el pecho y ahogó un grito.

"Spence-dex. Te lo juro por mi vestido Valentino sin mangas. No tengo ningún truco bajo la manga."Ariana respondió.

"Hmph. Es un Valentino de mangas cortas."Billy Joe aclaró."Conoce tus marcas, Ari-Jo."

"Claro que conozco mis marcas."AJ se cruzó de brazos."Mis tres mejores amigas son las que me compran todo."

"¿Maya, Skye y Shanila?"Spencer preguntó.

"No. Visa, MasterCard y American Express."Junior sonrió presumidamente.

"Aclaremos algo, princesa de la maldad. Todas esas tarjetas de crédito son mías."Cobra guió al par a la mesa donde los Wright los estaban esperando.

El trío tomó el par de asientos libres.  
"Disculpen la tardanza. Había un poco de tráfico...eso, y su hijo no estaba listo a la hora que le dije que estuviera vestido."El azabache dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora."Ahora brindemos por lo guapo y talentoso que soy."

Al terminar la oración, el cantante recibió miradas confundidas de parte de sus suegros y su cuñada.  
"Brindemos por la linda familia que tenemos."Cobra intentó sacar una reacción positiva de la familia de su esposo.

Jane asintió, y le ordenó a un mesonero que trajera un par de copas de champagne y un vaso de limonada.

Después de un buen rato de conversar, Spencer notó como Billy le guiño el ojo a Junior y ambos se levantaron.  
"¿Todo bien?"El cineasta preguntó.

"Más que bien."El azabache respondió, y tomó el brazo de su hija."Tú solo relajate. AJ y yo vamos a...llamar a Jade por teléfono."

"Dudaste."Wright alzó una ceja."¿Qué demonios van a hacer?"

"No. Es. De. Tu. Incumbencia."Ariana dijo, entrecortadamente, mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho a su padrastro con un dedo.

"Espera y verás."Billy Joe sonrió.  
Con eso, el cantante e hija se fueron.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos, y el par Cobra aún no había vuelto.  
Una tonada noventona empezó a sonar de fondo.

"_You've got me feelin' emotions  
Deeper than I've than ever dreamed of  
Oh, you've got me feelin' emotions  
Higher than the heavens above._"Spencer escuchó la melodiosa voz de Cobra King cantar.

El cineasta se dio la vuelta, y vio a su marido e hijastra en el escenario de Palazzo.  
"Maldita sea. Siempre tienen que inventar algo loco."Wright negó con la cabeza.

Ariana apretó el micrófono que tenía en la mano, y exhaló aire por la boca.  
"_I feel good, I feel nice  
I've never felt so satisfied  
I'm in love, I'm alive  
Intoxicated, flyin' high._"La niña cantó, e intentó hacer una nota alta al final.

Más ningún sonido salió de su boca.

"_Feels like a dream  
When you touch me tenderly  
I don't know if it's real  
But I like the way I feel inside._"El dúo Cobra cantó.  
Esta vez, Billy soltó una nota alta que hizo que Junior se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

Maldita sea, era la hija de Billy Joe Cobra y no podía cantar notas altas. Que grandísima decepción para su padre, quien era su entrenador vocal.

"_In the mornin' when I rise  
You are the first thing on my mind  
And in the middle of the night  
I feel your heartbeat next to mine_

_Feels like a dream  
When you love me tenderly  
I don't know if you're real  
But I really like the way I feel inside._"Billy Joe siguió cantando.

"_You've got me feelin' emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
Oh, you've got me feelin' emotions  
Higher than the heavens above_

_Oh, you've got me feelin' emotions  
Oh, deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
Baby, you've got me feelin' emotions  
Higher than the heavens above, oh yeah yeah._"El dúo Cobra continuó la canción.

Billy se detuvo en la siguiente estrofa, esperando que su hija siguiera con la canción.

AJ no tuvo otra opción, y siguió cantando:  
"_Now you know the way  
To make me lose control  
When you're lookin' into my eyes  
You make me feel so alive._"

Junior sintió algo en el pecho mientras cantaba la última parte. Cobra notó la escena, y sonrió para sus adentros mientras "accidentalmente" pisaba a su hija en el pie derecho, fingiendo a verse tropezado con un cable.

La menor soltó una nota alta que sonó como un silbido justo cuando decía "_alive_".

Después de terminar la canción, Billy Joe tomó el brazo de su hija y la sacó del restaurante.  
"Soprano lírica ligera, cuatro octavas y un semitono."El azabache sonrió, y abrazó a su hija fuertemente.

"¿Huh?"Ariana lucía confundida.

"Eres una soprano lírica ligera que abarca cuatro octavas y un semitono. Eso, y puedes hacer registros de silbidos, mi amor."El cantante respondió.

AJ sintió algo en su cabello. Era algo como agua. ¿Acaso estaba lloviendo? ¿o...o su padre estaba llorando?  
"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, princesa."Billy dijo."Y te aseguro que Spencer también lo esta."

"Más que orgulloso."El par Cobra levantó la mirada, y vieron a Wright recostado de la pared de Palazzo con una sonrisa en su cara."Ni tenía la menor idea de que AJ podía hacer esa nota alta."

"Registro de silbido."Cobra King corrigió."Es cuando las cuerdas vocales se cierran, sólo dejando un pequeño hueco. Al pasar aire por ese hueco, se produce un sonido parecido al silbido de los labios."

"Pues sonó hermoso."Spencer se encogió de hombros."Ari-Jo dejo a todos boquiabiertos allá adentro."

"¿Abrazo grupal?"El cineasta abrió los brazos, y su marido e hijastra lo abrazaron.

Y con eso, la mitad del Equipo Cobra se devolvió al restaurante.

* * *

Billy suspiró, mientras se recostaba sobre la cama de su esposo.  
"¿Siempre lo supiste, Wilbur Jonathan?"El azabache escuchó a Spencer decir."¿Siempre supiste que ella podía hacer eso?"

Billy Joe se levantó, y miró a Wright, quién estaba sentado en el piso arreglando las maletas. Ouch, su esposo había usado su nombre falso. El nombre que las Cobraheads creían que era su verdadero nombre, pero al castaño le valía mierda con cual nombre iba a regañar a su marido...con cualquier nombre Cohen respondía.

El cantante asintió.  
"Desde pequeña, ella hacia sonidos raros con la voz."Cobra dijo."Mamá me dijo que era normal, porque yo también lo hacia y que otros niños también lo hacían. Pero yo sabía muy bien que eso no eran sonidos normales, eran muy agudos. Jamás te lo dije porque pensé que no entenderías un carajo de lo que estaba diciendo."

Spencer metió una camisa negra en la maleta, y asintió.  
Bill tenía razón. Varias veces Cobra le había intentado explicar que eran la voz de pecho y la voz de cabeza(falsete), pero el cineasta no lo entendía muy bien hasta la quinta explicación.

"Entonces...¿soprano lírica ligera?"El castaño exhaló aire por la boca."Explicate, Cohen."

"La soprano lírica ligera tiene una voz capacitada para acometer gran parte de los papeles de sopranos ligeras y líricas. Resulta menos ágil y aguda que la ligera y una zona más reducida en los graves que la lírica."Billy Joe respondió.

En ese instante, Junior entró en el cuarto.  
La niña corrió hacia su padre y lo metió en un abrazo.

"¿Y si no lo vuelvo a hacer?"AJ rompió en llanto."¿Estarías decepcionado? ¿Me pondrías en adopción?"

Jessica entró a los cinco segundos.  
"Piensa que lo que hizo no va volver a pasar."La mujer explicó.

Billy acarició el cabello de su hija.  
"A ver, Ariana Jay, cántame algo."El azabache dijo.

Ariana se limpió las lágrimas, e intentó cantar la canción que había cantado hace un par de horas en Palazzo.

"_Now you know the way  
To make me lose control  
When you're lookin' into my eyes  
You make me feel so alive._"La niña sostuvo la nota por un largo tiempo.

"Ves. Sigue ahí."El cantante sonrió."No tienes nada de que preocuparte."  
AJ devolvió la sonrisa.

Wright miró la escena, embobado con lo maravilloso que era su esposo como padre. Si Lovett lo hubiera visto así, el director de Beverly Beverly Middle School no hubiera sido golpeado por el cineasta y despedido. Billy era un padre cariñoso, comprehensivo y sobreprotector, aunque el cantante no lo pareciera. A veces la gente juzgaba al azabache de ser un mal ejemplo a seguir para Junior, pero no tenían ni la menor idea de lo asombroso que Cobra era como padre.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Lamento el retraso en escribir y publicar este capítulo, no estaba lo suficientemente inspirada para terminar el capítulo.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Canción usada en este capítulo: "Emotions" de Mariah Carey.**

**-La voz de canto de AJ es la de la cantante Ariana Grande, quien fue una pequeña inspiración cuando estaba creando a AJ, ya que escucho su álbum "Yours Truly" cada vez que escribo un capítulo de esta historia.**

**-La canción "Emotions" fue dedicada a Spencer durante la cena en Palazzo, ya que Billy se siente así cuando ve a _su_ director de cine.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	19. Give Love A Try

**¡Hola, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra. En este capítulo, los muchachos vuelven a California. Spencer vuelve a tener "Flashbacks". Ah, y tengo una sorpresa a mitad del final del capítulo.**

**Advertencia: Hay pastel de Lemon para todos hoy(¡esa es la sorpresa!). Disculpen sí mi pastel de Lemon es muy...seco. Anto no sabe cocinar estas escenas sexosas muy bien.**

**Sin más retrasos, aquí está el capítulo.**

* * *

Spencer recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido.  
El vuelo a California duraría un par de horas, y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era acurrucarse al lado de Billy.

Ariana, por el otro lado, había encontrado algo que hacer durante el vuelo. Practicar las notas altas y los registros de silbido.

"Detente. Te van a salir nódulos si usas la voz en exceso."Cobra dijo, mientras le tapaba la boca a su hija con una mano."Los nódulos arruinan las carreras de los cantantes con registro de silbido."

Junior ahogó un grito. Había escuchado sobre cantantes femeninas de voz aguda que les salían nódulos y se los tenían que estripar, y terminaban cantando con voz grave.

Jonathan traspasó su cabeza por los asientos de adelante.  
"¿Saben? Yo podría haber volado hasta California, pero aquí estoy...acompañándolos."El fantasma lucía un poco cansado."Así que cállense y dejen que mi yerno duerma tranquilo."

"Pero no te enojes."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros, recibiendo una mirada fría de su padre.

Cohen hizo una señal con los dedos, que el azabache capto de inmediato.  
"Anda a..."El fantasma se mordió el labio para evitar decir una mala palabra en frente de su nieta.

"¿Estas de mal humor?"Billy fingió hacer un puchero."Dios, lo lamento mucho. ¿Porqué no te devuelves a una fiesta con las Kardashians?"

Jonathan murmuró algo inaudible que su hijo tomó por un "_maldito malcriado, ojalá supieras lo que es ser invisible_".

Cobra acarició el cabello de su esposo, y sonrió.  
"Me encanta cuando se queda dormido sobre mi."El cantante suspiró."Se ve tan tranquilo."

Wright abrió un ojo, y rió.  
"No estoy dormido. Estoy escuchando música."El castaño respondió, mientras se quitaba un audífono.

El cineasta luego bostezó.  
"Ahora si tengo sueño."Spencer se pasó una mano por la frente, y volvió a bostezar."Dormiré un rato."

Billy Joe asintió.  
El azabache tomó su chaqueta que estaba colgada del asiento delantero, y la puso sobre su marido.

"Dulces sueños, cariño."Billy dijo, con una voz cantarina.  
Y con eso, Wright cayó en un sueño profundo que lo llevo devuelta a la Villa de los Recuerdos.

* * *

**_-Flashback...-_**  
Spencer Wright; de 26 años, inhaló aire por la nariz y exhaló por la boca mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del director Lovett.  
El cineasta intentó mantenerse calmado. No era la primera vez que Lovett lo llamaba porque cierta niña se había metido en problemas, pero lo único que molestaba a Wright era que justamente estaba en medio de la grabación de una escena importante de su nueva película.

¿Porqué no llaman a Billy?  
Porque desde que la niña había pasado a segundo grado y se había vuelto más "rebelde", Lovett se había rendido con Cobra.

Spencer se detuvo en frente de la oficina y tocó la puerta, recibiendo un "pase" del director de Beverly Beverly Middle School. El castaño entró en la oficina.

"Buenos días."Saludó cortésmente, y tomó el asiento al lado de su hijastra."¿Qué paso ahora?"

"Señor Wright."Lovett asintió, a manera de saludo."¿Quiere la verdad o le miento y le digo que esto es para felicitar el comportamiento de Ariana?"

"Ojalá la verdad fuera la segunda."El cineasta murmuró, y luego dijo en voz alta."La verdad."

"Hoy en el salón de tercer grado hubo una pequeña pelea. ¿Adivine quien estuvo involucrada?"Henry se cruzó de brazos."Ariana Joan Cobra."

"Todo fue culpa de Samantha."Ariana; de 9 años, gruñó, molesta."Ella se estaba burlando de mí, como siempre."

"¿Qué, exactamente, fue lo que te dijo Samantha?"Spencer preguntó, mientras imitaba la pose del director y le lanzaba una mirada severa a su hijastra.

"Que yo estaba loca y que por eso mi mamá me abandonó."Junior miró al piso, y se limpió unas lágrimas.

"Espera afuera."El castaño ordenó a su hijastra.

La menor, simplemente, se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina.  
"Esa niña no debió haberle dicho eso."Wright dijo, apenas la puerta se cerró."Ese es un tema muy delicado, y la señorita Marc no tiene derecho a andar restregandoselo de la cara. Póngase en los zapatos de mi hijastra, y verá que usted también hubiera reaccionado de esa manera si le dijeran algo así."

Lovett asintió.  
"Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor Wright."El director respondió."Ya regañé a la señorita Marc, y llamé a sus padres. Usted no tiene nada de que preocuparse."

* * *

Billy, de 25 años, tiró a su marido sobre la cama y le empezó a desabotonar la camiseta de cuadros roja que el cineasta tenía puesta.  
"¿Cómo te fue hoy, querido?"El cantante acarició el ahora desnudo pecho de su esposo."Mal me dijo que Lovett te llamo en medio de una escena."

Spencer inhaló el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando(y compartiendo con Billy Joe), y negó con la cabeza.  
"Junior se metió en problemas."El castaño se sentó en la cama, y apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano."Quisiera poder darle un consejo...pero tu sabes...me odia con toda su alma."

"Spence, no hablemos de esto ahorita."El azabache tomó asiento al lado de su marido, y le empezó a dar besos en el cuello."Vamos a consentirte por un buen rato."

Wright sintió como Cobra succionaba y lamía su piel suavemente, y dejó que un pequeño gemido de placer escapara sus labios.

"¡Cohen!"El cineasta se mordió el labio."¡Detente! ¡Nos van a escuchar!"

"Me importa un carajo. Quiero que sepan que eres mío."Billy susurró en el oído de el castaño, y paso su mano sobre el pecho de Spencer."Tú, Spencer James Wright-Cobra, eres mío."

El teléfono de Billy Joe sonó, interrumpiendo la escena.  
"Me tengo que ir a un concierto en Burbank. Por favor quédate con AJ."El cantante dijo."Ese probablemente es Tom intentando localizarme."

Wright resopló.  
"Claro, déjame en la boca del lobo."El castaño gruño."Te aseguro que te vas, y cuando vuelves me encuentras amarrado a un poste de luz medio muerto porque tu hija me golpeó hasta quedara inconsciente."

"Dudo que lo haga."Cobra se encogió de hombros, y se levantó de la cama."Maldición, voy 20 minutos tarde al concierto. Debía estar allá a las 7 y media para que Rich me peinara, y cambiarme."

Spencer empezó a abotonarse la camisa, mientras se observaba a su marido cambiarse de sus pijamas a una camiseta negra y unos jeans oscuros.  
"No cubras mi obra maestra."Billy se volteó y desabotonó el cuello de la camisa de su marido, mostrando la 'mordida de amor' que le había dejado a Wright."Te ves tan..._très chic_."

"¿_Parlez-vous français_?"Wright preguntó.

"_Oui_."Billy Joe susurró en el oído del cineasta."También italiano, español y holandés."

"_Ik hou van je_."Cobra plantó un beso en la mejilla de Spencer."Significa 'te amo' en Holandés."

El ardiente rompe-corazones de cabello color azabache luego le dio en beso en los labios a su marido.  
"Te lo diría en todos los idiomas del mundo, pero que carajo...ya tu sabes que en cualquier idioma mi corazón late por ti."El menor susurró en los labios de Wright.

"Pero sabes que tengo que escuchar un 'te amo' por lo menos una vez al día."El castaño respondió."Reglas del matrimonio."

"En los matrimonios no hay reglas."Billy negó con la cabeza, y rió ligeramente.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"Spencer alzó un ceja, en confusión."Claro que hay reglas en los matrimonios, en especial en este."

"¿Y tú crees que yo, Baruch Jonathan Cohen, te hago caso?"Billy Joe se separó del beso.

"Deberías."El mayor retomó el beso."Siempre te metes en problemas cuando no me escuchas. Eso, y yo siempre tengo la razón."

"Voy tarde."Cobra gruño, y se separó del beso."Después terminamos esta conversación. Apenas me vaya de aquí, tú tienes el control absoluto de todo."

"Genial. Apenas te vayas, me vuelvo en un dictador tipo Hitler."Wright bromeó.  
Bill rió, mientras se ponía sus converse rojos y se los amarraba.

"_Hail Spencer_."El azabache imitó un acento alemán, y se levantó de la cama.

"Te amo."Billy le dio un beso en la frente a su marido."Te lo dicho como 7 veces en menos de 10 minutos, pero es en serio. Te amo. Intentare llegar temprano."

Y con eso, Cobra se fue.  
"También te amo, Cohen. Pero hasta yo se que vas a llegar a las 4 de la mañana."Spencer rió en voz baja.

* * *

"Es sólo por un rato, Spence."La voz de Rajeev se escuchó por el auricular del teléfono de Spencer."Sólo iremos por unos tragos a Vice, y volvemos antes de que Bill llegue. No hemos salido en años, hermano. Esto de matrimonio y paternidad me tiene loco...y se que a ti también."

Spencer soltó una risa.  
"No puedo salir, Jeev."El cineasta respondió, mientras cocinaba la cena de esa noche."Tengo que cuidar a Cobra De Vil."

El castaño llevaba un buen rato hablando por FaceTime con Rajeev, ya que el par no había tenido tiempo de hablar porque ambos habían estado ocupados en los últimos meses.  
El teléfono estaba sobre un paquete de servilletas, cargándose.

"Amigo, suenas agitado."Rajeev dijo."Deberías venir a tomarte unas cervezas con el Jeevster, y relajarte un poco."

"No puedo."Wright repitió, y empezó a cortar un cebollín."Me dejaron a cargo."  
El cineasta se distrajo un poco con lo que estaba diciendo, y se cortó el dedo. Una cortada pequeña, nada grave.

"Puta vida."Spencer gruño."Me corté el maldito dedo."

"Eso te pasa por no querer venir a mi casita a beber una cervecitas con tu amiguito...el Jeevstercito."Rajeev rió, y luego se puso serio."¿Estas bien?"

"No es nada grave."El castaño se lamió la sangre del dedo."Rajeev, iré mañana a tu casa a visitarte a ti, a Lolo-kins y a los gemelos. Después de todo el Tío Spencer es el tío favorito de Raji y Maya."

"¿Amigo, alguno de los gemelos es ahijado tuyo?"Rajeev preguntó."Es que...no recuerdo si es Maya la que es tu ahijada o si es Raji. Debería buscarlo en alguno de los álbumes de fotos, o preguntarle a Lolo...pero ella se molestaría conmigo por preguntarle tal cosa."

"De ninguno. Creo que Lolo quería que uno de sus primos fuera el padrino de los gemelos y por eso no me dejó serlo."Spencer respondió."Rajeev, tengo que colgar. Tengo que terminar de preparar la cena, revisar un par de guiones y vigilar que Junior no esté haciendo desastres."

"¿Hermano, porque no sólo pides una pizza?"Baguiati rió.

"Dos razones. Uno, Bill me dijo que preparara algo. Dos, no recuerdo cual es el número de la pizzería o el de ese camión de pizza que esta cerca de Huntington Beach."Wright dijo."Te veo mañana, Baguiati."

"Hasta mañana, Wright."Y con eso, el indio terminó la llamada.

El cineasta suspiró, y se limpió la sangre en el fregadero con jabón líquido.  
Después de cuidadosamente colocarse una curita en el dedo, el veinteañero siguió cocinando.

"Buenas noches, querido."Brianna entró en la cocina, y saludó a su yerno con un beso en la mejilla."Ya Ari terminó su tarea, y le dije que se fuera a bañar y que luego se pusiera a ver televisión hasta que la cena estuviera lista."

Spencer asintió.

"¿Necesitas ayuda en alguna otra cosa, Spencer James?"La señora Cohen preguntó.

"El toque de la Nona Cohen."El castaño señaló la salsa que estaba preparando para la pasta.

Brianna probó una cucharada de la salsa, y negó con la cabeza.

"Más orégano y una pizca de sal. Tal vez un poco de salsa de ajo."La señora Cohen dijo, mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta."Pero esta buena."

"Si Nona estuviera aquí en California, estuviera orgullosa de lo que hiciste."La azabache se cruzó de brazos, y se recostó de la pared."Sólo recuerda que de los errores se aprende y que del éxito...meh...no mucho."

"Gracias por el consejo."Wright respondió."Lo tomaré en cuenta, señora Cohen."

"Ya es un poco tarde, mejor me voy a casa. Dile a mi Baruchen que lo quiero."Brianna tomó su bolso, el cual estaba tirado sobre el mesón de la cocina."_Ciao_, Spencerino."

La señora Cohen abrazo al cineasta, y se fue.  
"Genial, me dejaron solo con la diva malcriada."El castaño suspiró, y apagó la hornilla de la estufa.

El famoso director de cine luego se dirigió al cuarto de su hijastra, y tocó la puerta.  
"¿_Quién se atreve a querer entrar en mis dominios_?"La voz de Ariana se escuchó a través de la puerta.

La menor estaba imitando una voz grave e intimidante.

"Déjate de juegos y ven a cenar, niña."Spencer dijo.

"¡_Voy cuando yo quiera, Wright_!"La niña gruño."¡_Tú no me das órdenes_!"

Wright puso los ojos en blanco, y se devolvió a la cocina.

Junior entró en la cocina a los 10 minutos después de que Spencer había interrumpido su "sesión de baile al estilo Cobra". La joven Cobra, quien tenía puesto un abrigo de Billy Joe de piel falsa de tigre blanco, le sonrió como el gato de "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas" a su padrastro, y dijo:

"Quiero un abrigo de piel de cachorro."

Spencer soltó su tenedor al escuchar la frase, y miró a su hijastra con una cara confundida.

"Quiero un abrigo de piel de cachorro."AJ se cruzó de brazos."¡Quiero un abrigo de piel de cachorro!"

El cineasta entendió la referencia a los 20 segundos. Al parecer, Junior lo había escuchado hablando con Rajeev y tal vez la niña había escuchado cuando su padrastro la llamaba "Cobra De Vil".

"¿Quieres un abrigo de piel de cachorro?"El castaño alzó una ceja.

Ariana asintió.

"Te daré un abrigo de piel de cachorro."Wright dijo.

Cobra Junior tomó el asiento en frente de su padrastro, y espero a que el cineasta le sirviera su cena como usualmente lo hacia.

Spencer, rápidamente, le sirvió la cena a su hijastra y se sentó en la mesa.

El par pasó un buen rato en silencio, como siempre hacían. Ninguno tenía nada que decirle al otro. Nada. Sólo silencio.

AJ ojeó un guión al lado de su plato, y sonrió maliciosamente.  
"¿Nueva película?"La menor preguntó, mientras ponía una cara inocente y tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de té helado.

El castaño levantó la mirada de un borrador(de una idea para un corto de horror)que tenía en la mano, y asintió.

La niña puso el vaso en la mesa, y tomó un bocado de pasta.  
"Suena interesante."Ariana sonrió, y se metió el bocado de pasta en la boca.

Spencer, por el otro lado, estaba impactado.  
¿Le estaba hablando a él? Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que lo que paso el día del accidente no había sido culpa de él sino de Marissa. Tal vez le quería dar una oportunidad. Millones de posibilidades pasaban por la mente del cineasta en ese momento hasta que...

Junior tomó un sorbo de té helado, y "accidentalmente" cuando puso el vaso sobre la mesa, este cayó sobre el guión.

Wright abrió los ojos como platos. Había pasado más de 3 meses escribiendo ese guión, y la diva malcriada esa lo había arruinado justamente cuando lo acababa de terminar.

"Vete."El castaño inhaló aire por la nariz, y lo exhaló por la boca.  
Luego señalo a la puerta, mientras con su mano libre se aguantaba la frente.

Ariana se cruzó de brazos, y negó con la cabeza.  
"Tú no me mandas."La azabache dijo.

"**¡Que te dije que te vayas!**"Spencer espetó."**¡ARRUINASTE MI ARDUO TRABAJO DE TRES MESES, NIÑA MALCRIADA! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES...UNA MALCRIADA QUE HACE UN BERRINCHE CADA MALDITA VEZ QUE NO SE SALE CON LA SUYA! ¡VETE Y ENCIERRATE EN TU CUARTO HASTA QUE TU PADRE LLEGUE!**"

AJ se levantó de su asiento, y salió de la cocina, azotando la puerta con un portazo estruendoso.

Wright tomó el guión con sumo cuidado, y notó algo en el borde de la página.  
Un número dos en romano. Eso significaba que el guión era una copia del original(un pequeño truco que el cineasta hacia en caso de que le pasará algo al guión).

"Mátenme."El castaño se dio un face-palm."Acabo de regañar a Junior, y esta era una copia del original. Una maldita copia."

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

Spencer se despertó cuando la voz del capitán del avión, Ryan Kenneth, dijo por los speakers:  
"_En un par de minutos llegaremos al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, así que por favor abrochense sus cinturones de seguridad si no los tienen puestos. Les recordamos que en este vuelo no se puede fumar._"

Jonathan apareció atrás de Billy, y le desordenó el cabello a su hijo.  
"Ves, hasta el capitán te dice que no fumes, brotein shake."El fantasma rió.

"Cállate."Cobra puso los ojos en blanco."Hace meses que deje de fumar."  
El azabache luego empezó a tararear una canción.

"_You, you are like driving on a Sunday  
You, you are like taking off on Monday  
You, you're like a dream, a dream come true_

_I was just a face you never notice  
Now I'm just trying to be honest  
With myself, with you, with the world_

_You might think that I'm a fool  
For falling over you  
So tell me what I can do to prove to you  
That it's not so hard to do?_"Billy Joe cantó en voz baja, y luego notó que su esposo lo estaba viendo.

"¿Te desperté?"El menor preguntó, un poco preocupado.

"Sigue cantando."Wright se enderezó, y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad."Sonaba bien."

"Es una canción...personal."Billy se cruzó de brazos, y evito la mirada de su marido."La escribí mientras ustedes tres se quedaron dormidos, pero sí preguntas amablemente...tal vez te la cante."

"Por favor."Spencer dijo, con un tono de voz tranquilo.

Cobra inhaló aire por la nariz, y luego lo exhaló por la boca.  
Llevaba semanas escribiendo esa canción para su aniversario con Wright, y ahora había totalmente arruinado la sorpresa al cantarla en frente de su esposo, quien él creía que estaba durmiendo. Tenía que cantársela, ya lo había escuchado cantar el primer verso.

"_Give love a try, one more time  
'Cause you know that I'm on your side  
Give love a try, one more time_

_How did it play out like a movie?  
Now every time you speak it moves me  
And I can't get your smile off my mind_

_And your eyes, when I saw 'em for the first time  
Knew that I was gonna love you for a long time  
With a love so real, so right._"El cantante tarareó.

"Bill."El cineasta lo detuvo, y lo hizo mirar en sus ojos."Es preciosa."

El azabache se derritió al ver esos ojos marrones, y atrajo al mayor en un beso.

* * *

"¡California, he vuelto!"Billy gritó al salir del Los Ángeles International Airport(o "LAX").

Tom negó la cabeza, mientras terminaba su puro.  
El representante de Cobra tuvo que irse antes del concierto del festival de música, porque a su esposa Susan se le había roto la pierna derecha cuando salió de compras con Skye y se resbaló en una escalera.  
"Ya volvió mi estrella brillante."Henderson abrazó a su cliente."¿Cómo te fue en el concierto? Bree me contó que en medio de '_Where Have I Been All Your Life?_', te casi te resbalas con un charco de agua pero que hiciste un paso de breakdance para cubrirlo."

Billy Joe asintió, y se alejó un poco de su representante.  
Desde que había dejado de fumar, el humo del cigarrillo lo mareaba.

"¿Señor Cobra, llevo las maletas a la limusina?"Walter, el chofer de la limusina, preguntó.

El azabache volvió a asentir.  
"Bobby, ayuda a Walter."Billy dijo.

"Enseguida, señor Cobra."Bobby respondió, y tomó dos maletas.

Walter abrió el maletero, y el par empezó a meter las maletas en el auto.

"Grandísimo malvavisco."Billy Joe ojeó a Spencer, quien tenía a una AJ dormida cargada."Te dejas manipular."

Wright puso los ojos en blanco.  
"No me dejo manipular."El cineasta respondió."Ella estaba dormida cuando aterrizamos y tuve que traermela así."

"Aha, si."Cobra dijo, sarcásticamente."Me la creí."

"Joder, Cobra...que tú no tienes otras cosas que hacer que fastidiarme."El castaño le lanzó una mirada fría al menor.

"Si, pero me he es más divertido fastidiarte."El azabache le dio un beso en la mejilla a Spencer.

Con eso, el trío entró en la grandísima limusina color azul bebé del cantante.

El viaje a la mansión Cobra duró unos buenos 30 minutos, pero el equipo Cobra sabía como pasar un buen rato mientras iban en camino a casa.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador del cuarto de Cobra se abrieron, y el cineasta entró en su cuarto y se tiró en la cama.

Billy entró después del castaño, e hizo lo mismo.  
"Dios, se siente tan bien volver."El cantante sonrió.

Spencer asintió.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que tú y yo..._nos pusimos íntimos_?"Billy Joe preguntó de la nada, mientras se quitaba la camisa."Te golpeaste la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, y estabas sangrando pero no te importo un carajo y seguiste."

"Me desmaye sobre ti cuando ya estábamos terminando."Wright rió."Pero esa no fue la primera vez, esa fue la vez de cuando nos casamos."

"Una linda noche de bodas en un hospital."Cobra bromeó.

"Fue...fue un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza."El azabache luego dijo."Estabas muy débil para moverte."

"Y tú estabas muy preocupado."Spencer respondió.

"¡Porque estabas herido!"Billy se cruzó de brazos, y se volteó a ver a su marido."¡Pudiste haber muerto por algo tan ridículo! ¡Porque teníamos ganas de tener sexo casados!"

"Respira, Baruch Jonathan."El cineasta empezó a hacer ejercicios de respiración.  
El cantante hizo lo mismo.

"Ven cariño, déjame hacerte un masaje anti-estrés."El castaño se sentó en la cama, e hizo que el menor se diera la vuelta.

Wright luego se colocó una pequeña cantidad de crema en las manos, y empezó a masajear la espalda de su esposo. El mayor luego se dirigió a las zonas sensibles de Cobra.

Billy Joe soltó un extraño gemido.  
"Mmm...tus manos son muy suaves, Wright."El cantante musitó, mientras escondía su cara en una almohada fría.

"Se que buscas algo, Cobra."El cineasta susurró en el oído del azabache.

Billy abrió los ojos como platos.  
Puta vida. Se había enterado de su búsqueda de las zonas sensibles de Wright.

"No, yo no estoy buscando nada."El menor lucía nervioso.

"Claro que buscas algo, niño caprichoso."Spencer ronroneó, y deslizó su mano por la espalda de su esposo.

Billy Joe sintió otra mano intentando desabotonar sus jeans negros.  
"Yo también busco algo."El castaño se lamió los labios."A ti, y al parecer ya te encontré."

"Quiero que seas la estrella de mi nueva película."El mayor desabotonó el pantalón del azabache."Pero aún no estoy convencido."

Cobra sabía a donde esto iba llegar.  
"Qué tal si yo te doy el papel...a cambio de algo."Wright puso su mano en el hombro del cantante."Un rato de diversión, lujuria y tal vez un poco de alcohol."

"Tranquilo, nadie nos va a escuchar."El cineasta tomó una bufanda que había cerca, y la puso como mordaza en la boca del menor.

El castaño empezó a quitarle los jeans a Cobra lentamente, dejando a su esposo en sus bóxers grises. Spencer luego empezó a desvestirse.

Billy sonrió para sus adentros.  
Su vida sexual volvía a estar en marcha.

Wright tiró sus bóxers al piso, y se lamió los labios.  
"¿Listo?"El director de cine preguntó, y el azabache asintió.

Billy Joe sintió las manos de su marido tomar su bóxer y bajarlo lentamente.  
"Maldición, Wright, deja de jugar conmigo."El cantante pensó.

Spencer lamió dos de sus dedos, lubricandolos con su saliva, para luego acercarlos a la entrada del menor. El mayor introduce ambos dedos a la entrada del cantante lentamente, moviéndolos dentro de el, sube un poco la mirada para ver como el otro suelta pequeños quejidos a través de la mordaza, lubrico bien su entrada y saca sus dedos de allí tomando sus caderas; acerca su miembro hacia el orificio del azabache, entrando con rapidez sin esperar que se acostumbre.

El castaño luego empezó a ir mucho más rápido, recibiendo gemidos de parte de Cobra.  
Por el otro lado, Billy empezó a mover sus caderas para sentir más placer. Wright era muy bueno en la cama, y él no se podía resistir.

"¡Y-ya...ya estoy cerca, Bill!"El cineasta aceleró el paso, y luego se vino en el interior de su esposo.

Spencer sacó su miembro, cubierto en semen, de su marido y le quitó la mordaza a Cobra.  
"Todo tuyo..."El castaño estaba diciendo pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la mansión.

"Maldita sea."Wright tomó una caja de pañuelos que estaba adentro de la mesa de noche, y limpió su miembro.

El cineasta luego se puso sus bóxers, y tomó una bata de baño color vinotinto con el borde azul oscuro y sus iniciales bordadas en el lado derecho de su pecho en letras doradas y en cursiva.

* * *

Spencer abrió la puerta, y vio a Mallory en frente de él.  
"¿Qué necesitas? Estaba ocupado."El castaño se cruzó de brazos.

"Mañana te quiero ver en Venice Beach a las 7 am. Tenemos que rodar un montón de escenas antes de que te largues a París en dos semanas."La pelirroja puso su dedo índice en el pecho del cineasta y le dio un par de golpecitos."¿Entendido, Spencer James?"

Wright asintió.  
"Entendido, Harris."El cineasta dijo.

Y con eso, la asistente se fue y Spencer se devolvió a su cuarto a tomar una larga ducha.

* * *

***Se esconde detrás de un Spencer recien bañado* Okay, okay. Les voy a explicar lo que paso aquí.**

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-El primer texto de la parte Lemon, donde Spencer se lame los dedos, lo escribio una amiga(ese fue el mismisimo texto que iba estar en el primer capítulo pero que no lo puse porque no me parecio apropiado) y yo edite algunas cosas. Desde dónde Spencer empieza a "ir más rápido" eso es obra de Anto(ósea yo).**

**-La canción es "Give Love A Try" de Nick Jonas(no me maten porque a veces ponga música vieja...es que a veces esa música funciona con la trama del capítulo...o con el personaje).**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time:**

**-¿Qué harías sí fueras amiga/amigo de Junior?**

**-Te encuentras sola/solo en el estacionamiento oscuro del centro comercial y tu compañero de clases, Spencer Wright, sale del cine abrazado del famosísimo Billy Joe Cobra. ¿Cuál sería tu reacción? Explique detalladamente.**

**-Billy Joe Cobra te invita a una de sus fiestas. ¿Cómo reaccionas? ¿Y qué haces al llegar a dicha fiesta?**

**-¿Cómo creen que soy en la vida real?(pregunto porque soy muy curiosa, y quiero saber como piensan que soy)**

**Posdata: Gracias por todos sus maravillosos comentarios aquí en Fanfiction, y sus preguntas en Tumblr(esto es a los que me envían preguntas). De verdad que sí no me hubieran dicho lo mucho que les gusta esta historia, no la hubiera continuado. Pero sus comentarios me dan la fuerza para seguir escribiendo, aunque no tenga la más mínima pizca de inspiración en este instante. Gracias.**


End file.
